Te Amare
by luli27
Summary: Sequel to 'Te Quedaste.' How Sam and Jack got engaged and married. It's JS centered but I'll include the whole gang. I'm also going to try a bit more action, intrigue and a few surprises this time. Please read and review. Newly betaed and new epilogue
1. Monday Blues

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **They're still not mine.

**A/N: **This is the sequel to 'Te Quedaste'. It's about the engagement and wedding of Jack and Sam. It begins about nine months after it and about three days after the first chapter of 'Encounters'. It is still the same fic as before; it has just been betaed so that it sounds much better. Please let me know what you think.

**Chapter 1: Monday Blues**

It was Monday again, and Colonel Samantha Carter had come to pretty much detest Mondays. She used to, if not love them, then, at least like them a heck of a lot more than everyone else seemed to. After all, Mondays meant coming to work without getting a lecture from her CO about getting a life; even when she went and got that life, in the form of a boyfriend who then became a fiancé, she didn't mind Mondays.

Of course, that was before. Before she got her heart's true desire and before said desire moved to Washington DC and could only get back to see her on weekends. Because now, going to work, for him, meant going back to DC and so Mondays meant being alone, _again_, going to bed alone, _again_, coming home to an empty house, _again_ and pretty much missing him with everything in her and being miserable until he came back, _again_.

So, Mondays were really not a good thing in Sam's book; then again, neither were Tuesdays or Wednesdays or any other day of the week, but Mondays, Mondays were the pits. It was during Mondays that she missed him the most because he had just left and it was during Mondays that she had to get used to being without him and she _hated_ doing that. She had done it for so long, one would think she was used to it by now and she was, but still, she just hated it.

All of this was going through her mind, as she stared morosely into her cup of coffee, when her best friend and confidant sat down in the chair next to her in the base's cafeteria. "So, Monday blues again, huh?" Daniel asked, unnecessarily, in Sam's opinion.

"Umm," Sam answered with a shrug, not really feeling up to talking, even with Daniel. She wanted a good, long sulk. She was entitled to a good, long, sulk damn it!

But Daniel wouldn't let her enjoy it. "You know, I'm seriously thinking about talking to Jack about not coming to visit so much anymore." He said, as he took a sip of his one and only addiction: coffee.

Sam whipped her head up from where she'd been staring at her cup and almost yelled; only years of military discipline stopped her, "Not visit so much! What the hell are you talking about? It'd been two months since I'd seen him and before that we only saw each other one weekend a month for the most part. I don't think that's too much! And if you ever say a word to him about not coming to see me so much I'd . . . I'd," it took Sam a few seconds but she came up with the perfect revenge, "I'd stopped you from drinking more than cup of coffee a day." She finished triumphantly.

"Huh, you couldn't." Daniel said confidently, as he took another sip of the wonderful drink.

Sam just stared at him with her 'I'm your CO and I can make your life hell if I choose to' look. It was a look she'd learned from Jack, seven years as his 2IC had taught her quite a few things – intimidation being one of the better ones in her opinion. Though Jack's was scarier, he had after all been doing it longer than her and his face was more suitable to it, Sam's was surprisingly effective. "Do you really want to try me, Daniel?" She asked in a tone of voice that she must have also learned from Jack, Daniel had sure never heard it before she became CO; even after that he had only heard it a few times. Sam was not as predisposed to intimidation as Jack was but she could sure manage it when she wanted to.

"Umm, no, thanks. Somehow, I think you'd find a way to do it." Daniel said, after he gulped down the sip of coffee he had taken. "I promise I won't say anything to Jack," Daniel began.

"Good," Sam said, as she turned back to her cup.

"_But_," Daniel continued, "Sam you really need to find a way of dealing with his going back to DC."

"I _am_ dealing with it, Daniel." She said, a bit sharply.

"Ok, then what I meant to say was: find a way to better deal with it." Sam turned and glared at him again but this time Daniel knew he was right and wasn't intimidated (he had grown immune to most of Jack's looks years earlier and though Sam's could take him by surprise, because he wasn't used to her making them, they didn't really affect him that much, Sam was much prettier than Jack and no where near as liable to break him in half as Jack.), "I mean it, Sam. The day after he leaves you go around like a black cloud is hanging all over you, depressing everyone around you or snapping at them and sending them running for cover; heck, Sam you're getting as bad as Jack!"

"I am _not_," Sam said emphatically, and then more tentatively, "am I?"

"Yes, you are, Sam," Daniel answered, and nodded his head for emphasis.

"As bad as Jack?" she asked again.

"Well, maybe not _that_ bad," Daniel said, with a small grin, "but you are getting close."

"Really?" Sam couldn't help asking once more.

"Yeah. Well, at least these last few weeks; you weren't as bad when you two first got together, but these last weeks you've been doing a pretty good imitation of him."

"Daniel," Sam said exasperatedly, "I hadn't seen him for two months, I missed him! I think I was entitled to be a bit out of sorts, don't you?"

"Yes, I guess you were," Daniel paused for a bit and took another sip his coffee, as he thought of the best way to say what he wanted to say, "Look Sam, I know it must be hard to be apart after being together for so long," Daniel paused again and then added, "even if you weren't _together,_ together then."

"Yes, it is hard, harder than I thought it'd be. I guess we did get spoiled being on the same base for so long; most military couples don't." Sam sighed.

"Yes, but Sam you have to find a better way to deal with this than going Jack on us; I have to tell you it's getting a bit scary."

"Oh, Daniel, you're exaggerating,"

"Perhaps a bit," Daniel answered, "but not much. Sometimes when we're in the field, Teal'c and I have to turn around and make sure you haven't suddenly morphed into Jack, you sound so much like him."

Sam looked up from her continued study of her cup of coffee, and once again asked, "Really?"

"Yes, really. Most of your orders, command decisions and plans are just what Jack would do."

"Daniel I was his 2IC for seven years, most of what I know about conducting myself in the field I learned from him; it's only natural that I analyzed situations and reacted like he would. And frankly that's about the greatest compliment you could give me – he's the best and I'm glad I had the chance to learn from him."

"Yes, Jack is the best and I'm glad you learned so much from him; frankly it is comforting to know that even when he's not around physically, he's still there with us because of what he taught you. But Sam, it's not only his field behavior that you've copied, it's everything: how you word your commands, your expressions, your come backs, how you send hapless SF's running. It's, well, it's getting a bit creepy, Sam." Daniel finished talking and took another sip of his coffee.

Sam stared at Daniel for a while looking surprised; she hadn't realized that she'd been acting so much like Jack, but now that she thought about it she could see Daniel was right. "Well, what do you know?" she said with a smirk.

"You like the idea, don't you?" Daniel asked, surprised.

"Yeah, I gotta say I do," Sam said with a smile, suddenly she was feeling better.

"Umm, well I'm not sure how much _I_ like it. I mean it's great that you channel Jack while we're in the field. But great as Jack is, he can also be quite the jerk and you really don't want to take on those characteristics, do you?"

"Oh, Daniel, don't worry so much. I'm probably just acting like this because I miss him and it makes me feel closer to him, that's all."

"Yeah, you're probably right." Daniel agreed.

"And you know what they said about couples taking on each other's characteristics," Sam added.

"Yeah, it's just that the couples in question have usually been together more than nine months," Daniel argued.

"Well, while we weren't _together_, together we were pretty close for eight years, you know," Sam said.

"Yes, I know, I was there, too."

"Umm," she said, as she went back to stare into her coffee mug.

After a few minutes of silence, Daniel said, "Ok, what is it?"

"What do you mean? I just miss Jack," Sam answered.

"No, I mean I know you do but there's something else, I can tell. So, tell me what else is bothering you?"

Sam opened her mouth to deny any such thing but closed it when she saw Daniel's face. He wouldn't buy that nothing else was wrong, he knew her too well – almost as well as Jack did, which made this all the more frustrating. Why hadn't _he _said something? "It's just that I'd be somewhere else at this point in my life, that's all?"

"Somewhere else as in somewhere other than the SGC or as in more abstract?" Daniel asked.

"Both, I guess."

"Sam, do you regret coming back to the SGC?" Daniel had thought that she was happy to be back or at least content, Daniel didn't think she could be truly happy if Jack wasn't around.

"No, not really, I was needed here and I like my work; plus I really missed you guys." Sam paused and took a sip of her coffee.

"But?" Daniel prompted; sure there was a but in there somewhere.

"But, well, I'm not getting any younger, Daniel."

"Sam, no one is," Daniel said with a smile.

"No, but there's a difference between you and me, Daniel," Sam started to explain but Daniel cut her off.

"Really? You mean besides the obvious?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"And you say I've been around Jack too long?" Sam asked, as she put one elbow on the table and brought her fist under her chin, "My biological clock is ticking, Daniel." Sam said bluntly.

"Oh," was the only thing that came to Daniel's mind at the moment.

"Yes, oh, and if I don't do something about it soon, it'll be too late." She said as she sat back on her seat and started picking at her nails.

Daniel watched her for a few moments and then said, "Well, why don't you do something about it, then?"

Sam looked at him with an incredulous expression, "Because it takes two, Daniel."

"Oh, I'm sure Jack will be more than up for it," Daniel said smirking a bit at the unintended pun. "Sorry, it was unintentional," he apologized when he saw Sam's glare. "But it's true. I'm sure he'd be happy to participate; I can't image him not wanting to have kids with you. He loves kids and he loves you. Have you talked about this?"

"Yes, and you're right, he wants kids."

"Then I don't really see the problem here, Sam."

"You don't? Well, I'd kind of like to be married before I start having kids, Daniel. I'm weird like that." She said irritated; it seemed like none of the guys got it, despite of how well they knew her. Maybe she should be having this conversation with a girlfriend, but she didn't have any; well, she supposed Vala was a girlfriend but she just didn't think she would get it anymore than the guys did. It was in moments like these that she realized just how much she missed Janet.

"Oh," once again Daniel could think of nothing better to say; almost thirty languages and they were all useless at times like these. "I see. Well, haven't you talked to Jack about _that_?"

"Yes, I have," Sam answered, staring into her coffee mug again.

"And?"

"And nothing; he made it clear that we'd get married someday."

"So, what's the problem?"

"The problem is that that was when we first talked about getting together and since then there have been almost no talk about it and he sure as heck hasn't asked me yet!" Sam was really getting irritated with Daniel; he was acting way denser than usual.

"Ah," well at least he changed vowels this time, "Sam, you're an independent, modern woman, why don't you ask him?" Daniel proposed what he thought was an eminently reasonable solution.

"Because Jack is old-fashioned and he'd want to do it, and because regardless how modern and independent I may be I'm also a woman and I want the man I love to get on his knee and ask me to marry him." Sam explained, as if talking to a two year old.

'Ok,' Daniel thought, 'so maybe not that reasonable a solution. But who knew that Sam could be so, well, girly.' And when he thought about it, he gave himself a mental smack on the head, 'Duh, I should have; I mean you only have to look at how she acts around Jack to realize it.'

But then he thought of something else and he looked at her searchingly for a few moments before he said, "You know, being married to him won't make the separations any easier to bear."

Sam started at that comment and looked at Daniel with wide eyes. After a few seconds, she looked back at her cup and said, so low Daniel almost didn't hear her, "I know." And with that she confirmed Daniel's assessment of the situation.

"Then, why?" Daniel asked, wanting to understand where she came from.

"I just, I don't know; I guess I just want to feel secure." Sam tried to explain something she wasn't sure she completely understood herself.

"Secure?" Asked Daniel surprised. "What do you mean secure?"

"Just that. I want to know that he is mine and that now that we're together nothing will come between us." Sam said in a whisper.

"But, Sam, you know he loves you; he's loved you for the past nine years and he's been yours for just as long. Now that you guys are together nothing will come between you because he won't let it – heck, nothing came between you before; I don't think anything _could _come between you. How can you doubt that? How can you doubt his commitment to you?" Daniel looked at her with a disbelieving expression; he couldn't believe she was feeling like this.

"No, Daniel," Sam answered with a sigh. "I don't doubt his commitment or his love or that he won't let anything come between us. It's just that . . ." Sam trailed off with another sigh, shaking her head.

"It's just what? Sam, I really don't understand." Daniel said confused.

"No, of course you don't," Sam said with sarcasm. "Sorry, Daniel," she apologized when she saw the look on his face. "It's, I guess it's just a woman thing. I know he loves me but I want everyone else to know also. I want it to be official and legal; if something were to happen I want to be the first person they call because I'm his wife and next of kin. I don't want there to be any doubts about it; I don't want it to depend on whether the persons around know about us or not. I guess I just want to be Mrs. O'Neill with everything that entails."

Daniel was, to say the least, surprised by her outburst, but he also caught something there that might explain why Sam was acting that way and which alarmed him. "Sam, is Jack ok? Is anything wrong with him?" He asked, now very worried.

"Huh?" Sam asked, and then she saw how worried Daniel looked and thought about what she'd said and realized that she'd given him the wrong impression. "No, no. Nothing like that; everything is fine, thank God. It's just that I was talking with Mark a while ago and he was ranting about how he still doesn't know what truly happened with Dad and how there even wasn't a body he could have said bye to. And thought much of what he said was just his usual anti-Air Force spiel, I saw how much it still hurt him to not know what really happened and it started me thinking that if anything were to happen . . ." She didn't finished the sentence but then she didn't need to, Daniel finally got it.

Daniel took a few moments to really absorb all of it, and then feeling his way carefully, he said, "Sam we work in a top-secret program and I know that it sucks that your brother didn't get to say goodbye to your dad or know what a hero he was, but it is top-secret for a very good reason and there's nothing we can do about it right now. And, I know he's your brother, but he's not the only one that has been in this situation; think of all the people we've lost and how their families have had to cope with the same lack of information." He paused for a minute, wondering whether he should continue but then thought, 'what the hell' and did.

"Look, Sam I don't pretend to understand the military mind, but it seems to me that those that enlist or join know the risks and they still take them because they believe in their cause and because for them it is the right thing to do. That dedication and bravery is admirable and to be commended and their families should take pride in that. Now, I know that losing a loved one without knowing the circumstances is one of the hardest things to go through, but to rant against the military because of it, well, that just takes away from their sacrifice, doesn't it?"

"Yes, it does." Sam answered completely surprised, wondering what had gotten into the archeologist.

Daniel saw the surprise on her face and with a rueful smile said, "Sorry to get so off topic; it's just that I've seen what you guys go through, what you put _yourself_ through, all the things you have sacrificed to protect this country, hell this world and it just, well, let's just say that it irks me when someone bad mouths you." Daniel couldn't believe what was coming out of his mouth; then again, yes he could.

The last ten years had changed him and while he still didn't agree with many of the military's decisions or way of doing things and he certainly would never join, he could appreciate and maybe even understand why they did some of the things they did. He had actually come to admire and respect a great many people in the military; hell, all three of his best friends _were_ military (ok, so Teal'c was a warrior from another planet, it still counted). And while it was ok for him to complain about the military, he just wouldn't sit still when someone else did.

"Daniel, you go through the same things, _you've_ put _yourself_ through it and you have certainly sacrificed as much as the rest of us." Sam pointed out, not about to let him ignore his contribution. Not after that moving speech; she'd never thought she'd hear Daniel defend the military so strongly. 'Wait until Jack hears of this,' she thought with an inner smile, 'he won't believe it.'

"Maybe," Daniel answered with a shrug. "But I'm not military, Sam, and I don't have the same restrictions as you guys. I have more options; I could leave if I wanted."

"So could any of us, Daniel, all we'd have to do was ask for a transfer. And while you may have a bit more latitude, you still have to follow most of the same rules and to pretty much the same degree. Face it Daniel, the fact is that you're as military as you can get without actually joining. Heck, you have more training and more combat experience than most any military personnel outside the SGC. You're part of the military establishment, Danny boy, whether you like it or not." Sam finished with a smirk.

Daniel started to deny it, but then he started to think about it and realized that she had a very good point. Ok, he might not have a rank, could not be court-martialed and he might not have much authority outside the base, but that didn't change the fact that inside the base he did have authority. With or without rank, the SFs jumped whenever he told them something, just as they did with for any other senior officer; they might not be able to court-martial him, but he was expected to follow the same rules and when he didn't, he got the same dressing down as anyone else – something Jack had been especially good at.

And while he hadn't followed military protocol with Jack, that was because Jack was his best friend, general or not. He _had _followed them, to a certain extent, with Hammond and he certainly followed them with Landry. Geez, when he thought about it he realized that he was as military as you could get without actually _being_ in the military. Better not to think about it or he'd develop a huge migraine and be tempted to quit.

Sam looked at Daniel as he thought about what she'd said and the look on his face, as he realized it was true, (as if he had just sucked a lemon) was priceless and she couldn't help the huge grin that spread across her face. She just wished she'd had a camera with her so that she could have shown it to Jack and Teal'c; she knew they would get as much of a kick out of it as she did. "I'm right, aren't I?" She couldn't help rubbing it in a little.

"Maybe," Daniel was not prepared to admit it out loud, not yet, maybe not ever. "But we were talking about you, Sam." And with that reminder, Sam's grin evaporated. Daniel was sorry to see it go but he had something to say. "Sam, you would never be in the position your brother is in. You would know almost immediately if something was to happen to Jack and you would get the real story. You know that."

"Yes, I know that. But I'd get it because I'm part of the program too, not because it was my right as his family to know, do you see the difference?"

"Yes, but if you were just his family and not part of the program, then you wouldn't get to know the real reason," Daniel argued, logically. He hadn't yet realized that he was not dealing with Dr. Carter the logical astrophysicist, but with Sam, a woman in love.

"No, but I'm not leaving the program, so that's not an issue." Sam replied.

Daniel shook his head and said, "Then what is the issue, Sam? I just don't . . ."

". . . Get it." Interrupted Sam. "And I don't think you are going to get it, Daniel. You're looking to get a list of logical reasons; for an A leads to B leads to C type of answer, the ones I usually give – but I don't have one this time. I just know that I love Jack and he loves me and I'm ready to be Mrs. O'Neill; but apparently he isn't. So, I just have to deal with that and wait until he _is_ ready. Because I know he'll be ready but you just can't rush Jack O'Neill. In the meantime, I might become a bit more like Jack than you'd be comfortable with; I'll try and not get to bad – but there is only one thing I can tell you:" and she paused for effect as she got up and picked up the remains of her breakfast. She stopped before stepping away from the table, turned to Daniel and said, "Deal with it." And with that, she walked off.

Daniel watched her as she left the cafeteria, then he looked back into his cup of coffee, shook his head and thought, 'women, how the hell can anyone understand them if they don't understand themselves.' With another shake of his head, he got up, 'And I thought I had problems dealing with Vala. Never realized what Jack had to deal with; but then I never realized that Lt. Colonels that were usually calm and cool could become as confounding and irrational as former space pirates. Better give him a call and let him know what's going on with Sam.'

--

Twenty minutes later, Daniel was locked in his office as he dialed Jack's direct number in DC. "O'Neill," Jack answered, giving his standard greeting even though it was his direct number and only good friends ever used it.

"Jack, it's me."

"Hey, Daniel. So, what's going on?" Sam might have thought that he had no idea that she'd had something on her mind this weekend, but he'd known. He also had a pretty good idea about what it was, he just wanted it confirmed and there was no one better for that job than Daniel.

"You were right, Jack. She's getting a bit antsy that you haven't talked about marriage since you guys got together. In fact, she told me that she was ready to be Mrs. O'Neill, _twice_, but that obviously you weren't ready yet. Isn't it interesting that she went out with Pete for over a year and not once thought about marriage to him and in fact took two weeks before she said yes?" Daniel asked rhetorically.

"Yes, very interesting; especially the fact that she said yes at all. But let's not dwell on that, ok? It's so not my favorite topic. So, I was right, huh? I had a feeling I was." Jack tried not to gloat, but it wasn't a very good effort.

"Yes, and what are you going to do about it? She's getting really antsy, Jacky."

"There's not much I can do about it, Daniel, you know that. I still don't have all the naquadah I need for the ring nor have I found someone who knows how to make it into a ring." Jack answered.

"You still haven't got the naquadah?" Daniel asked surprised. "Hey, what good is it to be the Head of Homeworld Security if you can't get what you need in a decent amount of time. Being 'The Man' is not all that it's purported to be, huh?" Daniel said with a smirk in his voice.

"You're telling me!" Jack exclaimed. "And don't think I've forgotten that it was you that put me on this road by telling me I could do whatever I wanted if I became commander of the SGC."

"Hey, how was I to know that you wouldn't get complete autonomy?" Daniel defended himself. "You're the military guy around here, Jack, you should have known better. I don't know why you listened to me." Daniel was still smarting about Sam's comment about him being military and was going to take any opportunity to point out that he was not.

"Because, Daniel, you've been with the SGC for ten years and by now you know as much about the military as most SF's and officers on base. You've become a pretty good military man." Jack had had a call from Sam a few minutes ago and had heard all about Daniel's defense of the military and his reaction to being told he was military and Jack was not above having some fun with him - even when he had just gave him a huge favor.

"I do _not _make a good military man, Jack. I make a lousy military man and you know it."

"If you say so, but you know, Daniel, if it walks like a duck, and looks like a duck and quacks like a duck, chances are, it's a duck."

"That may be, Jack, but I am not a duck."

"No, but you dress like a military man, you walk like a military man, you talk like a military man and with that haircut, you definitely look like a military man. Hell, I'd even bet you that you think like a military man when you're in the field and probably when you're not on the field too." Jack was teasing, but there was an undercurrent of truth and pride to the words. Daniel had changed a lot in the last ten years and had somehow managed to retain his curiosity and idealism and combined it with the military training he'd received.

Daniel heard the pride in Jack's voice and was warmed by it, but he still changed the subject. "Yeah, well, we're not talking about me here," and heard Jack laugh at the other end. "What are you going to do about Sam, Jack?" Daniel asked again.

"There's not much I can do, Daniel. I want everything to be perfect when I ask her to marry me and things are just not ready yet." Jack answered with a sigh; he'd like nothing better than to ask Sam now, but he'd made his plan for a reason: Sam deserved the best and she was going to get it.

"Could you hurry it up, please? Sam is getting so frustrated that she has started to turn into you."

"Really?" Jack asked, sounding as pleased as Sam had been.

"Yes, really, soon she'll be able to give a run for your money in the grumpy department." Daniel told him, in a somewhat morose voice.

"Oh, don't worry, Daniel," Jack told him with a laugh. "I'm sure that's just temporary."

"I hope so, 'cause I'm not sure the world is ready for two Jack O'Neills - oh, wait that'd be three Jack O'Neills wouldn't it?" Daniel finished with a smirk.

"Umm," Jack said noncommittally. "Well, I gotta go, Daniel. Have tons of meetings, paperwork and other generally type stuff to do." Jack said.

"Ok, Jack. Talk to you later."

"Yeah, talk to you later. And Daniel, thanks, really." Jack said sincerely.

"No problem, Jack. Glad to be of help." And with that both friends hung up and went back to their work, both wishing that the proposal could happen now - though for vastly different reasons.


	2. Going to DC

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine; only the torture I'm putting them through is mine :)

**A/N: **I just want to thank everyone for reviewing; it really does inspire me to keep writing. I especially like when one of you tells me that you can visualize the scene – that's just what I hope when I'm writing. -- same chapter, just improved by Pup's betaing.

**Chapter 2: Going to DC**

Jack was at his desk dealing with all the paperwork – he had so much paperwork that his time for playing with his gameboy had been drastically reduced – when his secretary buzzed him.

"Yes, Lt?" he said.

"General, Dr. Jackson is here to see you."

"Daniel?" Jack said surprised, he didn't know Daniel was coming to DC. "Show him in."

"Yes, Sir."

Jack stood and came from around his desk as Daniel walked in. "Hey, Daniel. How are you?" He said, as he shook Daniel's hand and gave him a one-arm hug.

"I'm fine, Jack. You?"

"Oh, you know," he said and waved his hand around, "same old, same old."

"Jack, you remember Vala," Daniel said, when he noticed Jack had looked behind him.

"Yes, of course. How are you, Vala?" he said, and offered his hand.

"Pretty good, General," she said, as she shook his hand.

"That's good. But please, call me Jack."

"Ok, Jack," Vala easily agreed she wasn't one for much formality after all. "You have a great office here." She said as she walked around, peered at his bookcase and picked up random objects before she stopped by his window.

"Thank you. I like it." Jack said and turned to look at Daniel with an eyebrow raised and a sardonic smile. Daniel just looked back at him and shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'what can I do?'

"Why don't you have a view like this at your office, Daniel?" Vala asked, as she turned from the window to look at him.

Daniel looked back at her with an incredulous look, "Oh, I don't know; maybe because my office is more than 20 floors _under_ground, do you think that might have something to do with it?" Daniel answered, Vala just made a face at him and turned back to look at the window – it really was a spectacular view.

Jack quickly turned around and walked back to his desk to hide the smirk that spread across his face; Daniel had definitely spent way too much time around him. "So, kids," Jack began, as he settled back down in his chair, "what brings you to my neck of the woods? I didn't even know you'd be in town, Daniel."

"Neither did I, Jack," Daniel answered with a sigh, as he took a seat across from Jack. "But Vala, here, wanted to visit. Said she hadn't had much of a chance to see the sights the last time we were here and she heard from people on the base that they were amazing."

"Ah, I see," said Jack, while he linked his hands across his stomach and leaned back a bit on his chair, "Well, to be fair you barely stayed a few hours that time, didn't you? Hardly time to take in the sights." Jack agreed, with a nod of his head.

"_Exactly_," Vala said, as she once again turned to look inside the office, she'd known she liked this guy.

"Well, who's fault was it that our stay was so short, huh?" Daniel asked, with an eyebrow lifted and looked at Vala, "If _you_ hadn't questioned the chairman's virility, then maybe we could have stayed longer." Daniel pointed out, only to hear an amused snort from Jack. "Don't encourage her, Jack!" Daniel protested and turned the glare in Jack's direction.

"Well, he is something of a jerk." Jack said.

"That is _not_ the point," Daniel argued even as Vala nodded her head and shot him a 'see there' glance. "Do you know how much talking and asking . . ."

"Whining, really," Vala said as an aside to Jack, who was having a very hard time not laughing out loud.

Daniel shot Vala another death glare (he really had become quite good at those, thought Jack) to which Vala just responded, with an innocent smile, before she turned back to look out the window and Daniel continued, "_asking_ I had to do before Landry would allow her to come?"

"A lot, I'm assuming," Jack answered.

"Yes, a heck of a lot. He barely allows me to take her off the base and stay in Colorado Springs, but coming to DC, the country's capitol?" Daniel shook his head and sighed wearily. "I think he finally agreed just to get me to shut up." Daniel confessed.

Jack snorted and said, "wouldn't be the first time that happened, believe me." At Daniel's glare, he quickly asked to stop another round of complaints, "Why didn't you just call and ask me? I would have told Landry to let you come."

"You would?" Vala asked, looking at Jack at the same time Daniel said, "I know." Vala turned a disbelieving face at Daniel and asked, "You knew? What do you mean, you knew?"

"And," Daniel raised his voice a bit to talk over Vala, who was getting ready to throw a tantrum, "That is precisely why I didn't call. I don't want to get special treatment just because I'm your best friend. I'll just go through the proper channels like everyone else." Daniel firmly said.

"Then what's the point of having an important man as a best friend?" Vala muttered, as she turned back to window with a pout.

Jack, however, looked at Daniel with a slight smile and said, "Until you don't, huh?"

"Until I don't," Daniel agreed with a small grin. They both knew that, if necessary, Daniel would take advantage of their friendship.

A loud, 'humph', could be heard from the window. They both ignored it as Jack asked Daniel, "So, you just stopped by to say hi or is there something I can do for you?"

"Well, now that you mention it . . ."

Vala tuned out the banter that followed, which according to Sam was normal for Jack and Daniel. Instead, she concentrated on the view out the window. It was beautiful and it amazed Vala that it had been built entirely by humans; most of the worlds she'd been to had been primitives, those that hadn't had been built by the Goa'uld. But this, this had been done by free humans. She guessed that it was that concept that fascinated her so, and that it was only fitting that it had been these people that had defeated the Goa'uld. Only people that knew what freedom really was could have stood up to them and led the way to their destruction.

Daniel had thought that her wanting to see this city was simply another one of her whims. And she had not been ready to let him know that it was much more than that. Though she knew that Earth was comprised of many nations, she also knew that the United States was considered the place of freedom and that this city was seen as the symbol of that freedom. She had just wanted to see the place that embodied the ideals and principles that so many men and women were willing to die to protect. After another few moments of silent contemplation, she turned back to the guys.

"Anyway, I was thinking about your problem," Daniel was saying.

"My problem? Which of the 1001 are you talking about?" Jack interrupted.

"The one about not having Sam's ring ready yet," Daniel answered.

"Oh, that one. Yeah, that one's a biggie," Jack replied lightly, as if said problem wasn't keeping him up at nights and taking every spare minute he had.

"Yes, that one. I was thinking about it and it occurred to me that you won't find what you need on this planet. I mean no jeweler will know how to work with the naquadah; and even if you found one you trusted to experiment with it, you would have to get him a security clearance. Unless you wanted to ask someone that is working with it for the Air Force?"

"No, those guys wouldn't know what to do with it," Jack said.

"Then your only choice is to go off-world," Daniel concluded.

"Yeah, I'd come to that conclusion myself. But I'm not sure how I'm gonna manage that," Jack confided.

"Well, that's why we came – to tell you that we can help."

"You? How can you help?" Jack asked surprised.

"Well, it's not me so much, but Vala here," Daniel clarified.

Both men turned to look at Vala and she was struck by how two such different men could form such a close bond. But then, they weren't that different, not deep down where it counted. Both were honest and loyal; both had the same integrity and dedication and both were extremely smart and powerful. It was just that their power manifested itself differently. Where Daniel was disposed to talk and mediate, to study and research, Jack was more apt to act, to go in and make things happen. Daniel _talked_ his way out of or into things and Jack _blasted_ his way out of or into things.

That wasn't to say that Daniel couldn't kick some serious butt when he had to, it was just that his first impulse was always to talk things out first. And while Jack could talk things out when he needed to, his first instinct was always to blow something up. Daniel's power was more subtle, more the power of the mind; whereas Jack's was much more in your face – the kind of power that you felt, the power that came from physical strength combined with an acute intellect and years of experience – the kind of power that dangerous men exude.

And that was the major difference between the two. Both men were powerful and Daniel _could_ be dangerous if the situation called for it, but Jack _was_ dangerous. Vala had known that, he had led the fight against the Goa'uld after all, but she hadn't realized just how dangerous he could be until she'd seen him in uniform. The first two times she'd met him, he'd been off duty and relaxed and Vala had thought that the tales she'd heard about Jack O'Neill had been exaggerated. It wasn't until she saw him here, in his office and in uniform, that she realized that Daniel and everybody else was right: Jack O'Neill wasn't just dangerous, he could be deadly. He emanated so much power that it was almost seductive in its intensity. Vala took a minute to think that if she hadn't already fallen for Daniel and if she didn't know that Jack was head over heels in love with Sam, she might have made a play for him.

She moved towards the men and idly thought about sitting on Daniel's lap, but figured he wouldn't like it since they were here on 'official business', so settled for sitting on the chair next to him.

"Yes, I know a good jeweler that knows how to work with naquadah, I'm sure he'd be happy to work the ring." She explained to Jack

"Is he reliable?" Jack asked, interested.

"Well," Vala answered, hedging a bit, "he's reliabl – ish," she admitted, "but he knows about you so he wouldn't dream of double crossing you." She hastened to add.

"He knows of me? Daniel, I haven't been through the gate for almost two years, how can a merchant on an alien planet possibly know about me?" Jack turned and looked at his friend with a questioning look on his face.

"It's not just one merchant in one alien market, Jack, it's most everyone out there," Daniel answered, waving his hand towards the ceiling to encompass all of outer space.

"Why do you mean? And how?" Jack asked, thoroughly bewildered by now.

"Well, they know that you played a big part in bringing down the Goa'uld and that you personally killed quite a few of them." Daniel answered, while he shifted in his chair.

"But most of that was a group effort." Jack protested.

"Oh, they know that," Vala drawled, "believe me, all of SG1 is viewed and treated the same way."

Jack turned back to look at Daniel with another questioning look

Daniel grimaced and nodded, "Yeah, she's right, they know who we are, especially after we stopped the Ori. It really is getting ridiculous how they're treating us." Daniel answered, as he raked his fingers through his hair. It was obvious that the archeologist was not comfortable with the treatment SG1 was getting while they were off-world.

"I think it's grand," Vala said, with a contented sigh.

"Yes, you would," Daniel muttered but Vala just scrunched her nose and stuck her tongue out at him.

Daniel opened his mouth to retort, but Jack said, "Kids, focus here." He found them hilarious and under other circumstances he would have let them go on but he had more important matters to take care of.

"You think this . . . merchant could really help?" Jack asked Daniel. Vala may be the one that knew the merchant, but it was Daniel that Jack trusted with his life and more importantly, Sam's engagement ring.

"Yes, I think so. I mean, I know that most of Vala's 'friends' are not really reliable," Daniel continued ignoring Vala's "Hey," shout of protest. "But, this thing about our reputation? Especially yours? It's real and should keep him in line. And the fact of the matter is you're not going to find what you need here on Earth. You're going to have to go off-world, so we might as well try someone we at least know something of," reasoned Daniel.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Jack said, and rubbed his hands across his face. He wasn't too happy with this plan, especially since he wouldn't be able to go and meet this person – not if he wanted to keep Sam in the dark. But Daniel was right; he didn't have any other options. And he trusted Daniel to make sure it all came out all right, plus it seemed like he had quite a reputation out there, that could only help. "Ok, so when can you go? When is your next scheduled down time?" Jack asked.

Daniel snorted and muttered, "Like you don't know?"

"What are you talking about, Daniel?"

"Oh, please Jack," Daniel said exasperated, "Don't play innocent with me. You really think we don't know that you know exactly what are scheduled missions are?" Or that you called Landry five minutes after we left, every time and five minutes after our scheduled arrival time? Or that if we're late for some reason, you call back every 15 minutes until we're back?" Daniel asked, not taking his eyes away from Jack's.

"Well, Daniel," Jack tried to look innocent and answered with a patient air, as if explaining the obvious, "I _am_ head of Homeworld Security, the safety of SGC personnel is a priority of mine."

"Oh, so your telling me that you call Landry that many times whenever the jarheads are late? And do you call the infirmary after every team has gone through their post-mission check up? And do you also have Landry call you after each debriefing to tell you if anything went wrong?"

Jack's eyes had gotten wider as Daniel kept going with his list; he hadn't known that they knew about all that and wasn't sure how to respond, so he settled for a simple, "Well,"

"Don't even try it, Jack," Daniel said, and put his hand up in the universal stop signal.

"Don't even try what, Daniel?" Jack said, thinking that maybe going on the offensive would be the best defense.

"Don't try to deny it and don't try to excuse it. I _know_ that you have Teal'c keep tabs on me to make sure I don't drink too much caffeine and don't pull too many all-nighters. I'm just surprised you don't have Cameron in on it, too." He added, shaking his head.

Jack would have put Cameron on the case if he thought that Daniel would have listened to him. But however military Daniel might have gotten over the years, there were some things he still had trouble doing. Following military protocols and orders were two of them. If Daniel barely listened to _Jack_ when they were not in life threatening situations, Jack had thought that there wasn't much of a chance that Daniel would listened to Cameron, so he hadn't bothered to talk to the Colonel. But Teal'c was another story; the Jaffa could be intimidating, even to his best friends.

"And how about the time you had SF's escort Sam out of the mountain? We know the order came from you and not Landry." Daniel continued listing all of Jack's 'crimes.'

By this time Jack had decided that there was nothing to gain from continued denial so he just shrugged and said, "It was two in the morning and she had been working since 5 in the morning of the day before. She needed to rest; I could hear how tired she was over the phone."

"And just what were _you_ doing up at that time in the morning? With the time difference, it was, what? 4 in the morning over here?" Daniel asked.

"That's different," Jack said, with a wave of his hand to push that issue aside.

"Why? Because you're the big, bad General and she's not?" Daniel asked, sarcastically.

"No, not because of that," answered Jack, a bit irritated, "but because that was my first late night in over two weeks and I had the next day off, Carter," Jack sometimes still reverted to calling Sam by her last name when they talked about work, the habit of eight years was not so easily changed, "on the other hand, hadn't left the base for over four days and had had less than three hours sleep a day. I know that with the whole Ori problem, she needed to work but, she also had to rest or she wouldn't have been able to solve anything."

Daniel silently acknowledged that Jack had a point but all he said out loud was, "you're just lucky that it was so late that there was hardly anyone around and that the SF's are almost as scared of Sam's wrath as they were of yours and kept their mouths shut, because if there had been any gossip about it, you'd have been in _real_ trouble."

Jack winced as he remembered the trouble he had been in: Sam had refused to answer his calls for four days and when she finally answered he had gotten a two hour lecture about how she was a grown woman and could take care of herself and didn't need a big, strong man to do it for her. He had gone into the lecture properly contrite and had patiently listened to her but by the end of the two hours he lost it and told her that if she actually took care of herself, like she said she could, he wouldn't have had to resort to such desperate measures and that he respected her but he also loved her and that he would do whatever he had to, to make sure she was taken care of if she didn't do it herself. Needless to say that little outburst had led to another three days of silence. But the bright side was that by the end of the three days things were back to normal and she had started to go home at a decent hour.

"I know that either Walter or Siler call you at least once a day and tell you everything that happens, especially if it has to do with SG1. And I'm not sure how, but I know that you're the one behind my coffee suddenly becoming decaf." Of all of Jack's 'crimes', that one was the worst, in Daniel's opinion. "And yet, somehow, Sam's cache of chocolate is always full."

The last was an outright whine and both Jack and Vala smirked.

"Ok, Daniel, what do you want me to do? Admit it? Ok, yes I admit it; I've been keeping tabs on you guys. But I've been watching your sixes for the past eight years and I wasn't just going to stop. And yeah, ok, I don't go to such lengths for the rest of the SGC, but you guys are not just people under my command, you're my family. Sam is the woman I plan on marrying and you and Teal'c are like my brothers. So, if you're waiting for me to apologize for caring and taking care of you, you'll have a long wait; and if you're waiting for me to say I won't do it anymore, you'll have an even longer wait." Jack said firmly and without any hint of being contrite.

"No, I don't . . ." Daniel sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "I know that we're your family, Jack, and that you'll do whatever you feel have to, to take care of us. And we appreciate it. It's just . . ." Daniel sighed again and trailed off – what was the use; Jack would just continue doing what he thought was best. "Just don't pretend that you don't know exactly what's going on in the mountain, ok?" Daniel finally asked.

"Fair enough," Jack answered, with the ease of someone used to getting what he wanted. "So, you're next scheduled downtime is in three weeks. Can you go then?"

"Yeah, I can talk to Landry and tell him I want to go see Vala instead of her coming to Earth. He'd like that, says he has a headache the whole time she's here."

At that comment, Vala made a face and muttered, "Yeah, well, he's not my favorite person either."

Daniel continued talking and ignored her outburst (something at which he'd had plenty of practice), "but I was thinking that it might be a good idea if Vala goes and talks to him first. You know, to save time and see if he's interested. Don't worry, I'll go and do the final transaction, but it wouldn't hurt if we start the ball rolling," Daniel added, when he saw Jack's dubious expression at the prospect of Vala talking to the jeweler by herself.

Vala saw the dubious expression also, and thought about being offended, but Jack had only met her twice before and what he'd heard of her previous escapades probably hadn't presented her in the best light, so she decided to give him the benefit of the doubt.

Jack turned to Vala and asked her, "would you be willing to go and talk with . . ." he paused and realized that he didn't know the individual's name.

"Nerec," Vala supplied the name when she saw Jack's hesitation.

"Nerec," Jack repeated with a nod, "sometime within the next three weeks and see if he'd be interested?"

"Sure, no problem, and I'm sure that he'd be interested. And don't worry, I'll make a point of stressing that the job is for you and you'd be most displeased if he even thought of double-crossing you." Vala agreed.

"Why don't you just tell him that I'd go hunt down his sorry ass and make him wish he'd never been born if he tries to pull a fast one on me?" Jack suggested, very calmly, as if he had suggested what she should have for lunch.

Oh yes, a very, very dangerous man; only a fool would cross him and those that underestimated him would pay a very hefty price. Had she mentioned how much she liked him? He was definitely a man to have on your side and not against you.

"Ok, yes that would probably work better, now that I think about it," Vala agreed and Daniel snickered. Jack threatening people wasn't really anything new to him but it was very interesting to see how Vala responded to it.

"Ok, then," Jack said, as he brought his hands together and sat forward on his chair, "how about you guys come for dinner tonight? I can give you what naquadah I have then, along with the sketches I have for the ring, since I don't think you'd be able to come back to DC in the next three weeks and I don't know if I'd make it to Colorado Springs in that time either. I'll also give the stone I have to go with the engagement ring. Vala," he said while he turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you think that this Nerec would have more or be able to find more naquadah?"

"Yes, I'm sure that if he doesn't have some, he'll be able to find more. Why?"

"Because I was thinking that it'd be a good idea to have our wedding bands made from it too. I'll give the sketches I have for those tonight too. Well," he added looking from Vala to Daniel, "I think that's it, isn't it?"

"Yes, I think so too. You hadn't said anything about doing the wedding rings from naquadah before." Daniel commented.

"I know. It was just an idea I had but wasn't sure if I could make happen seeing how long it's taking to get enough naquadah for one single ring. But now, it seems doable. What do you think? Good idea or bad?"

"Oh, I think it's a great idea. I'm sure Sam will too." Daniel answered.

"Talking of Sam, how's she doing? Is she still pulling a Jack O'Neill on you guys?"

"She's calmed down some but there are moments when she still seems to lose it a bit. You really have to do this soon; I don't know what'll happen if you take too much longer."

"I'm getting things done as fast as I can, but I want them to be perfect for her and that is going to take some time. You guys are just going to have to deal." Jack said without much sympathy.

"Oh, easy for you to say, you're not the one that's working with her day in and day out. And I'm sure that when you do see her, she's on her best behavior." Daniel complained.

"Well, yeah. Don't worry, Daniel. It won't be much longer now. As soon as I have the rings, I can set up the rest of the plan."

"Which you still haven't told me much about," he pointed out. "Come on, Jack, spill. I want to know how you are planning on popping the question." Daniel wheedled.

"Nope, that's for me to know and Sam to find out. I'm sure she'll tell you all about it afterwards." Jack answered with a shit-eating grin.

"Bah. Tell me again, why am I helping you?" Daniel demanded, as if he couldn't remember why he'd help someone that was holding out on him

"Because, you're a very good friend to both of us and can't really say no to either. And because you have a hidden romantic streak in you." Jack added just to needle Daniel. As this one was trying to deny the charge and Vala was snickering, Jack said as he stood up, "I hate to rush you guys out, but I have a meeting with the Chiefs in thirty minutes and I have to finish prepping for it."

Daniel stopped his denial and got up also. "Don't worry about it, Jack. I know you're a busy man." Then he stopped and tilted his head to one side as he considered what he'd just said. "I can't believe I said something like that with a straight face and actually meant it. God," he shook his head in amazement, "things have really changed, haven't they?"

"Yes, they have, but for the better, don't you think?" Jack answered.

"Yes, I do. Well, see you tonight?" Daniel asked, just as he was about to open the door.

"Yes, tonight. Hey, where are you guys staying?" It had just occurred to Jack to ask.

"Well," Daniel answered with a grin, "I was thinking your place." He pointed his thumb to the outer office and added, "Our stuff is out there. I figured we could pick it up later or . . ." He trailed off but Jack picked the thought up.

"Why don't you wait a while? I'll give you a key and have my secretary arrange for a car to take you to my place now and drive you around the city after." Jack offered.

"Ok, that sounds fine. And don't worry, we'll wait outside and let you get back to work." Daniel accepted the offer.

"Ok, I'll see you later, then," Jack said, as he shook hands with both of them and gave Daniel a key to his house.

"Yeah, see ya later, Jack," Daniel said, as he closed the door and sat down in the outer office to wait for the car the secretary was arranging for.

"See, it's good to have friends in high places and to let them do stuff for you," Vala said, as she sat down next to him.

"Yes, I know it is. I just don't want to make a habit of it." Daniel argued.

"Oh, Daniel. You sure know how to take all the fun out of things," she complained, with a pout as she rested her head on his shoulder and settled down to wait for the car.


	3. Unexpected Visitor

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they're not mine. Only the plot is mine and I had a grand time coming up with that.

**A/N: **This chapter has spoilers for 2010 and 2001, but I have changed some details to fit with my plot line. As those that have read my other stories know, I tend to write more about feelings and relationships than action or mystery. This is my first attempt to introduce a plot that deal will with more than the development of Sam and Jack's relationship. I wanted to try and incorporate some action but first I thought I should set the scene. There are also a couple of other 'things' I want to bring in to this little 'universe' I seem to be creating and they also need a set up - thus, this chapter. -- Again, it's the same chapter, it has just been betaed by Puppet; let me know what you think.

**Chapter 3: Unexpected Visitor**

_Unauthorized Off-world Activation! Unauthorized Off-World Activation!_

Lt. Colonel Samantha Carter hurried to the control room as the klaxon alarms blared and the PA repeated the message. It wasn't strictly necessary for her to go to the control room every time there was an unauthorized off-world activation but after nine years, it was a hard habit to break. It had started because her then CO was the base's 2IC and as such was needed whenever something unexpected happened and as she was his 2IC it was her job to follow him; the fact that she was the foremost expert on the 'Gate only made it more logical for her to be there.

But she was now SG1's CO and no longer under the base's 2IC and while she was still the foremost expert on the 'Gate, the techs in the control room were by now pretty good themselves. So, strictly speaking she didn't need to go running every time the klaxons sounded, if she was needed she'd be paged but . . . she still went running because, well, because that's what she did. Not that she ran there anymore; no, nowadays it was more of a hurried walk – again, if she was really needed she'd be paged.

As she hurried along the corridors, she was thinking that she should have stayed in her lab and finished her new experiment – she really wanted to find out what the heck that artifact that SG7 had brought back was. She was so involved in thinking about that, that she didn't see Daniel until she almost walked into him. "Oh, sorry. Oh, hey, Daniel. You're back."

"Yep, I'm back." Daniel said, as he fell into step next to her – nine years of being in the field together meant that they fell into rhythm subconciously.

"So, how was the trip? See anything interesting?"

"It was good – great actually. Vala really enjoyed the monuments and seeing them through her eyes was really refreshing, like I was seeing them for the first time too, you know. Explaining them to her made me think about what they stand for instead of taking them for granted like usual."

"So, you had fun, eh?" Sam said with a smile.

"Yes, it was fun." Daniel answered with a grin, well aware that he hadn't really been looking forward to taking Vala to DC.

"Jack told me that you guys stayed with him." Sam said, as they sidestepped a couple of scientists going the other way.

"Yes, well, I thought what good was it to have your best friend living in another state if you couldn't stay with him when you visited? Besides, I figured he'd be hurt if we didn't stay with him, you know how sensitive he is." Daniel said with a smirk.

"Uh huh, you forgot to make hotel reservations, didn't you?" Sam said with a big grin.

"Not forgot so much as neglected to," answered Daniel. "Really, I figured he wouldn't mind and maybe even expected us to, so what was the point of wasting money?"

"I think Vala has started to rub off on you, Daniel." Sam said with a chuckle as she shook her head. "But, yeah, you're right; Jack would have expected you to stay with him. And he really enjoyed having you guys there."

"Really? We didn't annoy him at all?" Daniel asked, somewhat surprised; he, better than anyone, knew how easily Jack could get annoyed after all.

"No, not all. He really enjoyed it – not only seeing _you,_ but also seeing you and Vala bicker." Sam said with a definite smirk.

"Yeah," Daniel grumbled. "He _would_ enjoy that. You know he kept encouraging her to be more and more outrageous? Like she needs any more encouragement!" Daniel sounded exasperated but the twinkle in his eye belied any real annoyance.

"Yeah, I can so see that," Sam said with another chuckle. "But then, he can be outrageous himself and there's little that he likes more than to see someone tease you."

"Yeah, I know," Daniel said with a resigned air.

"And really, you can't mind Vala so much or you still wouldn't be with her, would you?"

"You're right," Daniel replied with a sly smile, "I don't. But don't tell her I said that or there'll be no stopping her. Hey, talking about her, what are you doing this afternoon?"

Sam gave him a look that said 'what the hell does talking about Vala have to do with what I'll be doing this afternoon?' but she answered anyway, "Well, I'll be leaving early. Cass is in town for a couple of days and we're going for a late lunch and then some shopping. Why?"

"Because I just saw this really cool artifact that SG9 brought back yesterday and I really want to start translating it today but with Vala here that won't be possible. So, I was thinking maybe you could hang out with her for a bit?" Daniel asked hopefully, giving her his puppy dog eye look.

It didn't work on her as good as it worked on the rest of the women in the base, but then, Sam thought of Daniel as her brother and was not infatuated with him, plus Sam was used to getting Jack's puppy eye look and _his_ was much better – not that anyone but her would ever see it. But, she did like Vala; the woman had a . . . refreshing way of looking at things. It had taken her a while, but she could now honestly say that she enjoyed the time they spent together. And she knew for a fact that Cassie was extremely curious about her; so there would be no problem in asking her to join them this afternoon.

"Sure, I don't see why not. I'll call Cassie to make sure, but I don't think it'll be a problem. She's very curious about her and I'm sure she'd love a chance to spend some time with her and get to know her a bit better." Sam answered, as they neared the control room.

"Oh, oh. Should I be worried about this?" Daniel asked concerned.

"A bit late to worry about it now," Sam answered with a laugh, as she walked into the control room. "General." She said to Landry, who was standing behind Chief Harriman.

"Colonel, Dr. Jackson." Gen. Landry nodded to both of them.

"Do we know who it is, General?" Sam asked, as she came to stand next to him.

"Not yet, Col. We're waiting to see if they send an IDC."

"Receiving IDC, sir." Walter said and then added in a surprised voice, "It's the Tok'ra, sir." He turned to look at the General, who also had a surprised look on his face. The alliance with the Tok'ra had all but fallen apart, so much so that Landry had not yet met any.

"Open the iris, Chief. Let's see what they want." He turned to head down to the embarkation room, waving his hand to indicate that Sam and Daniel should precede him.

Daniel looked at Sam with a questioning look on his face as they went down the stairs and Sam answered with a shrug. She had no idea what could be bringing the Tok'ra back to the SGC; they hadn't heard anything from them in months. And frankly, now that her dad was no longer among their members, she had lost most of her interest in them and couldn't help but think that they must want something if they're willing to come all the way here. Ok, that's a bit cynical and only went to show how much time she'd been spending with Jack lately.

As they entered the embarkation room, they ran into Lt. Colonel Mitchell and Teal'c who had also come when they heard the alarm.

"General," Cameron nodded his head at Landry, "what have we got?"

"Apparently the Tok'ra have come to visit," responded Landry.

"Really?" asked Cameron. "I wonder what they want." He mused.

"Well, we'll see in a minute." Sam said as a figure emerged from the 'Gate. As she saw who it was she said, "Oh, no. Why her?" but so softly only Daniel heard her. But he had to agree with the sentiment; he would have preferred that anyone else had come.

"Anise," Sam said nodding her head politely as soon as the Tok'ra woman was in range.

"Lt. Carter. A pleasure to see you again." She then turned to Daniel and Teal'c and greeted them, after which she looked around and asked, "Where's General O'Neill? I thought he was the commander of the base."

"General O'Neill was promoted and is now in charge of Homeworld Security. I'm General. Landry, the new commander of the SGC." Landry said as he offered his hand. He then turned to Cameron and said, "And this is Lt. Mitchell, the new member of SG1."

"A pleasure to meet you, ma'am." Cameron said, as he too offered his hand.

Anise seemed a bit taken back by their offered hands, but nonetheless took them and said, "Nice to meet you. I'm Anise. Could we go to a more secure room? We need to talk." She said to Landry.

"Of course. Let's go to the conference room, this way please." And waving her before him, he led her out of the embarkation room and towards the conference room.

Sam looked at Daniel and Daniel looked at Sam. "Well, I guess it could be worse," Daniel said as he tried to find something positive about the situation.

"Yeah? Like what?" Sam said, not at all glad to have this particular Tok'ra come to visit.

"Well," responded Daniel trying to think of something. "Jack could be here."

"Well, yeah, there's that, I supposed." Sam answered. Jack was really uncomfortable around Anise and when Jack was uncomfortable he tended to make things uncomfortable for those around him. So, yeah, it probably was a good thing that he was not there; but if he was, then Sam could make it very clear to the Tok'ra woman that he was most definitely taken. Oh, well, she'd just have to find another way to get the message across.

"I take it she's not our favourite Tok'ra?" asked Cameron, when he noticed Sam's and Daniel's reactions.

"No, not really." Said Daniel, as they all climbed the stairs to the conference room.

Just as they were taking their seats, Vala entered. "Sorry, I'm late but I had to run to . . ." She trailed off as she saw who else was in the room. "Anise, fancy meeting you here."

"Vala, I did not realize that you knew the Tau'ri." Anise responded with as much warmth in her tone as there had been in Vala's – that's to say with as much warmth as you'd find on Antarctica.

"Oh yes, them and I, we're very close. Of course, I'm closer to some of them than others," as she took her seat next to Daniel she took his hand, leaving no doubt as to whom she was closer with and how.

Sam, aware that Vala knew about Anise's liking of Daniel, barely kept her smirk mental and had to admire her bluntness in getting the point across; she only wished she could do the same.

Anise said nothing but kept her eyes glued to their joined hands.

To his credit Daniel didn't remove his hand from Vala's but looked from one woman to the next and said into the sudden silence, "I take it you girls know each other."

"You could say that," answered Vala. "Anise, here, was one of the scientists that helped me get rid of," Vala paused for a minute, and then added with a small smile, "my junior."

Daniel gave a small groan and muttered under his breath, "_definitely_ too much time around Jack."

Sam heard him and knowing why he said it, snickered.

"Well, now that we've established that we all know each other, could we get back to the issue at hand." Landry said bringing the room into order before it degenerated into further chaos. "So, Anise," he added looking at the Tok'ra, "to what do we owe this pleasure? Is there anything we can help you with?" He had, after all, read all of O'Neill's reports and had to agree with him that the Tok'ra were not the most honest of allies.

Sam kept her smile to herself but was glad that Landry was being cautious when dealing with the Tok'ra.

"There is nothing that we need help with at the moment. On the contrary, it is us that have some information we believe will help you." Anise said in a calm, superior voice that would have driven Jack nuts and did nothing but annoy those present.

"Really?" was all the response General Landry allowed himself – he _was_ a general, after all.

Teal'c's eyebrow shot up and the expressions of the others went from surprise to incredulity. But it was Vala who voiced what everyone else was thinking, "And what is in it for you? I mean you're just giving us this information out of the goodness of your heart?" Her tone of voice made very clear how likely she thought that to be.

Anise looked at her for a few moments, probably wondering what gave her the right to intervene in the discussion but when no one reprimanded her and in fact seemed to be waiting for her question to be answered, she said, "We offered this information in the hopes that we can once again work as allies."

"That is a very worthy motive and we appreciate any information you care to provide us. And of course, we too hope that we can work together again." Landry said; it was on the tip of his tongue that it had not been them that had put a stop to the alliance in the first place, but he restrained himself – there was nothing to be gained from being petulant.

Anise tipped her head in response to Landry and began talking. "I believe you are aware of the Aschen Confederation?"

Landry nodded but motioned to Sam to take the lead, he might have read all of the reports but Sam had lived through them.

"Yes, we met them a few years ago. We gated to a world that was part of the confederacy and they introduced us. We entered into diplomatic talks that would have led to an alliance and possible entry into the confederation." Sam paused and shook her head, "they offered us everything we could have wanted: medicines, technology, weapons – everything we needed in the fight against the Goa'uld. Ja. . . I mean the then Colonel O'Neill was real skeptical about it, thought it was too good to be true."

"Turned out he was right," interrupted Daniel.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "Daniel and Teal'c kept investigating while the Colonel and I attended the talks. They found out that under the guise of providing vaccines, they had actually made the people of that world infertile. When they realized we knew what they were up to they tried to send a bomb through the wormhole. Luckily, I was able to report back and we were able to close the iris in time." Sam fell silent at that point as she remembered Joe, the ambassador that had stayed behind so that she could warn those at the SGC.

"That may not have been the first time we encountered them, though," Daniel picked up the tale. "We think that we might have actually become part of the confederation in some alternate future. We received a note written and signed by Jack, with some drops of his blood, telling us to lock out the gate address for the Aschen homeworld. Of course, at the time we didn't know it was the Aschen homeworld, but we figured it out during the incident Sam just described."

Anise looked somewhat surprised at this and asked, "how can you know that the note was from the future?"

"Well, we can't know for sure, of course. But it's the only thing that makes sense. Jack wrote and sent that note and since he never did that in this reality, it must have been his alternate future self." Seeing the disbelieving look on Anise's face, he added, "We've had some experiences with alternate realities. Trust me, it makes sense."

Whether Anise decided to trust him or decided that it made no difference, she nevertheless dropped the subject and returned to issue at hand. "Did they learn of your iris?"

"No, we never got that far. As I said, Colonel O'Neill didn't really trust them and thought that we should keep that to ourselves. General Hammond agreed."

"Yes," Anise said, nodding her head, "that fits with what we've learned. The Aschen most probably thought that they had neutralized you. Whether they had destroyed a good portion of your planet or just your gate, they no longer saw you as a threat. Thus, they made no attempt to locate you and come here by ships. That, however, has changed."

"What do you mean, it has changed?" Daniel asked.

"Just that. Somehow, the Aschen have recently learned that neither your planet nor your gate was destroyed and that you are still out there traveling among the different worlds. And now that they know that you're still here, they plan on coming for you."

"But why?" Cameron asked. "We haven't really done anything to them."

"Who can say?" Anise answered. "It may be because you are the only world that managed to elude them or because they think you may go around to the other worlds of their confederation and incite rebellion or just because they don't like to lose. Whatever the reason, the fact still remains that they are coming for you. They are dangerous, ruthless people who won't stop until they've achieved their objective."

"Yeah, they are that all right, and more," said Vala, who'd had her share of encounters with them. "They're as about as dangerous as a having a loaded pistol pointed at your head by a trigger happy psychopath."

Sam shot a sideways glance at Vala, looked at Cameron and said, "Actually, we did do something. The ten 'Gate addresses we gave them were for inhospitable planets. In fact one of them had been in the path of a black hole. It could be that they simply want revenge." After giving them a few seconds to digest that, Sam asked Anise, "Do you know when they would be coming?"

"That is the good piece of news. It won't be for several months yet. Apparently, as much as they want to come here, they have other business that takes priority at the moment."

"Do you know what that is?" Daniel asked.

"Yes. It seems that the Aschen have some pending business with Ba'al."

The announcement was greeted with absolute silence. It was Teal'c who broke it, "Ba'al? Are you sure?"

"Yes, we're sure. It seems that he had been regrouping quietly ever since he was evicted from Earth."

"Damn," said Daniel. "Can't that guy stay gone! He's as bad as Apophis!"

Sam and Teal'c had to agree with that sentiment. But Sam was more concerned about how Jack would react to the news that Ba'al wasn't really gone. "Do you know anything about what they might be planning? Or about what Ba'al has been doing?"

"No, not much. We only know that for the past few months Ba'al has been gathering all of his scattered resources and consolidating his base of power. Little by little, he has been encroaching on the Aschen territory. It was very slowly at first and went unnoticed, but lately he has been growing more confident and bolder and the Aschen have noticed. They're preparing their forces and have had some skirmishes; an out an out battle is probably no more than three or four months away. The Aschen won't come to Earth until they've dealt with Ba'al."

There were a few moments of silence as those gathered digested the new information. But before they could really take it in, Anise continued, "There is something else we thought you should know." After what they'd just heard, no one was sure that they wanted to hear anything more but they paid attention nonetheless. "We've been hearing some rumours about some Tau'ri that Ba'al has as prisoners."

"What!" The question seemed to come from everyone at once. No one had expected anything of the kind.

"Tau'ri? Are you sure?" Asked Landry after the initial furor died down.

"Well, as sure as we can be. The rumours have been around for some time now, but a few days ago an operative reported back that he had seen the prisoners. They are human and our operative was pretty certain that they were Tau'ri but was not 100 percent sure nor did he have any way of making sure. We felt you would like to know of the possibility that some of your people may have been captured by Ba'al. But whether it is possible or not, you'd know better than us." answered Anise.

Landry just looked at Sam and said, "Colonel?" He didn't need to say anything more.

"No, sir. I don't see how it could be some of ours. I mean we don't have any personnel missing. We haven't had any MIA for months. The SGC teams are not in the habit of leaving anyone behind," Sam answered, shaking her head.

"But if the prisoners are Tau'ri they have to be from the SGC. No one from Earth but us go through the 'Gate," Daniel commented.

"I know, Daniel." Sam replied, and shaking her head added, "I just don't see how it'd be possible."

"I agree with Colonel Carter," Teal'c spoke for the first time. "It seems extremely unlikely that those prisoners are from Earth. None of the SGC teams would leave behind a member. O'Neill made sure that everyone understood that rule."

"Yes, 'no one stays behind' was his unbreakable rule when he was CO of SG1 and when he took command of the SGC he made sure all the teams followed it." Daniel added.

Landry, who was well aware of how adamant O'Neill was about that rule, was about to agree with them when he saw Sam's face. "Colonel? Do you have something to add?"

"Well, sir. It's true that we don't have any MIA officers but there are some officers that have been KIA, whose bodies we weren't able to recover. We try and bring everyone back, but sometimes in the middle of a fight that's just not possible and we have to choose between bringing those that can be saved and leaving those that can't." Sam said in a subdued voice.

"Colonel those types of decisions are made all the time. They suck but are part of military life, you all know that." Landry said when he noticed how guilty most of SG1 looked.

"Yes, sir. We know." They all nodded their heads but could not help thinking about the one they left behind; the friend that they hadn't been able to bring back and were still mourning.

"Uh, guys. You seem to be forgetting something here." Vala said into the silence that SG1's contemplation had brought. "With a sarcophagus even your dead men could be brought back to life."

That reminder brought silence to the room once again as no one wanted to consider the possibility that they'd left some of their people behind only to be resurrected by and then be prisoners to a Goa'uld.

"Do you know where they are being kept? Is there any possibility of going in to rescue them?" Sam asked, even as she thought of how hard Jack would take it if it turned out that they had indeed left people behind.

"No," Anise answered. "Our operative only saw them as they were being moved and had no information as to where they were going. We just wanted to let you know that the possibility exists in case you ever come across any clue as to where they are. And of course, if we should find that out we will let you know."

"Thank you," Landry nodded. "We appreciate any additional information you can give us."

"Of course," Anise said bowing her head. "Now, I need to be going. I have done what I came to do and there are a lot of things that require my attention back home."

"Of course. The Airman will lead you to the control room where you can give your address to the Chief." Landry said, as he waved for the officer at the door to escort Anise out. "And once again, thank you."

Anise stood up and with one last searching look at Sam said her goodbyes and left.

"Well, that was . . . " Daniel could not seem to come up with a word to describe what it was.

"Weird?" Suggested Vala. Daniel just shrugged, that was as good a word as any.

"What do you make of it?" Landry asked.

"I'm not sure, sir." Sam answered. "As Vala said, the Tok'ra rarely do anything out of the goodness of their hearts. For them to come here with this information and not require anything else. . .?" Sam shook her head again and continued, "I don't know what to think, frankly. Except that they do want something and are just going to wait before asking."

"I agree," said Daniel. "As much as the Tok'ra may have helped us in the past, they've always had another motive for everything they did. I don't think this time will be any different." He shrugged and added, "I guess we're just going to have to wait. There's no way they're going to let us know what it is they want before they are ready for us to know."

"Yes, while the Tok'ra may be better than the Goa'uld, they're still Goa'uld and never do anything that won't directly benefit them. I just hope you listen to me this time and are more cautious than last time." Vala said, finding yet another way to say 'I told you so' about the whole Nerus mess.

Landry just ignored it as he had all the other ways. "What about the prisoners? Is there anything we can do about them?"

"I don't see how, sir." Cameron answered. "They don't know where they are being kept and without that, there's no way to mount a rescue mission."

Sam nodded her agreement and added, "We don't even know all of Ba'al's hideouts anymore, so we can't even go on some reconnaissance missions. No, unfortunately, I think the only thing we can do is wait and keep our ears and eyes open to any possible clues."

"And about the Aschen?"

Cameron shrugged and said, "Wait again, sir. Maybe the fight with Ba'al will discourage them to come after us. But if it doesn't, I think we have enough defences to deal with them."

"It'd be a good idea to have as many X-303's ready as possible. And maybe some sort of plan on how to break the news to the general public if it became necessary." Sam added.

Landry nodded and said, "I'll talk it over with General O'Neill and the President and see what they say. But, for the meantime, I think you're right. There's not much we can do but wait. But at least we know that they could be coming and we can prepare." He put his papers together and pushed back from the table to stand up, and as he did Sam and Cameron stood also. "Dismissed," and with a nod to all of them, he left the room.

"Well," Daniel said as he, too, stood up, "That wasn't what I was expecting when I woke up today."

"Yeah," agreed Cameron, "A lot to think about, huh?"

"Yes," Sam said. "A lot." Then she seemed to shake whatever had been on her mind and said, "Well, I have a lot to do today before I can leave, so I better get to it. Hey, Vala, would you like to come with me and Cassie for a late lunch and some shopping?"

Vala looked a bit surprised at the invitation but accepted nonetheless, "I would love to."

"Great, then I'll come get you around 15:00?"

"That sounds fine."

"I'll see you later, then. See you guys," She told the other members of SG1 as she left the room.

They all said their goodbyes as they too left the room to begin their duties.


	4. Girl Talk

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine, more's the pity.

**A/N:** Ilovesg1: no, I thought about it, but he's not the one I planned this for. It could be interesting, though, what do you think? Should I? Sparkles: I'm glad you're enjoying my stories and the fact they relate to each other. I too enjoy it when authors refer to their other work - that's why I did it :) And, yeah, I also thought he looked both sad and sick. I kinda hope it was because they filmed it in LA and not because there's something else going on with him in the show - though the phone call he had with Landry in last week's episode kind of relieve me of that worry. Arrant (I can't work it out, so I'm asking): I don't know how much you should rely on my characterization of the characters - I've seen all the episodes but I don't think that may be enough to form a correct picture of them - I just basically write them like I want them to be. Thank you all for your reviews. Let me know if you want a hint of where I'm going with this or if you want to be surprise -- this is the betaed version but I'm keeping the original author's note because I'm still thankful for all the reviews.

**Chapter 4: Girl talk**

"Knock, Knock."

Sam looked up from the experiment she was working on and saw Vala at the door of her lab. "Hey, Vala," she said, as she raked her fingers through her hair. "Am I late? I thought I still had . . ." Sam asked as she looked at her watch.

"No, no. You're not late." Vala interrupted her as she took a few steps into the room.

"It's just that Daniel has really gotten into this translation he's doing and I'm . . ."

"Bored?" Sam asked with a smile.

"Well, yeah. I mean I've tried talking to him but it's impossible when he gets like this. Besides, if I disturb his concentration once more, we're really going to get into it." Vala said with something close to a grimace. "So, I thought I'd come and see what you were doing. I know you said three, but I figured it's only a few minutes until and maybe you could finish a bit early?"

"No problem," Sam said smiling. "Just give me a few more minutes and I'll be at a good place to stop."

"Ok," Vala said, nodding. "Thanks."

"Like I said no problem. You're not the first person to come to my lab bored and looking for something to do." Sam said, as she went back to the experiment.

"Let me guess, Jack?" Vala said with a grin. She'd been around Jack enough to be fairly certain of her guess.

"Uh huh, his attention span is not that great." Sam answered a bit absentmindedly as she continued to work on her experiment.

"Yeah, I noticed that." Vala agreed while she moved around the room looking at all the cool doohickeys that Sam had accumulated over the years.

A few minutes later, Sam sat back on her chair and said, "There!"

"You're done?" Vala asked her; she thought it'd take longer.

"Well, not really. But it is a great place to stop, like I said. Let me just put all this stuff away and we can leave."

"Sam," Vala began a bit hesitantly; she wasn't sure she was the one to bring this up. "Are you ok?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why?" Sam answered without looking up.

"I'm not sure; it's just that you look a bit . . . off to me." After a few seconds during which Sam said nothing, Vala continued, "I know that I haven't known you that long and I could be wrong . . ."

"You're not wrong," Sam said in a low voice Vala barely heard.

"What?" Vala asked to be sure she had really heard her.

"I said 'you're not wrong.'" Sam sighed, rubbed one hand across her face, and sat back on her chair. "I do feel a bit off. I guess it was the meeting this morning. Like Daniel said, it was the last thing I expected to hear today - or any other day to tell you the truth. It's been so long since we've heard from the Aschen that I thought we were done with them. And then to hear that Ba'al is on the move again." She stopped and shook her head, "I was a bit surprised to say the least."

Vala was not the successful space pirate she had been by not knowing how to judge people and she knew there was more to it than that. "But that's not all or even the biggest part, is it? The fact that you may have left people behind is what's really bugging you."

Sam sighed deeply and looked up at Vala from where she was fiddling with some of her instruments, "Yes, it is." With another frustrated sigh, she rose from her chair and started pacing, "The fact that we may have left someone behind and they became prisoners of the Goa'uld because of it – it's unbearable. You have to understand, Vala, we just don't leave people behind." Sam insisted.

"I know, Daniel explained it to me."

"If you knew all we'd done to rescue someone that for one reason or another had to stay behind. No effort, no resource was spared – we did everything humanly possible and sometimes even the impossible. . ."

"You even re-wrote the laws of physics." Vala interrupted and Sam's head whipped back to stare at her. "Like I said, Daniel told me." She said with a small smile. "And I can see how it'd be a hard truth to accept with that history. But there really is no need to feel guilty. For everything I've heard the only times someone stayed behind was when they were dead and only when you had no other alternative. Like Landry said, it may suck but sometimes those are the decisions you have to make when you are in a war. And whether you brought them back or not they'd still be dead."

"Yeah, but what if the Goa'uld took them and then resurrected them. They could have been their prisoners for all this time. For some it's been years, Vala." Sam said what was really tearing her up, "And we haven't even being looking for them."

"Why would you? You thought they were dead." Vala sighed and asked Sam, "Did you guys go back to the places you'd left them after the battle passed to see if you could bring them home?"

"Yes, of course. And we found most of them; the ones we didn't find we assumed had been . . . well, you know, destroyed since there was usually some indication of explosions nearby."

"Ok, then you did everything you could. There was nothing else you could do; you had no way of knowing that they might have been alive. And let's not forget that we are not sure that they aren't dead."

"I know. And this is awful, but I," Sam paused for a minute and then said in a low voice, "I almost hope they are dead and haven't been living as Goa'uld prisoners all this time."

"It's not awful," Vala said firmly. "I've been a Goa'uld prisoner and there were times I wished I was dead rather than there. It's only natural not to want your friends and colleagues to suffer."

"Yes, you're right." And then she looked up at Vala and added the other thing that was really worrying her, "Vala if it's true, I don't know what it'll do to Jack. He'll feel horribly guilty and devastated."

"Then if it is true, you're just going to have to make him see reason, won't you?" Vala said reasonably.

"Yeah, but it is not easy to make Jack O'Neill see anything he doesn't want to."

"Oh, I can believe that," Vala said in a light tone, trying to improve the mood.

"Yeah, well, I'll cross that bridge when I have to," then she shook her head as if to dispel the bad thoughts and said, "Come on, let's go eat. I'm starved." She finished putting everything away and picked up her purse.

"Yeah, me too." Vala agreed as she walked towards the door.

"Vala?" Sam said as she followed the other woman out of the room.

"Yes," Vala said, looking back at Sam.

"Thank you, I guess I really did need to talk." Sam said with a smile as she closed the door to her lab.

"No problem. Now, what can you tell me about this place we're going to . . ."

--

"There she is," Sam said, as she spotted Cassie inside the restaurant. "Come on, this way."

"Hi, Sam. How are you?" Cassie said, when they arrived at the table.

"I'm great, sweetheart," Sam answered, as she leaned in for a kiss "Cass, this is Vala." She said and waved a hand at Vala, who was a bit behind her. "Vala, this is Cassandra."

"Hi, nice to meet you." Cassie said, as she offered her hand. "I heard a lot about you."

"Nice to meet you, too." Vala said, as she shook Cassie's hand. "Don't believe everything you hear. In fact, believe only about a quarter of it." She said with a grin.

"Oh, don't worry. Most of it was good." Cassie said as Sam and Vala took their seats.

"Umm. I heard a lot about you too. All good," she added with another grin.

"That's good. I hear you went to DC with Daniel. How'd you like it?"

"Oh, it was fun. The monuments were great. There was one, I think it was the Lindon Memorial?"

"Lincoln Memorial," Sam corrected her.

"Yeah, that's the one. It had a speech on one of the walls,"

"The Gettysburg Address," this time it was Cassie that piped in.

"Yeah, it's a very short but very moving speech. Daniel told me that it was said during your Civil War, but I think it would do just as good for any other war – especially for the one with the Goa'uld."

"Yes," Sam agreed as she took a sip of her water. "It is a timeless speech; that's what makes is so compelling."

"Yeah, I remember reading about it in school; it really got to me." She paused for a minute as the waitress brought their menus and then said, "But you had to have gone to more than just the monuments. I can't believe Daniel would go to DC and not go to the museums."

"Oh, we went to the museums, all right. We went to all of them."

"Didn't you like them?" Cassie asked with a grin at the tone in Vala's voice.

"They were fine, some, like the Air and Space, were actually quite interesting but, there just so much time you can spend in a museum, no matter how fascinating, you know? But Daniel doesn't seem to have a limit."

"No, I can see that," Cassie said with a laugh. "Did you get to see Jack?"

"Yes, we met with him as soon as we got there. Something about how hurt he'd be if we didn't go to see him as soon as we arrived." At this, both Sam and Cassie giggled; they couldn't really image Jack hurt because Daniel didn't go to see him as soon as possible. Vala grinned at their reaction and continued, "We also stayed in his house and we went to dinner with him a couple of times. Oh, and he gave us a tour of the Pentagon, an exclusive one which not many people get."

"Oh, I'm sure Daniel loved that," Sam said sarcastically.

"Oh, yeah, he whined most of the time we were there. I think maybe that's why we got such a detailed tour to tell you the truth."

"I don't doubt it. There's little that Jack enjoys more than annoying Daniel." Sam answered with a grin. "I'm glad you guys went and enjoyed yourselves. I think Jack's kinda lonely."

"Has he said anything?" Cassie asked, worried.

"No, but you know Jack, he never says anything. It's just something I feel; he misses us, the team and the family-feel of the SGC."

"Then why doesn't he move back?" Vala asked curiously.

"Because he's needed where he is and Jack always does what is needed regardless of what it might cost him personally." Sam said with pride in her voice and something else – something that Vala thought sounded a lot like bitterness. Sam must have seen something of her thoughts on Vala's face because she added, "Don't take me wrong, it's one of the things I love most about him – his selfless dedication to duty. But it is also one of the things that drive me nuts; he gives and gives of himself without once thinking about himself and what the consequences could be." Sam paused and took a big drink of water to calm herself; this line of thinking always reminded her of all the times she had almost lost him, especially the time when he received the second Ancient download.

Just then the waitress came to take their order and Sam took the opportunity to calm herself. As the waitress left with their orders, Vala asked, "So, Sam, how long have you and Jack known each other?"

Sam looked at Vala and asked, "Hasn't Daniel told you anything about us?" in a surprised tone of voice; after all it wasn't like Daniel not to tell stories.

"Yeah, some but not much. Said it wasn't his story to tell and if I wanted to know more I should ask you or Jack. So, I'm asking you."

"What? You didn't feel like asking Jack?" Sam asked with a mischievous smile.

"I would have if I thought there was half a chance that he would have given me a straight answer – but I really didn't think there was much of a chance of that. Was I wrong?"

"No, you're probably right. Jack doesn't like to talk about his emotions or emotional things. He probably would have answered with a smart ass comment and then avoided the issue." She took a sip of her newly delivered soda and said, "Where to start?"

"The beginning is usually a good place to start, Sam," Cassie said with a grin.

"Smart-ass, you, young lady, have definitely spent way too much time with Jack."

Vala looked at Sam and then in an aside to Cassie said, "I've noticed that every time someone does or says something the least 'smarty-ass' Jack gets blamed."

"Yeah, not fair, is it?" Cassie answered.

"Not at all. Especially when I've always been a smart-ass and that has nothing to do with meeting him," Vala commented as the appetizers were delivered.

Sam and Cassie both laughed at that. When they calmed down, Sam said, "I've known Jack for almost ten years now."

"And how long have you been together?" Vala asked, as she too started on her food.

"Oh, about nine months," Sam answered.

"Nine months? Did you say months?" Vala asked incredulously. "Sam, is there something wrong with your eyes?"

"No, nothing. Why?"

"Have you _seen_ Jack? The man is gorgeous," Vala exclaimed.

Cassie broke out in giggles and Sam got a big smile. "Yes, Vala, I know."

"I mean, I thought he was attractive the first time I saw him but wearing his uniform . . ." she shook her head and repeated, "gorgeous. I think it has something to do with the power he exudes."

"And you haven't even seen him wearing BDU's and a P90 going against a System Lord – talk about looking powerful and sexy." Sam said with a naughty grin.

"Yeah, I can really see that," Vala said with an almost dreamy expression.

"Hey, does Daniel know about this interest you have for his best friend?" Cassis asked, grinning.

"Just because I love Daniel doesn't mean I'm blind. And I _have_ seen Daniel in BDU's with a P90 confronting an enemy – he has nothing to be worried about, believe me." She took a sip of water as her eyes got a definitely dreamy look. "There's something about a man in uniform, holding a gun, ready to go into battle, isn't there?"

"Yeah, there definitely is," Sam agreed with a dreamy look of her own.

Cassie looked from one woman to the other, shaking her head and grinning. She knew that Daniel and Jack were both extremely attractive but they were the closest things to a father figure she had so she just couldn't get as worked up as the other two – but she did find them extremely amusing. "Cassie to Sam and Vala. Hello?"

Both women lost their dreamy expressions and return to reality with 'sorrys.'

"So, if you've seen him, how the hell did you last nine years without doing something?" Vala went back to her original question.

Sam opened her mouth to respond, but after a few seconds she closed it again and took a moment to think her answer through, "I was going to say simple, but now that I think about it there was nothing _simple_ about it. And having been with him for nine months now, I honestly don't know how the hell I lasted that long either."

Both Cassie and Vala laughed out loud at the tone in Sam's voice.

"But you have to understand that for most of that time, Jack was my CO – my direct CO." Sam said as if that explained everything.

"So?" Apparently it didn't.

"In the military forces, it is forbidden for a commanding officer and a subordinate to have a romantic, intimate relationship." Sam explained as she continued to eat.

"Why?" Vala asked; she couldn't understand such a rule. The heart didn't obey rules, after all.

"Because of the problems such a relationship could bring. The superior officer could favour the subordinate he was having the relationship with or the subordinate could take advantage of that relationship, and even if they don't, the appearance that they were could affect the morale of the other officers. Those problems are only compounded if the couple is part of a front line unit like we were; there are moments when we have to make split second decisions and can't take anything into consideration but the immediate facts – to do otherwise could cause a delay that may be very well lead to someone's death." Sam explained calmly as she continued eating.

There was a moment's silence as the other two thought about what Sam had said and then Cassie replied, "But whether there's a relationship or not doesn't really change anything if those feelings exist, right?"

Vala nodded and agreed, "Exactly, you may make rules prohibiting relationships but rules can't tell you who to love. And correct me if I'm wrong but I get the feeling that the feelings between you and Jack have existed a lot longer than nine months, right?"

"Yes, you're right and so's Cassie. Whether we acted on them or not, the feelings were there. But not having a relationship made it easier to do what we had to do."

"So if you guys had been in a relationship, you wouldn't have done what you needed to do?" Vala asked not believing a word of it.

"No, we would have. But," Sam paused as she thought of how to explain it. "rules are rules and as good Air Force officers, we followed them."

Vala shook her head, she still didn't understand. And Cassie asked what she always wanted to ask, "Just how long have you been in love with Jack, Sam? Since the beginning?"

Sam smiled and answered, "No, not since the beginning. I know it was from pretty early on, but I can't honestly tell you when it began." She took another bite of her food as she thought about it and added, "I _can_ tell you when we both realized that we were feeling way more than we should."

"When?" Cassie asked as Vala listened very attentively.

"Well, it was about six years ago, about four years after SG1 was formed. We were inside Apophis' new ship," how they had gotten into the ship was too long an explanation and really had no bearing on the story, so Sam skipped it. "It was more advanced than anything he had at the time, and the only way to destroy it was to do it while it was on the ground. So, we sneaked in and planted a lot of C4 but as we were leaving I got stuck behind a force field. We could hear the guards coming closer and we knew that the ship would blow any minute, I kept telling him to go and leave me, but he wouldn't. The control panel for the field was on his side so he broke it open and try to blow it up – there really wasn't enough time to do anything else, I kept yelling at him to go but he yelled at me 'No.' I know that he wouldn't have left Daniel or Teal'c either, but the emotions on his face when he looked at me . . ." Sam shook her head as she took another sip of water and remembered his face and how it had make her feel to have so much emotion directed at her. "It was incredible; I could look into his soul and I'm sure he could look into mine. And we knew in that moment that what we felt was way more than what you'd feel for another teammate."

"And you didn't do anything about it after you came back?" Vala asked into the silence that had descended after Sam finished the story.

"No, we didn't even talk about it or acknowledge it in anyway. And we wouldn't have done so if it hadn't been for the Za'tac testing," Sam said and then paused as their entrées were delivered.

"Za'tarc testing?" Vala, who was the only one at the table that didn't know about the test, asked after the waitress left.

"It's a machine the Tok'ra has that lets you know when someone is telling the truth about something. The whole SGC was tested at the time because there was a rumour that the Goa'uld had programmed one of us to be an assassin." Sam started to explain.

"Oh, I heard about that technique," Commented Vala.

"Yes, anyway, Jack and I both tested as lying so we were put in isolation. But we were lying about the reason why he hadn't left me behind and not about being brain washed by the Goa'uld."

"Did you find the assassin?" asked Vala.

"Yeah, it was Martouf, one of the Tok'ra," Answered Sam quietly; she still felt guilty about having been the one to kill him.

"And even after that you did nothing?" Vala really didn't understand that much self-control.

"No, we agreed that it'd be better if we just left it in the room."

"But why?"

"Because of the . . ."

"Rules, yes so you've said. But Jack doesn't seem the type to have problems breaking the rules," Vala argued.

"No, he doesn't when there is a good reason. And yes I know that he is irreverent and has no problem expressing his opinion even if it'd get him in trouble and I also know that most, if not all, people think that I was the real reason we never did anything; that even if he had no regard for his career he cared too much about mine to put it in jeopardy. And that's true as far as it goes but it's not the whole story.

There were times when I was pretty close to giving in but Jack wouldn't. As much as I may have wavered, Jack never did. Oh, I'm not saying it wasn't hard for him, because I know it was. But Jack has too much honor and integrity and he respects his uniform and the Air Force too much to break the rules solely for his personal benefit. Not to mention that he respects me too much to put me in that situation; and he would never dishonor our feelings by starting a relationship that would have to remain secret and could lead to our court martials."

There was another silence and then Cassie said, "You're right. I always thought that you were the one that wouldn't do anything, but you're right. He's too honorable to become involved in such a clandestine relationship."

"Yes, he is," Sam confirmed. "He's career military, he's dedicated his life to the Air Force and his country; putting his needs second is second nature to him. There's just no way that he would ever go against his training for anything other than the lives of his teammates or the fate of the Earth. Nothing else makes Jack O'Neill disregard orders."

"But you said that relationships were forbidden only if you were in the same chain of command, right?" Vala asked and at Sam's nod continued, "Then why didn't one of you transfer?"

"Because we were both needed at the SGC," was the simply answer. "I know that Jack says I'm more important; and yeah, I am the expert on the 'Gate but he was also integral to the program. His leadership skills, his tactical skills and his ability to bring things to a practical level, were invaluable. And he knew it too or he might have left before. And yeah, I guess I could have resigned my commission and still worked at the SGC as a civilian, but that would have meant not going through with him, not being there to cover his back. As much as I wanted to be with him, I needed to be there to watch out for him. I needed to stand by his side and face whatever came with him; I don't think I could have dealt with being left behind knowing everything that could go wrong out there."

"And don't forget that if you hadn't been there, Jack and Daniel and Teal'c would have died a dozen times over by now. I know that a bunch of times the only thing that save them was you." Cassie added with touching loyalty and obvious pride.

"Yeah, like I said, we were both needed. There were a lot of times that the only things that got us out of trouble were the Colonel and his knack for planning and executing plans." Sam didn't even realize that she had reverted and called Jack the Colonel, this tended to happen when she talked about the past. "He may like to pretend to be dumb, but he's extremely intelligent."

"I know," Cassie and Vala both said it together, surprising Sam. Oh, Sam knew that Cassie thought Jack was brilliant but she hadn't expected such quick agreement from Vala.

"You know?"

"Yes, of course."

"It took me a couple of years to figure out that the dumb routine was just that: routine," Sam complained.

"Oh, well I probably figured it out sooner because I've been known to do the same. The dumber someone thinks you are the easier it is for them to underestimate you." Vala explained. "Besides, I don't think someone that wasn't extremely smart would have risen so far up in your military."

"True," said Sam.

"So, how did you two finally get together?" Vala was now more curious about their relationship than when they started.

"Well, after we finished the war with the Replicators and the Goa'uld," Sam lowered her voice and looked to see that no one heard her, as she had done every other time she had mentioned anything that related to the 'Gate. "There was really no reason why one of us couldn't transfer. Plus, before my dad died he told me that the only thing he wanted was for me to be truly happy and that I shouldn't let rules get in the way of that. That I could have it all." Sam patted the hand Cassie had extended when Sam mentioned her dad dying, both knew how hard it was to lose a parent and took comfort in each other's presence.

"So, you went right to Jack and threw yourself in his arms?" Vala asked with a mischievous smile, trying to dispel the sadness the mention of Sam's dad had brought to the table.

"Well, not exactly. First I had to break off my engagement with Pete."

"Pete? Who's Pete?" Vala was confused; there had been no mention of Pete before now.

"Oh, he was the guy that Sam thought she was going to marry until she came back to her senses," Cassie said lightly.

"I haven't heard any mention of him before," Vala commented.

"That's because no one really liked him and now that he's gone we've all just made do like he never existed, right Sam?"

"Right," Sam answered with a laugh, "But you know, he's a really nice guy and none of that was his fault."

"Maybe not, but he's no Jack and I'm just glad he's gone," Cassie said stubbornly.

"Ok," Sam said with a shrug, there's no way she was going to change Cassie's mind and no reason to try.

"So, what happened? How did you guys end up together?" Vala insisted like a little kid who wanted to know how the story ends.

"Well, after I broke it off with Pete, I went to Jack's house and threw myself in his arms," Sam said with a laugh.

"No, you didn't, did you?" Vala asked.

"Nothing that dramatic, but close," Sam shook her head. "I heard this song about a woman thanking her lover for teaching her how to love and be happy and how, because of that, she could now see him go and look forward to being happy again. And I realized that that could be me; that Jack had taught me how to love and what it was to be happy, but I had no intention of letting him go out of my life and hoping that I would love someone else in the future, and that since the war was over, I no longer had to wait. So, I went to his house, waited for him and when he came home we talked and I decided to put in for a transfer to Area 51 and he decided to accept the promotion to the Pentagon. And the rest, as they say, is history." Sam said with a flourish and picked up her drink.

"And they lived happily ever after," Cassie added, as she too raised up her glass.

"Well, not quite, at least not yet," Sam said under her breath and with a grimace. But both

Cassie and Vala heard her.

"What do you mean?" Asked Vala, who had not understood the reference.

"Nothing," answered Cassie, "She's just a bit put off because Jack hasn't asked her to marry him yet."

"Oh, that's all?" Vala asked, waving her hand as if that wasn't an obstacle at all.

"Oh, that's all? That's a pretty big thing," Sam said a bit indignantly.

"Yeah, but just because he hasn't asked doesn't mean that he won't or that he's not planning to," Vala said with a mysterious grin.

Sam opened her mouth to reply but saw Vala's grin and stopped to study her face and then said, "You know something, don't you?"

"Maybe," Vala said as she continued eating.

After a few minutes it became clear that she would not expand on her answer so Sam said, "Come on, tell me what it is that you know."

"Oh, I don't know much really," Vala was playing it coy now.

"Oh, come on, please. It's been driving me nuts for months now. Besides, you're a woman and we have to stick together in these things." Sam was not above using any and all means at her disposal to find out what Vala knew.

Vala realized that this was what Jack and Daniel meant when they were talking about how bad Sam was getting and she was really tempted to tell her what Jack was planning, but she knew if she did Daniel would have a cow – plus she didn't want to spoil Jack's surprise. On the other hand, she could see how much it was bothering Sam to think that Jack wasn't thinking of marriage yet and she really didn't want to leave her like that. What to do? What to do? When in doubt, hedge.

"Well, like I said I don't know much, but I do know that Jack's planning something." She began cautiously, not wanting to give too much away, just enough to put Sam at ease. "I really don't know what," not really a lie since apart from the rings, Jack hadn't told them his plans. "But he talked to Daniel about a plan and how it had to be perfect. I'm pretty sure it was a plan about his proposal but I don't know any specifics, really."

"Oh, come on. You have to remember more," asked Cassie.

But Sam stopped her, "No, that's ok, Cassie."

"But Sam," Cassie whined, "You've been going nuts for weeks not knowing what Jack was thinking, now's your chance to find out!"

"No, Cassie. It's ok; I was going nuts because I thought that he was happy with the status quo, that he no longer saw the need for marriage. Now that I know that's not the case, that he's actually thinking about and has a plan for a proposal, I can wait. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise after he'd gone to all the trouble. Besides, I really doubt that she knows more than she's saying. Jack is a master tactician, after all, he wouldn't let anything slip that would ruin his plans. The man can keep a secret like no one else. No," she added firmly. "I'm quite happy to wait now that I know he's planning something and isn't taking our relationship for granted."

"If you're sure," Cassie said, in a voice that said she was not sure at all.

"I'm sure, Cassie. Don't worry," Sam said, as she started eating again; she was starving all of a sudden. She looked at Vala and said quietly, "Thanks again, Vala. It seems like today is your day to make me feel better."

"No problem, Sam. I'm just happy to help." Vala smiled, thinking that she and Sam seemed to be on their way to being what Daniel called 'girlfriends' and very glad of the fact.

They spent the rest of the afternoon relaxing, laughing and telling stories that both Jack and Daniel would have preferred not to hear. But hey, that's what you get when you put more than two women together whose better halves are best friends.

--

Two months later:

"Jack? It's Daniel." Daniel said into the phone.

"Hey, Daniel," Jack said, as he sat on his chair in his office in DC.

"Good news, I have them," Daniel said without much preamble.

"You got them? Really?" Jack asked just to confirm.

"Yes, right here. They are beautiful, by the way."

"Great! It's about time, too. Hey, listen, I don't have much time to talk right now, but can you send them over here with Davis? He's going over there for some business with Landry; I'll tell him that you have a package for me."

"Sure, no problem."

"Great. Hey, I really have to run now. But thanks, Daniel. It really means a lot."

"No problem, Jack. Glad I could help. Talk to you later."

"Yes, later."


	5. I'll be

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimers:** Neither SG1 nor its characters belong to me; I only wish they did.

**Chapter 5: I'll Be**

"Hey, Sam," Daniel said as he walked into the lab.

"Hey, Daniel," Sam said and she looked up from her laptop. "What's up?"

"Not much. Just wanted to see if you wanted to go to the cafeteria for a snack?"

"I'd love to," she said as she focused back on the laptop, "but I can't. I have to finish this so I can leave."

Daniel looked at his watch and saw that it was early afternoon, "Already? I thought your flight wasn't for another few hours."

"Yeah, well, there's been a change of plans. It seems that the President is throwing a little shindig and we have to go. And since he decided to have it at Camp David and not the White House it's easier if I take a military transport to Andrews and from there a helicopter up to the compound. And since I'm going straight from plane to helicopter to party, I have to get ready before leaving Colorado because I won't have time to do it afterwards. So, I really have to leave here within the next hour."

"Oh," Daniel said, there really wasn't much he could say to that except, "Camp David, huh? I guess you guys are moving around in some pretty exclusive circles nowadays."

"Not me, it's Jack. I'm just along for the ride. And let me tell you, it's a ride we would both rather skip."

"Oh, come on. It's Camp David, the President'll be there and who knows what other important persons! I'm sure it'll be blast." Daniel said trying to keep a straight face but, at the look Sam gave him, he broke into a huge grin. It was hard to be awed about such things when one had seen the things they had and he knew that Sam and Jack's definition of 'a blast' did not include wearing formal clothes and mingling with self-important people – neither did his for that matter. "Ok, maybe not a blast, but you'll still have a good time. I mean when have you _not_ had a good time when you're with Jack?"

At that, Sam had to grin and turned her head slightly and said, "Yeah, you're right. It's just that I'd hope we'd be doing something different this weekend. But what can you do?" Sam finished with a sigh as she turned back to the laptop.

"Yeah," Daniel agreed. He knew that this weekend was important for both Jack and Sam and that's why he thought that the party Sam was going to was not the one she thought it was going to be. But as curious as he was, he was just going to have to wait until next week. Meanwhile, there was something else he wanted to ask her, "Have you read SG17's report yet?"

"Yeah," Sam said with another sigh, as she sat back on her chair and looked up at Daniel. "It's getting pretty bad out there."

"Yeah, I guess the To'kra were right."

"For once," Sam muttered.

Daniel heard her but chose not to make the obvious comment that she'd been spending too much time with Jack, instead he asked, "How much longer do you think it'll go on?"

"I'm not sure, but I think a big battle is inevitable and probably no more than two, three months away," Sam answered as she raked her fingers through her hair.

"And then, whoever wins will come here," it was meant to be a question but came out a statement.

"Yes. The longer they take, the more time we have to build more ships. But hopefully they'll just kill each other and save us the trouble of dealing with either." Sam said as she turned back to her laptop.

Daniel looked at her searchingly for a few moments and then said, "You don't sound too worried."

"That's because I'm not."

"Do you know something I don't, Sam?"

"Just that Jack has talked to Thor and he's willing to help us; in fact, he said that he'd be here as soon as we need him. And with him backing us up, I know we'll be ok." Sam answered a bit distractedly.

"Really?" Daniel asked and at Sam's nod said, "Cool. But how come they're so willing to help us?"

"We _are_ their allies, Daniel," Sam noted. "Besides, Earth is still a protected planet and Ba'al is supposed to respect the treaty even if most of the Systems Lords no longer exist. And since the replicators are no longer a threat and they've had a year to start rebuilding, the Asgards now have the resources to spare. Plus, they do recognize that we played a major role in getting rid of the little bugs, so they owe us."

"Well, that's good then. It's a huge load off my mind. But there's something else bothering you, isn't there?" Daniel asked, after a few moments of silence.

Sam couldn't help but grin at the question. There really was no hiding when something was bothering her – not from him or Jack or Teal'c. They all knew her too well. "I'm not sure what it is, really. It's just that I have this feeling in the pit of my stomach that something is coming. I'm not even sure that it's a bad something, just that some change is coming." Sam answered raising her head to look at his eyes.

Daniel had no idea what to say. He'd had those sorts of feelings before and knew that they were oftentimes right on the money but unfortunately you only found out what it was as _it_ was happening. "I know what you mean," he said with a nod and it seemed to be enough and with a nod of her own, Sam turned back to the laptop. "Well, I better leave you to it. I'll talk to you Monday."

"Ok, see you Monday," Sam said with a wave as Daniel left her lab. She then looked at her watch and with a muffled ugh, turned back to the laptop to finish her work.

--

'I made it,' Sam thought with a sigh as she sat down in her seat and was finally able to relax. It seemed that she had spent the whole day running but, everything that needed to be done was done, and she could decompress and look forward to the evening. Because, although it won't be spent where or how she would like, she would be spending it with Jack and that was enough for her. Like Daniel said, she had never _not_ had a good time when she was with Jack, and tonight wouldn't be any different.

Sam had a soft smile on her face as she absentmindedly adjusted her seat belt and looked out the window as the plane took off. She didn't care how besotted it made her sound, she had never felt happier and more at peace than when she was with him. They could be at a glitzy society do or in a hell hole, of which there had been more than one during their time with SG1, and she knew that everything was fine because he was there.

There really was no safer place in the world for her than his arms, no place where she felt more comfortable or more protected. And that place where his shoulder met his neck seemed to have been made just for her, it was the perfect place for her head; as soon as she laid it there and felt his arms come around her, she felt all her worries evaporate.

She knew most people wouldn't believe that she needed Jack to feel complete and happy. And that she would probably be criticized by her feminist friends if they ever found out she felt like that, but she really couldn't find it in herself to care. She had always prided herself in being an independent, self-sufficient, modern woman. But independency did not keep you warm at night; and self-sufficiency did not hold you close when you needed to cry. Jack did; he did all that and more. He made her feel beautiful even when she was wearing BDU's; he respected her opinions and valued her input. He didn't take her for granted and was always there when she needed him.

So, if loving him, being glad she was with him and not being able to image her life without him in it, meant she was no longer an independent, self-sufficient, modern woman – then so be it. It would be a small price to pay. But that wasn't the case. Loving Jack didn't make her weaker, it made her stronger. He completed her, supported her when she faltered and helped her up when she fell. He gave her strength when she needed it and faith when she lacked it. He made her life much more than it had ever been and she loved every minute of it. She felt stronger and more capable than ever; with him by her side, she knew she could do anything. She knew it because she had already done it.

And while under other circumstances that might make her feel vulnerable or even pathetic, she didn't feel like that in the slightest, because she knew he felt the same way about her. That was what made their relationship work; they were partners in the truest sense of the word. They had gone to hell and back together, literally, each knew what the other was capable of and neither expected anything less. He never treated her as 'the little woman' who couldn't take care of herself. And she never treated him as an old General whose whims needed to be catered to.

They might have only been together as a couple for a year but they had known each other for ten years and worked side by side for nine, they knew each other inside and out. They knew each other's strengths and weaknesses, which buttons to push and when to push them, when to be a crying shoulder and when to give the other space, when to cuddle and spoil and when to kick the other's six.

Sometimes it seemed they knew each other better than they knew themselves. And the best part was that not only did they love each other, they actually _liked_ each other. They were best friends as well as lovers and that's why their relationship was so special. Sam could be exactly who she was when she was with Jack; there was no need for any masks or to hide behind them. Jack knew all of who she was: Samantha, the woman with all of her yearnings and aspirations and Carter, the USAF Colonel with all her strengths and determination. Just as she knew him for all that he was: Jack, the man with all his wry humor and hidden depths and O'Neill, the USAF General with all his eccentricities and his training.

Sam was jerked from her thoughts by a sudden change in air pressure. As she checked her watch she noticed that there was only about an hour left on the flight. With a sigh she shifted in her seat and tried not to notice the way the others in the plane were looking at her. In a sea of Air Force blue and BDU green she stuck out like a sore thumb in her dark tan overcoat. She shifted again, muttering under her breath about the nerve of Presidents that didn't think twice about inviting a person to a formal function with less than a day's notice.

She finally found a comfortable spot and leaned her head back on the head rest and went back to thinking about the coming night. She couldn't wait to see Jack; it had been about two weeks since they'd seen each other and she missed him like crazy. She also wanted to see his reaction to the dress she was wearing. It was new; she had bought it with Cassie just last weekend when Cassie had come home for a few days. She had had no intentions of buying anything, much less a formal gown, but Cassie had been so insistent that the dress was so her that she had given in and tried it on. And when she had seen her reflection, she'd had to agree with Cassie – the dress _was_ her, so she bought it and had never been more grateful for an impulsive, non-practical buy as she was today when Jack called and told her of the dinner.

The dress was light blue on the top and got progressively darker as it went down ending with navy blue. It was made of silk and flowed down her body hugging all her curves without being too revealing. It had a V neckline and spaghetti straps that criss-crossed on the back. It had a slit up her right leg that went to mid-thigh and the back ended low on her waist. It was a sensual dress and it made her feel alluring. With the dress and make up she had on, she felt beautiful and couldn't wait to see the look on Jack's face when he first saw her – it wasn't often that he got to see her all dressed-up and he still seemed to be shaken up a bit when he did.

He, of course, would be wearing his Blues and Sam was glad for it. He looked incredible in anything he wore but he looked especially fetching when he was wearing his dress uniform. There was just something about a man in uniform, especially when the man was Jack, that made them look so sexy. Maybe it was what Vala said, they just look so powerful in them. And there's nothing sexier than a powerful man, unless it be a powerful and dangerous man; both of which Jack was.

It wasn't the uniform or his post that made him so; you could take away his rank and political influence tomorrow and he'd still be one powerfully dangerous man. It was something inside him; his confidence that bordered on arrogance, his knowledge of who and what he was that came through in his utter ease in his own skin and that unidentifiable something that shone in his eyes and told you he was always in control of any situation he might find himself in.

That inner power was what made Jack so damned irresistible, at least for her. And she shifted in her seat again as thoughts of Jack and their nocturnal activities stirred her up. She focused her gaze outside the window and tried to think calming thoughts as she waited for the flight to be over.

--

As she cleared the military transport, an USAF Sergeant came up to her and saluted her, "Colonel Carter, Ma'am, if you'd come this way, your helicopter is waiting."

Sam returned the salute and asked as she looked around, "Isn't General O'Neill here?" She had been sure that he would wait for her and they'd go up to Camp David together.

"No, Ma'am, he had to head up earlier today." The Sergeant answered.

Sam was disappointed but merely nodded her head in understanding. They got to the waiting helicopter and she boarded. She was told by the pilot that it was less than an hour's flight, and to just sit back and enjoy the scenery as it should be a smooth ride.

Sam did just that and spent of the flight looking out the window, enjoying the panorama of trees in all their fall foilage. It was truly a beautiful sight and she was almost sorry when they arrived.

When she came out of the 'copter another Sergeant was waiting for her; he directed her to the limo that would take her to the house. She sat back in the spacious limo and couldn't help but feel a little like Cinderella. She looked out the window to enjoy the passing vista again and after a few moments she realized that they seemed to heading to the woods and away from the direction she knew the house to be in. "Excuse me, but are you sure this is the way?" She asked the driver.

"Yes, ma'am. The General is waiting for you a little up ahead." The driver answered and she knew that even if he knew more she would not be getting anything else out of him – he'd had his orders.

A few minutes later they stopped at what seemed to be the beginning of a trail that went up one side of the hill. The driver opened her door and offered his hand to help her out of the car. Sam took the offered hand and stood by the car looking around to see if Jack was there. But he was nowhere to be found.

"This way, ma'am," the driver said, as he offered his arm and gestured to the trail. Sam was confused and thought for a minute to refuse but then thought better of it and decided to go along with it. Whatever it was, it was obvious that it had taken a lot of planning. One thing she was suddenly sure of, she would not be going to any presidential dinners tonight.

As they stepped on the trail, she noticed that someone had gone to the trouble of setting down a makeshift floor, obviously to make walking in heels possible. They followed the main trail for a few minutes and then the Sergeant turned right, onto a smaller trail. They continued on that trail for another few minutes until they walked into a small clearing.

It was slightly rounded, with trees all around it and a small stream that cut through the far right side. Most of the branches of the trees had been dressed with white Christmas lights, and for a second her curious brain wondered where they had hidden the generator needed to power them up. But then the thought left her as she took in the rest of the scene.

To the left of the clearing a table had been set for two, complete with candles. To the side and behind that table another two had been set up to hold their dinner. Another table had been set up on the other side of the clearing and held a stereo system. The space in between had been left free and was probably intended as a dance floor. And to make dancing possible about three fourths of the ground had been covered with the same makeshift floor as the trail and candles burned along its edge.

Sam took a look around the clearing and felt her breath leave her body. She had never before seen a more beautiful sight. It was truly enchanting . . . enchantingly romantic; like a dream come true. And the best part of the picture was the man standing tall and handsome in his uniform next to the table. The fact that he was wearing his uniform was the only thing she had gotten right about this evening.

When Jack saw the utter surprise on Sam's face, he couldn't help the sly smile that came to his. He then turned to the Sergeant and said, "Thanks for the help; Sergeant. I'll call when we're ready to leave."

"Yes, sir." The man nodded and with a polite "ma'am" to Sam left them alone.

With wearing a sweet smile, Jack stepped up to Sam and said, "Hello, Sam." He then leaned in for a hello kiss.

Sam responded to the kiss and then took a look around again. "You remembered," she said softly with a misty smile.

"Of course, I did. How could I forget the day I finally got everything I'd wanted for eight years?" He answered with another tender smile.

Sam leaned in for another kiss and a hug. "You're an amazing man," she whispered into his ear and with a kiss to his neck, she drew back.

"You're the amazing one." He said with as he brushed his fingers against her cheek. "Shall we? The food is warm." He put his hand on her waist and led her to the table.

Before sitting down, Sam took her coat off and had the pleasure of seeing _him_ speechless.

"Wow, Sam. You look incredible, absolutely stunning." He took her coat and put it over his arm as he pulled out her chair and settled her down. He then went and put the coat in a chair by the table with the stereo. When he came back, he picked up the salads and brought them to the table.

Sam was still looking around with an awed look on her face. "I can't believe you did all this."

"What? This? This is nothing," he said with a grin as he sat down.

"Nothing? Jack this is Camp David! The Presidential retreat. It is not nothing," she said, as she started on her salad. She was really hungry, what with all the running around she'd done that day she hadn't had time for lunch. Looking around once again, she decided that all the running around was definitely worth it. "Just _how_ did you do all this?"

"Well," he began the story as he started on his salad, "I was talking to the President a few weeks ago and told him I was planning a big dinner and was looking for the perfect place. I wanted it to be outside so that we could dine by starlight. I just thought it'd be poetic, you know? Since we'd spent so much time among them."

Sam smiled at the evidence of Jack's romantic nature and nodded her agreement.

"He asked me what was the occasion and I told him it was our anniversary. Seems he too was a big fan of ours and suggested this place."

"He suggested it?" Sam couldn't believe it.

"Yes, he thought it was better than the Rose Garden, which had been my idea."

At that little piece of information, Sam's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe that he would have asked the President if he could use the Rose Garden for a dinner party. Well, no one had said he didn't have guts.

Jack either didn't notice or ignored Sam's surprised look and continued with his story, "I think he was right; this is a better place. Certainly more private and we can appreciate the stars much more than we would have been able to do in the middle of DC. Anyway, once I had permission, the rest was easy. I came up here to see the place and then coordinated with the housekeeping staff for what I wanted done. See, easy."

Sam just shook her head. Only Jack would consider all that 'easy'. "Well, I don't know how easy it really was but I'm glad you did it. This is wonderful."

"You like it, then?" He asked a bit apprehensively.

Sam was astounded that he had to ask; she thought it was fairly obvious how much she liked it. "I don't just like it, Jack, I love it." She replied sincerely.

"Good," he said with a smile.

The air was soon filled with the low murmurs of their conversation and the periodic quiet laughs that would come forth as amusing stories were told. As usual, most of their topics of conversation revolved around their work.

It had once worried them that they talked too much about work when they were together and had even tried to talk about anything else. That experiment had lasted a grand total of two hours before they had to acknowledge that it was a complete failure. That realization had led to a tense evening in which both contemplated the fact that they didn't seem to have too many things in common and that maybe there was a problem with the relationship.

That fear had been put to rest when they realized that no couple had everything in common and that in fact, they probably had more in common that most couples. They were both career military, had shared most of the same experiences for the last ten years, shared the same friends and if they didn't share many outside interests, well, they did share the fact that neither seemed to have much of a life outside work – _except_ for each other and the other members of SG1. It was only logical that they'd talk about work when they were together since work was the biggest thing in both their lives.

With that understanding came a calm and peace they hadn't felt before. It was a very liberating feeling to be able to freely talk about their work with their partners; both had known the stress keeping what they did from their partners put in a relationship. Ironically, once they relaxed and felt free to talk about work as much as they wanted, they discovered that they both enjoyed quite a few numbers of 'social' activities. They both enjoyed the theater and long walks in the park. Jack introduced Sam to the Opera and the Symphony and she found herself enjoying both. Sam helped Jack re-discover how much he liked messing around with mechanical machines. And since Jack had given up the dumb façade, they found themselves having increasingly complex discussions about subjects previously unexplored.

All of these 'new-found' interests plus the old ones of watching TV, reading and playing chess meant that they never really lacked topic of discussions. But the topic of conversation of their first evening together was always work; it was a habit neither seemed to break and had given up even trying.

"That was wonderful," Sam said, as she put her fork down. "We must really compliment the Chef."

"I'm glad you liked it." Jack said smiling as he too finished his entrée. "Would you like coffee and dessert now?"

"Oh, no." Sam shook her head. "Better wait for a bit before I try to eat anything else."

"Ok," Jack said, as he stood up and cleared the plates from the table. When he came back, he grinned down at her, extended his hand, and asked, "Would you like to dance?"

Sam grinned back and took his hand as she answered, "I'd love to."

As they moved towards the middle of the floor Jack pushed a button on the stereo remote control he'd carried in his pocket. Almost instantly, the first few notes of 'Te Quedaste' began playing. Sam smiled up at him as she laid her head on his shoulder and he put his arms around her.

They danced to the song quietly, savoring the feeling of being in each other's arms. As the song drew to a close, Jack pulled back a little and said, "Sam."

She also drew back and said, "Hmmm."

"Sam," Jack repeated, as he ran his thumb along her jaw. "You know that I'm not a man that feels comfortable talking about feelings. I'm much more comfortable with action; I firmly believe that actions talk louder than words. But there _are_ times when words are needed, when nothing else will do, when you need to hear what I feel and I need to say it. Unfortunately, I'm not an eloquent man but I came across a song that says exactly what I want to say; it's so perfect it almost seemed to have been written for us. So," he again took the remote control out and pressed another button.

He took her in his arms again but unlike with the previous song, this time she did not put her head on his shoulder. This time they maintained eye contact as they danced to the soft melody of Edwin McCain's 'I'll Be'.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath_  
Jack had always loved Sam's eyes, they were truly the window to her soul and the emotions he had always been able to see in them had continuously left him breathless.

_Emeralds from mountains thrust towards the sky  
Never revealing their depth_  
For Sam, Jack's eyes had always been a mirror of his personality: one could see a million things reflected there and never quite see them all or even understand them completely.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love_  
As she lost herself in his eyes, she could see that he still needed her to tell him how much she loved him and how much she wanted to be with him and she decided then and there to tell him everyday for the rest of his life if that was what he needed.

_I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_  
Loving Sam and having her to hang onto had allowed Jack to come to terms with his past and to let go of all the hurtful memories that had tormented him for so long.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
Sam remembered all the times that he had been there for her when she needed someone to lean on: after the attack of Anubis super-soldier on the old Alpha site, during her transformation because of Nirti's experiments and most recently as they watched her dad on his death bed.  
_I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older_  
Sam couldn't help a mental smirk as she thought that he definitely looked better now than he did ten years ago.  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life_  
She remembered all the times he'd insisted that she was a natural treasure, no one had ever had as much confidence in her as he.

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive and not dead_  
Jack thought that she was definitely his proof that there was more to his life than just duty. It was thanks to her that he had rediscovered what love was and that life was worth living.

_Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated, I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above_  
Being with him had freed Sam from the pain and insecurities her past relationships had left her with.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder  
I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

_I've dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead_  
"More than once actually, all three of them," Jack said with a grin that Sam had to return.  
_Tuned in, turned on, remembered the things you said_  
"Even if I don't understand half of what you said, I always remember it." He said.

_I'll be your cryin' shoulder_  
"Always."  
_I'll be love suicide  
I'll be better when I'm older_  
One can only hope.  
_I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

Though he had tried to lighten up the moment in a typical Jack way, by the time the last chorus was sung he was singing along with it and from the sincerity in his voice and eyes Sam could tell that he meant every word he was singing. After the last line was sang, he said, "I'm already your greatest fan, and I'll continue to be him for the rest of your life. No one will love you or care for you more than I do."

"I know that, Jack; I know." Sam replied with tears in her eyes.

"If you know it, then," and he took a step back from her and went down in one knee and holding one of her hands asked, "would you do me the great honor of becoming my wife?"

Sam was, once again, speechless. She couldn't believe that what she had wanted for God knows how long was actually happening and in such a spectacular way. In a million years, she would never have dreamed that he could come up with something so romantic, unique and so _them_. She was overwhelmed but that wasn't going to stop her from answering, all those years of fighting Goa'ulds had taught her how to regain her composure fairly quickly and though, she thought it would take a few days for her equilibrium to be back to normal, she had enough of it back to nearly shout, "YES!."

Before she threw herself in his arms, however, she pulled him up – no sense in putting more stress on his knee than necessary. "Yes, I'd love to marry you. And the honor will be mine in being your wife. I love you."

"Sweet," he answered with a grin and just as he leaned in for a kiss he added, "I love you too.


	6. I knew it

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Neither the characters nor the original concept belong to me. No infringment intended.

**A/N:** I forgot to say it in the last chapter, but both this one and that one are basically the same as originally posted, they've just been cleared up a bit. They should read much better now.

**Chapter 6: I knew it**

It was Monday morning again, but for once Sam was not suffering from Monday blues. No, after the weekend she'd had, she was pretty sure she wouldn't be suffering that particular malady for quite a while. She couldn't believe how perfect it had all been. And here she had been worrying that he was happy with the status quo and wasn't thinking about marriage; it had turned out that he had been planning the perfect proposal. She really should have known better; knowing that he was a planner, a tactician, she should have realized that he was just waiting for the right moment. Well, she knew it now and would never doubt his commitment to her and their love ever again.

She shook her head as she looked at her ring again; she really couldn't believe it. She was engaged! To Jack! She laughed softly as she remembered the weekend and didn't notice the looks she got from the personnel around her. She was still in shock, part of her still couldn't believe it was real and was convinced it was all a dream. After all this time, to finally be engaged to him; she had to keep reminding herself that it was true and not some fantasy.

One thing she now knew for sure was that marrying Pete would have been a terrible mistake. No matter how much she might have wanted a 'normal' life, she hadn't been in love with him and had had no desire to marry him. But it was only now when she was engaged to the man she loved and couldn't wait to marry him that she realized how little she had had invested in her relationship with Pete. It was only now when she couldn't stop smiling, couldn't wait to tell everyone about it and couldn't wait to start planning the wedding that she realized just how uninvolved, how distant and disinterested she had been in her own wedding. Thank God she came to her senses in time; she couldn't image what would have happened if she hadn't. Actually, she really couldn't believe she had let it gone on as long as she had.

With another shake of her head, she put those thoughts where they belonged: in the past and realized that she was in front of the cafeteria doors. She took a big breath and pushed in. She wanted to present at least some semblance of the rational, cool Lt. Colonel and going in grinning like an idiot wasn't the way to do it. She also wanted to spring the surprise on her friends and for that she had to keep the dazed look out of her eyes for at least fifteen minutes.

She went to the line and got her breakfast and then went and sat with the rest of SG1 and Vala. "Good morning, everyone. How are you?"

"Good morning, Col. Carter. I am fine, and you?" Teal'c answered with a tilt of his head.

"Fine, thanks Teal'c." Sam answered as the others responded with their versions of 'morning.'

"So, how'd it go?" Vala asked impatiently as the others finished their hellos.

"It went fine, actually." Sam answered with a small smile that bordered on a smirk. "It was fun."

"Details, girl. Give me details." Vala insisted. Since the time about three months ago when they went out for lunch with Cassie and Vala reassured Sam about Jack's intentions, they had established a close friendship and now Vala was the typical 'girlfriend' – something she took great pleasure in being and for someone not of this world, she did it pretty well.

Not since Janet, had Sam had a 'girlfriend' and she had forgotten had much fun they were. While it had taken a mental adjustment on Sam's part to see Vala in that role, she too greatly enjoyed their friendship. The simple act of being 'girly': going shopping, sharing gossip or just acting silly with someone that knew what she did but was not under her command or even officially in the program was fun and liberating. She didn't have to hide what she did; there was no reason for secrets or lies to explain unexpected absences or injuries but she also didn't have to keep her military persona on all the time – she could be just another girl out having fun. And while she'd always had fun with the guys, it was a totally different type of fun. For the first time in a long time, if not the first time in her adult life, Sam felt complete and completely happy. She had everything she ever wanted: a great job she loved, great friends that she could indulge both sides of her psyche with and she was engaged to the love of her life. 'Yeah,' she thought with a mental smirk, 'life can't get any better than this.'

But the smirk wasn't as mental as she thought and the others caught it. They looked at each other with puzzled looks and then looked back at her. "What?" she asked when she caught their looks.

"That's what we're asking," Vala said. "What is going on?"

"Nothing," Sam answered. "I don't know why you think that something's going on?" Since this was said with another smirk, no one believed her.

"Oh, maybe because you have the look of the cat who ate the canary," Vala looked to Daniel to see if she'd had the saying right. After seeing him nod, she turned back to look at Sam and that's when she saw it. Sam had moved her hand to pick up a napkin and the light had reflected from it. Vala, who always noticed everything around her, saw it and pounced on it like a cat on a saucer of milk. "I knew it," she cried with delight as she held Sam's hand up to admire it. "It really is pretty, isn't it?"

"Yes, it really is." Daniel agreed and then asked Sam, "So, how'd he do it? How'd he pop the question?"

Sam looked from one to the other and noticed that they didn't seem at all surprised, unlike Cameron and Teal'c, who for a moment there had looked completely dumbfounded. Sam glared at Daniel and said, "So, you really knew."

"Uh, well yeah. I knew he was planning something but not what. So, give. How'd he do it?"

"And why didn't you say anything if you knew? You saw how I was getting waiting for something to happen. You could have put me out of my misery!"

"Yeah, well, I was sworn to secrecy. If I'd opened my mouth, Jack would have killed me and I didn't want to spoil the surprise." Daniel said with a shrug as he popped another bit of waffles in his mouth.

Sam narrowed her eyes and looked at him searchingly, "Really? Is that really why?"

"Yes, you know Jack; he really would have hurt me if I'd spoiled the surprised. Though," he added with a smirk, "I do have to admit, it was fun seeing you lose it like that. Very entertaining."

"Daniel!" Sam cried.

"What? Like you wouldn't have enjoyed it if it'd been me in a similar situation?"

Since she was sure that she would have enjoyed it, she decided to let it go. "Well, you're just lucky your girlfriend has more compassion than you or I'm not sure I'd forgive you so easily."

"What do you mean?" He asked as he narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Vala.

"Just that she was nice enough to give a heads up, that's all."

"VALA! You weren't supposed to say anything." Daniel said exasperatedly.

"Oh, Daniel, chill out," Vala had had a much easier time than Teal'c picking up Earth slang, "I really didn't say much – I couldn't; I didn't know much. I just said that I was pretty sure Jack was planning something, that's all."

"Yes, Daniel, that's all she said, so don't yell at her. At least she tried to make me feel a bit better unlike someone else who's supposed to be my best friend and who's known me for almost a decade." Sam said, going for a little guilt.

"Oh, Sam, give it up. I promised Jack I wouldn't say anything. Besides, you know how he feels about you – you couldn't really have any doubts that he'd proposed, could you?"

"Well," Sam said, wishing she didn't believe in being completely honest with her friends, "no, not really. Still, it would have been nice if you'd let me know it was coming soon."

"I promised Jack," and that said it all as far as Daniel was concerned – he would never break a promise to a friend, especially not to Jack. Sam, too, knew that was the bottom line and wouldn't get any kind of guilt from Daniel.

"Did your promise also include me, Daniel Jackson?" It was the first thing Teal'c had said since he greeted Sam.

'Oh, boy,' thought Daniel. There was a note of hurt in his tone that only Daniel and Sam noticed but which let them know that he felt they'd left him out of something important. "Well, Teal'c, yes it did. I was under strict instructions to not talk to _anyone_ about it under the penalty of extreme pain."

"Yet, you spoke of it with Vala Mal Doran." Teal'c countered, tilting his head in her direction.

'Oh, boy,' Daniel thought again. When Teal'c wanted to he could really put you on the spot. It used to be that he usually only did it to Jack. "I only did because I knew Jack was having problems locating anyone to make the ring since no jeweler on Earth knows how to work with Naquadah. And really all I did was ask her if she knew anyone reliable that worked with it. I didn't give her any details."

"That's right, Teal'c. I didn't know it was for Sam's engagement ring until we talked to Jack. And even then, it was more deduction on my part than them saying anything."

"Besides, Teal'c, Jack said that he'd talk to you about it a few months back."

"It is true that he communicated his desire to formalize his relationship with Col. Carter a few months ago," Teal'c conceded. "However, he hasn't said anything in relation to that topic since, nor has he given me any details."

"Well, we were basically in the same boat, then. I only knew slightly more than that because he needed help in choosing just the right stone for the ring and because, well," Daniel smiled sheepishly, "I pestered him about it, really. But even then I only got the bare minimum."

"Indeed," Teal'c said. He knew very well how annoying Daniel Jackson could be when he decided to pester some one, not from personal experience, Daniel Jackson really knew better than that, but by observing him and O'Neill the last nine years. If even Daniel Jackson's pestering of O'Neill hadn't gained him more than the minimum that meant O'Neill had really kept his plans secret from everyone and had not meant to exclude Teal'c. Of course, Teal'c would have been more than happy to help O'Neill find someone who could make the ring, but knowing O'Neill he probably tried to find someone by every means available before asking for help. And it appeared that it was Daniel Jackson that volunteered the information and not O'Neill that requested it of him. 'Yes,' Teal'c thought, 'that makes sense.' With things in his universe once again right, Teal'c turned his attention to his breakfast.

"When's Jack coming back?" Daniel asked.

"In a couple of weeks, why?"

"Oh, I was just thinking that we should go out to dinner or something to celebrate your engagement."

"That sounds like fun. I'll check with him and get back to you." Sam answered after taking a sip of her coffee.

"Ok," Daniel answered, thinking of everything he'd have to do to pull off the surprise engagement party he'd just thought of.

"That's all great, but can we go back to the details, please!" Vala said looking at the guys with a look in her eyes that said 'shut up or else.' They didn't know what the 'else' would be, but no one wanted to find out, so they went back to their breakfast. "Come on, Sam, give already."

"All right, all right," Sam answered with a laugh as she finished her coffee. "I didn't know Jack was so romantic, really. I mean, you should have seen it, Vala, it was beautiful. . ."

Two weeks later:

"Oh, that was hysterical," Vala said, still laughing, as they walked out of the theater. "I'm glad we chose this movie. I think that has to be one of the best movies ever." She declared with authority.

"I don't know if I'd go that far, but it was pretty funny," Sam, who was still wearing a grin, had to agree – the last scene had been hilarious.

"Yes, it was fun. That scene with the broomstick was classic." Jack also agreed. "Though, I still say we would have had as much fun if we'd gone to see the movie I wanted."

"Oh, Jack, give it up." Sam said, as she snuggled a bit closer to him while they walked to the cars. "We were not going to see 'an action packed movie ride' to celebrate our engagement." Sam had been very firm on that subject; so firm in fact, that the guys had given up complaining about the romantic comedy she chosen pretty fast – it was _her_ engagement party after all. The SG1 guys had given up, that is, not Jack. He argued that it was his engagement party too, and that he should also get a vote; but it had just been complaining for the fun of complaining, he didn't care what they went to see. As long as all the guys were there, he was happy.

"Yeah, Jack" Daniel said. "Give it up. You know how much you looove romantic movies. After all, you're a romantic yourself. I mean, talk about romantic proposals. Asking the _President_ to use Camp David, that's just. . ."

"Daniel, shut up." Jack said in a tone of voice that said he didn't have much hope that that would happen. Daniel had been teasing Jack about his 'romantic tendencies' since Sam told them how Jack had proposed. In fact, he had phoned Jack as soon as he got back to his office just to tease him about it. Ok, the call had been made to congratulate him on the engagement but as soon as that was done the teasing had began and it had yet to stop.

"Why? I'm just complimenting you on your sensitive soul, that's all." Daniel said with a shit-eating grin.

"Danny boy," Jack said with a sigh, "you're not going to let this go any time soon, are you?"

"No, Jack, not any time soon." Daniel answered and if possible the grin got even bigger.

"Didn't think so," Jack said with another sigh as they got to the cars. Seeing Jack's frown, Sam smiled and put a hand on his cheeks. "Cheer up, Jack. I happen to love your romantic, sensitive side." She reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. And because she knew him, she added, "Besides, you can still kick his ass from here to Chulak," Jack was incredibly fit for a man his age, and Sam had a feeling it wasn't all due to his workouts. Ignoring Daniel's "Hey!", Sam continued, "so I'm sure he won't be saying anything to anyone, right Daniel?"

Despite his indignant protest, Daniel was very well aware that if it came down to it, Jack could still kick his ass. In spite of all the defence and hand to hand combat classes that Jack had insisted Daniel take, of all the lessons Jack himself had taught him and of how good he'd actually gotten at it, Daniel was no match for Jack. He could hold his own against almost anyone else; he might even be able to take Cameron – especially since Daniel had noticed that Cameron was more comfortable fighting with some sort of weapon and Jack had insisted that Daniel be as proficient fighting with nothing but his hands and brains as with any weapons, so yeah, he could probably take Cameron, or at least come out even – not that he'd said anything to Cameron, he was supposed to be the soldier of the unit after all and Daniel didn't want him to feel useless.

But taking Cameron was nothing compared to taking on Jack, because while Cameron was a soldier, Jack was, as Teal'c said, a warrior. He had been one all his life; he had been black ops trained and had also trained under master Bratac; he thought sparring with Teal'c was fun; he knew more ways to kill someone than Daniel could even conceive of, each more painful than the next. As if all that wasn't enough, the man had an incredibly high threshold for pain; he could keep going and accomplish incredible things with injuries that would have rendered most people unconscious almost as soon as they got them. And since he'd been in a sarcophagus as many if not more times than Daniel, his age was not an issue. That thing may have wicked mental side effects, but the physical effects were incredible – increased strength, stamina, endurance, you name it. So while Jack may be about fifteen years Daniel's senior chronologically, they both had the physical body of someone ten years younger than Daniel. And Daniel had the sneaking suspicion that Thor may have also done something the last time he took out the Ancient's knowledge from Jack's mind. So, yeah, Daniel had no doubts that Jack could kick his ass from here to Chulak.

"No, I won't say anything while military personnel are around," Daniel had learned how important respect was in the military, and unlike some Generals and Colonels he'd met, Jack had more than earned the respect of all his subordinates and he would never do anything to jeopardize that. "Present company included, of course." At this they all turned to look at Cameron, who shook his head and said, "Oh, no I won't say a word. Besides, I don't think you're romantic at all, General."

"See Jack? You're reputation as a bad ass General is intact." Sam said with a smile.

"That's good. But why can't Daniel learn from Cameron, here? He knows how to talk to me." Jack said with something close to a pout.

Daniel snorted and said, "Sounds more like he knows how to kiss ass."

Cameron glared at him while Jack smiled and said, "There's nothing wrong with that. You could try it; it'd make for a nice change."

Daniel snorted again and said, "Get real, Jack, that's not going to happen," as he opened his car door.

"Pity," Jack lamented as he too opened his car door.

"And don't forget, I still reserve the right to tease you in private. Best friend prerogative." Daniel threw out as he opened the door for Vala.

"I thought I was Jack's best friend." Sam said as Jack opened her door for her.

"No, you're the fiancée and you'll be the wife; Teal'c and I are the best friends." Daniel said with conviction as he turned to look at Teal'c, who'd been silent up until now.

"Indeed, Daniel Jackson is correct Colonel Carter. He and I are O'Neill's best friends while you're his beloved." Tel'c said as he got in the backseat of Jack's car.

Sam looked up at Jack from her seat as he was going to close her door and said, "I like the beloved title but I don't know about them being the best friends over me." Sam figured Jack had the last word here since they were talking about his best friends.

Jack looked at the woman he loved more than life and then at the two men he loved like his brothers. The three people that meant the world to him, with whom he'd gone to hell and back more times than he cared to remembered and possibly the only three he trusted unconditionally. He looked at them and had no idea how to answer her. "You are my best friend, just not in the way the guys are." He saw Daniel nod his head at that answer; Sam thought about it for a while and then also nodded her head. She decided it made sense because while Jack was her best friend, that didn't preclude the possibility of having a girl best friend - like Janet had been or like Vala could be given a bit more time. "Ok, I guess I'm ok with that."

"See you guys at the restaurant," Jack said as he went around the car.

"Yeah, see you there," Daniel said as he too got in.

A few minutes later they arrived at the place they had chosen. As they walked towards the door, Jack and Sam saw signs that said 'private party'. "Hey, Daniel, you remembered to make the reservations, right?" Jack asked.

"Yes, I did, Jack."

"Then why are there these signs about a private party?"

"I don't know, Jack. Must be from yesterday or something. Now, let's go."

As they walked into the restaurant a roar of 'Surprise' greeted them. They turned to look at Daniel and Jack said, "Danny boy, care to explain?"

"This is your engagement party, guys. You didn't really think we'd let this momentous occasion go without a party, did you?" Daniel asked, grinning as everyone came up to congratulate Jack and Sam.

"No, I guess not." Jack said as he greeted the guests. "George! I didn't know you were in town." Jack said as he greeted General Hammond.

"General Hammond, it's great to see you, sir. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Sam, thanks." Hammond said as he kissed her hello. "And, Jack, you didn't know I was going to be in town because it was supposed to be a surprise."

"Good point, George. We're glad you could make it." Jack said with a grin; he really liked and respected the older man.

"Yes, sir, we're happy you're here. It wouldn't have been the same without you," Sam said.

"Oh, I wouldn't have missed this for the world. I made the arrangements to be here as soon as Dr. Jackson called to tell me about it. After eight years of seeing you guys dance around each other, nothing would have kept me away from seeing this. I'm really happy for both of you. I'm sure you'll be very happy." And as he hugged Sam again, he whispered in her ear, "Your dad would have been very happy with this choice, Samantha."

Sam got a bit chocked up and was barely able to say, "Thank you." With a final smile, he went back to mingle with the others.

"Cassie!" Jack called out as he hugged the college student. "It's great to see you. How are you?"

"I'm fine, Jack" Cassie said as she too hugged him tight; it had been a while since they'd seen each other. "And I know that you are great, huh?" She said with wink as she went and hugged Sam. "I'm so happy for you guys. It's about time that you got your act together. It was taking you forever."

"Well, Jack was just waiting for everything to be perfect," Sam said as she kept an arm around the younger woman's shoulder. "And believe me, it was totally, completely perfect." Sam finished with the sigh she always got whenever she thought about that night.

"I'm glad, Sam. I'm very happy for you. And I know that mom would have been also. She always said you guys were made for each other." Cassie said with a sad smile.

"I know, Cassie. We miss her too," Sam said as she drew Cassie back for another hug. Jack looked at them and just as he was going to go join the hug, Cassie pulled back and asked in an upbeat tone of voice, "Sam, show me the ring! I still haven't seen it." Sam laughed and put her hand out as she started to re-tell the engagement story, though Cassie had already heard it at least twice before; but she didn't mind, it was a wonderful story.

"O'Neill," a voice from behind Jack said, "I wish to add my congratulations to you and Colonel Carter on your upcoming nuptials."

"Bratac! Hey, it's great to see." Jack said, slapping Bratac's shoulder. "Thanks for coming and for the best wishes."

"I wouldn't have missed it, O'Neill."

A few moments later a tall, blond man approached them and greeted Jack, "O'Neill, it is good to see you."

"Uh, it's good to see you too," Jack said and then he turned to look at Sam to see if she had any idea who the guy was, but from the look on her face, she was as in the dark as he. "Um, I'm sorry, but do I know you?"

"Indeed you do. But, you don't usually see me in this body," the strange man answered.

It took a few seconds, but Jack suddenly got it, "Thor! Is that you buddy?"

"Yes, it is I, O'Neill," Thor answered with a typical tilt of his head. "I wanted to come and offer my most sincere wishes on your impending wedding on behalf of myself and all of the Asgards. We are most pleased by this union."

"Thank you, Thor. We're really glad you could make it," Sam said, with a still slightly dazed look in her eye. "Did you guys get your problems solved?" She asked, waving her hand to indicate what problem she meant.

"Unfortunately, not yet, Colonel Carter. We're still working on it. We're hopeful we'll have the solution soon. Maybe with the help of your offspring, we'll find the solution faster." Thor said to the complete astonishment of Jack and Sam.

"Our offspring? Thor, buddy, we're not even married yet, let alone have kids," Jack began only to be cut off by Thor.

"We are aware of this, O'Neill. But now that you are getting married soon, we're hoping it'll only be a matter of time before you procreate. And any offspring of yours would hopefully combine your advanced DNA and Colonel Carter's extreme intelligence and would be of great assistance not only to us but to your people as well."

Sam and Jack exchanged looks and then Jack said, "Oh, well, that is still a bit further down the road, buddy. Any kids of ours will get a childhood before they get the call to save the universe."

"Of course, O'Neill. And rest assured, I will do anything I can to help you make sure they're healthy and safe." Thor offered.

"Wow," Sam said as she and Jack exchanged another look. She knew that Thor was offering in part because he had plans for any of her potential children, but she also knew that Thor genuinely liked Jack and her; the idea that the Asgard would be looking out for their children was very reassuring. "That's really nice of you Thor, thank you."

"Yeah, buddy, we really appreciate it."

"It is, as you say O'Neill, no problem. When Dr. Jackson called to invite me to this party, I did a little research and found that it is customary to give the couple a gift to celebrate their engagement. As such I wanted to give you this," he presented Jack with a flat, rectangular box.

As he accepted it, Jack said, "Oh, you didn't have to do this, buddy, just having you here is enough." Sam had to smile at how diplomatic Jack could be when he liked the person he was dealing with.

"I may not have to have done it, O'Neill, but I wanted to."

"Ok," Jack said as he opened the box to find a couple of triangular, stone like devices. "Oh, Thor, these are amazing. I don't know how to thank you. But how did you know to bring these?" Apparently Jack knew what the devices were for, but in a complete reversal from normality, Sam had no idea what they were.

"When Dr. Jackson called, he mentioned that you were living in Washington DC but that Colonel Carter was stationed here and that you therefore didn't see as much of each other as you would like. I thought this would be an appropriate gift."

"Oh, it is, believe me, it is." Jack turned from examining the devices to look at Sam and asked, "Sam, do you know what this means?"

"No, I don't even know what those" pointing at the devices "are."

"Oh, sorry. These are Asgard transportation devices. They can bring me here from DC or take you to DC from here. Aren't they great?"

"Yes," she said as she took one and started examining it, in the back of her mind she was wondering how it was that Jack had known what these were. "They're amazing. Thank you, Thor, these will make our lives much easier."

"And happier," Jack added with a mischievous smile as he pulled Sam closer to him. "Thank you, Thor, really."

"You're welcome, O'Neill."

They talked a few moments more, mostly about how the devices worked, before they walked further into the restaurant and started to really enjoy the party.


	7. Friendly Conversations and a Song

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **There's still not mine and I'm still not making any money off of this. The only thing I get out of it, is the satisfaction of writing down what I see in my head and the relief of not going crazy!

**A/N: **Again, same long chapter as before; just betaed it.

**Chapter 7:Friendly Conversations and a Song**

"Great party, huh, Sam?" Cassie asked as she sat down next to Sam and stole a sip from her wine glass.

Sam gave her a mock frown and took the glass back. "Yes, it's a great party. I can't believe Daniel did all this."

"Why not? You must know that after watching you guys dance around each other for almost ten years, we all wanted to celebrate you guys finally getting married. Heck, in some ways I think this party is more for us than for you guys."

"I guess we really did dance around a lot, didn't we?" Sam asked with sheepish grin.

"Yeah, you did. But don't worry, we all understand why you guys did it. We're just glad that you could finally stop the dance and do something more constructive."

"Yeah, well. Believe me, you guys are not any happier than we are. And I just meant that I can't believe that Daniel did all this by himself in only two weeks and was able to keep it from me."

"Oh, well. He didn't exactly do it by himself. Vala and I helped. And so did Teal'c and Cameron. And I don't know why you are surprised that he could keep it a secret. From what I hear he was able to keep Jack's engagement plans a secret." She reminded Sam with a smirk worthy of Jack himself.

Sam just stared at her for a few moments and said, "You, young lady, have been spending much too much time with a certain Major General."

"Not anymore than you have. And it hasn't really done us any harm, has it?"

"No, it hasn't." Sam agreed with a laugh, thinking that spending all that time with Jack has done a lot of things for her life, but harm wasn't one of those.

"Hey, what are these?" Cassie asked s she saw the transportation stones that Thor had given Sam and Jack as an engagement present.

"Oh, those are Asgard transportation devices that Thor was kind enough to give Jack and me as a present."

"Really? Wow, that's really cool." Cassie said as she examined the cool stones. "How do they work?"

"I'm not exactly sure, yet. I'll figure it out soon, though." Sam said as she too, took a stone and studied it, just as Cassie was doing. After a few moments, though, she put it back in its box and said, "You know what was really interesting, though? Jack knew what they were as soon as he saw them. Didn't even have to ask what they were."

Cassie looked at Sam for a few heartbeats and said, "Really? Uh, that is interesting. But, why do you sound so surprised. You know Jack is a lot smarter than he lets on."

"Yes, I know, but still. I mean there's a difference between being smart and knowing what strange looking stones are."

"I guess." Cassie responded. "But it really isn't that surprising. I mean Jack does spend a lot of time with Thor and the Asgards. It stands to reason that he must have seen the stones before and that's why he knows what they are."

"You're right. Of course you're right." Sam agreed with Cassie. She was making a lot of sense but Sam couldn't shake the feeling that there was more to it than that.

"So, have you got any plans for the wedding?" Cassie asked.

"Oh, yes," Answered Sam, forgetting all about the mystery in her enthusiasm for her new favorite subject. "We want a traditional church wedding and since we both graduated from the Air Force Academy we'll be having it in the Academy chapel. I talked to the Chaplain a few days ago, and they have an opening in six months. So, that's when we'll be having it."

"Really?" asked Cassie a bit surprised. "You want a church wedding? I thought that it was Pete that wanted it last time."

Though the subject of Pete was still an uncomfortable one for Sam, especially after the afternoon's encounter, she always answered Cassie's questions. "Yes, well, it was." Then she took a big breath and admitted what she had never admitted out loud before. "I didn't really care about it one way or another. I wasn't enthusiastic about any of the plans."

"No, really?" Cassie snorted sarcastically. She was about to laugh out loud, when she noticed Sam's face. "Oh, Sam," she said laying her hand on top of Sam's on the table. "But, really, we could all tell how much you were _not_ into the whole wedding thing."

"Really?" Sam asked, surprised.

"Oh, yes." Cassie answered, nodding her head up and down.

"Oh, I didn't . . ." Sam trailed off and then, "_All_ of you?"

"Yes, all of us."

"But, why didn't any of you say something?"

"What _could_ we said, Sam? You were pretty determined to go through with it, even if you didn't actually look happy with the idea." Cassie shook her head. "You wouldn't really have heard any of us. And the only one you would have heard couldn't say anything.

"Yeah," Sam nodded her head, thinking back to the time when she showed Jack the ring Pete had given her and how despite everything he'd said, he hadn't actually said much – at least not much of what she wanted to hear. "I really don't know what I was thinking. And I can't believe I let it get that far."

"Yeah, neither could we," Cassie agreed but she softened her tone when she saw Sam grimace. "But the important thing is that you called it off. That no matter how far you might have let it get, you didn't let it get that far. You stopped it in time."

"I guess," Sam said but she still couldn't completely shake the guilt that had come over her when she saw Pete that afternoon. She had pushed it aside, determined not to let it spoil this special night. And she had succeeded for the most part, but Cassie's mention of the aborted wedding, brought it all back and now Sam couldn't seem to put it aside again. "But I hurt so many people, Cass. Not only myself, but both Jack and Pete. And neither one deserved it. It wasn't Jack's fault that the regulations prevented us from being together and it wasn't Pete's fault that I couldn't love him like he deserved. The only thing they both did was love me. And the only thing I did was hurt them, when that was the last thing I wanted to do."

"Sam," Cassie said gently as she tightened her hold on Sam's hand. "You have to let that go. Yes, you hurt them both. But, like you said, you didn't mean to and they know that. And because they both love you, I'm sure neither one blames you. I know uncle Jack doesn't. I know it was tough calling the wedding off so close to the date of it. But, it would have been much harder if you had actually gone through with it – and you would have hurt them both much more."

"Yes, I know. Still, I . . ."

"No, Sam, no still. The past is past. Over and done with. Now you have to look to the future. Leave the guilt and regrets for some other time, tonight is your engagement party to Uncle Jack. And unlike your last one, I know this is something you've looked forward to for almost ten years and that you're about as happy as you can be." Cassie straightened and with a fake glare, ordered Sam to, "Put those bad thoughts out of your head and have fun. This is a party for crying out loud," in her best imitation of a certain Major General.

Sam laughed and answered, "Ma'am, yes, Ma'am."

Cassie and Sam were still laughing when Vala joined them at the table. "Hey, what'cha doing?"

Sam turned to look at her, and with a wide grin, said, "You have been spending way too much time with Jack. I guess we all have, huh?"

"Yeah," Cassie answered. "But there are worse ways to spend one's time."

"Oh, yeah. Definitely." Sam answered with a dreamy sigh and with a look in her eyes that told Cassie and Vala that she had just left them to go to a place much more pleasant.

"Ahem," said Cassie, waving a hand in front of Sam's face. "Earth to Colonel Carter, soon to be O'Neill."

That brought Sam back, but she got a goofy grin at the mention of her name change.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Vala asked when it was clear that Sam was back with them.

"Oh, not much. Just talking about the wedding plans." Cassie answered.

"Oh, good. Can I help? I want to help." Vala said with enthusiasm.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked, surprising Cassie, who knew that Sam and Vala had become very friendly and had been expecting that Sam would gladly accept the other woman's help.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Vala asked as she took a sip of her drink.

"Oh, I don't know. I guess because every time I've mentioned anything relating to the wedding these last few days, you always seemed preoccupied with something else and seemed to be barely paying attention." Sam answered with something close to a glare.

Vala, however, just waved it away, not the least bit disturbed by Sam's annoyance. "That was just because I was busy helping Daniel plan this little shindig and I knew that I'd get involved as soon as I heard you talking and I didn't have the time. Besides, the more time I spent around you, the bigger the chances that I'd spoil the surprise."

Sam knew just how true the last statement was. For a former space pirate, Vala was, surprisingly enough, quite unable to keep a secret around Sam. "Ok, I guess I can understand that." Sam said grudgingly.

Cassie had to turn her head to hide her grin while Vala just sipped her wine impassively and then said, "So, have you guys set a date?" She had been doing some research into the whole Tauri wedding rituals and had learned that setting the date was an important and sometimes time consuming process.

"Yeah, in six months." Sam answered.

"Six months? Why that long?" Asked Vala, who couldn't imagine waiting that long for something she really wanted – not if she had anything to say about it. She so did not understand the whole Tauri concept of delayed gratification.

"Because that's the date the chapel is available."

Unlike Cassie, Vala accepted the idea of Sam and Jack marrying in a church very calmly. She just nodded as if that was expected, which according to all the magazines she'd read, it was. "So, can I be a bride's maid?" Vala asked, finally getting to what she wanted to know – she really didn't believe in waiting and beating around the bush when she wanted to know something.

Sam looked at her a moment before smiling and saying, "Yes, of course. I wouldn't have it any other way." She then turned to Cassie and said, "Would you be my Maid of Honor? I know you're a bit young and if Janet were here she'd be it. But without her, then . . ." Sam trailed off, swallowing hard; even after all this time, there were moments where Janet's absence hit Sam particularly hard.

Cassie once again took Sam's hand and said, "I know, Sam. And it would be an honor." Sam gripped Cassie's hand hard for a few minutes, while they regained their composure and Vala sipped her drink giving them the time they needed.

A few moments later, Cassie cleared her throat and said, "Ok, well. Where should we start? Do you guys really want a traditional wedding?" Somehow, Cassie still had a bit of trouble picturing that. She didn't know why, exactly; it wasn't as if Jack and Sam were all that liberal – it was just, that she didn't really see them as really traditional either. What, with their jobs and life styles, in some ways they were anything but traditional.

"Yes, Cassie, we're sure. This will be our only wedding. Well, it'll be the only time that _I'll_ get married and I find that I want it to be an occasion to remember. I want it to be something special and beautiful and there's something comforting about doing it the same way countless generations had done it before me. And Jack agrees. In fact, I think he's really pleased; you know that he's really an old-fashioned guy at heart."

"Yeah, I know. I guess I just didn't think you did." Cassie answered.

"I knew," said Vala matter of factly. At Cassie's look, she said, "What? I did."

"Anyway," Sam said before an argument broke out. For some reason, as well as Vala and Cassie got along, they just loved to get into the sort of arguments that Jack and Daniel were known for. Sam hadn't really figured out why, she just knew that they all seemed to enjoy them. And they _were_ amusing, but now really wasn't the time. "We both want it traditional and classy. With a big reception afterwards and . . ." a big laugh from the other side of the room interrupted what she was going to say next. The three of them turned their heads towards the sound and smiled at the sound of all the guys laughing over their drinks. They then turned back and started talking about the wedding again.

The guys, meanwhile, finished laughing and were talking animatedly. "I'm telling you guys, this party was more for us than for you. In fact, you're only here because, well, it's kind hard to throw an engagement party without an engaged couple." Daniel kidded Jack, who was well aware of it.

"Yeah, Jack," Ferrati agreed with Daniel, "the amount of sexual tension that we all had to live through," he said as he shook his head. "There were times I felt like having a cigarette after watching the two of you go at it. I'm just glad that you finally got it resolved. I'm telling you there was never a room so full of relieved people as the gate room was when you kissed Sam after your farewell speech."

"Yeah," said Reynolds, "nor were there ever so many bets settled all at one time. Man, some people made out like bandits." And they all turned to look at Teal'c and Daniel, who had, interestingly enough, won the most.

"What?" said Daniel with an innocent face that didn't really fool anyone present. "We just got lucky. Didn't we, Teal'c?"

"Indeed, we did, Daniel Jackson." Teal'c answered in his deep tone.

Reynolds, who Jack often thought had more guts than brains, said, "Yeah, and the fact that you are their best friends had nothing to do with it."

"No, it did not." Teal'c said in a tone that meant the subject was closed and that even Reynolds knew better than to ignore it.

"Besides," Daniel, who never knew when to keep his mouth shut, added. "We weren't the only ones to really win. Jonas here also won quite a bit, didn't you, Jonas?"

"Well, yes. I did" answered Jonas, with his characteristic smile in place.

"Um, and the fact that the other members of SG-1 were the ones to win the most doesn't seem a bit peculiar to anyone else?" asked Hastings, a Major from SG4.

"It only means that we know them better than you, that's all." Daniel answered.

"You know that in the real world that means inside information, don't you? And it could you get a jail sentence." Sweeney, a Lt. Colonel from the legal department added.

"Oh, please. Just knowing the participants does not mean we had inside information," scoffed Daniel.

"Daniel is right. If I understand the concept of inside information correctly, then we would have had to know in advance of placing our bets when and how Sam and General O'Neill would get together. And we didn't know that. We were just better at making a guess." Jonas added.

"You know," Jack, who had been listening to the good-natured discussion going around him with great interest, said in a silky tone of voice that Daniel and Jonas knew from experience was really very dangerous. "I find fascinating the fact that you guys not only bet on my love life, but that you obviously felt comfortable enough about it to talk about it in front of me. Really, guys, your courage astounds me, especially you guys." He said nodding towards the military guys. "I mean, I've given up trying to intimidate these guys," and he nodded towards Teal'c, Daniel and Jonas, "but you. Well, you guys, I can still intimidate because I _can_ make your lives hell and yet here you stand joking about my love life."

"Oh, give it up, Jack" Said Reynolds. "You knew all about the betting and never said anything about it. You can't very well lose your head over it now when we're at your engagement party."

Jack just glared at him for a few seconds until Reynolds flinched and turned away, just to make sure he still had the ability to intimidate the pants off his subordinates. Daniel, who knew what he was doing, had to raise his glass to his lips to hide the grin at Jack's antics.

"I do believe that the time is appropriate to begin a new wager." Teal'c announced suddenly. "Do you not agree?"

"You know, Teal'c," said Daniel, "I think you're onto something there. With Jack and Sam getting married, most of the bets have been settled. Maybe we should bet on when they'll tie the knot. Oh, wait, you already set a date, didn't you Jack?"

"Yes, we did," Jack said, shaking his head and muttering something about getting another drink and how he never got any respect anymore. He turned and headed towards the bar, leaving the rests of the guys to their talk about bets. As he was approaching the bar he noticed that Walter had joined the group and was writing something down in a black book that seemed to have come from nowhere.

"Another Guinness, please." He said to the bartender and then turned toward Jonas, who had followed him to the bar, and asked him if he wanted a refill.

"No, thanks, General."

"Please, Jonas, I'm not on duty and you're not on my team anymore. Hell, you're not even part of the SGC anymore. We're all here as friends, call me Jack." He said as he took the beer from the bartender and took a sip.

"Ok, Jack. I guess, I just wasn't sure that you considered me a friend." Jonas admitted.

Jack winced and took another swallow, before replying. "Yeah, I know I wasn't the friendliest or even the most cordial of CO's for much of your stay with us. But that really had much more to do with me and my reaction to Daniel's ascension than with you or your work. I always respected your abilities and your convictions. I know what it must have taken for you to turn your back on your people and come to Earth just to clear Daniel's name. I guess I never really told you, but I really appreciated it. And I admired you for it."

Jonas just gaped at Jack, not really believing what he was hearing. He had known that the General liked him well enough and to learn that he considered Jonas a friend was a very nice confirmation. But to actually hear, from his lips, that he admired Jonas, was incredible. Jonas had served on the same team with the man for a little over a year and had seen him in action. And Reynolds and the others _were_ right, that sort of closeness gave one an insight into the character of a person that few people ever get. He knew what kind of man Jack O'Neill was and to receive such praise from a man whose most effusive compliment usually was 'well done', was really an honor beyond Jonas' wildest dream.

"I don't know what to say," Jonas began, much to the amusement of Jack who had often wondered what would take to render Jonas speechless. "Except, thank you. You don't know what that means to me."

Jack just shrugged, he had meant what he'd said and didn't regret saying it, but he really didn't want the conversation to turn too emotional. "You don't have to say anything. I just said something I should have said before." And then before they could really get too sentimental, he turned the conversation to more practical matters. "Was there a reason you followed me to the bar? Or did you just want a refill

Jonas looked at his half-full glass and then said, "Actually there _was_ something I wanted to talk to you about. But I realized now is not the time. I was actually hoping that I could get an appointment to come talk to you later on."

Jack considered Jonas for a minute and then said, "Well, you'll either have to come over tomorrow morning or come to DC later on because I'm leaving early the next day." He paused and took in Jonas's expression. "Or we could just go over to that table," pointing at a table to the side, "and you could tell me what's bothering you."

Jonas looked at Jack in surprise. He knew Jack could be a very kind man when he wanted to but hadn't thought that he would offer to hear him out during his engagement party. If Sam had been there, she would have told him that this was just an example of Jack's 'Mr. Fix it' attitude. Jack, on the other hand, just thought that it was part of his duties as a CO and a friend.

"Come on," Jack said, slapping Jonas on the shoulder and guiding him towards the table, effectively taking the decision out of his hands.

Jonas dutifully followed Jack, just like he had always done. They reached the table and sat down, took a few sips of their drinks and enjoyed each other's company. Finally, after a few moments of silence, Jonas took a deep breath and began talking. "Jack, have you ever felt homesick?"

Jack looked at Jonas over the rim of his glass as he wondered where the younger man was going with this line of questioning but he decided to just follow and see where this was going. "Of course I've felt homesick. A number of different times, in fact." He took another sip of his drink and continued, "The first time was when I was away at camp; then at different times in my career, especially when I've been stranded and unable to get home. Why?"

Instead of answering Jack's question, Jonas asked another one of his own, "Do you think you can be homesick when you're already home?"

Jack looked hard at Jonas, on the brink of demanding what was it he wanted to talk about, but there was something on the other man's face that stopped him. Plus, he had a pretty good idea what it was that was bothering him. And because he was sure he knew what was wrong and because this was Jonas, Jack decided to answer truthfully and more in depth than he would have answered anyone else that had not been a member of SG1. "I _know_ you can be home and be homesick. I mean, SGC is home to me, but when I was promoted to General and the guys kept going through the 'Gate without me, I found myself feeling homesick in the same hallways that had always been such a haven before. And when I moved to DC, my new apartment – my 'home' was just a place where I slept. My home was here with the guys."

He paused to take another sip of his drink and to let Jonas absorb the fact that Jack was in fact talking seriously about emotional issues without a gun pointed at his head. "Jonas, home is not a place but the feelings you get when you're surrounded by the people you love. As much as I hate clichés, this one applies: home is where the heart is. And that isn't necessarily the same place where you go to sleep at night. Family, wherever they are and however they came to be, is what really makes up a home."

After a few seconds of silence, Jonas sighed and said, "Yes, I kinda figured that. "

"Good. That means you're smarter than most people. But then, I always knew you were bright. Now, do you want to tell me what's bugging you?"

"I want to come home. Do you think there's a place for me at the SGC?" Jonas said and would have surprised the hell out of anyone else but Jack had already seen this coming for a while now, and he only smiled at the way Jonas referred to Earth as home.

"Oh, I'm sure we could work something out. I mean we could always use talented people and like I just said, you're very bright." Jack answered nonchalantly.

"You're not surprised?" Asked Jonas, incredulously.

Jack finished his drink before answering, "No, not really. I mean you've been coming to visit every two weeks for the past what? Six months? And every time you've stayed a bit longer and seemed more reluctant to leave than the time before. It doesn't take a genius to figure out something's wrong back in Kellowna. What I don't know is what it is that's gone wrong."

"Where do I start?" Jonas asked sarcastically before he finally started telling Jack what was going on. "I just don't fit in back there anymore, Jack. Not only do I miss you guys terribly but I just can't seem to find my place. And if that wasn't bad enough, there's no one there I can talk to or who can help me. They either still think I'm a traitor because I came and stayed here when I knew the dangers that existed out in space and think I'll always look out for Earth's interest over those of Kellowna. Or they see me as the catalyst for all the changes that Kellwona has gone through in the last few years. It doesn't matter that I had nothing to do with them or that I don't even agree with quite a few of them."

Jonas paused for a while and then said, "Jack, you know that I have no family back there. My parents died when I was little and I've never had any contact with the extended family. There's nothing that ties me there; nothing to stop from coming back.

Jack only asked, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Jonas answered him quietly but firmly.

"Then all I have to say is welcome back," Jack said extending his hand.

Jonas took it gladly and asked with a hopeful grin, "I don't suppose that there's any way I could go back to SG1?"

Jack laughed and shook his head, "I don't think so. I mean I know that they'd all love to have you back, especially Sam and Teal'c. But I don't know how good an idea it would be to have 5 people to a team when two of them just happen to be the best archeologist/linguist and all around know-it-alls we have." Jack answered but seeing Jonas' down face and knowing full well how much Sam wouldn't like it if Jonas came back to the SGC but not SG1, he added, "I'm sure, however, that you could be an unofficial member. I mean you could pitch in and help the other teams whenever there was a need and when there wasn't you'd be 'temporarily' assigned to SG1." Jack said this knowing full well that the 'temporarily' would become permanent pretty damn quick and Jonas would only go out with other teams whenever there was an illness or such other emergency.

Jonas knew this too and was more than happy to accept. Besides, he kind of liked the idea of serving with the other teams. He'd always gotten along great with everyone in the SGC and this way he'd have more opportunity to get to know them.

They spent a while longer talking about logistics and then they moved to how things had been going with Jack in DC. A few moments later Daniel came over. "Hey, what are you guys doing all the way over here by yourselves?"

"Nothing much. Just talking." Jack answered as he laid back against his seat.

"Really? What about?" The ever curious Daniel, who seemed unable to let a conversation go by without trying to find what it was about, asked as he sat next to Jonas.

"Oh, you know, this, that and Jonas coming back to the SGC." Jack answered dryly.

"Oh, that's good," Daniel said before it registered what Jack had said. "Wait a minute, wait a minute here. Did you just say that Jonas is coming back to the SGC?"

"Yes, Daniel, I did." Jack answered matter-of-factly.

"Oh, really? Well, that's great." Daniel said with a big smile. "Can he come back to SG1?" Though Daniel had never really served with Jonas, except for that very first mission after his descension when he wasn't all back yet, he had heard enough stories from Sam and Teal'c and he had been around Jonas enough to know he would make a great addition to the team. In fact, Daniel was looking forward to having someone else on the team that shared his love of all things ancient.

"No," Jack answered and not-surprisingly, watched as Daniel's face fell just like Jonas's had earlier. "At least not officially. SG1 already has the four members it needs; so it'd be a waste of resources to officially assign Jonas to it. However, we don't really have an opening in any other SG team right now, so he'll just pitch in wherever he's needed and be attached to SG1 whenever he's not. He'll of course be assigned to an SG team as soon as an opening occurs."

Daniel smiled, pleased with the solution because he knew as well as the other two did, that Jonas would not be assigned to any other SG team and would become a defacto member of SG1. Hell, in the mind of most everyone he was still a member of SG1. Because it was like they said: 'Once an SG1 member, always an SG1 member.'

Just as Daniel was about to ask more details about Jonas' move, the mike came on and they all heard Sam's voice.

"Hello, hello." Sam said until she had the attention of everyone in the room. "Hi. First of all, I - and I'm sure Jack does too - want to thank all of you for coming tonight to celebrate this wonderful moment with us. We really appreciate it; especially those of you that have come such a long way just to celebrate with us." She paused as everyone applauded each other. After it quieted down, she went on. "I also wanted to thank Daniel, Vala and Cassie for planning such a great surprise. I really didn't think you had it in you. Especially Daniel, who up to two weeks ago, I would have sworn couldn't keep a secret from me to save his life. Turns out he's kept two very important, very big secrets from me. Now, I'm wondering what else he's been keeping from me."

She paused again as the crowd laughed. "Ok, now that the thanks are done, on to the reason I'm up here. As you know, Jack proposed two weeks ago and he did it beautifully. He chose a song that fit exactly what he wanted to say. So now I want to dedicate a song to him. A song that says exactly what I feel. So, please Jack come on up here and dance with me." Sam put down the mike and came to the dance floor while the room cheered, laughed and applauded and Jack was pushed to the front by his ever faithful friends.

Just as Jack reached Sam, the first few notes of Shakira's 'Underneath your Clothes' started playing. Sam put her arms around Jack's neck as he put his around her waist. She threaded her fingers through his hair and started singing along with the song while she looked right in his eyes.

_You're a song  
Written by the hands of God  
Don't get me wrong cause  
This might sound to you a bit odd  
But you own the place  
Where all my thoughts go hiding  
And right under your clothes  
Is where I find them _

She took one of her hands from around his neck and put it over his heart and patted his chest as she sang along:

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

She leaned in to whispered in his ear, "And I was a really good girl for a long time, wasn't I, Sir?"

_Because of you  
I forgot the smart ways to lie  
Because of you  
I'm running out of reasons to cry  
When the friends are gone  
When the party's over  
We will still belong to each other _

She looked him in the eyes and repeated his vow to her, "always, we have always and will always belong to each other. Won't we?" Jack could only nod his assent.

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory_

She leaned in again to whisper, "And don't you ever forget it." And then she lightly bit his ear lobe just to show that it really wouldn't be a good idea to mess with her.

_  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

_I love you more than all that's on the planet  
Movin' talkin' walkin' breathing  
You know it's true  
Oh baby it's so funny  
You almost don't believe it  
As every voice is hanging from the silence  
Lamps are hanging from the ceiling  
Like a lady tied to her manners  
I'm tied up to this feeling_

She winked and said, "And I've enjoyed every single minute of it."

_Underneath Your Clothes  
There's an endless story  
There's the man I chose  
There's my territory  
And all the things I deserve  
For being such a good girl honey_

Sam leaned in close and kiss Jack sweetly on the lips as the last notes of the song faded away. After a while, when the kiss threatened to go wilder than it was prudent, the cheers and whistles got loud enough to penetrate their little world. With a sheepish smile, they separated and with the smile that she only gave him, Sam said, "I love you, Jack.


	8. The luckiest man on the planet

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **No, they're not mine. I don't think I'd be posting here if they were. No offense to you guys, but if I owned them, I'd think I'd be off in the Bahamas, sipping a fruity drink and watching men in swinwear walk around.

**A/N: **I wanted a chapter where Sam and Jack discussed Pete and Sam's feelings over the break up since we've never really seen that. I hope you guys like. I had Jack be wise b/c I think Jack has a lot of wisdom but is just shy in sharing it. Anyway, The surprises will begin in the following chapter and someone who had left will return. Any guesses? Review and let me know and I'll tell you if you're right at the beginning of next chapter. And if you're right, you'll get to tell me one thing you'd like me to include and I'll do it (within reason, of course). -- Again, same chapter, it's just been betaed.

**Chapter 8: The luckiest Man on the Planet**

"No, Vala. You're not wearing leather to my wedding." Sam paused obviously listening to Vala, who was on the other end of the phone. "Vala, listen to Cassie. Bridesmaids do _not_ wear white. The bride does."

Jack, who was lying next to Sam on their bed, snickered at the byplay between the by-the-book Lt Colonel and the fly-by-the-seat-of-her-pants former space pirate. It was a conversation that would draw quite a few laughs if it was heard by anyone else. Unfortunately, if he were to tell anyone else but Daniel (and maybe Teal'c) he would die a very painful death at the hands of two very different, but similarly deadly women.

"No, Vala; not even if it is pink." This time Jack's snicker was louder, causing Sam to frown at him. "Because, Vala, one does not wear leather to a wedding. It's just not done." She patiently explained while Jack just grinned wider, knowing that if he snickered one more time he would get a punch instead of a frown.

Jack wasn't sure what had happened but ever since their engagement two weeks ago, Sam had kicked into high gear planning the wedding. It might have been that in the two weeks between his proposal and the party Sam had still been in the surprised, dreamy state and the party had just really brought home the fact that it was all real. Or it might have been the fact that they had set the date only the day before the party that had made her go into overdrive and into overdrive she had gone. And thanks to Thor's gift, Jack had been able to spend every night with her and had been present to witness it all.

It had begun the day after the party, when Cassie and Vala had shown up at the house bright and early. Jack didn't know where they got the energy, but after partying until 2 AM, they had still been able to be at their doorstep at 10:30, their arms full of bridal magazines, catalogues and God knew what else –well, apparently Sam knew since she produced a similar stack out of thin air.

The only thing that had saved them from a 'General tantrum' had been the two boxes from Jack's favourite bakery. While they may have horrendous timing, the girls were terribly smart and definitely knew their prey. So, Jack had spent a very enjoyable hour watching Saturday morning cartoons and eating all sort of baked goodies. But when the pastries ran out, the cartoons turned to political programs and Sam, Vala and Cassie were still arguing the merits of white vs. yellow roses, Jack decided it was time to call for reinforcements and had placed a call to the guys. 45 minutes later, Daniel, Teal'c, Cameron and Jonas arrived and after a run to the grocery store, Jack had started the barbeque.

Just as Jack had predicted, everyone had been happy to hear that Jonas was coming back to the SGC. And everyone had agreed that a celebration with just SG1 past, present and future (if Cassie had anything to say about it) official and unofficial (after having gone with SG1 on a few missions and helping them save the world a few times, Vala considered herself part of the team – and much to Jack's amusement, Daniel's amazement and Vala's matter of fact acceptance, so did everyone else) was in order and that a barbeque was perfect.

It had been a great day; one of the best in Jack's memory. Everyone he loved was there and they were all having a great time. Even General Hammond had stopped by for a beer and Thor had shown up to make sure the transportation stones were working properly – he had even gone with Jack to his apartment in DC and back to be sure. The only persons missing had been Janet and Jacob.

It was funny but something about having Jonas back and being all together anticipating Jack and Sam's wedding made them all feel Janet's absence all the more acutely. That was especially true for Cassie and Sam, who Jack had seen in various occasions share significant looks. And Sam had also felt the absence of Jacob much more deeply than usual. But despite their absence, they had all managed to have a great time.

Ever since that day the wedding planning had been non-stop. And Jack was pretty sure it would continue to be non-stop until the moment they left for their honeymoon, which, let's face it, was the part that Jack was the most interested in – not that he would tell that to Sam.

"No, Cassie." Sam's voice brought Jack out of his reverie. "'Te Quedaste' won't be the song we first dance to." She explained as she typed away on her computer. "Yes, it is a beautiful song and it means a lot to us. But, as beautiful as it is, it's really not the kind of lyrics I want as our first dance."

Jack looked at the tv and at the control and thought about turning the volume up but he had already turned up the volume once and Sam had frowned at him. If he turned it up again, he'd get a punch and a lecture later on –he knew because it had already happened twice.

"No, Vala, neither will 'I'll be', 'Underneath your clothes' or 'I could not ask for more'. Because," she patiently explained, "I want a song we haven't used yet." She paused to listen and then answered, "Yes, Cassie. I already know what the song is going to be. No, no. You're going to have to wait until the wedding day to know." She said as she winked at Jack. "Because, Cassie, I want the first song I dance to as Mrs. O'Neill to be extra-special."

Jack smiled when he heard Sam said 'Mrs. O'Neill' and wondered why it was that the matter of fact way she'd taken to saying that made him feel warmer and happier and all matter of gooey things inside than the 'I can't believe it' tone that she'd used before the party – and that tone had made him feel pretty damn good.

". . . Um, I don't see why not. It'd depend on Jack, of course, but since we went to her wedding last year, I don't see a problem with inviting her to ours." Sam said peaking Jack's curiosity at the mention of his name, but since the only person's wedding they'd gone to last year that he could have a veto in inviting was Sara, he had a pretty good idea who they were talking about and Sam was right, he didn't have a problem with inviting her. He turned to smile and nod at Sam when he heard her hesitate and saw her fingers fist against her laptop and her mouth and eyes tightened.

"No, I don't think so." She paused to draw a breath and continued in a tone that sounded normal to everyone else but that to Jack sounded stilted and uncomfortable and made him really pay attention. "No, I just don't think it'd be a good idea, that's all. Besides, I don't have his address in Denver."

And that's when the penny dropped and Jack realized they were asking Sam about inviting Pete to the wedding. He kept his eyes looking in the direction of the tv but he was no longer watching what was going on on the screen, which was a shame because his team had suddenly kicked it up into high gear.

Jack had known that something was bothering Sam. As excited as he knew she was about planning the wedding, he had noticed that every once in a while she'd get this distracted, sad look. He had thought she was remembering her father and Janet and wishing they were here to help her with the planning. And he knew that was probably still true, but he had just remembered something else. In about two weeks was the 'would be' one year anniversary of Sam's wedding to Pete.

He couldn't believe he and everyone else had forgotten; apparently the wedding planning had taken over everyone's memories. With the excitement over the engagement and all the hoopla about the planning it had totally slipped everyone's mind – everyone's but Sam's that is. Sam was great with numbers and dates; she never forgot an important date and since this would have been one of the most important dates of her life, it was a given that she could have never just forgotten about it.

Now he could see that he shouldn't either because, even with all the wedding planning, it was obvious that Sam was having some problems dealing with it and he didn't think she would be getting over them by herself. Sam was a perfectionist and not used to failure at anything she attempted. So, not one but two failed engagements were probably playing hell with her psyche. As much as Jack didn't like talking about emotionally charged subjects and as much as he wished that they could bury the whole Pete episode without talking about it, he saw now that that wouldn't be possible. And if he was honest, they should probably have talked about this before.

A few minutes later Sam ended the call and started to organize all of her notes of the day and put them in order in preparation for putting them away. Jack wasn't sure how to broach the subject and in the end decided to just grab the bull by the horns.

"So," he said. "Do you want to tell me what's wrong?"

Sam looked up from the papers she was reading with a startled look on her face. "What do you mean? There's nothing wrong. Everything is going pretty good. There are only a couple of possible hiccups but if you tell me what you would like as alternatives, then there shouldn't be any . . ."

"No, Sam." Jack interrupted her before she could really go off into a long explanation. "I'm not talking about the wedding plans, Sam. I'm talking about whatever else that's bugging you."

"There's nothing else bugging me, Jack. Really." Sam said but she quickly brought her eyes down to the papers she held in her hand.

"Sam, please. I know you, probably better than anyone else and I know that there's something bugging you. Ahh" he said, putting a finger up when she tried to deny it once more. "No, don't bother denying it; just please tell me what is it."

As much as Sam knew they had to talk about it, she just couldn't bring herself to do it. And after a few minutes of silence during which she stared at her hands, she said, "Jack, please, I don't want to talk about it. Let's just let it be." She knew that denying there was something wrong wouldn't get her anywhere because he was right – he did know her better than anyone. She just hoped that a direct appeal to not talk would get him to stop asking.

Jack shook his head thinking that perhaps Sam had learned a few lessons too many and too well from him – denial being one of them. "Sam, we have to talk about it. Ignoring it is obviously not working. So, let's just do it."

"I . . ." Sam began and then stopped, not knowing where to go from there.

Jack, though, seemed like always to know. "Why don't you start at the beginning? That's usually the best place to start."

"The beginning? Um, would that be about ten years ago when I walked in to the briefing room and saw this incredibly handsome, arrogant officer?" She smiled at him and he smiled back but the look in his eyes made it clear he wouldn't be distracted. "But, I don't think that'd help. I guess the beginning would be about three years ago when I was stranded on the Prometheus." Sam saw the surprised look in Jack's face and had to grin to herself, she'd bet almost anything that he hadn't been expecting that at all.

"How is _that_ relevant here at all?" Jack couldn't resist interrupting.

"Hold on, you'll see." Sam said holding up her hand and smiling. A few seconds later, she lost her smile and went on with the story. "You know that I got a concussion, right?"

She went on when she saw him nod. "Well, I don't know whether it was because of it or not but I got a visit from my dad and all of you guys. In fact, for a while there that was the only thing that kept me going. You, especially, kept me going when I was about to give up – you got there just in time."

"Well, I'm glad I was there for you, Carter. But you know that I was stuck here on Earth worried out of my mind, right?"

Sam smiled at his continued habit of calling her 'Carter' whenever they talked about old missions. "Yes, I know but I guess that I was so used to working with you guys, to your input and unwavering faith in me that my mind just provided me with what I needed to get myself out of the jam I was in."

"I guess that makes sense. But how is it that I'm just hearing about this now? There was never any mentioned of it in the reports."

"That's because I didn't put it there." And before Jack could get in the lecture she knew was coming, she hurried to explain. "Come on, Jack. How would it have looked if I'd come and reported that I saw hallucinations of all you guys? I would have had to go for an even longer psychiatric evaluation and I really didn't want to deal with it. And besides, I was fine. There was no reason to make a big deal out of it."

Jack wasn't sure about Sam's reasoning but since she was fine now and the accident had occurred years ago, he decided to let it go. "So, you still haven't gotten to the part where this is relevant."

"I'm getting to that," Sam said before she took a big breath. She didn't know how to start the story; that was the reason she hadn't said anything before after all. "All you guys had advice to give me. Daniel wanted me to talk to the cloud. Teal'c wanted me to be careful in case I was being held captive aboard an alien ship. And then there was my father and you." Here she paused and took a breath before she continued. She knew that she was leaving an important aspect of her hallucinations out of the story but explaining about seeing the guys was bad enough – at least they existed. How would it sound if she started talking about having seen a little girl that didn't exist at all?

"So, what advice did your dad and I have for you?" Jack asked still not sure where this was going but having got caught up in it nevertheless. So far, Daniel and Teal'c had behaved just like they would have in real life and now he wanted to see what he had said.

"Well, my dad told me that he wanted me to be happy; that while I was content and in control I wasn't happy. That I was missing something vital and I didn't even know it. That despite knowing my mom's fate, if he had to do it all over again, he would have because he loved her. And the one thing he wanted for me was to find that kind of love and fulfillment." She paused again to look over at him and see if he was getting what she was saying and not saying. By the look in his eyes he was.

"So, what did I say?"

"You told me to get off my ass and go save myself."

"That's all?"

"No. You also said that we were friends and when I asked if that was all we were you said that it was my imagination that was cooking up the situation. You seemed to be the only one that was aware that you were a hallucination." She said as an aside before going back to relating the story. "You also said that you would never ask me to give up my career when I asked you if that was what was keeping us apart."

"Well, he was right. I would never have." Jack said.

"Yes, I know that. I've always known it. You also said that you weren't the problem, because you weren't that complex. Which by the way was a complete lie because you are one of the most complex individuals I have ever met."

Jack just smiled at her and resisted the temptation of saying anything.

Sam returned the smiled and took a big breath before going on. "So, that was when I said that I was holding onto you because as long as I was focused on the unattainable then there would be no chance for anyone else to hurt me. And you said that my father was right, that I deserved more and that you would always be there for me."

After Sam finished the story, there was a silence as both tried to figure out what to say next.

"If I'm not mistaken it was not long after that you started going out with Pete." At her nod, Jack continued. "So, I guess you took to heart what your 'dad' and 'I' said, huh?"

"Yes, I guess. I know it's stupid to follow the advice of figments of my imagination, but . . ."

"No, Carter. You don't have to excuse yourself. You were only doing what everyone has the right to do: you saw that you were missing something and you went out to look for it. There's nothing wrong with that. You wanted to love and to be loved; you wanted to have a family. No one can blame you for that. I certainly don't. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. And if marrying Pete would have done it, then I would have been happy for you."

"But I hurt you, Jack. So much."

"No, Sam. You didn't hurt me." Jack protested.

"Oh, please Jack. Don't give me that strong male, macho crap. I know I hurt you and bad."

"Yes, I was hurt. I was in love with you and you were about to marry another man. So, yes – in fact, hell, yes, I was hurt. But _you_ didn't hurt me. _I_ was hurt; it was _my_ feelings that were hurt. You didn't have anything to do with it."

"How can you say that, Jack! _I_ almost married another man. It was because of me that you were hurt!"

"Sam the only thing that each of us is responsible for is our own actions. How those actions are received or how they affect others is not something we can control nor is it something that we're responsible for. You were doing what you thought was the best thing for you – whether that hurt me or not was not the issue, at least not for you. You didn't act with the express purpose of hurting me; I bet that was the last thing you wanted to do. The fact that it happened was out of your hands and is not your responsibility. You have to let it go. You're not responsible for my feelings. The most you're responsible for is not acting in a way that would purposely hurt me."

Sam just looked at Jack for a while before she said, "But if I had gone through with it, I would have screwed up, not only my life but his and yours in the process."

Jack thought about denying that; but she was right. Marrying a man you are not in love with is a recipe for disaster and would have most likely ruined all their lives. So, instead of platitudes, he said, "Ok, you screwed up – big time. You should never have let it go as far as it got. You should have known better and stopped it way before it got there." He paused for a minute and then said, "There. Is that better? Did that make you feel better?"

"No. Not really." Sam answered. "But it is the truth. I should have known better and I should have stopped it long before it got to where it did."

"Maybe. But then again, contrary to popular opinion, you are human and all humans make mistakes. And the important thing is that you did stop in time. Maybe you let it go further than it should have but you stopped it in time, before you actually got married."

"Yeah, but what good is that? I hurt you both you terribly."

"Sam, I'll tell you once more. You are not responsible. I don't blame you for going and looking for what you needed. And I'm sure neither does Pete." But he saw from the look in her eyes that she didn't believe him. "Ok, let's try it this way. Are you happy with us? Do you regret the place we're in right now?"

Sam looked at him like he was crazy. "No! I don't regret the place we're at. And I am completely happy with us and how we are. Why would you even ask that?"

"Because who we are now, as individuals and as a couple, is a result of all the things we've been through – the good and the bad. We're the sum of every experience we've ever had. And if you don't regret the place you're in right now, if you're actually happy with it, then how can you regret the route that brought you here."

He paused to see if she was following and from the abstracted look on her face he knew she was. That was the face she always got when she was trying to work out a hard puzzle. "Sam, as hard as it may be for you to believe, and, as hard as it was for me to live through, I'm glad that you met and dated Pete. I don't think I would have been able to say that if you had married him, but you didn't and that experience helped us get to this place – to the planning of our wedding. So, how can I regret it? I can't. And I'm not only glad that you met him, I'm also thankful to him for loving you and taking care of you. He was there when you needed someone and I couldn't be. He was there to give you everything I wanted to but couldn't and he did it because he loved you and only wanted you to be happy."

"I," Sam began after a few minutes when she didn't seem to know what to say. "I never thought I'd hear you say that."

"Yeah, well, I never thought I'd be saying it but it's the truth. I am grateful to him. That is not to say that I am not incredibly grateful that the man you'll be marrying will be me and not him. Because I am - _incredibly_ grateful."

"I guess you're right. It's just that, well, it's hard to come to terms with the knowledge that you hurt two people who had done nothing but love you."

"No, that's never easy. And it shouldn't be. Hurting people that love us should never be something we take lightly but it also shouldn't be something that paralyzes us, because shit happens and whether we like it or not, we're always going to hurt the people we most love and who loves us the most. That's life. The only thing we can do is try and keep those occasions to the bare minimum."

"You're right. I know you're right," Sam said with a sigh.

"And yet, you still feel bad, don't you?" Jack asked and Sam nodded. "Sam," he began with a sigh, "the fact that you feel bad because you hurt Pete means that you're a good person who takes responsibility for her actions. But you have to remember that while you may take responsibility for your actions and while you may be able to control most everything that happens in your life, including manipulating most of the law of physics, there's something that not even you can control. And that's your feelings; Sam, not even you can control who you fall in love with. If we could, then there wouldn't be so many divorces or so much drama - the world would be a much happier place. But we can't; just like we can't choose who are parents are, we can't choose who we'll love. We can chose our friends, and we can choose what we want to do with our lives - hell, we can even try and plan what our lives will be like, but in the end life happens and we have to deal with it. We have to deal with falling in love with our superior officer, or our subordinate or someone not of our faith or we have to deal with a marriage that's gone to hell because you couldn't handle the death of your son as a couple." Here Jack stopped and took a deep breath to get his emotions back in control while Sam reached out and grabbed his hand.

"What I'm trying to say, Sam, though maybe not in the best way, is that if we'd had a chance to choose who we were going to love, we probably wouldn't have chosen each other. And don't say otherwise," Jack said as Sam opened her mouth to protest. "Falling in love with each other was probably the most inconvenient, most painful experience of our lives. So, we wouldn't have chosen it. But, we can't decide who we're going to love. Our hearts will go where they will go and the only thing we can do is follow and try to act with dignity and honor. So, you have no reason to feel guilty. We did nothing wrong. The only thing we did was fall in love with each other and that's something we really have no control over."

"Yes but Jack, I told him I'd marry him," Sam protested.

"Yes, you did. And maybe you shouldn't have. But I'm sure that when you said it, you had every intention of going through with it. Until you realized you couldn't because you weren't in love with him." Here Jack stopped and let out a big breath as he passed his hand through his hair in frustration. He wasn't explaining himself as well as he should and he wasn't sure how to do it better.

"Sam, you're going on as if you had cheated on Pete with me. And that's not true. We have never done anything wrong. We didn't break the frat rules." At Sam's raised eyebrows, Jack stopped and amended that sentence. "Ok, maybe bend them a little, but not break them. Not really. And we never did anything until after you and Pete broke up. Hell, we didn't even talk about doing anything until after you broke up. And if I had to take a guess, you hadn't even admitted to yourself that you were in love with me. Right?" Jack asked and after a while Sam nodded her head in assent.

"See, we didn't do anything wrong. We didn't cheat anyone. You have no reason to feel guilty. The only thing you could be accused of is an error in judgment or failing to listen to your heart. And we have all done that at one time or another. It's all part of being human."

After Jack finished speaking, Sam took a few moments to think things through and decided that he was making a lot of sense and that she really had to let this go because it was not doing anybody any good. Pete wasn't any less hurt because she was feeling guilty, Jack had already let it go, so it was not doing _him _any good - the only thing it was doing was distressing her and tainting a time that should only be wonderful, and filled with her love for Jack and his for her. The only thing that should be stressing her was the wedding plans. So, enough was enough, she resolved to let the past stay in the past - where it belonged.

"You're right, Jack. Worrying about it is not doing any good. I have to let it go and I will. I'll just concentrate on all the wedding planning and on work," and seeing the beginnings of his pout, she added, "and of course on you, too."

"That's better," Jack playfully growled and leaned in to steal a kiss.

Sam laughed and after playfully trying to avoid him, she gave in and kissed him. A few minutes after, she pulled back and said, "So, about the flowers, which do you think . . ."

Jack groaned inwardly as she got back into the planning. She really was like a dog with a bone when she got involved with a project she loved. But then again, he had always known that and he'd still fell in love with her; so, he had no other choice but to listen to her and indulge her, because as he'd already said, you don't choose who you're going to fall in love with - but if you're really lucky you get to choose to spend the rest of your life with that person. And Jack had recently decided that he was the luckiest man on the planet.


	9. An Unexpected Call

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Neither the characters nor the original concept belong to me. Only this crazy ride I'm taking them on is mine.

**A/N: **Thank you for all your reviews. I really appreciate your comments. You don't know how much it means that you're liking my story. It took me a long time to decide to write down the stories I kept coming up with; I'm just glad someone is enjoying all of the crazy things that go on in my head. :) -- Same chapter just betaed.

**Chapter: 9 An Unexpected Call**

_"Unscheduled off-world activation! Unscheduled off-world activation!"_

"What have we got, chief?" General Landry asked Walter as he came down into the control room.

"Don't know yet, sir." Walter answered, as he turned to look at his commanding officer. "Receiving IDC now, sir." He announced as the code came through. Walter looked back at the screen as Landry came and stepped behind him and both waited to see who was coming through.

"It's the Tok'ra, sir!" Walter told Landry as soon as the IDC was identified. The surprised was evident in his voice and face and was reflected on the General's as well.

"The Tok'ra?" Landry asked theoretically as he could see the identification as well as Walter. "Wonder what they want this time?"

"I don't know, sir. But it's probably nothing good." Walter answered.

"You, chief, have spent too much time around General O'Neill," Landry remarked. "But," He added with a sigh, "you're probably right."

"Sir," Walter said with even more surprise in his voice. "A radio transmission is coming through."

"Well, chief, pipe it through," Landry said as he motioned with his hand to go ahead.

"Piping in through now, sir," Walter said and a few seconds later Anise's voice came through the speakers.

"Hello? General Landry? This is Anise of the Tok'ra."

"This is General Landry, Anise. How may I help you?"

"General, last time I went to the SGC I took you by surprise. I thought that it would be better if this time I called ahead and let you know that I need to come over and talk to you."

Landry and Walter shared yet another surprised look at the Tok'ra's unexpectedly polite gesture. "That's fine, Anise. When would you like to come?"

"Well, General, I'd like to go over as soon as possible."

"Would right now be a convenient time for you?" Landry asked. He was already at the SGC late on a Saturday night; he might as well stay a while longer.

"Now would be convenient. However, I'd like General O'Neill to be present."

Landry shared another look with Walter and answered, "As I've already explained, General O'Neill is head of Homeworld Security and based in Washington DC. Can _I_ help you?"

"Unfortunately, General, no you can't. I really must insist on speaking with General O'Neill. Nothing personal, General Landry, but this . . . situation originated when General O'Neill was in charge of the SGC and it would be best that he be present for its resolution. I would also ask that SG1 be present."

Landry sighed and raked his fingers through his hair, thinking that these were not so much requests as demands. However, he knew that he hadn't much choice but to give in, "All right. I'll get in touch with him and asked him to come. Where should I contact you to let you know he's here?"

"On this address will be fine."

"Ok, I'll talk to you soon. SGC out."

Landry looked down at Walter and asked, "What do you think, chief?"

"That they must be pretty desperate if they want to talk to General O'Neill. He never made any secret of his dislike and distrust of the Tok'ra. Whatever it is that they need or want from us must be huge."

"Yeah, that's what I think too. Well," he said with another sigh, "now I have to go and ruin a lot of weekends. Where do you think that General O'Neill is most likely to be at this time on a Saturday night?"

"I'd say that he's most likely to be at Colonel Carter's house, sir. He doesn't like DC too much and ever since Thor gave them the transportation stones, he hasn't stayed there any minute more than absolutely necessary."

"You know Walter? It would be scary how much you seem to know about everyone's business if it weren't so useful." Landry said as he went up the stairs and back to his office.

Walter just grinned and turned back to his computer. He lost his smile as he saw the Tok'ra's IDC. He wondered again what they could possibly want that they needed to talk to General O'Neill.

--

Jack and Sam were cuddled together on the couch watching a movie when the phone rang. As they were both very comfortable, neither one moved except to turned their eyes towards the phone that was lying at the end of the coffee table.

"Daniel," Jack said, "you're closer. Can you get it?"

"I'm comfortable," Daniel whined from where he was nestled on the floor with Vala.

"Well, so are we," said Sam. "And as Jack said, you're closer. So, just get it."

Grumbling that they always made him do the stuff they didn't feel like doing themselves and how unfair it was to gang up on him, Daniel answered the phone, "hello?"

"Hello? Doctor Jackson?" Landry said on the other end of the line.

"Yes. General Landry? Is that you?" Daniel asked and everyone immediately turned their attention from the tv to Daniel.

Jack and Daniel locked eyes and without needing to say another word, Jack immediately sat up and extended his hand and Daniel handed the phone over.

Cam, who had been watching the movie from one of the easy chairs, marveled yet again at the silent communication that still existed between the original SG1. It had been almost three years since O'Neill had been promoted out of the field and yet the communication between them was as good as if they were still going out to the field together every week. And the most amazing part was that most of the time they didn't even noticed they were doing it; they would all be having dinner and with barely a glance Sam would know that Jack wanted the salt or Daniel would know that Teal'c wanted more juice or Jack'd know that Daniel wanted more gravy. And the communication got even more intense whenever tensions were heightened – they'd automatically go into alert mode and would go back to working as a unit, one that worked together effortlessly.

He had also noticed that the 'silent communication network' also included Jonas, who was able to interpret almost every signal that the others gave. Cam had come to the conclusion that the rapport must be a by-product of working alongside General O'Neill, who was a man of few words but who communicated a wide array of emotions and information through facial expressions and body language.

"Now? As in right now? Oh, come on, Hank," General O'Neill, the respected head of Homeworld Security was whining into the phone. "But we're enjoying a very nice movie. Couldn't this wait until later? Say, oh, I don't know, Monday?"

Sam just shook her head as she threw the afghan she had over her legs to the side. She didn't know why he bothered with the whining, when he knew that he was going to have to go in anyway. He was "the man" after all, not the 2IC – the buck stopped with him.

"Yeah, ok. We'll be right there. But this better be worth it. Though, knowing them it's probably a problem they want us to fix." Jack said before hanging up. "Well, kids, it looks like movie night will have to wait until another night."

"They want all of us to go in, Jack?" Daniel asked, even as he was standing up and getting ready to leave.

"Yeah, all of us."

"Did General Landry tell you what it's about?" Sam asked as she stood up.

"Just that Anise call and asked –no, more like demanded, according to Hank – to speak to all of us." Jack answered as he bent down to tie his shoes.

"All of us? Including you?" Sam asked and at Jack's nod, she asked again, "She specifically asked for you?" He nodded once more and they shared a look before she said, "Oh, this _can't_ be good."

Daniel locked eyes with both of them before turning to look at Teal'c and Jonas before he also agreed, "No, not good at all."

Cam looked at all of them and wondered what he was missing. Reading old reports was no substitute for real life experience - and he had no real experience with the Tok'ra except for the brief conference three months ago.

--

"Well," Jack said forty minutes later in the control room, "we're all here. Shall we call them?"

Hank nodded at Walter to go ahead and dial the address Anise had given. A few moments later the wormhole was established and a malp was sent through.

"Receiving visual," Walter reported and they all turned to the monitor. The screen came on and they saw a forest like any other.

"Oh, look," Jack said, "trees." And Sam, Daniel, Jonas and Teal'c all looked at each other and shared a smile and the memories that sarcastic comment brought.

A few seconds later Anise came on the screen. "Hello?"

"Anise, this is General Landry at the SGC."

"General, we were not expecting you this fast. Is General O'Neill there with you?"

"Yes, he's right here."

"Hey, Anise," Jack said, waving his fingers. "You needed to talk to me?"

"General O'Neill," Anise said with a small bow of the head. "We're pleased to see you."

"Yeah, nice to see you too. Now, do you want to come over now that I'm here?"

"Actually General, we've heard that this device has a privacy mode, is that true?"

"Yes," Jack said slowly, not liking where this was going.

"Then could we please engage it now?" Anise could see that Jack was about to protest so she forestalled any protest, "Please, General, I would not ask if it was not absolutely necessary."

Jack could see on her face that she was sincere and grudgingly accepted, "Yeah, ok. Hold on a minute." Jack turned and motioned for Walter to plug in the earphones. A few moments later he was ready and said, "Ok, Anise. It's ready."

"_First of all, we want to thank you for coming over so fast and apologize for interrupting your recreational time."_

"No problem. But I hope that's not why you needed to have me use these earphones."

"_No, of course not. We have a few questions we need to ask you and we would appreciate it if you would only answer yes or no."_

"What the hell kind of game are you playing?" Jack demanded, exasperated with all the secrecy. For a former black ops operative, Jack had a surprisingly low tolerance for cloak and dagger stuff.

"_General, please if you would bear with us, you'd see that this is necessary," _Anise once again insisted.

Jack thought about protesting but he knew the Tok'ra well enough to know that they wouldn't budge. Besides, he trusted Anise as much as he could trust a snake head – and the fact that he was here meant that he was going to see this through.

"Ok, go ahead," he nodded his assent.

"_Thank you."_ Anise paused and seemed to look to the side of the malp before looking back at the camera and starting with the questions. _"I assume Colonel Carter and the rest of SG1 are present?"_

Jack thought about making another sarcastic comment but decided against and just said, "Yeah."

"_The last we've heard Colonel Carter was to marry a Pete Shanahan? Did she marry him?"_

Jack was surprised to say the least and started to ask, "How did you . . ?" But remembered what Anise had said about just answering yes or no and settled for saying, "No."

"_Last time we were on Earth, she was wearing what appeared to be what you called an engagement ring. Is she still engaged?"_

Jack was wondering how was it that she was so well informed on Tau'ri mating customs, but once again decided to leave that for a later time. "Yes."

"_But not to this Pete?"_

Jack thought it strange that Anise should express so much distaste for someone she had never met. "No."

"_Can we assume that she is engaged to you?"_

This time, Jack could barely conceal his surprise. Just _how_ the hell was this Tokra so well informed? "Not that it's any of your business, but yes."

"_We apologize for what you think are intrusive questions but you'll soon see why they are necessary."_ And with that she started explaining why all the secrecy was needed.

For a few moments there was absolute silence as Jack just listened to whatever it was that he was being told. When it became clear that they wouldn't learn anything by looking at Jack looking at the monitor, they all retreated to different corners to talk amongst themselves. Vala and Sam started talking about the wedding with Vala asking Sam what she thought about going to Vegas for her bachelorette party. Jonas and Daniel starting discussing what the symbols they had seen in the ruins behind Anise could mean, while Cam, Landry and Teal'c discussed the latest hockey scores.

All of the sudden, after about three minutes of absolute silence from Jack, they all jumped as Jack exploded with, "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE FU&NG KIDDING ME!"

They all turned to look at him and discovered that he had somehow gotten closer to the monitor and now they could see neither it nor his face. They could only see his back and from the way his shoulders had tensed, whatever he'd heard was not good – it was in a fact quite the bombshell. Not many things could surprise or upset Jack quite that much.

"I could . . ." He began only to trail off. "No, I definitely don't," he emphatically said in what must have been a response to a question posed by Anise. "You could have, in fact, you _should_ have told us." He insisted while he raked his fingers through his hair. "No. I don't. But I guess I don't have much of a choice now, do I? You've already acted and now we have to deal with the consequences, like always," he said bitterly and then paused to listen for a while.

It was obvious he didn't like what he was hearing by the grimace he was wearing. "Yeah, I suppose. But it won't make it any easier," he said cryptically and Daniel was practically beside himself with curiosity. Both Vala and Sam noticed that if he could he would be next to Jack peppering him with questions and had to smile at this curious face even in the midst of their own curiosity.

"Yeah, I'll do it. Who else would?" Jack said. "No, I said I'll do it." He paused a minute and then in one of the iciest voices Sam, Daniel and Teal'c had ever him use (and they'd heard him use quite a bit over the years), Jack said, "Well, excuse me if I'm not taking this as good as you'd have liked me to. You're just going to have to deal with my attitude just as I have to deal with this mess you've created." He paused to take a big breath and he added, "Now, I'm going to go and see what I can do about it. I'll call you when I have everything ready on this end. SGC out." And without saying anything else, he motioned Walter to cut the transmission.

"Wormhole disengaged," Walter announced to the suddenly silent control room.

Jack took a few moments to gather his thoughts before turning and facing them all. "Well," he said as he rubbed his neck, "should we go up?" He asked as he waved towards the stairs and only waited for Sam and Vala to go up before going up himself.

When they got to the briefing room and Landry was about to take his usual chair, Jack stopped him. "Hank, I think we better do this in your office."

Landry stopped, half-way down into the chair, and straightening said, "Sure. Shall we?" and made to go towards his office.

Jack once more stopped him. "I'm sorry, Hank, but I think that this initial briefing should just be for SG1."

They all turned to look at him at that pronouncement. No one had been expecting anything like that. They all knew that whatever had happened was big but to leave the head of the SGC out of the loop, they couldn't even image what that could mean.

"Jack? What do you mean? I'm the CO of this facility," Landry complained his exclusion from what was obviously a very important meeting. He had had enough of being pushed around on his own base. First, Anise insisting she would only talk to O'Neill and now this – it was too much.

Jack sighed once more and rubbed both of his hands through his hair and his face. As he brought his hands down from his face, everyone could see that his shoulders went back and that his chin went up. The angry, frustrated and tired Jack O'Neill left and in its place stood Major General Jonathan O'Neill. The change was so obvious that Daniel, Jonas and Teal'c went on alert as if they had been off-world, both Sam and Cam unconsciously went on attention and even Landry straighten his posture – he was now addressing a superior officer.

"I know that you're the CO. But I think it best that this briefing include only members of SG1." Jack said firmly, without any further apology. Unsaid was the message that Landry may be the CO of the SGC but Jack was the head of the whole freaking program and thus Landry's CO.

Landry knew when he was hearing an order even if when it wasn't explicitly stated as such so he just waved them to his office and said, "I guess I'll head down to the cafeteria." And without saying anything else, he left.

"Well, kids, shall we?" Jack said and led the way to Landry's office.

A minute later, they were all inside Landry's office. Jack went to the desk, but instead of sitting down behind it, he chose to lean on the front of it and crossed his arms and legs. Sam and Cam stood before him and though they weren't standing at attention, they were pretty close to it. Daniel chose to take the chair to Jack's right and Sam's left. Vala, who was not officially a member of SG1 but considered one of them by all nonetheless, stood behind him and next to Sam while Teal'c stood to the other side of Cam and Jonas took the other chair.

Jack looked at all of them for a few seconds before he sighed deeply and once again rubbed his neck. Daniel shifted in the chair and could no longer contain his impatience and curiosity. "Just _what_ is this all about, Jack?"

Sam had been watching Jack closely since he had put the earphones on and she knew that whatever he was going to say was going to be as hard for him to say as it was going to be to hear it. But when he looked directly at her before speaking, she knew that whatever it was that was going on, would affect her more than anyone else.

Sam had been unconsciously bracing herself ever since they'd learned that the Tokra had specifically asked for him to be present. It was never a good thing when the head of a program was requested by name. This was especially true when the program involved the Stargate, the head of the program was Jack O'Neill and the people requesting him were aliens. Jack had always been distrustful of most alien races and had never made much of an effort in hiding that distrust; he had in fact been abrupt, sarcastic and down right rude to many an alien. Yet, without fail, whenever an alien race needed our help for anything it was Jack they wanted to talk to, even Ba'al had preferred to deal with Jack than anyone else –in fact, Sam was almost sure that the only reason Ba'al came to request their help against the replicators was _because_ of Jack.

So, Sam had had ample reason to suspect that whatever the Tokra wanted with them would not be good and Jack's reaction had only confirmed those suspicions. In fact, Jack's reaction had been so severe that she'd, for a minute, thought that another war had broken out. Jack was the ultimate professional, the epitome of what a soldier should be; he had a level of self-discipline unmatched by anyone Sam had ever met. He knew how to receive distressing news and not let anything slip. Sure, he could be hot-tempered, had been known to lose his temper with subordinates and superior officers alike and had never been shy about letting his opinions be known; but he had always known when he could let go and when he needed to reined it in. That self-discipline had only gotten stronger with his promotion. Now, he couldn't very well complain about his orders to his superiors, because _he_ was the superior officer giving the orders – and the few orders he was given came directly from the President or the Joint Chief, so not much chance for complaining there.

With all of that discipline, there was very little that was capable of truly unsettling him. In fact, the only things that could really shake him nowadays were threats to his loved ones, especially any threat to Sam or Daniel. But the chances that whatever news the Tokra brought would affect Daniel were slim to none. No, whatever it was it involved Sam, she was sure. And the only thing involving the Tokra that could affect Sam so much that would put Jack into that state would concern her father. But, her father was already dead; she wasn't sure what could be worse than that.

From the look on Jack's face after he rubbed his neck, she knew she was about to find out. She straightened her back and tilted her chin up – a move that imitated Jack's earlier one and that would have drawn a smile from those present if the circumstances had been different.

Jack took one last breath, looked Sam in the eyes, and said, "There's no easy way to say this. No way to ease into it. So, I'll just say it." He took another breath and went on. "Jacob's alive."


	10. Explanations

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimers:** Neither SG1 nor its characters belong to me; I only wish they did.

**A/N: **I want to thank you all for reviewing. I could not believe that I got so many reviews for one chapter. 14 reviews! I was amazed. I guess you guys like cliffhangers, uh? Maybe that's where I was going wrong, in not giving you any. Anyway, thank you all for all the lovely sentiments. Adafrog, you were the only one who guessed - so, what would you like to see. Let me know and I'll do my best to see it done. This chapter is a bit shorter than my norm but it gives the explanation and leave it at another cliffhanger, since you guys like them so much:). No really, I wanted to get the explanation out and if I waited until I put everything I originally thought to put in it, it would have taken longer to write -- As I said before, I'm keeping the original A/Ns to thank those that reviewed the first time I posted this. But this is the reposted, betaed version. Enjoy!!

**Chapter 10: Explanations**

Last time on 'Te Amare':

_Jack took one last breath, and looking Sam in the eyes, said, "There's no easy way to say this. No way to ease into it. So, I'll just say it." He took another breath and went on. "Jacob's alive." _

The unexpected news was greeted with complete silence as the group was taken totally off guard. It, however, only took a few seconds before they started reacting – they were, after all, SG1.

Daniel jumped up from his seat and was, predictably, the first one to break the silence by exclaiming loudly, "You have got to be kidding me!"

Jonas, who also jumped up from his seat, asked a second after Daniel, "But how can that be possible?"

Vala just stepped closer to Sam and put her arm around her shoulders without saying anything. For once, she had nothing to say. Teal'c also stayed silent; he just observed Jack for a moment before getting behind Sam while Cam quietly positioned himself to the other side of Sam.

Daniel and Jonas had also moved closer to Sam as they jumped up and the result was that in less than a minute and without exchanging a word or much of a glance, SG1 had positioned itself around Sam so as to protect her from any possible threat. If the circumstances had been other, Jack would have smiled at the unconscious and instantaneous reaction. It was precisely that unity, loyalty and instinctive coordination that made SG1 the best there was.

Seeing the way they had all automatically rallied around Sam, convinced Jack that he had done the right thing in throwing procedure out the window and insisting that this be an SG1 only meeting. He'd known that the news was going to be a shock for Sam and she that would need her family around her to help her cope with it. And while Landry had become family in the time since he'd taken over for Jack, he was still Sam's commanding officer and she would never be able to react honestly with him present; her training would stop her from showing her real feelings. The fact that Jack was also technically Sam's superior officer never entered his mind; while they were still perfectly capable of acting like General O'Neill and Colonel Carter in front of others, they were always just Jack and Sam when in the company of SG1.

While everyone had moved to flank Sam, she herself had stayed perfectly still aside for the half step back she'd given when Jack had made the announcement. Her brain, which was usually always working at incredible speeds, seemed to be stuck in repeat – she kept hearing Jack say 'Jacob's alive' over and over again and she still couldn't seem to take it in, to process it or to work it out. It took her longer than the others before she was finally able to react.

A whole minute after Jack's bombshell, she was able to focus and looking at Jack in the eyes, she said, "Jack, I _saw_ him die. I was _there_. How can he be alive? And why hasn't he come before this? It's been almost two years, Jack. TWO years! Where has he been?"

Jack sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He was glad that she was finally reacting but now he had to try and explain the unexplainable – not only how is Jacob alive but why hadn't he come back before now.

"I'm not sure. It was a scientific explanation and I didn't really understand it . . ."

"Jack! Come on," Sam interrupted exasperatedly; this was no time for him to start on his dumb routine.

"No, Sam. I didn't understand it all. Anise didn't go into many specifics and I was a little too stunned to pay close attention."

"Ok," Sam said taking him at his word, "what _did_ she tell you?"

"Well, you know how Jacob and Selmak had been having trouble with the Tok'ra council for a while before his . . ." Jack paused and grimaced as he thought of a way to tactfully refer to Jacob's death –the problem was that Jack was not a tactful man.

"Indisposition?" suggested Daniel, the master of the understatement.

"Yeah, indisposition." Jack agreed with a wry smile at the irony of using that word.

"Yes, dad didn't talk too much about it, but from different comments it was obvious there was a real divide between him and the rest of the council." Sam agreed.

"Well, it turns out that the divide wasn't as great as they thought. Apparently, one of the council members was a za'tarc spy." Jack began but was immediately interrupted by a flurry of questions from everyone in the room. "Hold on, hold on," he cried, as he held up his hands in a stop gesture. "I don't know much about it. Anise didn't go into any details. She just said that they think Kar'ce must have been programmed about 60 years ago. But that his mission was to undermine the council from within. To that end he very subtly created minor disagreements which he cultivated into greater problems which led to the divide in the council that Selmak and Jacob faced.

His plan seemed to be working until Jacob and Selmak started to gained more and more followers and Kar'ce started to lose all his carefully cultivated ground. Kar'ce attempted to regain the lost ground by the same underhanded, slimy methods he'd used before. But, they were no longer working – at least not as fast as he needed them to. So,"

"So, he decided to get rid of them," Sam ended for Jack, when he seemed to hesitate.

"Yes." Jack agreed and then went on to explain. "It seems that he had been slowly poisoning them over a period of time. Apparently, he used a very sophisticated poison that accelerated Selmak's aging and caused him to release the toxins that a symbiote usually released at death."

"But how is that possible?" Daniel asked, "Didn't Jacob have a check up every time he came back from a mission? I know he had one every time he came to visit, didn't he Sam?"

"Yes, that was one of the reasons I was so surprised about the whole thing." Sam answered in a clear voice. The shock had begun to fade and now she was once more trying to get answers.

"Yeah, but you said it, Daniel. Jacob was the one who always got the check ups." Jack answered.

"So, you mean that Selmak was the one . . .?" Sam started to ask.

"The one poisoned? Yes, since symbiotes don't get sick and in fact protect the host from almost every illness, the Tok'ra never saw a reason for including them on the check up that every operative goes through after every mission. As to when Jacob came to the SGC, I know that Janet always tried her best to check him out but there was a lot she didn't know about symbiote physiology. And since she's been gone, well, no one knows as much as she did, so the check ups that were performed weren't that thorough."

"Wait, you said that the poison made Selmak age prematurely and release the toxin usually released at death," Sam interrupted, bringing up something that caught her attention. "Does that mean that Selmak wasn't dead?" She asked, sounding incredulous. She couldn't believe that Selmak hadn't died, but then, she couldn't believe the whole thing.

"Yeah, that's just what it means. Kar'ce didn't really want Selmak dead; he just wanted Jacob out of the way," Jack said with an apologetic look at Sam. "The plan was to poison Selmak, make it look like he'd died, killing Jacob in the process. Once he recovered the body, which he was sure he would because Jacob had already made it known that he wanted a Tok'ra burial, he would extract Selmak and would 'join' him with a pre-selected host. Apparently, the poison would have weakened Selmak so much that a strong-willed host would be able to control him for a long time." Jack explained.

"That's," Daniel began shaking his head. "That's diabolical."

"That's Goa'uld, Daniel. You should know that by now." Jack said in a somewhat chiding tone of voice.

"Yeah, well. I guess they just never cease to surprise." Daniel retorted with a shrug of his shoulders.

"That's where you and I are different, Daniel. They never surprise me anymore."

"Jack," Sam said, interrupting would could rapidly turn into a 'Jack and Daniel' show. They could be entertainment but she really wasn't in the mood. "Dad did die, then?" Sam asked and at Jack's nod, she went on. "So, what happened? When did the Tok'ra find out all of this? And why didn't they stop Dad from dying? How did dad survive?"

"Sam!" Jack interrupted all the questions. "One question at a time, ok?" At her nod, he started answering all her questions. "Ok, as to when they found out about Kar'ce's plan – I think it was by accident and after Selmak had been receiving the poison for quite a while. They tried to tell Jacob and Selmak but it was during the time that he was with us helping us against Anubis. They tried to recall him but apparently he refused. He knew that something was wrong and he wanted to spend the time with you, Sam. So he ignored them until it was too late when he agreed to their visit.

"They tried to tell him but it was too late and they decided to just take him back and see about curing him."

"And why didn't they tell me?" Sam asked indignantly. "I'm his daughter! I'm the person they should have talked to and consulted. They had no right to take his body back under false pretenses."

"I know, Sam" Jack said in a calm tone trying to calm her down, which was not easy because he felt about to blow too. "I guess they just figured it'd be easier on you if you didn't know anything about it because the chances that they would succeed weren't all that great."

"Oh, please! Like I haven't taken bad news before. I'd much rather have known that my dad had a chance at being well again than having to mourn him for two years! That's just a cop out and you know it."

"Yeah, probably." Jack knew he probably shouldn't agree with her, but he did agree with her and didn't feel any inclination in sticking up for the Tok'ra. "But whether that's true or not, the chances that your dad would recover were iffy at best.

"By the time they were able to get Jacob into a sarcophagus he'd had been dead for several hours and even a sarcophagus wasn't going to be enough to bring him fully back. Only a symbiote was capable of doing that but Selmak was too weak to go through a blending and they knew that Jacob wouldn't accept another symbiote. So, first they had to separate them and attempt to cure Selmak. Once Selmak was cured they initialized another blending and hoped that the recuperative qualities of the symbiote's and the bond between Jacob and Selmak would be enough to bring both of them to full health." Jack explained.

"Both of them?" Asked Jonas when Jack paused to take a breath.

"Yes, it seems that though Selmak would be treated, a 100 percent recovery was by no means guaranteed. The poison would have affected him in such a way that he would have some trauma that they were hoping would be resolved once they blended again. That's another reason why they didn't try to give Jacob another symbiote. They knew that Jacob and Selmak had formed a great bond and that they would need each other if they were going to survive. The recovery process would require complete faith and trust between symbiote and host – and that only comes from a true and complete blending, which Jacob and Selmak had."

"They were right, right? Dad and Selmak are both ok, right?" Sam asked. She knew that her dad was all right, Jack had already told her he was alive and he wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't completely sure – but all of the sudden, Sam was about as worried about Selmak as she'd been about her dad.

"Yes, they're both fine. It seems that all their guesses were right on the money and both Jacob and Selmak made a complete recovery. But it has taken them almost all of this time. It took more than eight months for Selmak to recover enough that a blending could be attempted."

"Eight months!" Asked Jonas and Daniel surprised.

"What happened to dad during all that time?" Asked Sam.

"Well, he was revived and given all the treatment they could when they took him from here. After that they put him in stasis until Selmak was well enough."

"Stasis!" Daniel asked, sounding completely flabbergasted. "I didn't know they were capable of that."

"Neither was I. It seems that's a fact they kept well hidden." Jack answered with a shrug and a cynical smile.

"If Selmak was in recovery for eight months that still leaves over a year during which dad could have come and seen us." Sam said. "Why didn't he?"

"Because it took Selmak eight months to recover but it took Jacob about a year to be fully recovered. Remember he had to recover from having died and having spent so many hours without oxygen and from all of the damage that the released toxins had done to his body. From what they said, his recovery was not short, nor easy."

"I should have known. I should have been there, helping him. No one had more right than me to be there. And no one had the right to keep me from there." Sam insisted in a tone of voice as hard as a rock.

"I know, Sam. But by the time Jacob was aware enough to know what was going on, more than a year had gone by. And by the time that he was well enough to demand to see you, more than a year and a half had gone by. By then, he decided that it'd be better to wait until he was one hundred percent before contacting us."

"That's stupid!" Sam exploded. "He should have demanded that they come and tell me immediately."

"Maybe, but by that time he wanted to be completely recovered before he saw you again."

"Hmph," Sam snorted her opinion of that decision.

There was a small silence as everyone waited to see if Sam would say anything else. When it became obvious that she wasn't going to, Daniel once again spoke up.

"So what now?" The eloquent linguist asked what was on everyone's mind.

"Now, Jacob comes to visit." Jack said with a shrug.

"Oh MY GOD, Jack. MARK! What will we tell Mark? How can we possibly explain that dad is alive? Because I could never keep this from him. Besides now that dad is back, I want him to give me away at our wedding and Mark will definitely be there." She paused and then with tears in her eyes said, "Jack, dad will be able to give me away!"

"I know, Sam." Jack said with a gentle smile as she threw herself into his arms to cry the tears that she had been fighting ever since Jack had dropped the news. Tears she wouldn't have been able to shed had Landry been invited to the meeting.

"Don't worry, Sam." Jack began to soothe her as he ran his hand up and down her back.

"Don't worry! Jack he won't buy any 'it's classified' crap." Sam said, as she pushed herself back a bit from his chest and wiped the tears off her cheeks.

"No, probably not," Jack said with a smile. "But we won't tell him that."

"We won't?" Sam asked, as she finished wiping her cheeks dry. "Then what will we say?" She asked as Jack shook his head.

"The truth. We'll tell him the truth." Jack answered with a calm smile.


	11. Reunion

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer:** Still not mine nor do I forsee that changing in the near future.

**A/N: **Same chapter, only betaed.

**Chapter 11: Reunion **

Sam stopped wiping her cheeks and stared at Jack a few seconds before asking, "Tell him the _truth_? The truth, truth?"

"Yes, Sam, the truth, truth? I mean, how many truths are there?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"But, Jack . . ." Sam began, obviously flustered and not sure what to say. In her search for words she looked around the room and her gaze landed on Daniel, who had a similarly surprised expression on his face.

He apparently understood what Sam meant to say and interrupted, "What I think Sam means is: are we really going to tell him about the Stargate and everything about it?"

"Yes," Jack answered simply.

Daniel and Sam shared another look and it was once again Daniel who spoke up. "But can you just make that decision, just like that? By yourself?"

Jack looked at Daniel with serious eyes for a minute before smiling slightly and saying, "And just who else would make it, Daniel? I _am_ the head of Homeworld Security, you know. This is the type of decisions I make on a daily basis."

Daniel shook his head slightly; he sometimes forgot just how powerful Jack had become. But, in his defense, it was kind of hard to remember that the guy who liked nothing more than to play practical jokes and followed the Simpsons as if they were a religion was the guy responsible for planetary security. And yet, at the same time, Daniel knew that there was no one better for the job. "I know that you're the head of HS, Jack, but don't you usually have to discuss these types of decisions with someone? The president, maybe?"

Jack shrugged and answered, "He usually takes my recommendation in situations like this, so I don't think this will be a problem. Besides, Carter has saved the world enough times that we owe her this."

Cameron and Vala shared a look and a smile; they still found it incredibly weird and funny that Jack would sometimes called Sam, his fiancé, by her last name. But what was even weirder was that no one thought it the least bit odd. Even Jonas took it all in stride, finding nothing wrong with it. What they didn't really understand was that that the others had been together for more than ten years and for most of those, Jack had called Sam 'Carter' – for them that was normal. In fact, it had taken them all quite a bit of time to get used to him calling her 'Sam'.

After a few seconds of silence during which Jack leaned in and kissed Sam on the cheek, he said, "Well, I better go and look for Hank. I have to explain what's going on. And let him know that he'll have visitors in a little while."

"How little of a while?" Sam asked him. She couldn't wait to see her dad again.

"Well, that depends on us. He's ready to come over but I had to tell you about it first and then square it with Hank. But I guess he could come in about an hour, tops." Jack explained.

Sam nodded and hesitated for a minute but then decided to just ask what had been bothering her, "Jack, do you think it was a good idea to leave him out of this meeting?"

Jack sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Maybe it wasn't the smartest idea, but what else could I do? You needed – no, you deserved to hear it first and with family around so you could react as you needed to. I'm sure once he knows what's going on, Hank will understand." He took a few steps back to where Sam was standing and put a finger under her chin, tipped her head back and kissed her nose. "It'll be all right. Don't worry about it, ok?"

Sam looked into his eyes and saw all the love she could possibly want reflected there. Seeing her emotions reflected in his eyes and feeling him so close, so solid and real, made it impossible for her to really worry. "Ok, go and talk to General Landry." Sam said and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll be right back. If you want, call your brother and invite him to visit." Jack said as he walked out of the office.

"Well," said Daniel after having caught the look Jack and Vala shared. "I think I'll go and work on some translations while we're waiting. Jonas, you want to come and help me?"

Jonas who had also caught the look, nodded and said, "Yes, I've been meaning to talk to you about the artifact SG7 brought back last week. I want to see if you see what I think I'm seeing." He started to explain what he thought and the two left the office already immersed in their own little world. Whether it had been an excuse or not, it was clear that they were now hip deep in their work.

Cameron looked at Teal'c and suggested that they go and have something to eat. He hadn't actually noticed the look between Jack and Vala but figured that there must be a reason why everyone else was leaving. Teal'c, who had caught the look, readily agreed with Cameron to go for a snack. But to be fair, Teal'c would have agreed whether he'd caught the look or not – it had, after all, been about an hour since he'd eaten anything and he was getting quite hungry.

So it was that less than a minute and a half after Jack had left, Sam found herself alone in Landry's office with Vala. "Not very subtle, are they?" Sam asked Vala as she sat down in the chair Daniel had vacated less than fifteen minutes ago.

"No, they are not," Vala answered, as she closed the door and came to sit next to Sam.

"But they mean well."

"Yes, of course they do." Sam agreed with a sigh as she leaned back in the chair. "And Jack was right, I needed them," she paused and looking at Vala, corrected herself, "all of you around me when he told me." She shook her head, "I wouldn't have been able to really react if Landry had been in here."

Vala nodded, "Your military training wouldn't have allowed you to react as a person, huh?"

"No, I guess not." Sam agreed.

"So, how are you doing?" Vala asked after a few moments of silence. "It's just us girls here, so tell me what's really going on in your mind."

Sam rolled her head on the back of the chair where it was resting and went from looking at the ceiling to looking at Vala who was sitting on the chair next her. "Honestly?" She asked.

"It's the only way to talk," Vala answered.

Sam smiled at the typical Vala answer but sobered almost instantly and she went back to looking at the ceiling. "Well," she said with a deep sigh, "I honestly don't know how I'm feeling. I'm happy – no I'm ecstatic that my dad is alive and will be able to give me away at my wedding. But I'm also sad at all the time we've missed and all the happy moments I wasn't able to share with him. And I'm angry – dammed angry and mad, that the damn Tok'ra thought that they had the right to make life and death decisions about my dad without consulting me – without even letting me know that there were decisions to be made. And I'm hurt that it took my dad months before he contacted us to let us know he was alive. And I'm worried about explaining all of this to Mark. I know that Jack said we'd tell him the truth, but how are we going to do that exactly?

"And how the hell is he going to take it? I mean we'll be telling him that we've been lying for ten years! I doubt he'll take it very good. And what about the kids? How are we going to explain that grandpa, who'd we all told them had gone to heaven, is back safe and sound. We can't tell them the truth; they're too young. But how are we going to explain it otherwise? How the hell are they going to react when I don't know how to react? I have all the facts and I understand them all and I still can't take it all in – I still don't know how the hell to deal with it." But the time Sam had finished, she was pacing around the office and raking her fingers through her hair repeatedly.

"Well," Vala after she was sure Sam was finished going over how she felt. "I guess you're feeling a lot of things, huh?"

"You think?" Sam said with a small smile as she once again went to the chair and flopped down onto it.

"You, my friend, have been spending way too much time with Jack," Vala said making Sam laugh. That was a complaint Sam and Daniel used all the time and of which Vala had commented but one she had never used before.

"Yes, I have and it's been great." Sam said with a small laugh. After she calmed down, she looked at Vala and said, "Thanks."

Vala nodded her head and then asked, "Are you going to call your brother?"

Sam thought about it for a few seconds and then said, "Yes, but not right now. I have too much in my head that I need to get straight before talking to him."

Vala once again nodded her head and kept her silence, showing that she really understood that Sam needed some space to just think.

Almost an hour later, after Hank had been briefed, they were all sitting around the briefing room table waiting for Jacob's arrival. Daniel and Jonas were still immersed in their talks about the instrument SG7 had brought. Cameron and Teal'c were arguing with Vala about the merits of basketball versus hockey – both Cameron and Teal'c argued that hockey was the better sport while Vala argued that basketball was better because the uniform displayed the athlete's bodies better than the hockey uniforms. Jack and Hank were quietly going over some SGC business and Sam sat quietly next to Jack absorbed in her own thoughts.

Suddenly the klaxon alarm went off and everyone stiffened in their chairs even thought they had all been waiting for it. Jack was the first to get up from his chair and turned to Hank but before he could say anything, Hank forestalled him. "Go ahead. We'll wait here."

Jack nodded his thanks and escorted Sam out of the room and down the stairs. They stopped by the control room to make certain that it was Jacob that was arriving and Jack took the opportunity to quietly tell Walter to put down the blaster window.

By the time they made it down to the embarkation room, the blaster window was already down. When Sam saw it, she turned to smile her thanks at Jack and found that he had dismissed all of the guards that had been in the embarkation room. Within seconds, the embarkation room was empty but for the two of them and with the blaster window down and with all the cameras turned off, something Sam noticed when she saw the red light was off, they were as alone as they had ever been in the SGC. Sam could only be grateful for it and the foresight that both Jack and Hank had.

But then all thoughts of gratitude flew out of her head as the even horizon fluctuated and she saw a figured emerge, one she had thought never to see emerge again.

Jack had taken a step back to give father and daughter some space but still be close by in case Sam needed him. He silently observed as Jacob came off the railing and came to a stop in front of Sam, all without taking his eyes off her. They stared at one another in complete silence for a few moments and then, Jack was never sure who made the first move, but all of a sudden Sam was in Jacob's arms and it seemed like neither had any intention of letting go any time soon.

Some time later, they finally let go of each other enough to get a look at each other.

"You look great, Sammy," Jacob said, with a smile as he dried the tears on Sam's cheeks.

"Thanks, Dad." Sam said smiling as she too wiped the tears from Jacob's face. "You're looking great too." And with another sniffle, she threw her arms around him once more.

"For someone who's supposedly dead," With that reminder, she pushed herself from his arms and glared at him.

Jack saw the glare and muttered an 'oh-oh', knowing that a Carter lecture was imminent. He thought about heading it off to save Jacob from it but decided to let her go ahead. She needed to get that off her chest. And it was infinitely better to see her glare than to see her cry – so, Jacob would just have to deal.

"How could you, Dad! Two years, TWO! I thought you were dead for two years. I mourned you and missed you and regretted all the time we couldn't spend together; and all that time you were alive. Going through God knows what, but alive! And you didn't bother to let me know. What? You didn't think I'd be interested? Or maybe you thought I didn't have a right to know?"

"Now, Sam," Jacob began with a soothing tone, hoping to placate her. "You know it wasn't like that."

"No? Then how was it, huh, Dad?"

"Sam," Jacob began as he looked around to see if Jack would help him, but he found Jack smirking and holding up his hands to signify that he was not getting in the middle of that.

Taking a deep breath, Jacob continued. "Sam, at first I didn't tell you because I was out of it. And when I first came out of it, I didn't know what the hell was going on. When I was finally aware enough to understand it, more than a year had already gone by. By that point, I decided that it would just be as well to wait until I recovered."

"Just as well!" Sam yelled. "Just as well? I thought you were dead and instead to let me know you weren't as soon as you were able, you decided it was just as well to wait!"

"Sam, please. Maybe it wasn't the best decision,"

"You think?" Sam interrupted.

"But," Jacob continued undaunted, noticing that Jack had taken a step forward and was now directly behind Sam, but had made no move to intervene. "I was a mess, Sam. We weren't even sure we were really out of the woods yet. I didn't want you to see me like that and if the worse were to happen," Jacob shrugged. "Well, you had already mourned me, I saw no reason to drag you through all that when there was a very good chance that I wouldn't make it and you would have to mourn all over again."

"Maybe, but it was my right to know and be there with you – be there for you. I'm your daughter."

"And I'm your father. It is my right to protect you and keep you from harm. I did what I thought was right." Jacob insisted.

"Dad," Sam began only to be stopped by Jack's hand on her shoulder.

"Sam," Jack said, speaking up for the first time since Jacob arrived. "You're right, he should have told you. But," he continued when Sam turned back to Jacob to continue her lecture. "so is Jacob."

"What?" incredulous, Sam turned to stare at Jack.

"As a parent, you always want to protect your kids. Frankly, I think I would have done the same."

"But," Sam began, "You're the one that said they should have let us know."

"Yes, the Tok'ra should have let us know. But, Jacob made the best decision he could under the circumstances."

Sam opened her mouth to protest but something in his eyes stopped her and she just said

"Ok," and let it go at that.

Jacob noted the exchange and turning to Jack said, "Jack, long time, no see."

"Jacob," Jack said extending his hand. "It's great to see you again." They shook and then they pulled each other into a great, manly hug.

Sam watched them hug and couldn't prevent the tears that still fell from her eyes. She hadn't thought to see her father and fiancé hug ever again.

A few moments later, they let go of each other and Jacob said, "I hear congratulations are in order, both on your engagement and on your promotion."

"Thanks," Jack said, as he stepped next to Sam and put his arms around her shoulders.

"We're very happy. I don't know what I did to deserve her, but I promise I'll make her happy." Jack said seriously and Jacob nodded, seeing the promise in the other man's eyes.

Sam just rolled her eyes at this display of macho routine. "He didn't have to do anything, being himself was enough. I'm very lucky to have him. I'm also incredibly proud of him and of his achievements." Sam said, smiling up at Jack, who just made a face – as always downplaying his accomplishments.

"As you should be," Jacob agreed, enjoying Jack's discomfort. "Getting a second star a year after the first one is a real accomplishment. Not to mention being promoted to head the whole department."

"Yeah, well," Jack shrugged. "There probably was no one else crazy enough to accept it. And anyway, Sam agreeing to marry me was a much better accomplishment that getting a second star."

Sam just shook her head at that pronouncement; it was nice to hear but she knew what it meant to receive that second star – very few people ever did and it was an incredible honor.

"Well, I'm glad to see you have your priorities right." Jacob said and then he burst out laughing and slapped Jack's shoulders. "Oh, it's great to see you haven't changed a bit, Jack."

"He'll never change, dad." Sam said with a grin.

"And that's what you love about him, right, Sam?" Jacob countered with a grin of his own.

Sam just shrugged and Jack said, "Shall we go to the conference room? They're waiting for us." He waited for their nods and then started walking towards the door.

Sam and Jacob walked a few steps behind him arm in arm. "So Sam, how's Mark and the family?"

"They're fine, Dad. I'll call Mark later today and ask him to come so you can see him."

"Have you thought how are we going to explain my being alive after all?" Jacob asked surprised. He had thought that he wouldn't get to see his son and grandchildren again because explaining his sudden reappearance wouldn't be easy; in fact, he thought it would have been impossible.

"Well, Jack says we're just going to tell him the truth." Sam explained, nodding towards Jack.

"Really?" Jacob asked. "He just decided that, did he?"

"Yes, Jacob. I did." Jack answered from his position a few steps ahead of them.

"And you can make that type of decision yourself?"

"Well, as you said, I am the head of Homeworld Security." Jack answered with a smirk.

"Yeah, I know. But don't you have to consult with the President or at least the Joint Chiefs?"

"Nah," Jack said, waving a hand in dismissal. "Not really necessary. They leave these types of decisions up to me. I'll of course notify them about it in due time."

"Ah," was all Jacob could think to say. So, things may not have changed that much, but they sure had changed. Jack had always been on the arrogant side – but his utter ease in his new post was unexpected. Jacob had never seen Jack so at ease in his skin before.

"Well," Jack's voice, as they entered the conference room, drew him from his thoughts.

"Here we are."

"Jacob," Daniel was the first up off his chair and coming around to hug him. "It's great to see you again."

"Daniel," Jacob said as he returned the hug. "Great to see you too."

Teal'c had also stood up and was now standing in front of Jacob. "Jacob Carter," he said with a nod of his head. "It is indeed a pleasure to see you again."

"Likewise, Teal'c." Jacob said, with a nod of his head.

"Jacob," Jack said as he walked further into to the room. "This is General Landry, the CO of the SGC. And this is Colonel Mitchell, the newest member of SG1."

"A pleasure to meet you both," Jacob said, as he shook hands with both men.

"The honor is ours," answered Landry and Mitchell just nodded his head.

"Well, shall we sit?" Jack asked, as he pulled Sam's chair out.

Jacob moved to a chair and as he sat down, his head went down, when it came back up, it was Selmak that was speaking. "General Landry, Colonel Mitchell, a pleasure to meet you." He said with a nod of his head. He then turned to Sam and the guys and said, "Sam, General O'Neill, Dr. Jackson and Teal'c, it is a pleasure to see you all again."

"Oh! Selmak," Sam exclaimed with a chagrin look on her face. "I'm so sorry. With the emotion of seeing Dad again, I forgot to ask about you." She started to apologized, but Selmak stopped her by putting a hand up.

"Please, Sam. There's no need to apologize. It is only understandable that your first concern was your father."

"Yeah, but after all the time you've been blended with Dad you've become a part of my family. I'm very glad you're Ok. You _are_ Ok, right?"

"Thank you, Sam." Selmak said with a soft smile. "You have also become part of my family. And yes, I am fine."

"I'm glad," Sam said with a smile. "So am I," Jack said and when everyone turned to stare at him in surprise, he said, "What? He's the only snake I actually like and trust! Can you blame me if I'm glad he's ok?"

"To be fair," Selmak said with a smirk. "I also am the only Tok'ra to actually like General O'Neill."

"Ouch," Jack said feigning a hurt face while everyone else in the table laughed.

"Ok," Landry said when the laughter died down. "I think we're all glad that Jacob and Selmak are ok. And I know that they probably want to get out of this mountain as soon as possible and spend some time with family. So, why don't we get this de-briefing started and ended?"

As everyone nodded around the table, he started the de-briefing.

luli, shouldn't it be de-briefing? you know, de-brief Jacob and selmak? just wondering


	12. The Briefing

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer:** Nope, not mine!!

**A/N: **I hope you like this chapter as much as the other ones. I really appreciate all your reviews. Especially from the ones that have follow this story from the beginning and those that have just discovered it. The end of this chapter may seem a bit abrupt, but I couldn't come up with a better one and the chapter seem long enough allready. I know I'm evil, postponing the reunion you're all waiting for - but I promise it'll happen next chapter. And for those that are wondering about the prisoners, do you want a hint in the next chapter? I will say that I always try and accomodate requests - especially when they go along what I had planned. Well, enjoy! -- same chapter, just betaed!

**Chapter 12: The Briefing**

Almost an hour later, Jacob was almost done recounting everything that had gone on in the past two years. Though he hadn't been awake for a good chunk of that time, he had still been able to go into detail about those events, thanks to Selmak. In fact, Selmak had been able to give a detailed explanation about the scientific aspects of their recovery. The only one able to follow _that _explanation had been Sam, but to be fair she had been the only one really interested in it. Though, Jack had been the only one to visibly tune them out by doodling on the notepad in front on him; the other ones had been a little more circumspect about it.

"It shouldn't have taken you so long to come back," Sam said when Jacob paused to take a sip of water as he was nearing the end of the story.

"Sam," Jack said as he put a hand over the hands that had fisted on top of the table.

"We've already talked about this."

"I know," Sam said, as she turned over her hand and laced her fingers with his. "I know, I just still think they should have let me know. I mean, Anise was here only a few months ago and she didn't say anything."

"Sam," Jacob said. "She didn't say anything because I asked her not to. No," he stopped her from arguing once again. "Sam, right or wrong I didn't want you to know until I was ready to come and talk to you myself. But, for what it's worth, Anise didn't agree with me. She told me she came here with every intention of telling you everything."

"And why didn't she?" Sam interrupted.

"Because she knew that it was going to be a shock and that you were going to need someone to lean on," Jacob answered. "When she got here, she discovered that things in the SGC had changed. She didn't know General Landry or Colonel Mitchell and just didn't feel comfortable telling you without Jack here."

"Well," Jack said into the silence that announcement brought, "while I can sympathize with your decision, Jacob, Sam is right. The Tok'ra should have told us what was going on. The alliance may have been over but, we were still on the same side. A little consideration for your daughter and loved ones would not have been amiss. It's always the same story with them," Jack went on, really getting into it. "They only come to see us whenever they need something from us; but if it's us that need something, some information that we should have then they forget we exist."

Jacob just listened to Jack and when he took a breath, he said, "You're right, Jack. And they know it." And promptly took all the wind out of Jack. "That's why some changes have been made. I know that you were probably suspicious of Anise's motives for coming here but it was an honest attempt on the council's part to re-establish a more equal alliance. Sure," he went on when he saw Jack's disbelieving face. "it is in our best interest to stop Ba'al before he gets too powerful again. And getting you to stop him would only benefit us. But it really was a good faith gesture. And along with that came the decision to make me the Tok'ra's ambassador to Earth."

"Dad!" Sam asked, excited. "Ambassador? That means you'll be living on Earth?"

"Yes. It was decided that to have a true alliance, better communication was needed. Ideally we'd exchange ambassadors. But we know that that won't happen for some time. For one thing, we still haven't found a permanent base – anyone appointed would have to move with us. And for another, we realized that you probably don't feel comfortable enough to send someone to stay with us." He paused and with a half-smile noticed the nods around the table.

"So, for the time being we decided that we would take the first step. After all the obstructions," this was said with a sarcastic twist to his lips, "that we had placed in your path, it was the least we could do. And, on a personal note, I want to come home and be able to see my family on a regular basis. This last injury brought home, one more time, how precious life is. Once I blended, I – we," he amended, motioning to SG1, "thought I had all the time in the world. In fact, I had been preparing myself to outlive my children and their children's children. But this incident made it all too clear that none of us have our lives bought and anything could happen to any of us at any damn time." He shook his head and with a sigh he went on, "I want to enjoy whatever time I have left with those I love close to me. So, I grabbed the chance to be ambassador. I will have to go off world from time to time, but it won't be for long. A few days, a month, at most."

"Dad, that's great," Sam said with a great, big Carter smile.

"Yeah, Dad," Jack agreed with a smile of his own, even if he hadn't liked Jacob, anything that made Sam that happy was a great thing in his book. "That is great."

"Thanks. I hope getting approval for it won't be a problem."

"Nah," Jack said, waving his hand as if to dismiss the mere probability. "It won't be a problem at all. The fact is, the President and the powers that be, will be thrilled with the idea. I know that you being here will be a great asset for the program."

"Good, I'm glad that that will be settled easily. And I guess that brings me to the other news I came to deliver."

"Other news?" Sam asked, incredulous. "I thought you came over to see us because you were well again."

"Yes," Jacob said but then his head went down and Selmak was the one who continued speaking. "You have to excuse Jacob; he's not yet fully recovered. In fact, the doctors didn't really want us to come today. But Jacob had already made up his mind that he was coming. Too much time had already passed, he said, and it was time to come and see you. The fact that some developments made it necessary to hasten our departure, well," Selmak said with a sly smile, "let's just said that it made the whole thing easier."

"Selmak," Sam interrupted, sounding worried. "I thought you said you were ok. Why didn't the doctors want you to come?"

"We're fine, Sam. The doctors are just a bunch of worry-warts," Selmak said, much to Jack's amusement, proving that Selmak had indeed been blended with a smart-ass Air Force general for too long. "It's just that Jacob gets tired quite easy. His stamina is not what it was; but, we'll get there. Don't worry."

Sam nodded relieved that it wasn't anything serious. While Landry decided to get the briefing back to the news that Jacob had mentioned. "Selmak, what was so important that allowed you to override your doctor's instructions?"

"Some of our operatives that are working under cover for Baal have informed us the whereabouts of the Tauri prisoners."

That announcement brought instant silence to the room. Everyone straighten in their chairs and leaned forward to better hear what Jacob was saying. Sam, whose hands were still in Jack's, felt the tension that invaded his form as his hands involuntarily tightened on hers.

"Selmak," Jack asked in a tight tone of voice. "Where are they and how soon can we get them out?"

Vala caught Sam's eyes at Jack's tone of voice as she remembered that Sam had been worried about how Jack would take the news that Baal had some SGC prisoners. It seems she was right and Jack was taking it personally, not that Vala had actually ever doubted it.

"Calm down, Jack," this time it was Jacob that spoke. For as long as Selmak had been fighting the Goa'uld, it was Jacob that really knew what it was like to send men into danger and have them not come back. As such, it was him that knew what Jack was feeling. "I know you're anxious to get to them and I can understand that, but you have to be smart about this. Right now they're being held in one of Baal's most secure fortresses. Any rescue attempt would be futile."

"What?" Jack asked incredulous. "Then why did you come and tell us you know where they are? Just so that we know where they are but can't get to them!"

"No. Our operative has also learned that they are to be moved into another fortress in about ten days. The new fortress is even more secured that this one. So, our best chance to rescue them is while they are in transit. Anytime before or after is just too risky and with no realistic chance of succeeding." Jacob explained.

"We've encountered those odds before," Jack said with a frown on his face. "And we've always beaten them."

"Yes, you have. SG1 has always been the best." Jake agreed with a nod. "But, Jack, as good as you guys were, excuse me," he said when he saw the looks on Sam's and Daniel's face. "as good as you guys are, you were also damn lucky. And there is such as a thing as pushing your luck too far. Now, if getting to them while in transit fails, you can always try and get them from the new fortress. I personally think that would be insane, but what the hell, you guys were always insane," Jake said and Vala, at least, had to chuckle.

"But, I think we should first concentrate on getting them while they're being transported. That has the best chance of working out. Jack, while most of the prisoners are Tauri and military trained, there are also quite a few civilians that are not used to military operations and will definitely slow you guys down. It'd be easier to get them when the resistance you're likely to encounter is at its lowest. And even the military personnel," Jake added with another shake of his head, "Some of them have been held for so long that they are definitely of out of shape and are not up to a running escape."

"Have they been mistreated?" Jack asked in a flat tone of voice. Sam felt his hands tighten on hers even more and she moved a bit closer to him, knowing that 'mistreated' was Jack's talk for torture. Teal'c also frowned a bit and looked towards Jack, though it was usually hard to read the Jaffa, Jacob could see Teal'c was worried about how Jack was taking all of this. Jake could understand that, to say that Jack had had a bad experience with Baal was an understatement.

"No, from what our operative was able to learn they have been treated as well as prisoners can be treated. But they have been held in a cell for a long time; they're just not up to anything physically demanding."

"Ok, ok. Do you know who's being held? And what was it you said about civilians? There are no civilians that have gone missing, are there?" Jack asked looking at Sam.

Sam sighed as she rubbed her forehead as everyone in the room turned to look at her.

"No, the only civilian I can think of that has gone missing off world was Ambassador Faxon. And I'm pretty sure that if he was still alive, he'd be held by the Aschen and not Baal."

Jack nodded and turned back to Jake. "What can you tell us about the prisoners?"

"Unfortunately, not much" Jacob said, as he shook his head. "The only information our operative was able to get to us was that they would be moving in about ten days and the route their ship would be taking."

"Their ship?" Daniel asked the question in everyone's minds. "They're not traveling through the Stargate?" He had assumed, like everyone else in the room, that they would attempt the rescue as the prisoners were moved to or from the 'Gate.

"No," Jacob said. "Baal is moving them to a planet that has no Stargate. That is why it is so important that we get them while in transit." Jacob added with a pointed look at Jack.

"Jacob," Jack said with a sigh and a wave of his hand. "You made your point."

"Good," Jacob said simply.

"So, I'm guessing that you guys have figured out the best time to attempt the rescue?" Jack asked.

"Yes, according to our operative, the ship carrying the prisoners and the convoy going with it will pass fairly close to Aschen space four days into the trip. Apparently, Ba'al is thinking of killing two birds with one stone because most of the convoy is going to derail and engage the Aschen. Only two ships will continue on with guarding the ship that carries the prisoners. The best time to attempt the rescue is right as the main force of the convoy engages the Aschen and the prisoner's ship and its escorts separate themselves. It should be relatively easy to sneak in while most of the Jaffa is focused on the battle."

"Yeah," Jack agreed. "That sounds like the best time to act. But it would require precise timing. It'd also require some shadowing. We need to follow the convoy without attracting its attention."

"Yes, we do." Jacob agreed. "And that's where I think your Ancient ship would come in handy." He noticed Sam's face and looking around the table asked, "You still have it, right? And with its cloaking shield?"

"Yeah, Dad," Sam answered with a sigh. "We still have it. We've studied it but analysis is going slowly. It'll only work for persons with the Ancient DNA. And even with Dr. Beckett's DNA therapy, the number of people with that gene is extremely low."

"Not to mention," Daniel added. "That not everyone with the gene has the same amount of control over the technology."

"Yes, there is that." Sam agreed with another sigh and a sideways look at Jack.

Jacob caught the look and suddenly understood what was bothering Sam. If the Ancient ship was used, Jack would more likely than not have to be a part of the mission and Sam was decidedly not happy with that idea. Jacob was sure that Sam had breathed a huge sigh of relief when Jack was promoted to General and a probably bigger sigh when he was transferred to DC. The chances that something would happen to him while working at the Pentagon were extremely low. And now to have to face the idea of him going back out there, after years of being out of the field, must be unnerving to say the least. And there was no way that Jack would sit this mission out; not only was his gene needed but the chance to rescue personnel that had gone missing while under his command was not something he'd ever miss.

"But wait, Dr. Beckett? Gene therapy?" Jacob asked looking around the table once again

"Oh, sorry, Dad" Sam apologized, "forgot you've been out of the loop for some time. Dr. Beckett is the Chief Medical Officer of the Atlantis expedition. You remember it?"

"Yes, I do, though I never knew much about it." Jacob answered.

"Well, since Atlantis is the city of the Ancients, the Ancient gene was needed to work its technology; Dr. Beckett developed a gene therapy to increase the number of people that could work with the technology." Sam explained.

"I take it not many people on _this _galaxy have had the therapy?" Jacob asked.

"No, not really. There's not as much need for it here. And like Daniel said, not everyone with the gene has the same control of the technology." Sam answered.

"What I don't understand," Daniel suddenly spoke up, voicing what had been bothering him since they'd found out that Ba'al had Tauri prisoners. "is what was Ba'al doing with Tauri prisoners?"

"What do you mean?" Jack asked with a frown. "He's keeping them hostage, what else?"

"That's just my point. What else? I mean if he was keeping them hostage, shouldn't he have let us know he had them and made some demands? Isn't that the point of taking hostages?" Daniel asked, with a frown of his own.

"He could have hoped to obtain information about us from them," Cameron suggested.

"Yeah, but we know Ba'al; his methods are not gentle. If he had wanted to extract information from them, he would have been very," Daniel paused a minute to search for the right word and settled for, "forceful in his attempts." And Jacob thought with an internal smile that was _Daniel's _speak for torture. "But from what Jacob said that wasn't the case, was it?" Daniel asked, looking at Jacob.

"No," Jacob answered shaking his head. "Our operative didn't find anything that would lead us to believe any force was used on them."

"So," Daniel insisted, "what was the point?"

"Daniel," Jack said, sounding quite exasperated. "Who cares? Isn't the important thing to rescue them as soon as possible? Who knows and who cares why the sadistic s.o.b. does anything? He's a sadistic, egomaniac – isn't that reason enough?"

"No, Jack." Daniel answered. "I mean, yes. Rescuing them is the most important thing. But figuring out why is also important. Motives and reasons are always important, Jack. You should know that by now."

"Actually, sir," Sam added, reverting to formal address as she did during official meetings. "Daniel's right. Taking prisoners and not doing anything with them does not make sense."

"Maybe not, Carter. But since when did anything Baal does make sense?" Jack asked.

"That's just it, sir. We might not always understand or agree with them, but there was always a method to his madness. And," Sam added with a shake of her head, "there's just no method to this."

"Oh, I'm sure there is." Jack said and then turned to Jacob. "So, do you guys know what that might be?"

"No," Jacob answered. "We're as stumped as you guys. The only explanation that half way makes sense is that he was waiting for the right time to act but the whole mess with Anubis and its fall out meant putting those plans on hold until now." Jacob explained the only theory the Tok'ra council had come up with.

There was a silence following his explanation until Vala said, "That sort of makes sense, actually."

Jacob looked at her and then turned a puzzled, 'who the heck is she?' face at Sam. Sam smiled and gestured that she'd tell him later.

Landry also nodded and looking at Jack said, "Well, I think that's the best explanation we'll get – at least for now." Seeing Jack nodding in agreement, he went on. "Well, it seems that we have a rescue mission to plan."

"Yes, sir." Sam answered. "I was thinking that I might . . ."

"Hold on," Landry said putting a hand up in a stop sign, which immediately shut Sam up.

"According to Tok'ra intelligence they won't be moved for another ten days and then it'll be another four days before we intercept them. Now, I know that a successful mission requires careful planning. But careful planning and a successful mission require rested minds. Ah," he put his hand up in a stop gesture again at Sam's, Daniel's and Cameron's immediate protests of "But, sir'."

"This will be a tough mission – for all of us." He added looking at Jack, who after nodding when Hank started speaking, had grown very quiet and was intently studying the briefing room table. "So, I think it'd be a good idea if you all took at least three days downtime." He stopped speaking and let the three of them voice their protest for a few moments.

Surprisingly, it was Jack's voice that quieted them all. "Hank's right"

"What!" The incredulous question came from Daniel and Sam at the same time. Cameron looked like he wanted to voice a protest too, but to him Jack was, first and foremost, a two star general and you didn't just question a general's orders. Jacob also looked surprised, but not as much as Sam and Daniel. Teal'c and Vala were the two that looked the least surprised by Jack's pronouncement.

"But, Jack, we have to . . ." Daniel began.

"But, sir, I need to start running . . ." Sam started to say.

"No," Jack cut them off, shaking his head. "Hank is right. This will be a tough mission and we all need to be at our best. No action can be taken for another fourteen days anyway. And ten days is more than enough time to plan for this mission. No," he said as he saw Sam's mouth open. "Don't try it. Don't forget that I, better than anyone, know what you guys are capable of. We" and with that word he confirmed Sam's worst fear, "don't need more than ten days for planning. So, as of right now SG1 is on downtime."

He looked around the table at the pouting faces of Earth's premier exploring team and had to chuckle. They looked like little kids that had been told there would be no present for Christmas. "Come on, it won't be so bad. The days will go by very fast. And Sam," he added looking at Sam, who had the biggest pout of the table. "You have a phone call to make. And I'm sure you and Jacob would love the chance to spend some time together before we go out and risk our lives once more."

Sam looked at her father and realized that both Jack and Hank were right. A few days off wouldn't make much of a difference – there wasn't much she could do until they were closer to the date anyway. And spending a few days with her dad catching up sounded great.

"You're right," she finally agreed. "A few days off is a good idea."

"Great. I'm glad you agree." Jack said as he pushed out from the table. "Shall we get going then?"

And with that the meeting broke up. Landry and Mitchell went to Landry's office, leaving SG1 alone with the 'resurrected' general. Daniel and Teal'c went around the table to once again welcome Jacob back. Daniel took the opportunity to introduce Vala to Jacob, who seemed amused at the interaction between them. A few minutes later they all decided to go to Sam's to continue the reunion. Before leaving, Jack went to Hank's office and invited him and Cameron to come along.


	13. The rumors of my death

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Once more, this time with feeling, they're not mine and I'm not making any money off it - no infringment meant!

**A/N: **Long awaited reunion!! Just betaed it!

**Chapter 13: The rumors of my death .** . .

Sam sighed and turned over for the tenth time in less than a minute. She was dead tired and would have liked nothing more than to fall asleep, but she just couldn't. It had been a tiring day that by all rights should have knocked her out as soon as her head hit the pillow. Instead, she had been tossing and turning the entire time. For the life of her, she just could not relax enough to fall asleep. No matter how much she wanted to rest, her brain would just not shut down.

Too much had happened, too many emotions – she wasn't sure what she was feeling. Happy, ecstatic even, to have her dad back, of course. Apprehensive about telling Mark that their dad was back and how and why he was back. Anxious about the rescue mission. Hopeful about whom they might find. And terrified about Jack going back out there. She sighed once more and turned to lie on her back and just stared at the ceiling. Maybe if she counted sheep, she could numb her brain enough to fall asleep.

'One, two, three . . .'

"Why don't you turn off that brain of yours and get some rest, huh?" Jack asked drowsily.

"I'm trying," she answered with a pout as she turned her head to look at him.

"Do or do not. There is no try," Jack said in his best imitation of Yoda's voice. "What?" he asked when Sam just stared at him for a long moment.

"You watched Star Wars again, didn't you?"

"Don't blame me," Jack defended himself as he put his arms around her waist. "Teal'c wouldn't watch anything else. And I had to do _something_ while you caught up with dad."

"Yeah, right," Sam said as she snuggled into his arms. "You actually like those movies, Jack. Come on, admit it."

"Um," was Jack's answer.

"Oh! You really do, don't you?" She couldn't contain the laugh at the look on his face.

"God, you never cease to amaze me." And she leaned up to give him a kiss.

"Yeah, well. That's what I live for." He said with a smirk. "Now, as much as I love to banter with you, don't you think we should get some sleep? Tomorrow is going to be another big day."

"Yeah," Sam answered somberly.

"When is your brother arriving?" He asked as he dropped a kiss on her head.

"Eleven hundred. But you should know that since you arranged the flight. Have I thanked you for that yet?"

"No, not really," He shook his head.

"Well, thank you. I don't think he could have gotten here so soon any other way."

"Yeah, well. I guess that's just another one of the perks of having a general for a fiancé,"

He said with a shrug.

"Umm, lucky me." Sam answered, but the playful banter had accomplished what all the tossing and turning and counting of sheep had not. She was finally relaxed enough to fall asleep. "G'night, Jack. Love you."

"Love you too, Sam." Jack said as he kissed her forehead. He watched her for a while as she fell into a deeper sleep. For a moment he let himself think about everything that had gone on that day and wondered about what could go on tomorrow. But then he forced himself to stop thinking and to follow Sam into sleep.

--

"And here we are," Sam said as she opened the door to her house and led Mark inside.

"It's bigger than the last one, isn't it?" Mark asked as he looked around.

"Yes, we decided to get rid of both our old houses and buy one that would suit us both."

"And one that was big enough for when the kids start coming," Jack added as he came into the house behind them.

"Well, it's beautiful. And I can definitely see you guys here with some little ones running around. In fact, I'm sorry the kids couldn't come with me. They would love this house, especially that backyard."

"I know," Sam said as she led the way into the family room while Jack took Mark's bag into the guest bedroom. "I'm sorry they couldn't come too. But it was very important that you'd come as soon as possible. And as much as I'd like to see them, I think that it is better that they are not here for what we have to talk about."

"Yeah, I sort of got that impression when we talked yesterday. Whatever it is, it must be awfully important for you to ask me to come on such sort notice. And how the heck did you get me transport so fast?" Mark asked as he sat down next to Sam. He grinned as he asked this, trying to keep the mood light. But his hands kept playing with the seams of his jeans no matter how much he tried to stop. It was a habit he'd had since he was a kid and one he'd mastered a long time ago, but one that always surfaced whenever he was extremely nervous – like he was right now. He didn't know what Sam wanted to talk to him about, but he instinctively knew that whatever it was, it was going to be huge and that it might just turn his world upside down.

". . . another perk of being the fiancé of a general." Sam was saying and he'd been so lost in his own thoughts that it took him a few seconds to figure out she was answering his question and what that question had been in the first place.

"Talking about me, are you Carter?" Jack asked as he came back into the room saving Mark from having to respond, which was a very good thing since he wasn't sure what he would have said.

"Nah," Sam denied with a saucy grin. "I'm talking about my other fiancé who's a general."

"Do I know him?" Jack asked with a grin of his own.

"Yeah, quite well actually." Before she continued with the teasing, she noticed who had come in behind Jack.

Jack saw her face and Mark's and said, "Daniel and Teal'c are here." He then turned to Mark and said, "You remember them, right Mark?"

"Sure." He said as he stood up to greet both men. "They're the rest of SG1."

"Nice to see you, Mark," Daniel said as he shook his hands with him.

"Mark Carter," Teal'c said as he inclined his head in greeting. Mark, who had already met him, knew that this was Teal'c's greeting and followed his lead.

"Well, would any one like something to drink?" Jack asked everyone. Daniel immediately said coffee, which was seconded by Sam and Mark and Teal'c asked for orange juice. As Jack left to go to the kitchen, he could hear Daniel asking Mark about his flight and what did he think about military transport.

It took him about ten minutes to get everything ready and when he came back Mark and Sam were regaling Daniel and Teal'c with stories about some of the most interesting trips they took using military transports when they were kids.

"And Sam here just wouldn't stop talking about how the whole process was possible. You should have seen their faces. All these officers, who thought they were the best and brightest and they had no idea what this ten year old was going on and on about." Mark was saying with a big grin.

"Carter at ten spouting scientific babble that left seasoned officers totally confused and out of their depths?" Jack said as he passed the drinks around. "Imagine that," he added in a tone full of amazement.

"I guess things haven't really changed all that much, huh, Jack?" Daniel asked to the laughter of those present.

"No, I guess they haven't, Daniel." Jack answered seriously, which only seemed to encourage Sam's giggles.

The giggles and snickers gradually died down as they concentrated on fixing their coffees. When the silence had lasted a few minutes and it was beginning to get uncomfortable, Mark decided to break it and to just take the bull by the horns, so to speak.

"So, Sam," he began. "Want to tell me what was so important that you needed me to come on such short notice?"

"Yes," she answered. But she then seemed more interested in drinking her coffee than in answering any questions, which prompted Jack to give her a look that said 'get moving.'

"Yeah, ok." She sighed in response to the look and then she cleared her throat. "Ok, it's just that I'm just not sure where to start." She said looking at Jack with a pleading look in her blue eyes. A look Jack could never resist.

"The beginning is usually a very good place to start." He said in response to the look.

"Yes, I supposed it is. So, Daniel would you start?" Sam said with a somewhat relieved sigh.

"Sure," Daniel answered while Mark looked from one to the other. He had had no idea what Sam had wanted to talk to him about it, but whatever he had imagined it had never included Daniel telling some kind of story.

"Uh, Sam?" He couldn't prevent himself from asking right before Daniel really got into the story. "What's going on? I thought you said we had to talk."

"And we do, Mark. It's just that Jack is right; it'll be better if you heard this from the beginning. And Daniel is the best at telling the story." She noticed the look in her brother's eyes and added, "Please, Mark. Trust me."

At Mark's nod, Daniel began the story. Like Sam had said, he was the best at telling it. It might have been because he knew the story better than anyone else or it might have been because he had simply told it more than anyone else, so many times that he lost count of just how many times he'd told it. The good thing about having told it so many times was that he already had it down pat; he even had different versions, based on how much details he had to disclose.

The version he was telling Mark was a medium one, not one with all the details but enough for Mark to understand everything he was going to hear. So, it took him about twenty five minutes to finish it. When he finished, there was complete silence as Mark just sat there looking at Daniel as if he had grown a second head.

After a while he turned to Sam and said, "So, you're telling me that there are aliens out there? And that you travel to other planets on a weekly basis?"

"Yes, I know that sounds a bit out there, but," Sam started to say, only to be interrupted by Mark.

"A bit out there! More like totally out there," Mark said. "Sam, I thought you had something important to tell me. But if you brought me out here only to tell me this, this," he waved his hand around as he sought for a good adjective. "Crap, then maybe I should just go back." Mark stood up and took a few steps towards the door.

"Mark, please." Sam said as she extended her hand towards Mark. "Please, sit down. We're not lying and this is what I needed to talk to you about."

Mark stopped and looked back at her with a confused look in his eyes. "I promise, Mark. I'm not lying. Trust me."

A few seconds later, Mark sighed and went back to the couch. "You really travel to other planets?"

"Yes."

"And there are aliens out there?" he asked, waving his hand to encompassed outer space.

"Yes, Mark. There are." Sam then looked at Jack and at his nod she gestured to Teal'c and added, "In fact, Teal'c here is an alien."

Mark turned his incredulous gaze on Teal'c, who stood up and removed his hat, revealing the first prime emblem on his forehead.

"But that's just a tattoo, a really weird one, but still just a tattoo, right?" Mark asked, his eyes pleading with his sister to tell him it was all a joke.

Teal'c gave an almost inaudible sigh, he knew these displays were necessary to convince the ones that didn't want to believe in aliens, but they still made him feel like he was on display, and pulled up his sweater, revealing the pouch where his symbiot used to live.

"Ok, that's . . ."

But before he could begin his rationalization, Teal'c plunged his hand into the pouch and a few seconds later pulled it back out. That shut Mark up. He slowly pulled his eyes up to Teal'c's and asked in a thin voice, "You're an alien?"

"Indeed I am." Teal'c answered with a slight inclination of his head.

"I . . .I . . .ah," Mark started to say as he wildly looked around the room. A few moments later, he closed his eyes, took a deep breath and visibly collected himself. Jack couldn't help but think that that must be a Carter trait; he's seen both Jacob and Sam pull themselves together just that way, whenever something that rattled them happened. Granted those occasions were few and far between, but they still happened. It seemed that nothing rattles a Carter for long.

"Ok," Mark began to speak after he'd more or less calmed down. "Say all of this," and once again he waved his arm around to include everything they'd talked about. "is true. Why are you guys telling _me _about it? And why _now_? I mean this has got to be one of the best kept secrets in the country – hell on the planet. So, _why_ are you telling me and _why_ now?"

Apparently not being easily rattled wasn't the only thing that the Carters had in common . They were all smart as whips also.

"Well, you see, Mark," Sam began the explanation but couldn't continue and once again looked towards Jack for help.

Jack sighed once and said, "Some things have happened that we thought you should be aware of."

"Things? What things could possibly have happened regarding this 'Stargate' of yours that I'd need to know. Unless," and he looked at Sam with alarm. "Is there something wrong, Sam?"

"No, nothing's wrong. Actually everything's pretty darn wonderful, in fact. They couldn't be more wonderful. I hope you think so too, I mean I'm sure you will. It'll be a bit of a shock, but after you assimilate it, I'm sure you'll be just as happy as I am. . ."

Sam would have kept on going if it hadn't been for a voice from the doorway that interrupted her. "What Sam is trying to say in the middle of that babble is that I'm back."

Mark froze when he heard that voice. He'd recognize it anywhere, but it couldn't be because he was supposed to be dead. He slowly turned around and when he saw his father standing in the doorway the only thing he could say was, "But you're dead."

Jacob smirked and couldn't resist saying, "The rumors of my dead have been vastly exaggerated."

Jack couldn't help his smirk at the sarcastic quip but Mark had other things on his mind to notice it. Though Sam did if the glare she threw her father's way was any indication.

"We buried you!" He said and then turned to Sam and said, "Sam we buried him. How can he be here, alive!"

"I know that this seems unbelievable but. . ." Sam began.

"Unbelievable!" Mark interrupted. "Try impossible. How did this happen?"

Sam was too flustered to be able to coherently explain and Jack was never any good at explanations, so Daniel took over. "It's a long and somewhat complicated story. But the short of it is that Jacob was poisoned by an undercover Goa'uld that had been sabotaging the attempts of the Tok'ra for quite some time. Fortunately, the other Tok'ra's realized what was going on in time and they . . ."

But before Daniel could continue with the story, Mark interrupted him. "You know what? I don't really care. I just want to know how long have you known?" He asked looking at Sam. The surprise was starting to wear off and the anger and betrayal was starting to set in.

Jack didn't like the new tone that Mark's voice had taken, but before he could say anything, Sam answered. "Not long at all. In fact, I just found out about it yesterday, myself."

"Really?" Mark asked.

"Yes, really." Sam answered as Jack frowned at Mark's tone of voice. "Mark, you have to believe me,"

But Mark put a hand up to stop her from talking. "Tell me, just what is it that we buried?"

Sam locked eyes with Jack before answering, "That hardly matters now, does it?"

"I guess not, but at least now I know why you insisted on a closed casket, even though you knew how much I needed to see him and tell him bye."

"Yeah," Sam said as she sighed and closed her eyes. "Mark, I'm sorry."

"Sorry? You're sorry? And you think that makes up for this? For not letting me know my father's alive? For more than ten year's worth of lies?"

"Mark I, myself, didn't know until yesterday." Sam protested once more.

"Really?" Mark asked in a disbelieving tone. "You only found out yesterday?"

"Yes, Mark." Sam answered in a pleading tone. "You have to believe me . . ."

"Believe you!" Mark said with a snort. "Believe you!" He repeated with a laugh that was anything but amused. "That's a laugh. How can I ever believe anything you ever say again?"

"Mark, please," Sam began. "I promise I just found out. I had no more idea that he was alive than you did. I mourned him for two years, Mark."

For a few seconds Sam thought that she had gotten through to him, there was a softening in his eyes that made her hope everything was going to be alright. But then she saw the defences that had been built up as a result of having lost his mother early in life and having an absentee father for most of it, come down and that hope was gone.

"How could you, Sam?" Mark said quietly. "I trusted you." And which each word, his voice gained strength. "I would have expected it from him," and he pointed towards Jacob. "But you, you I trusted. I thought that . . ." He trailed off and then he said in the coldest voice Sam had ever heard from him. "But you're just like him, aren't you? Just as dedicated to the higher ideals," this was said with a sneer that made it quite clear he didn't share those higher ideals. "Just as willing to lie and deceive and leave everyone behind for the sake of those ideals. You're nothing but a cold, lying . . ."

"That is enough," Jack's voice cut through Mark's tirade. His voice was strong and firm but surprisingly low. It was one of the most authoritative voices they had ever heard him use and it brought complete silence to the room. Daniel winced and rubbed his nose, Teal'c inclined his head and Sam snapped to attention. Even Jacob seemed to straighten a bit until he realized he too was a two star general and didn't really have to come to attention.

"I realize that you have had quite a shock just now and are not thinking straight and are therefore apt to say things you wouldn't normally say. But there are only so many things I'll let slide by – and insults of any kind are not included. So, I suggest you cool your jets and calm down so that we can talk this out rationally."

"Rationally, you want me to talk about this rationally?" Mark asked incredulously. "I can't talk about this rationally. And even if I could, I don't think I want to. And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?"

"Who am I?" Jack repeated as his eyebrow shot up. "I'm the guy that's going to marry your sister and the man that loves her more than life. And I'm also the guy that was her commanding officer for nine years. The one that saw what it did to her to hide such a big part of her life from her loved ones; what it did to her to have to cancel plan after plan with little to no explanation. I'm the guy that had to remind her time and again that it was necessary. And I'm also that guy that's stood by her while she saved this and other galaxies more times than you could comprehend while you and everyone else enjoyed the life that she sacrificed almost everything to make sure you'd have."

When he paused for a breath, Sam put her hand on his arm and quietly said, "Jack, don't.

Please. He doesn't understand."

"That's no excuse," Jack said firmly. "He should know _you_ better . . ."

"But that's just the point, isn't it?" Mark interrupted coldly. "I don't know her – it seems I don't know her at all. I'd have never thought she'd be capable of so much deceit and lies. But I guess I shouldn't be so surprised. She's her father's daughter – followed in all of the old man's footsteps, didn't you?" He asked Sam derisively.

"Ok, that's enough," This time it was Jacob's voice that cut across Mark's. He had been silent throughout the conversation, figuring that Sam had a better chance of getting through to Mark and that Jack was more than capable of defending her; but everyone had a limit and he'd just reached his. "I suggest you take a deep breath and think about what you're saying before you say something that you won't be able to take back and will regret for the rest of your life."

"And who are you to tell me what to do or how to think? You've never been there before, so what do you care now?" Mark started getting ready to begin another tirade, this time against his father, when Jack put an end to it all.

"Stop, stop right there," Jack told him, still in that soft and dangerous voice. "If you can't say something nice, or at least something constructive then why don't you just shut up? Or better yet, why don't you go out and take a nice long walk and cool your head. Come back when you feel ready to have a rational conversation."

Mark just looked at Jack as if he wanted to defy him. But Jack's voice carried all the authority of a two star general and however much Mark may resent it, he _was_ the son of a retired general and had been conditioned throughout his childhood to respond to that tone. So, with a last indignant glare to his father and sister, he turned and stalked from the room.

The silence he left in his wake was absolute until Jacob looking at Sam wrapped in Jack's arms and said, "Well, that went well, didn't it?"

Daniel and Teal'c looked at him as if he'd grown another head. Jack just pulled Sam closer to him as he bent his head to kiss her forehead. Sam looked up at her father from the safety of her fiance's arms and with a wan smile said, "As well as could be expected I supposed."


	14. Back Yard Conversations

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Do I have to say it every chapter? Yes, I suppose I must; no, they don't belong and I don't make any money off it. It's just for my and all my lovely readers' amusement.

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter. It's a bit shorter than what I usually put out, but this seemed like a good stopping point. And don't worry, for those that are waiting for some action and the SGC personnel to be rescued, that shouldn't be more than two chapters out. I'm not sure how the action will come out, I've never written an action scene before, but I promise you guys will like who will be rescue! Please, review - I'd like to know if anyone is still following this story. -- yes, please let me know if anyone's reading this repost!

**Chapter 14: Back Yard Conversation**

"Hi," said Daniel as he came out to the back porch. "You might want to be alone but I thought you might have some questions you might be ready to have answered right about now." He said as he walked up to stand next to Mark.

Mark turned his head sideways as Daniel reached the rail. "Is that your job?" He asked partly to delay the answers and partly because he was really curious.

"What do you mean?" Daniel asked as he leaned his elbows on the rail.

"Telling the story of what you do to the people that don't know about it; going after the people that don't react too well and talk them around and stuff like that." Mark answered as he turned to look at the yard.

Daniel grinned and answered, "Partly. It's not all I do, but yes that is part of my duties. I also get to do research and translate some of the coolest artifacts ever and of course, I kick butt on a regular basis."

"You sound almost proud of that," Mark commented as he turned his head to look at Daniel, somewhat surprised to hear the mild mannered archeologist talk like that.

"Yes, I guess I am. It took me a long time to get where I am right now mentally and physically, but yes, I am proud of what we do and how we do it." He paused for a minute as he looked to the sky and with a smirk worthy of Jack himself, he said, "even of the ass kicking."

Mark nodded his head and turned back to stare at the grass. After a few minutes of silence, Daniel broke the silence. "So,"

"So," Mark repeated and after a few more seconds of silence, he continued, "I don't even know where to start. I just found out my dad is still alive after thinking for two years that he was dead. And if that wasn't enough, I also found out that there are aliens out there, that my sister travels to other planets on a regular basis and that there's been more than one war where Earth's future has been at risk. Ah, and let's not forget my favorite part: my dad has had an alien thing living inside him for the last ten years! Which technically, I guess, makes him an alien too." Mark paused, as he finally run out of breath.

"Yeah," Daniel said into the pause. "I can see where all that would mess you up a bit."

Mark turned to look at Daniel incredulous, but Daniel was still looking at the grass.

"Yeah, you could say I'm a bit messed up. And you know what? Dad coming back to life is the one thing I'm having the most trouble with. I mean coming back to life? How crazy is that? That's just . . . impossible."

"That's actually not as weird or as impossible as you'd think," Daniel said almost under his breath, but Mark heard him.

Mark turned his head and stared at Daniel until Daniel turned and stared back. "What do you mean?" Mark asked.

"Well," Daniel began and then trailed off, wondering how much he could say.

"Come on, Daniel. You can't say something like that and leave it there. And don't give me that crap about classified; I think we're over that, don't you?"

Daniel took a deep breath and considered it for a few seconds but then thought 'what the hell?' Jack _had_ told him to use his discretion after all. So he said, "Yeah, you're right. And I just meant that if you'd died as many times as I have then hearing that someone's come back to life doesn't sound weird or impossible at all."

Mark stared at him open mouthed for a minute while Daniel stared calmly back. When it became clear that Daniel was not joking, Mark closed his mouth and after a couple of false starts, asked, "How many times _have_ you died?"

"Well," Daniel said as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "I'm not entirely sure anymore."

"You're not entirely sure!" Mark interrupted.

"Well, no. I mean there was the first time back when we first went to Abydos and there are the two times I've ascended and the times with the Nox and there are the times I've been really close to it and the times when I've technically died and the times . . ."

"Ok, ok," Mark interrupted. "Forget I ever asked." And then another thought popped into his head. "Has Sam ever died?"

Daniel looked at him and asked, "You want me to answer that?"

Mark thought about it for a few seconds, and then answered, "No, you better not." He was silent for a few minutes and then he said, "You've known her a long time, huh?"

"Yes, since the program started. About eleven years now."

"And Jack about the same?" Mark asked.

"Well, I actually met Jack about a year before the program started. We were part of the team that went through the 'gate the first time. I got to know him quite well during that mission."

"You're all very close, aren't you?"

"Yes, those guys are my family." Daniel answered simply.

"And they feel the same way about you." It wasn't a question; Mark had seen how they all treated each other. How they were able to communicate with just their eyes. "You all seem to know each other so well."

"Yeah, well that comes from spending eighteen hours out of twenty four and six out of seven days together and of depending on the others for your life on a regular basis." Daniel said in explanation, hearing something like envy in Mark's tone.

"I guess so," Mark said slowly. "But you still know my sister better than I do."

Daniel just shrugged, there wasn't anything he could say – it was true after all. "Well, it's never too late to start." He suggested.

"You think she'd give me a chance after that little scene back there?" He asked waving his hand in the direction of the house.

The time alone had done its job. Mark was now calm and regretting how he'd reacted. 'Good,' thought Daniel, 'this'd make it easier on everyone, especially Sam.'

"We all know that you just had a nasty shock and were just reacting to very unsettling news. No one's blaming you for it," Daniel said sincerely.

"Not even Jack?" Mark asked, skeptically.

"Not even Jack." And at Mark's doubtful look, he insisted. "Really, he doesn't blame you. Oh, there's no doubt in my mind that you'd have regretted it if you'd continued talking like that. You can go in and apologize and . . ."

"But that's just it," Mark interrupted. "I'm not sure that I want to apologize."

Daniel looked surprise at the admission. "Mark . . ."

"No, Daniel. I know you think I should and maybe I shouldn't have said what I said but I'm just not ready to apologize – at least not yet. I'm . . ." Mark hesitated, not at all thrilled to have to admit it. "I feel so betrayed and . . . and hurt. I mean my sister and dad have lied to me for the last ten years, not only about what they did but about what they are. Because I can see it; working for the SGC is not just what they do – it's become part of who they are so that they are no longer the people I knew."

"And is that so bad? Because I happen to think that the persons they've become are great."

"Yeah, I know. They are great people. And part of what hurt so much about dad dying was that I had gotten along better with him in the last eight years than since before mom died."

"Then you should be extremely happy that he's back."

"I am. But I can't help feeling hurt, betrayed and completely left out. Like I've never known them," He added, quietly.

"You know them, Mark," Daniel told him. "Ok, so you might not have known everything about them and maybe serving with the SGC has changed them, but they're still your father and sister. They love you and want what's best for you."

"And that was to lie to me for the last ten years?" Mark asked.

"Yes." Daniel said firmly. "Whether you want to believe it or not, that was best for you. Mark you weren't ready. Hell, I don't think anyone is ever ready to learn about the SGC. And maybe it'd be better if no one ever had to learn about it. My life would sure be easy if I had never learned about it." But then he had to pause for a minute and think that through. "Of course then I would have missed seeing some incredible things, meetings my best friends and the love of my life."

Mark looked at him amused, "So, are you saying knowing about the SGC is a bad thing? Or a good one?"

"I'm saying it can be an incredible thing but it certainly is not an easy one," Daniel explained. "And it is not one that we can go around telling to just anyone. Because you're right, it changes your life and it demands a great deal of everyone that's involved with it. And, Mark, if you don't have to be involved with it, if you don't have to know about it – then it is better that you not know about it. So, yes they lied to you. And if you want to stretch that, then maybe they even betrayed you a little. But they didn't do it with the intent to hurt you; it really was for the best."

Mark was silent for a long moment while he thought about what Daniel had just said. And once again it was Daniel that broke the silence. "I can't help but notice that most of what's bugging you is centered on what Sam and Jacob did or didn't say. The news about there being aliens out there, didn't really seem to bother you at all."

"It's not that it doesn't bother me; it's just that that's the easiest thing to understand."

"Really?" asked a really surprised Daniel, who had been expecting the opposite reaction.

"Yes. I mean I've always thought that believing we were the only sentient living beings in the whole universe was the height of arrogance."

"Wow," Daniel said. "That is not the reaction we usually get when we disclose the facts behind the 'Gate."

"Yeah, well. What can I say? I guess maybe I'm a bit more open-minded than most."

"I guess so." Daniel concurred. After a few more moments of silence, Daniel went on.

"Mark, I know you have a lot of issues to work through. And I can understand that, really I can. But," and he hesitated a bit, not really sure that he should say what he was about to say, but then he once again thought, 'what the hell' as he pushed his glasses back up his nose. "The thing is your dad brought some news with him. It's too long a story to get into and you really don't have the clearance, but SG1 is going on a new mission in about two weeks. A very dangerous mission."

"Isn't that your usual type of missions?" Mark interrupted dryly, wondering where this was going.

"Yeah, it is. And this time won't be any different, except for the fact that Jack is coming along."

"Jack? But he's a two star general and has been behind a desk for the last two years. Why would they send him out into the field after he's been out of the action for so long?"

"Well," Daniel said with a sly grin. "I don't think that Jack can ever really be out of the action, but as to why he's being sent – well, that's the part that's classified. But, I've been around the military long enough to know that there is a very good chance that Sam will be ordered to stay behind."

"What?" Mark interrupted once again, sounding incredulous. "Why would they order an active colonel to stay behind and order a general to go out? That makes no sense!"

"No, in a regular unit, it wouldn't, but the SGC is not a regular unit. And Jack is not a regular general. There are powerful reasons why Jack needs to go on this mission. And, no," Daniel said, holding up a hand as Mark started to ask why again. "I can't go into them. Just know that they are real and important and Sam will have no choice but to obey her orders. And that will mess her up – bad. She's going to need her big brother."

"She really loves him, doesn't she?" Mark asked into the silence that followed.

"Yes and he loves her," Daniel nodded. "She's as protective of him as he is of her."

"And that's a hell of a lot." Mark commented, thinking of Jack's reactions to his earlier outburst.

"Yeah, though to be fair," Daniel added, "he's almost as protective of everyone he considers to be under his command – and since he's been head of HWS, that includes the whole darn planet."

"The whole planet?" Mark asked. "Wow, he's a powerful man, isn't he?"

"Yeah." Daniel answered and then with a grin he added, "and you'd think I would remember that more often. But the man persists on acting like an over-grown child and it's very easy to forget just how powerful he's become."

"Do the others also forget?" Mark asked curiously; glad to be able to focus on something else for a while and at the same time eager to learn more about her sister's life.

"No," Daniel said with a small smile. "They never do. I guess it's different for them. Teal'c has always seen Jack as a warrior, as the man that could free the Jaffa; for him Jack has always been a powerful man and his promotions have only made fact what he's known all along. And Sam, well, as much as Sam is a scientist, Sam is and has always been a soldier first. When she met him, he was her CO and he's still her superior. . ."

"But they are a couple now and I really don't see Sam being with someone who didn't treat her as an equal." Mark broke in.

"Oh, he does treat her as an equal," Daniel reassured him. "It's just that Sam is always conscious of his rank and position – hell, she's more conscious of it than he is most of the times. Maybe because of her upbringing or her training, but she has a much better grasp of just how important he is than I do. Jonas has always been a bit in awe of Jack, so that hasn't changed. And Cameron, well, I guess Cameron is similar to Sam, except that all he sees is the two stars."

"So, how come you're different?"

"I guess because I'm not military, but mostly because when I met Jack he was . . ." He paused for a minute, and then said, "well, let's just say that he was in a different place. He had just gone through some rough times and didn't have his head on straight. I got to know him before he became the Jack he is now. Don't get me wrong, he was always a great soldier and had the potential to be a great human being but he wasn't," and he shook his head before he said aloud what he'd never said before, "the hero that he is now. So, I guess it's easier for me to see the man than it is to see the general. Easier than it is for them anyway."

"You're the one that keeps him grounded, aren't you?" Mark asked with a small grin.

"I guess so," Daniel said with an answering grin. "Sam does a good job of it too, but sometimes, she needs to be grounded too." Daniel added with a laugh.

"Yeah," Mark agreed with a laugh. "I can totally see that. She used to get so lost in her studies that she lost touch with what was going on around her."

"She still does that. Jack is pretty good at bringing her back, but he's not here all the time and frankly, since they've gotten together they get lost in a world all of their own as many if not more times than he's brought her back. It really can get quite irritating – if not right down nauseating."

"They're good together, aren't they?" Mark asked after he finished laughing at Daniel's face and at the idea of his sister and ex-CO acting like a couple of love-sick teenagers.

"Yes, they are; they bring out the best in each other. He brings the child out in her and she brings the adult out in him," Daniel answered with a chuckle. "They compliment each other perfectly."

"Yeah, I can see that," Mark agreed dryly before he too cracked up. After a few minutes of silence, he said, "She's going to be a mess if she's forced to stay behind, isn't she?" Mark knew that there wasn't anything his sister hated more than not being able to be in the middle of things, especially when the people she loved where going to be in danger.

"Yeah, she's going to need someone she can lean on. And none of us will be here; we're all needed on this mission. You'll be the only that she'll be able to really talk to about what's going on." Daniel answered, trying to make Mark realize how much Sam would need someone there for her in the following weeks.

"Dad's going too?" Mark asked, surprised. But really, he was more surprised about being surprised; you'd think that with all the revelations he'd heard that day, nothing would surprise him anymore.

"Yes, I don't think there will be any way he'd sit this one out," Daniel said, shaking his head.

Mark opened his mouth to argue that his dad was a retired two star general and hadn't seen action in a lot of years, but he stopped when he realized that he had probably seen more action in the last ten years than he had in all the years he was active. Beside, if just coming out of a near death experience wasn't enough for him to stay behind, he didn't supposed being retired was going to be much of an impediment.

"Mark," Daniel said in a serious tone. "Your sister and father love you very much and you love them. Take it from someone who lost his parents way too early, don't waste whatever time you have with them because you never know if you'll ever get more. Work through your issues, either by talking to them or by yourself – but work through them. And then go back inside and spend time with your sister and father and _enjoy_ that time. Let them know you love them and let Sam know you're there for her. But," Daniel added with a sheepish smile, "please do it subtly. She wouldn't like it if she knew I talked to you about Jack going and her staying."

"Sure, no problem," Mark answered looking at Daniel in the eyes. Daniel held the stare for a while and then he nodded once and turned to go back inside, leaving Mark once again alone with his thoughts.

Mark stayed outside for another fifteen minutes thinking about everything that Daniel had said and remembering the good times he'd spent with his sister and father. All of a sudden, he got a gleam in his eyes and his jaw tightened up; it was a look that any member of SG1 would have recognized instantly. It was the look that a Carter gets when he/she has decided something; the look that said 'I'm doing this and God help anyone that gets in my way.'

He pushed back from the rail and turned to go back inside, determined to do what was right and more at peace than he remembered being in a long time.


	15. How dare you!

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they don't belong to me!

**A/N: **Same chapter just betaed.

**Chapter 15****:**** How dare you!**

Sam walked towards General Landry's office in high spirits. He and Jack had been right; she had needed the time off to reconnect, not only with her dad but also with her brother. The two days they had been able to spend together had been great.

At first it had looked like it was going to be a disaster; Mark's reaction to learning about the 'Gate and about their father still being alive had been about what she had expected. She had hoped that he would take it better but had known her brother well enough to know that probably wouldn't be the case. He had always been stubborn, hard-headed and extremely honest; his biggest problem with the military (besides blaming it for taking away his mother and father) had always been all the secrets and downright lies that military officers were often required to tell.

She had known this as had her father; they had both been very aware that the chances were pretty good the rift between the two of them and Mark would widen to the point that it would never be bridged again. But they decided that they had to take the chance – they really had no choice, not if her father was to see Mark again. No story they could have come up with would have been good enough to fool Mark; who would know they were keeping something big from him and would have never forgiven them.

Sam wasn't sure what Daniel had said to Mark, and she wasn't even sure wanted to know, but whatever it had been it had certainly worked. She had spent a couple of days just getting caught up with both her bother and father and there hadn't been one fight – that was a new record for them. The visit had gone so good that they had already planned a longer visit with the kids and Mark's wife in about a month. And now she was going in to Landry's office to report her latest find.

--

Twenty minutes later, Sam came out of Landry's office fuming. All of her high spirits had evaporated five minutes into the meeting with the General. The remaining fifteen minutes only served to increase her fury. She was so mad that the only thing she could think was, 'How dare he!'

She stormed from Landry's office to the office Jack was using while at the SGC. Since he was going to be going on the mission to release the hostages, it had been decided that it made more sense for him to stay in Colorado and be part of the prep work, rather than him going back to DC. Since Jack outranked Landry, he could have asked to use his office, but Jack had decided to use his old Colonel office.

The way was well known to Sam and she traveled it automatically, not really seeing where she was or who she encountered on the way. Not that any one tried to stop her, one look at her face was enough to let anyone in the vicinity know that the Lt. Colonel was _so_ not in the mood to be interrupted. Her face and demeanor reminded the old timers of another colonel who they had also stayed far away from when in one of his moods.

She stalked down the SGC corridors until she arrived at her destination. Seeing the door closed, she pushed it open without knocking and entered the office.

Jack looked up from the papers he was pursuing when he heard his door crash against the wall. "Hey," he began only to stop as Sam marched right up to his desk and leaning her hands on it, hissed in his face.

"How dare you!" She began hissing, but soon graduated into yelling, "Just who the hell do you think you are? . . ."

"Sam, what's . . .?" He started to ask, only to be cut off as Sam kept going.

"Going behind my back like that, without even talking to me about it. . ."

"Sam, calm . . ."

"I can't believe you! How can . . "

"Carter," Jack said, in his General voice but Sam was too far gone to really notice the warning in the tone.

"What about trust? . . ."

"Ok, that is enough," though Jack's voice was low, it captured Sam's attention for a few moments. When she continued, however, Jack said in a firm tone, "I said that is enough, Colonel!"

The not quite yell finally got through to Sam and she fell silent.

After a few moments of staring at each other, Jack said in a tone that said his patience was about to end. "Now, why don't I answer a few of those questions, huh?" the question was theoretical and when Sam opened her mouth to answer, Jack's glare was enough for her close it again. "How dare I? I dare quite a few things, but I'm not sure just what you're talking about," though he had a nasty feeling he did know. "As to whom do I think I am? I don't think, I know I'm General Jack O'Neill. The man you're engaged to but also the man who's ultimately in charge of this mountain. Given that little detail, don't you think this little," and he waved his hand around to indicate themselves and the situation, "scene is a little inappropriate?"

"Oh, sure. Bring rank into it, why don't you?" Sam asked as she threw her hands in the air and pushed off of the desk.

"I did not _bring_ rank into this. . . whatever this is. The ranks are there; they have always been there. Something which you never had trouble remembering before. Now," Jack continued over Sam's attempts to talk. "I don't know what bee got into your bonnet but I suggest you take a deep breath and calm down. Because if I'm not mistaken, we had agreed to keep our private life separate from the SGC and whatever's wrong right now seems to do more with our private life than with the SGC. And yet, here you come barging in and taking your fiance' to task without even bothering to close the door, so that any one that passed by can hear all you have to say."

Sam eyes widened as she heard Jack talk and realized that he was right.

"I know that I'm not one to stick to protocol all the time, but I do think that as a General I deserve a little more respect than to have one of my Colonels come storming into my office without a 'by your leave'. What's more, I think I've earned it." Jack added in a hard tone.

A few moments of silence followed, this time it was Sam that broke it. After taking a deep breath, she said, "You're right. I shouldn't have . . ." She trailed off and closed her eyes in frustration. After a few deep breaths to regain her composure, she turned around and closed the door.

When she turned back around, Jack had come from behind the desk and was now leaning on the forward edge. "Care to tell me what I've done behind your back that's betrayed your trust?" Jack asked in a calm tone of voice that only showed Sam how upset he really was.

"How can you have gone to the President and requested that I be taken off of this mission without even talking to me about it?" Sam asked, doing her best to sound rational.

Jack just studied her face for a minute before flatly answering, "I didn't."

The short answered confused Sam and she asked, "You didn't what?"

"I didn't go to the President and request you be taken off this mission." He clarified.

"You didn't?" Sam asked surprised.

"No, I didn't. I would never do anything like that without talking to you first. And frankly, I'm more than a little disappointed you'd I think I would do something like that."

"Ah, well, it was just that . . ." Sam started, not really having any idea what she was going to say. It had seemed so clear to her that he had gone to the President that she had never considered the possibility that he hadn't and now she wasn't sure what to think.

"It's just what?" Jack asked and when she didn't answer, he answered for her. "What would make you think that I'd betray your trust that easily? When have I ever given you any reason to think I'd do anything like that? Haven't I always supported your career? Supported anything you wanted to do, even if I didn't totally agree?" Jack waited a few seconds for her answer before continuing.

"Haven't I proven how much you mean to me? How much our relationship means to me? Do you honestly think I would do anything to jeopardize what we have? After everything we went through to be together? Where is _your_ trust in me, in my integrity and honesty?"

"I," Sam started to say, only to hang her head and shake it. "I'm really sorry. I don't know what I was thinking." She brought her head back up and stared at Jack in the eyes.

"I was just so angry when Landry told me the news. At first I couldn't understand what he was saying. I mean, it certainly wouldn't be the first time that we've gone on a mission together. The only reason I could see for them to ground me was that you must have said something."

"Sam," Jack began in a softer voice. "We've never been on a mission as an engaged couple. You know the regulations about involved couples working together in the field."

"Yeah, but . . ." She exhaled hard and raked her fingers through her hair. "I guess I just didn't think about it. I was too busy worrying about you going out into the field again to even think about the regulations."

"Yeah," Jack said with a slight smile. "Well, I think you're about the only one that hadn't thought about it."

"What does that mean?"

"Nothing, just that Daniel andT'ealc were just in here asking about it, and Dad talked to me about it yesterday."

"Dad?" Sam asked with the beginning of a frown. "You don't think that he talked to the President . . .?"

"No," Jack answered before Sam finished the question. "I know he didn't. Sam, the orders come from the President himself. No one talked to him about it; he talked to the Chiefs and they decided that this was for the best."

"How do you know that?" Sam asked suspiciously.

"Because," Jack answered as he raked his fingers through his hair. "he called me earlier this morning and talked to me about it before the orders came through to Landry."

"Why? If you didn't talked about it first . . ?"

"Because," Jack answered with a sigh and a frustrated look in his eyes. "I happened to be head of HWS. Everything related to the Gate is my concern. It was just a courtesy call to give me a heads up." He paused for a minute as if thinking something through and then he continued. "I already told you that I didn't ask the President to take you off of the mission. I find it insulting that you keep insinuating I did."

"I didn't. . ." Sam started to defend herself. This time it was Jack that wouldn't let her finish.

"Yes, you did. Every time you question how I know this or that, you're questioning my word on the subject. Look," He added after another sigh. "I'm not going to deny that I haven't thought about calling and maybe taking you off of some of the most dangerous missions. But," He continued, raising a finger when he saw Sam had opened up her mouth to protest. "I think wanting your loved ones to be safe is an understandable impulse. And I may have even picked up the phone a time or two, but I've never even began to dial. I wouldn't do that, not only because it would be a betrayal of your trust but also because it would damage your career. The President and the Chiefs rely on my judgment on anything Gate related; if I tell them, even once, that you shouldn't go out, it would set a bad precedent. I would never do anything that would have a negative impact or your career, just as I would never betray your trust. You should know that by now, Sam, because if you don't then we have a big problem." Jack finished in a calm voice though his insides were in a knot.

Sam just looked at him for a few moments. He was right and she knew it. He had never done anything that would even remotely justify her questioning him like this. He had been nothing but supportive and encouraging of her career since she'd known him. It had been her that had demonstrated a lack of trust with this scene and not him.

The worst part was that she really trusted him. She had no doubts or reservations at all – she trusted him with her life and her heart. If she had just taken a few minutes to think this through, she'd never come storming in like this. And that was another thing he was right about; they had agreed to keep private things and SGC things separate. She had totally blown that agreement with her actions; and she hadn't even closed the door, she thought with a wince

She was appalled at how she'd acted, now that she was calmer and thinking about it rationally. She couldn't believe it but that just goes to show what can happen when one acts without first thinking things through.

"I'm sorry, Jack." Sam said in a soft voice. "You're right – about everything." She paused with a grimace and scrubbed her face with her hands before she raked her hair. With a loud sigh, she turned and flopped into one of the chairs. "I do trust you, Jack." She continued with a pleading look in her eyes. "I trust you more than I've ever trusted anyone else in my life. It's just that . . . Oh!" With another sigh, she pushed off of the chair and started pacing. "I don't know. If I had taken even two minutes to think things through, I never would have come over here like that. I'd have known that you had nothing to do with it. Because I really do know you better than that – I know that you would never do that. You respect me and us to much to do anything like that.

"It's funny," she continued with a half smile, "you'd think that I'd remember the regulations that kept us apart for 8 years, but I completely forgot about them." She shook her head and stopped right in front of Jack, stepping between his legs. "You know that thing about wanting the ones love to be safe?" At his nod, she continued, "I can't really penalize you for that. I've been so worried about you going back out there after a two year absence that I forgot about something that a raw cadet could have spotted."

"Sam," Jack began but Sam stopped him.

"No, Jack. There's nothing you can say that will stop me from worrying." She paused for a few seconds and then in a rush, she said, "Jack, do you have to go?"

"Sam, you know I do. Using the Ancient's puddle-jumper is essential to the mission."

"Yeah, I know. But there are others here that have the gene. Maybe one of them could go."

Jack just looked at her for a while and sighed as he put his arms around her waist. "Sam, you know that no one has the gene as strong as I do or that has as much experience as me controlling Ancient technology – especially with the puddle-jumper."

"Colonel Sheppard does," Sam argued, no where near ready to give up. "And he even has more experience with Ancient technology than you do."

Jack just looked at her like she had lost her mind. "Yes, he does. But that's because he's been living in Atlantis for the past few years!" He pointed out a bit exasperated. "He has his own problems over there. Do you really think it's a good idea to bring him back here for this?"

Sam looked like she wanted to say yes, but after a few moments she sighed and letting her head fall against his chest, she admitted, "No, that wouldn't be a good idea."

"No, it wouldn't," Jack agreed dryly as he tightened his hold on her waist and rested his chin on her head.

"It's just that you've haven't even been through the 'Gate in at least six months and out in the field in more than two years. Do you think you're ready to go back out there? I mean it can be tough out there."

"Yeah, I know it can be tough, Sam. I was out in the field for most of my career, you know. I haven't really forgotten how it is."

"I know but that was years ago!" She said moving back from his embrace and going back to pacing around the office.

Jack watched her for a few minutes with a small smile and then asked, "Samantha, are you by any chance thinking I'm too old to go back into the field?" She turned and looked at him with a startled look. "Because that's what this sounds like, you know. That you're worried I'm too old and too out of shape to cut it out there."

"No, that's not it. I know you're in shape – hell you're in better shape than most men half your age!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"The problem is that you're going out there after not being out there for two years; you might have lost your edge."

"Sam, I haven't lost my edge; I don't think I _could_ lose my edge. And you know that."

"Maybe," she sighed once more and sat back down. "I just . . . I had thought you were finally safe, damn it. I no longer had to worry about your safety every time you went through the 'Gate. The most I had to worry about was you punching out one of your aides. And now, you're going back out and I'm not even going with you!"

"Going with me would make it better?" Jack asked with one of the most tender smiles she had ever seen him wear.

"Yeah, some," she nodded. "It'd sure as hell be better than seeing you go through without me. God, that's going to be hell!" She almost whined as she slouched back in the chair.

"I know it's not easy," he said quietly.

She looked at him intently for a while and then said, "Yeah, you'd know. Is it any better from DC?"

"Not really," Jack answered with a half smile. "But there I have a hundred and one meetings to keep me busy. And not having the 'Gate so close makes it a bit easier – at least, I can't give into temptation and stare at it until you guys walk back through it." He added with a self-deprecating grin.

After a few moments, he said into the silence that had fallen, "Sam, look, I know this will be hard on you, but I think this is for the best."

"You do?"

"Yeah," Jack answered, nodding his head. "I mean, I knew it was going to be an issue so I'd been thinking about it; didn't want the President to catch me off guard, you know?"

"So, what? You were all for it when he called, is that what you're saying?" Sam asked in a non-too pleased tone.

"Not really," he denied. "He didn't even ask what I thought about it; just informed me of the decision. They thought I was too involved to be objective."

"But you didn't fight it, did you?"

"No, I didn't fight it. The thing is, Sam, I think they're right. I mean the regulations are there for a reason, you know?" Jack stopped talking when he saw the look on Sam's face. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck while he thought of a better way to explain himself. "Sam, why do you think I never broke the regs?"

Sam looked at him with a look that said 'what does this have to do with anything?' but answered anyway. "Because you're an Air Force officer through and through. You respect your uniform too much to just break any rule. And you respect me too much to have ever put me in that situation."

"True, but also because, as much as I hated them, I agreed with the regs. If I hadn't I might have broken them . . ."

"That is just a bunch of crap, Jack O'Neill!" Sam interrupted him loudly. "You're too good an officer to ever break any rule or disobey any order unless innocent lives were at risk. And notice how I said 'innocent lives', because you wouldn't even consider your own life being at risk enough incentive to disobey an order."

Jack looked startled for a minute and then he decided to move on, there's no way he'd enter into an argument about his motives with the one person who probably knew him better than he knew himself. "Be that as it may, the point is that I agree with the regs. And deep down, so do you. Or you would have done something about it long before you did." He said with a pointed look.

Sam just shrugged, he was right and she knew it – he knew her as well as she knew him, after all. "Maybe, but we're no longer in a direct chain of command. So, why is it still an issue?"

"Because," Jack answered slowly as if speaking with a child. "Once we get out there I'll be in charge and we will be. And besides, even if that wasn't the case, the reasons for the regs would still be there."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked, though she was pretty sure she knew what he meant. She just didn't want to concede anything.

"I mean that having you out there will be a distraction," Jack answered flatly, tired of the arguing.

"A distraction!" Sam protested. "Aren't you the guy that has always said that I was the only one that could have saved your sorry ass too many occasions to count?"

"Yes, I am," Jack answered. "But that was before you became my fiancé. I know you're an asset in any mission you go on, but this time whatever help you could give us would be negated by my worrying about your safety."

"Well, that sounds like a personal problem to me."

"Yes, it is but it is also a normal one. And it's the reason the regs exist." He paused for a minute debating whether he should continue, but seeing Sam's face he decided that he really should. "Look, this mission is going to be especially hard. Not only because of the logistics of getting in and out of a well guarded hostage ship, but because of who we may," he stopped and then deliberately alluded to the possibility they had all by silent agreement gone to great costs to avoid, "or may not find there. It's going to be an emotionally tough mission. And I'm going to need all my concentration on the mission. I really can't afford more distractions than the ones I'm bound to find there."

After Jack finished speaking, there was absolute silence. Sam just stared at Jack with wide eyes, not having expected that he would have mentioned the emotional implications of the mission after having avoided any such talk since they first learned of the possibility of SGC personnel being held by Ba'al. She was tempted to probe deeper and see if he would open up more, but decided not to push her luck.

Jack just looked into her eyes and waited, knowing that he had confused her by willingly alluding to something he had avoided at all costs in the past few months. "Can you see why this is for the best?" Jack asked after a few moments of silence.

"Yeah, I guess," Sam answered in a tone that said she really didn't.

"Sam," Jack said with a sigh, "I'll be fine, really."

"Yeah, sure."

"Sam," Jack protested. "This would be insulting if I didn't find it sweet that you're worried about me."

"Sorry, Jack. I don't mean to insult you but I can't help how I feel."

Jack frowned as he saw that she was really upset. He didn't like seeing her like that and he held a silent discussion with himself before asking, "Would it make you feel any better if you knew I'd been out in the field within the last three months?"

Sam thought about it for a few moments and then said, "Yeah, a bit. But since you haven't it's a moot point." Another pause and then in a suspicious tone, "Isn't it?"

Jack just shrugged and looked down at his feet as if they held the secrets to the universe.

"Jack, isn't it?" Sam insisted and when he still wouldn't look up, "Jack!"

Jack sighed and lifted his head; he had known he was going to say it as soon as he asked the question. It must be his day for opening up because he had thought he'd never tell her this – at least not for another thirty years. "Ok, the last time I was out in a field was about three and a half months ago." And then he thought, 'what the hell? In for a penny, in for a pound. "And I was on another mission two months before that and another six weeks before that. All in all, I've been on about 7 missions in the last year and about 15 in the last two."

Sam just stared at him with her mouth hanging open. She closed it with a snap and said, "No, you haven't."

"Yes, I have."

"NO, you haven't," Sam insisted.

"Yes, I . . ." Jack stopped before they degenerated into the arguments he and Daniel usually had. "Sam, believe me. It's true."

"But . . . but. How? When? And why haven't you ever said anything about it before?"

"Classified. The answer to all those questions is that all those missions were classified." Jack answered simply.

"Classified? But I have high level security clearance." Sam argued.

"Not high enough," was the short answer.

"Not high enough?" Sam asked incredulous. She, after all, was the foremost expert on the Stargate; she was privy to the most guarded secret in the world.

"Not nearly enough," he confirmed.

"Really? Then who has high enough clearance, huh?"

"The people directly involved, the Joint Chiefs and the President." Jack answered promptly, without having to think about it.

Sam started to grin, thinking he was kidding. One look at his face stopped the thought in its tracks – he was _not_ kidding. It was like looking at a stranger. Though Jack was not a person that'd normally open up to people, since They'd gotten together he had really opened up to her – talking about his feelings and sharing his thoughts. She had grown used to seeing the love he felt for her reflected in his eyes; he had such expressive eyes that she could often see into his soul. But now it was like he had drawn shutters over his eyes; there was no sarcastic gleam, no tenderness, no love, no nothing. His face was also closed; the lines and angles more pronounced than ever.

While Sam had never really forgotten that Jack was a general, during the past two years it had faded in importance. It had stopped being the defining aspect in her relationship with him and had become just another facet. And the fact that he had once been in Special Forces had been all but forgotten. However, the look on his face at that moment brought it back with a vengeance. He was such a gentle man most of the time that it was easy to forget how ruthless and dangerous he could be when the situation called for it.

Ironically, while most women would find a look like that in the men they love disturbing to say the least, Sam found it comforting. Remembering he had been in Special Forces and had the training to deal with any conceivable situation soothed her nerves.

She thought about making a big deal of him not telling her about the missions and asking how it was that he could go on so many missions without her even suspecting, but then decided against it. She had been an Air Force officer for most of her adult life and an Air Force brat before that, she knew what it was to keep a secret. She hadn't really thought that he was keeping many things from her given their positions, but he was and there was nothing she could do about it. Getting upset wouldn't solve anything – it would only get him upset and he still wouldn't tell her anything. The best thing she could do was accept it and be glad that he has had the chance to exercise his training.

"Ok," she said slowly as all these thoughts were running through her head. "Getting upset and yelling and accusing you will get us nowhere. We're both military and we know that means sometimes secrets must be kept." She paused and had to smile at the relief that came over Jack's face. She also had to privately admit to the relief she felt at once again being able to see his emotions on his face. "I'm not happy about it and if I think too much about it I may actually start getting mad about it, so let's just leave it there with the understanding that I may come back to it later and read you the riot act."

"Completely understood and perfectly understandable, also fully appreciated," Jack answered with a small grin.

"Ok, then," Sam repeated and with a small grin said, "You know, knowing that does actually make me feel better. Don't get me wrong, I still don't like that you're going out there without me, but at least now I don't feel like we're throwing you into the deep end when you haven't swam in a few years. And," she added with a mischievous gleam in her eyes, "You will have Teal'c and my dad to look out for you. You know, in case you suddenly forget you're in the field and get confused or something."

"Oh, very funny," Jack mock growled. "I'll show you confused." He threatened and pulled her towards him and started to tickle her.

"No, Jack. Stop, please," Sam pleaded and giggled as she tried to evade his fingers.

Jack continued to tickle her for a few moments and then just pulled her into his arms and in a soft voice asked, "Are we ok?"

"Yeah," she said as she snuggled into his arms. "We are."

"Are you going to be ok?" Jack asked a few seconds later.

Sam took a few moments to think it through and then said, "Yeah, I will be. But you better come back in one piece or I will break you into tiny little pieces."

"Oh, I'll come back, I have the best reason in the world to come back," he tilted Sam's head and looking into her eyes said, "You."

Sam gave him her brightest smile and said, "And don't you forget it."


	16. Guess who?

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, they don't belong to me!

**A/N: **Same chapter just betaed.

Chapter 16: Guess Who?

"Do any of you guys know what's up with Sam?" Jonas asked of Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron as he sat at their table in the commissary for lunch.

They all shrugged and Daniel asked, "No, why?"

"Because I ran into her a little while ago but she was in such a rotten mood that she didn't even turn when I called out her name," Jonas explained with a puzzled frown, Sam was usually a very nice and kind person; it really wasn't like her to ignore someone – it was like Jack but not Sam.

Daniel shared a look with Teal'c and asked, "Do you know where she was or where she was going?"

"No, not really," Jonas answered as he started his lunch, "But she was coming from the direction of the control room and it looked like she might be going towards Jack's office."

"Oh," Daniel said as he shared anther look with Teal'c.

"Ok," Cameron said as he caught the look, "What's up with all these looks? You guys know what's going on, don't you?"

"Yeah," Daniel answered reluctantly. "It sounds like Sam just heard she won't be going with us this time."

"What do you mean 'she won't be going?" Cameron asked as he slowly brought his fork down to the plate and gave Daniel his whole attention. Jonas did likewise and turned to fully look at Daniel. Only Teal'c kept most of his attention on his food.

"I mean that the President called earlier this morning with orders for Sam to stay behind and not go on the mission to rescue the hostages," Daniel answered with a shrug.

"Do you know why?" Jonas asked after a small silence as he and Cameron absorbed the news.

Jonas had asked Daniel but it was Cameron who answered. "Because of the regs, right?"

"Yeah," Daniel nodded since the question had been directed at him.

"The regs?" asked Jonas and then, "The ones that kept them apart for so long?" At the other one's nods, he asked, "But I thought that they didn't apply to them anymore. I mean they are together now, right? And legally?"

"Yes, they're together and without breaking any regulations, but that's only because they are no longer in the same direct chain of command." Daniel answered, even as he reflected on just how much of the military rules of procedure he'd absorbed over the years.

"Then what's the problem?" Jonas, who couldn't see the problem, asked.

"The problem is that with General O'Neill going on the mission they'll temporarily be once again in the same direct chain of command. Because I assume that this means the General has been put in charge of the mission, right?" Cameron once again asked Daniel.

"Yes, that was the other orders the President had." Daniel answered.

"Well, I can see why she was so bent out of shape earlier. She had probably just been told." Jonas commented.

"Yeah, probably, and though I can understand her being upset, I gotta say I agree with the orders," was Daniel's surprising comment.

"You do?" both Jonas and Cameron asked at the same time.

"Yes," he answered and then added thoughtfully, "It's weird, I never really understood the regs or Jack and Sam's determination to follow them – after all, you really can't regulate who you're going to love," he now understood that more than ever. "But I gotta say that after seeing them together and knowing how happy they are together and what lengths they'd go to be sure each is safe, I understand the reg's purpose and agree with it. Jack is going to have his hands busy with this mission, which will be as hard as any we've ever had, having Sam there will only make things more difficult for him. As much as she'll be missed, I'm sure that not having to worry about her will make things easier for him."

"Maybe," Jonas said. "But you and Vala go on missions together all the time, how is that different? Or do you mean to tell us that you won't go out together anymore?"

"It's different because neither Vala nor I are in charge of any of the missions we go on together," Daniel answered. "If we were then it might be a problem. And though I'm not saying that we won't be on any more missions together, she won't be going on this mission either."

"She's not?" Again both Cameron and Jonas asked together.

"No," Daniel shook his head, "we don't have any way of knowing how many hostages we'll find so we need as much room as possible. And there's really not much that she can do on this mission; it really is just a rescue mission – a military operation through and through."

"Have you told her yet?" Cameron asked curiously.

Daniel looked at his watch before answering, "Jack should be doing it right now."

--

"What do you mean I'm not going!" Vala yelled, as soon as Jack finished giving her the news.

"I mean that you are not going on the mission," Jack repeated and then put up his hand to stop more arguments and continued, "Look, we don't know how many hostages we'll encounter once we get there. It makes sense to have as much space as we can available just in case."

"Really?" Vala asked, in a disbelieving tone.

"Yes, really" Jack sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Look, Vala, I know you wanted to go but this is for the best. There wouldn't be much you could do anyway, except for maybe shoot some jaffa."

"Oh, please. I could be of great assistance and you know it. Does Landry know of this?" Vala asked, completely forgetting that Jack was Landry's boss.

"Yes, he does. But you do remember that I'm the boss here, right?" Jack asked dryly.

Vala just waved her hand as if that didn't really mean much; Jack wasn't sure whether to be amused or insulted. Vala then proceeded to give a rant the likes of which Jack hadn't heard before personally but of which he'd been told of by Daniel. At first, Jack listened in patiently, then at least quietly, figuring she had a right to vent. After a while, though, he'd heard enough and put a stop to it.

"Vala," he said but she didn't stop. "Vala!" he said louder and finally he screamed,

"VALA!" the yell finally got through and when she quieted, he said in an even tone that portrayed how serious he was. "You might be able to get away with talking like that to Daniel and even Landry but you won't do it to me, understood?"

Vala just looked at him in silence for a few seconds and then turned and stalked out of the office. Jack, however, hadn't liked the gleam in her eye and said before she got to the door. "Vala?"

"What?" she growled, as she turned to once again face him.

"Don't even think about pulling any stunts. You won't get away with them, not with me here. Understood?" He repeated.

"Sir, yes, sir," Vala saluted and repeated what he'd heard some of the military personnel say when responding to orders. She then turned once more and continued towards the door.

"If it makes you feel any better, Sam is not going either," Jack said just as she crossed the threshold. Whether it meant anything or not, Jack didn't find out because she just continued on her way without turning around.

"Pheff," Jack released a huge breath and sat back down in his chair. 'At least that's done,' he thought. 'Now, we just have to get into a heavily guarded Gou'ald ship, rescue who knows how many hostages and then get back in one piece.' He paused to consider and then added, 'At least the hard part is done.'

--

"I wonder how Jack would fare after telling Vala the news?" Jonas mused as they finished their lunch.

'Better than I would,' Daniel thought but aloud said, "I'm sure he'll fine. Jack's very good at saying things others don't want to hear and coming out in one piece."

"Um," Jonas said and then added mischievously, "I'd love to be a spider on the wall and see her reaction."

"Yeah," Daniel agreed with a small smile. "But it's a fly on the wall, not a spider."

"Really? I'll remember that." After a moment he said, "I won't be going on this mission, either, will I?"

"I'm not sure," Daniel said after he exchanged looks with Cameron and Teal'c. "But, no, I wouldn't think so. We really need all the space we can get and because it is mostly a military operation Jacob is also going, so . . ."

"Yeah," Jonas nodded his head. "I understand. I just wish I was going. It won't feel good to be here while you guys are out there."

"I know," Daniel said. "I imagine Sam and Vala will feel the same way."

"Hey," Jonas asked. "How come you get to go? You're a scientist too and this operation is military." Jonas asked Daniel with a smile, knowing that there was no way Daniel would miss this mission.

"Yeah, I know. And Jack tried to use that argument to get me to stay but I've been on SG1 for so long that he really couldn't use that argument convincingly." Daniel explained with a smug smile.

That drew smiles from Jonas and Cameron and a small brow raise from Teal'c.

After a few moments of silence while everyone enjoyed their desserts, Cameron commented, "It's going to be weird."

"What is?" asked Jonas, as he took another spoonful of pudding.

"This mission will be." Cameron answered.

"Um," said Daniel as he swallowed a bite of his cake. "Weird wouldn't be the word I'd used to describe it. Intense, dangerous and rough maybe, but not weird."

"No, I mean," Cameron tried to explained himself. "Yes, it'll be all those things. But going on this mission without Sam, Jonas or Vala and instead going with Generals O'Neill and Carter will make it weird."

"You think?" asked Daniel and then thought about it for a minute. "Maybe for a bit since we haven't gone out with him for a while, but I'm sure that will dissipate fairly quickly."

"Yeah," Jonas agreed with Daniel. "It shouldn't take long before he's back into the swing of things. It might actually be kind of fun being out there with Jack again." He mused aloud and then thought about it and amended, "Well, not fun exactly but . . ."

"I know what you mean," Daniel said, "and yeah, I agree." Seeing Cam's look he added,

"You don't?"

"Yeah, sure." Cam answered in a tone that conveyed the exact opposite.

"Ok, Cam, out with it. What is it?" Daniel asked.

"Nothing, it's just this'll be the first time in a long time that I'll go on a mission with a superior officer who's in charge of it," Cam answered, "and the first time since I've been going through the 'Gate that I won't be leading _my_ team but be part of someone else's."

"Yeah, I guess that's true." Daniel agreed as he looked carefully at Cameron's face. "I guess I hadn't really thought about it."

"No reason why you should, really." Cameron said with a shrug.

"Colonel Mitchell, do you have any doubts about O'Neill's ability to lead the team?" Teal'c asked. "Because if so, I can assure you that O'Neill is more than capable. . ."

But Cameron was emphatically shaking his head. "No, no, of course not. This is _General O'Neill_," Daniel noted that Cameron said that with the same type of awe he himself usually reserved for Ancient's artifacts; it sometimes still surprised him how much the military personnel respected and looked up to Jack – though it really shouldn't anymore, "we're talking about here. He's more than capable of leading this or any mission. And if by any chance he wasn't, the President and the Chiefs would have never put him in charge. No," he said again, shaking his head. "It's not his competency I'm anxious about.

"It's . . ." he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. "Oh, I don't know. Just forget I said anything."

"You're not jealous that he's leading the mission and you're not?" Daniel asked, pretty sure that that wasn't it.

"No, of course not," Cameron denied, swiftly. "I guess I'm just worried about how well we'll do as a team out there."

"What?" Daniel and Jonas asked together while Teal'c's brow rose. "What are you talking about? We're a great team, we've always been."

"Yeah," Jonas agreed. "I'm sure it'll be just like old times."

"Indeed, it will be good to go out with O'Neill again. There should not be any problems, Colonel Mitchell. Jack has been part of the team for years."

"I know," Cameron agreed. "And that is exactly what I mean. General O'Neill's SG1 will be going out and I'm not a part of it."

"What are you talking about?" asked Jonas.

"What do you mean?" asked Daniel. "You've been a part of SG1 for a couple of years now."

"I've been a part of this SG1," He said waving a hand between himself and the other guys, "but I've never been a part of General O'Neill's SG1."

"What _are_ you talking about?" Jonas repeated. "There's only one SG1."

"Yes," Daniel agreed. "There's only one."

"No," Cameron shook his head and then with wonder said, "you really haven't seen it, have you?"

At the other's blank faces, he clarified. "The way you guys are so in tune to each other? The way you can communicate without really talking most of the time? Or the way you read each other's body language with just a glimpse? God, you guys are so tight even after not having been on the same team for years that it's scary." He paused for a moment and then added, "I know it's understandable after all the things you guys went through together. But it is intimidating and it makes a guy feel left out – after, all there's no way that I could ever really understand what those years were like."

"Maybe not, but _we're_," and this time it was Daniel that waved his hand between them. "great in the field. We've been great since you joined us." Daniel argued.

"Yes, we are." Cameron answered once again waving between themselves. "But who knows how I'll do with General O'Neill in charge."

"But you like Jack, don't you?" Daniel asked. "You seem to get along fine."

"Yes, of course I like him," Cameron assured him. "But liking him and getting along in the field are completely different things."

"Maybe," Daniel granted, "but I still think you're worrying about nothing. You'll be fine – everything'll be fine, you'll see."

"Maybe you're right." But Cameron didn't sound too convinced.

"Look at it this way," Daniel said. "You say you feel left out because you haven't gone out with him and the 'old SG1'; well, here's your chance. You'll be going out with Jack O'Neill himself and as close to the 'old SG1' as you can get."

Cameron stopped eating and looked at Daniel with new light in his eyes as he processed what Daniel had just said. It was true, as much as he liked being in SG1, he'd always regretted that his chance had come after Gen. O'Neill had been promoted not only out of SG1 but out of the SGC entirely. Having a chance to go on a mission, and one so important at that, with him and the rest of the SG1 or at least 2/3 of the rest, was like a dream come true. It'd be a bit of a change having to take orders instead of giving them, but he was a military officer so it wouldn't be that much of a change. So, maybe everything would be fine. "Yeah, I guess you're right, Daniel," Cameron agreed with a smile. "I should look at this as an opportunity."

Daniel agreed with a smile and everyone turned their attention back to their desserts.

--

"There you are," Vala said, as she entered the conference room.

Sam turned from her study of the embarkation room and asked, "Did you need anything?"

"No," Vala answered as she came to stand next to Sam by the window and turned to study the organized chaos that was going on below. "Not really. I was just looking for you so that we could wait together. You know that whole 'a share load is a share halved."

Sam turned to look at Vala and asked, "Is that a saying?"

Vala turned her head and met Sam eyes as she answered. "I think so but if it's not then it should be, don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess so."

After a few minutes of silence, Vala asked, "So, you want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?"

"Oh, I don't know," Vala said, shrugging. "How about the fact that our significant others are about to embark on one of the most dangerous missions without us to bail them out if they get in trouble."

"Oh, I think we pretty much talked _that_ subject into the ground in the last few weeks, don't you think?" Sam said with a slight grimace.

"Maybe," Vala answered after considering it for a few moments. "But now it's happening – they'll be leaving in less than an hour. I don't know about you but I'm . . ." she hesitated for a moment and then said in a rush, "scared."

Sam turned to fully face the former space pirate, completely taken off guard by that admission. It was the last thing she had expected Vala to reveal, though maybe it should have been. "You are?"

"Yes, aren't you?" Vala answered without turning around.

"Worried and a bit anxious, yes," Sam replied slowly, really considering her response, as she turned back to look out the window. "But scared, really scared? No, not anymore. It's weird but learning that he had been out on missions has made all this easier. Not completely, mind you. If I start to dwell on what could go wrong then yes, I'll probably be scared out of my mind. But I've been remembering how many scrapes he got us out of in the seven years we went out together. And it has made it easier." She paused for a minute and then returned to the topic that she couldn't stay away from, no matter how many times she told Jack she would. "I just can't believe I never even suspected."

"Um," was Vala's only response to this oft heard complaint.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sam asked.

"What do you mean?" Vala asked, innocently.

"That you always make that noise whenever we talk about this," Sam said.

"I do?" Vala asked in the same innocent tone.

"Yes, and don't even try that 'who me' ploy. Jack is way better at it than you and it still hasn't worked on me for years."

"No, I guess it hasn't," Vala agreed with a smile and then answered Sam question, "It's just that you must be the only person that has been at all surprised about Jack having been on missions all this time."

"Really?"

"Yes, really," Vala replied. "I mean come on, Sam. You know that Jack is an action type of man; did you really think that he would have settled so well into the general's role if he hadn't had _some_ sort of chance to take action?" Vala asked what she had been wondering about for these past few weeks.

Sam's eyes widened at the question and she took the time to think her answer through. After a few minutes, she said, "Now, I feel like a fool more than ever. I can't believe I never even thought about it. I guess I was at first I was just so glad we could finally be together and then glad I wouldn't have any more bedside vigils that I never gave it a thought."

"No reason why you should have. But this shouldn't have taken you so off guard either," Vala reasoned.

"Yeah," Sam said reluctantly. "Maybe you're right."

Vala was about to answer that of course she was, when Jonas came into the room.

"There you guys are. Aren't you going to go down and say good-bye. The guys are leaving in a few minutes."

Both women turned to look at him and Sam asked, "Everything is ready?"

"Yes, they're just finishing loading the last of the supplies and they'll be ready to leave."

Sam and Vala looked at each other and Vala said, "I guess we should go down huh?"

"Yeah," Sam agreed and they followed Jonas out of the room.

A few minutes later Sam was hugging Daniel and whispering, "You better take care of them and yourself. I really don't want to deal with Vala if anything were to happen to you."

Daniel smiled and said, "Don't worry. We'll come back in one piece."

Sam smiled and moved to hug her dad while Vala and Daniel embraced and whispered their good-byes.

"Take care, please," Sam pleaded with her father. "I just got you back and I don't want to lose you again."

"Don't worry, Sam." Jacob reassured her with a smile and a big hug. "Everything'll be fine, you'll see. And I'll keep him out of trouble."

"I'll hold you to that," Sam said and hugged him one last time. She then turned and walked over to Jack. She stared into his eyes for a moment and then said, "This is _not_ your fault, you know. And no one you find out there blames you. I just hope you stop doing it." When he said nothing just continued to stare at her, she added, "Bring them home. And bring everyone back, especially yourself, in one piece." She paused and then added with a hint of a glimmer in her eyes. "That's an order, airman."

"Ma'am, yes, ma'am," Jack answered as he saluted her. He then pulled her into a tight hug and whispered, "I love you." He let her go a few seconds later and turned towards the ship calling over his shoulder, "Time to go, kids."

The rest of the team boarded the ship after Jack and the people staying behind went back to the control room.

As Sam stood beside Jonas and Vala in the control room watching the puddle jumper enter the wormhole, she said a silent prayer that everyone came back safely. And then very softly said the prayer she hadn't permitted herself to even think let alone utter during the past few months, "God, let them find Janet, please."

--

In a Goa'uld ship thousands of miles away, the Tau'ri prisoners knew that this transport was the last best chance for escape and were as ready as they could be.

"Something is happening," a SG8 Lieutenant, said as the ship came out of hyper drive.

"We've just come out of hyper drive," a petite brunette said.

"Yeah, probably," agreed the Lt. "So, we're still a go?"

While the brunette nodded her head, a SG4 Sergeant. said, "Maybe we should wait for the SGC to send someone for us."

The brunette sighed and said in a tone that indicated they'd been over this quite a few times, "We can't. They more than likely think we're dead." She was thinking of the surprise she got when she woke up and saw two SGC members that had been declared KIA shortly before her injury. "There's no rescue team coming. Or they would have already come."

"Yeah, I guess so," the Sgt agreed, though it was obvious he wasn't happy about it.

"Ok, do we all know what to do?" she asked, though there really wasn't much they could do with the few things they had available. She sighed once more and forced herself to pay attention as everyone started to go over their part of the plan, all the while wondering how it was that she had ended up being the de facto leader of this little group. She supposed being the only Major in the bunch had something to do with. She just hoped that she ended up being half as good a Major as she was a Doctor, though she had a feeling she'd never like being called Major Frasier as much as she liked being called Doctor Janet Frasier.


	17. Job Hazzards

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **No, they're not mine.

**A/N: ** This chapter was a bit harder to write, I'm not very good at writing action - not that there's much action, and setting the scenes so sorry if it sounds a bit stilted at times. Here's the chapter, enjoy! -- Same chapter, just betaed!!

**Chapter 17: Job Hazards**

_Last time in Te Amare_:

_In a Goa'uld ship thousands of miles away, the Tau'ri prisoners knew that this transport was the last best chance for escape and were as ready as they could be._

"_Something is happening," an SG8 Lieutenant, said as the ship came out of hyper drive._

"_We've just come out of hyper drive," a petite brunette said._

"_Yeah, probably," agreed the Lt. "So, we're still a go?"_

_While the brunette nodded her head a SG4 Sergeant. said, "Maybe we should wait for the SGC to send someone for us."_

_The brunette sighed and said in a tone that indicated they'd been over this quite a few times, "We can't. They more than likely think we're dead." She was thinking of the surprise she got when she woke up and saw two SGC members that had been declared KIA shortly before her injury. "There's no rescue team coming. Or they would have already come."_

"_Yeah, I guess so," the Sgt agreed, though it was obvious he wasn't happy about it._

"_Ok, do we all know what to do?" she asked, though there really wasn't much they could do with the few things they had available. She sighed once more and forced herself to pay attention as everyone started to go over their part of the plan, all the while wondering how it was that she had ended up being the de facto leader of this little group. She supposed being the only Major in the bunch had something to do with it. She just hoped that she ended up being half as good a Major as she was a Doctor, though she had a feeling she'd never like being called Major Frasier as much as she liked being called Doctor Janet Frasier._

And now:

About twenty minutes later they heard what sounded like a scuffle outside the door to their cell.

"OK," Janet whispered. "Get ready."

Everyone moved to their posts and watched the door wearily. The door started to open slowly and then burst open with a bang. Everyone moved to attack but became paralyzed when they saw the uniform of the man that had burst in.

Jack came to an abrupt stop a few inches from the door, stunned at what he saw. He knew that they were going to find SGC members - that was the purpose of the mission after all, he even knew that there was a good chance they'd find her. But to actually see them – see her, well, it was a shock; so much so, that he did something he'd never done while on a mission – he froze.

Daniel, who hadn't yet seen who was in the room, and who was coming in pretty fast, almost ran into Jack's back but at the last minute he stepped to the side. "Janet?" He, unlike Jack, said as soon as he saw her.

His voice broke the paralysis that had gripped the room and Janet stepped forward a couple of steps and then ended up running towards Daniel. "Daniel," she cried as she threw her arms around his neck. "How are you here? What are you doing here? How did you know?" She asked without letting Daniel answer. "Oh, I don't care. I'm just so glad to see you guys." She then let go of Daniel and threw her arms around Jack. "Colonel, it's so good to see you."

Daniel, grinning like a fool, took a step back to better appreciate the sight of Jack O'Neill being firmly embraced by a wailing female.

Jack, who hadn't hugged a crying woman that wasn't Sam in God knows how long, awkwardly patted her back and murmured, "So are we, Janet. So are we."

A few moments later, Janet got herself together and let go of Jack. "I'm sorry, sir." Janet said as she wiped her cheeks. "I just . . ." She shook her head and continued. "I just can't believe that you are here. How did you know to come?" She asked as she regained her composure and started thinking again. "We thought you thought us dead and didn't know anything about this."

"Yeah, well," Jack answered. "We would have been here sooner but our intel just came though."

"As long as you're here," Janet said waving to say the past didn't matter. "Where's Sam and Teal'c?"

Just as she finished the question, Teal'c came to the door and said, "O'Neill we've secured the other rooms and found four more Tau'ri soldiers. They're ready to go," As he was speaking, Jack moved to the side and Teal'c got a good look at Janet. "Doctor Frazier, it is a pleasure to see you again," Teal'c began to say as Janet ran towards him and threw her arms around _his_ neck.

Jack had to turn his head to hide his grin from Teal'c. Daniel, however, didn't bother and he had a huge grin as he saw the big Jaffa gingerly embrace the petite doctor. The others in the room also had grins at the sight. But they, unlike Janet, had noticed the stars on Jack's shoulders and were maintaining attention posture. Jack noted this and had to shake his head; he was never quite sure whether he was flattered or annoyed at the instant deference he received these days.

"Oh, Teal'c it is so good to see you," Janet said, as she stepped back from him. "But where is Sam?" Janet asked again as she look around.

"Janet," Daniel answered, as he moved back to her side. "Sam's not here. She's back at the SGC."

"She is?" Janet asked surprised as she turned towards Daniel. "Is there something wrong? She's not sick, is she?"

"No, she's not." Daniel answered. "It's just . . ." But then he thought better of it and said,

"It's a long story. I'll tell you later."

"Ok, kids," Jack said after making sure everyone was fit to move. "Time to go." He moved to the door and asked as he paused by it. "Anything you want to take from here, doc?"

"No, Colonel. There's nothing here I need." She answered as she took a visual tour of her prison. "Nothing at all," she repeated. "I'm more than ready to leave, Colonel." As she turned back to him, she noticed the stars on his shoulders for the first time. But before she could say anything, Cameron stopped by the door.

"General, we really should be moving, sir," he said as Jacob and the other rescued SGC personnel came up behind him.

"Yes, let's move out people," Jack said as he moved to take point of their little group.

"General? Two star General?" Janet asked Daniel as he rushed her out of the room.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Daniel answered with a grin.

"I don't know," Janet answered in a slightly shocked voice. "And who's that guy?" She asked as she turned her head and looked at Cameron who was covering their rear with Teal'c.

"That's Cameron the new guy in SG1."

"New guy?" Janet asked as she ran to keep up with the pace the General was setting.

"Yeah, well, Jack couldn't stay in the unit once he was promoted, could he?" Daniel answered.

"No, I supposed not. But I can't believe he took the promotion when it meant he'd be stuck behind a desk and not able to go out into the field." Not that that had seemed to stop him this time.

"Yeah, we were all a bit surprised, but it was time," Daniel answered with a shrug.

The group advanced a few meters more when Janet suddenly said, "Stop!" She broke out from Daniel's side and raced to Jack. "Col . . . General, sir. Please stop!"

Jack stopped and turned to see what was wrong. "Doc? Is something wrong?"

"Yes, sir. I have to go back."

"Back? To the cell?" Daniel asked as he caught up with her. "Why?"

"No, not to the cell. I need to go to the lab, down that corridor." She said pointing down a corridor they had just passed.

"Why?" Jack asked.

"Because I need to retrieve whatever it is that they took from us!" she said, anxiously.

"Excuse me?" Jack asked, confused. "Who took what from you?"

"Ba'al. Sir, they've been running experiments on us and on our DNA since they took us. They haven't really been invasive but they've been numerous. And I don't think it's a good idea to just leave those results here, do you?" Janet asked with a look in her eyes that Jack remembered all too well.

So that was what old Ba'al wanted with the hostages. "No, I don't. Ok, let's go." Jack then turned to Jacob and said, "You, Cameron, Teal'c and Daniel take the hostages to the ship and wait for us."

"Jack, you're not going alone?" Daniel asked. "You should at least take Teal'c." He added as Jack shot him a look.

"Sir, maybe I should go with you too," Cameron offered. "Just in case." He added when Jack just looked at him.

"Yeah, Jack maybe you should take them both," Jacob said.

Janet looked from one face to the other completely bemused by their attempts to protect the General. Not that that was a bad thing, it's just that Jack O'Neill had never really needed much protection – he was usually the one doing the protecting, and though he was now a General he was still as fit as ever or he wouldn't be here. So, she couldn't quite figure out what was up with everyone.

"Jacob," Jack said in warning.

"Come on, Jack," Jacob answered in coaxing tone. "You know what she'll do to us if anything happens to you."

"Yeah, I have a good idea," Jack responded with a small smirk. "Ok, I'll take Teal'c." He agreed because it was a good idea and he had very good reasons for coming back in one piece. "Cameron and Daniel, you guys stay with them and help Jacob get them to the ship. Doc, Teal'c, you're with me." Jack said, as he started for the corridor.

"Her?" mouthed Janet looking at Daniel. Daniel smiled and mouthed back, "Sam."

"Sam!" Janet said but she turned and followed Jack as Daniel said, "A long story."

Janet just shook her head as she followed the Col. . . no, the General down the corridor. God, just how many things had changed since she was captured? She better not think too much about it or she'd get overwhelmed. She ran her fingers through her hair as she looked around the corridor they were traveling. It looked just like all the other corridors she'd been led down in the past three years.

The lab they were going to right now wouldn't be the same lab where most of the experiments were performed; but this wasn't the first time that they'd been moved and they'd traveled in this vessel or some like it long enough that she was pretty familiar with the way to the lab and with the lay out of the lab. She walked a bit faster and was soon next to the General, showing him the way.

Soon they were at the door of the lab. Jack nodded at Teal'c and Teal'c zapped the control unit and they were in.

"Ok, Janet," Jack said looking around the lab. "This is your show. But make it quick, huh?"

"Yes, sir. As quick as I can." Janet promised as she moved towards the computer. "It should just be a minute to download the data . . ."

"Why don't we just blow this whole thing up?" Jack asked, lovingly fingering the trigger of his P-90.

"Because since it was our DNA that was used for these experiments I think the least we could do is take it with us and see if maybe we can put it to some use." Janet explained as she busily downloaded data. Jack nodded his head in agreement just as Janet continued,

"Besides, we don't really know what Ba'al wanted with all these experiments; nor do we know if he has the results stored somewhere else. It's only prudent that we know what he knows."

Again, Jack just nodded his head, thinking that it was good to work with Janet again and to see that despite whatever she may have gone through she was still the same Janet. If they had only found out she was alive years ago or better yet had never lost her to begin with.

"It's not your fault, you know," Janet suddenly said, interrupting Jack's descent into guiltville. "You couldn't have known. There was nothing you could have done. You really shouldn't feel guilty."

"How do you know I feel guilty?" Jack asked.

Janet turned her head to look at him with half a smile, "Because I've known you for the last, what? ten years. I know how you think."

"Umm, I somehow doubt that." Jack murmured. "Are you ready yet?" He asked.

Janet had to bite her lip to keep the smile from emerging. He asked that just like a seven year old would ask 'are we there yet?' It was good to see that no matter how much things may have changed, some things, like the Col … General's humor, never did.

"Ok, all done." She said as she took a few steps away from the console after pocketing the downloaded information. "You can now blow it up to your heart's content."

"Thank you," Jack said graciously as he took a step closer to the console and blew the thing to kingdom come.

"Ok, let's go back to Kansas, kids." Jack said as he led the way out of the lab.

Teal'c and Janet followed him out and back down the corridor. A couple of corridors later, they ran into some Jaffa.

The SGC group had just passed a corridor when a group of six Jaffa rounded that corner. Jack and Teal'c being the warriors they were, reacted first. Jack pushed Janet towards Teal'c and yelled, "Get the doc to safety, Teal'c." as he began to fire to slow down the Jaffa.

Teal'c pushed Janet behind him as he too opened fire and walked backwards to keep gaining ground. "O'Neill, come on. I'll cover you."

"Sir, please. Come on." Janet called out. She took Teal'c's spare zat and started to shoot at the Jaffa around Teal'c's bulk.

Jack kept walking backwards until they hit another corner, with a last shot at the coming Jaffa, Jack turned and started running. Teal'c and Janet had also started running as soon as Jack turned the corner. They were able to move a few meters before the Jaffa turned the corner. As soon as they heard the Jaffa make the corner, Teal'c and Jack starting running backwards again as they kept firing.

They had gone another corridor when a Jaffa got lucky and Jack was hit by a staff weapon. "Shit!" Jack whispered as he fell to his knees.

"Sir," Janet screamed just as Teal'c called out, "O'Neill!"

Janet, who for some reason had grabbed some medical supplies before leaving the lab, went around Teal'c and ran towards the fallen General.

"No, doc. Get back to Teal'c and get back to the ship." Jack ordered.

"I don't think so, sir." Janet answered. "We don't leave people behind, remember?"

Teal'c had doubled the rate of his firing and had also run towards where Jack had fallen.

"How bad is it, DoctorFrazier?" He asked as he reached them.

"Not good," was the only thing Janet said as she did what she could to stop the bleeding and cover the wound. "There, that's as much as I can do right now." She turned her head and saw that the Jaffa where pretty close. "We better move. Can you carry him?"

"For as long as necessary," Teal'c answered.

"I don't need to be carried," Jack moaned as he attempted to stand up. Something he found out he couldn't do without help.

"You're in no condition to run, sir. It'll be better if Teal'c helps you." Janet insisted as she took the weapon she'd dropped when she reached Jack and turned to start firing. "Go ahead, Teal'c, take him. I'll cover us."

Teal'c inclined his head and hoisted Jack up despite his vocal protests. It was somewhat odd to be taking orders from the doctor again after so many years of absence but at the same time it felt good, Teal'c thought as the group started their run back to the ship.

Thankfully, the ship wasn't more than a few meters down the corridor after another turn and they were able to get there without too much hassle and before the Jaffa saw them get in.

"What happened?" Daniel asked as soon as they got in. Teal'c headed for the bench and everyone that had been sitting there scrambled to get out of the way.

"The Col . . . the General was wounded," answered Janet as she got back to work after Teal'c laid Jack down.

"Is it bad?" Jacob asked as he came closer to where Janet and Jack were.

"Bad enough," Janet answered. "We need to get to the SGC as soon as possible."

"That might be a problem," Cameron said as he shared a look with the rest of SG1.

"Why?" Janet asked not looking up from where she was working on Jack.

"Because this is an Ancient ship and only Jack has the gene that will operate it." Daniel explained.

"What?" Janet asked as she looked up at Daniel. She had never heard of a machine that needed a certain gene to be operated.

Jack chose that moment to stir from the somewhat comatose state he had fallen into. "Wait," he said just as Janet was going to inject a sedative. "I have to . . . " he fell silent and closed his eyes in concentration.

Janet waited a few seconds to see if he would say something else and when he didn't, she started to inject him again.

"Janet, wait a minute," Daniel said.

"What for, Daniel?" she asked exasperated. "He's unconscious again. I can at least make him a bit more comfortable."

"I don't think O'Neill is unconscious yet, DoctorFrazier." Teal'c observed.

"Yeah, I think he's just communicating with the ship," added Cameron.

"Yeah, though I didn't know he could do it without being at the control panel," Daniel said thoughtfully, looking at Jack with a speculative look in his eyes.

Janet looked from one to the other and then in a frustrated tone asked, "What the hell are you guys talking about?"

But before any of the guys could answer, the ship started moving away from the Goa'uld ship. As soon as the puddle jumper was at a safe distant, Jack's head rolled to the side.

"Can I treat him _now_?" Janet asked in a tone that said she was going to do so regardless of what they said.

"Where are we headed?" Cameron asked as Jacob ran back to the control panel to see what was going on.

"It looks like we're going back to PXY-837 – where the 'Gate we used to come through is located."

"Are we still cloaked, GeneralCarter?" Teal'c asked.

"We must be because we're not being followed," Jacob answered.

Teal'c nodded his head and the three of them turned back to look at Janet working over Jack.

"How much longer until we reach the 'Gate?" Cameron asked.

"About six hours at regular speed but I don't know how long at this speed," Jacob answered.

At that answer all of SG1 turned to look at him. "What does that mean?" asked Daniel, who as usual was the spokesperson for the group.

"Well," Jacob answered as they all turned to the control panel. "I mean that we're going faster than impulse but we're not in hyperspace." He shook his head as he gestured to the velocity readout, "I have no idea what speed that is."

"Well," said Cameron as they all stared at the readout. "It looks like we're going faster than light."

Everyone nodded their heads. Daniel's nod, however, was a bit more hesitant – almost as if he were remembering something that was just out of his memory range.

"You could actually say," Cameron continued, "that it was warp speed. I imagine that that'd be warp five." He mused aloud.

Daniel and Jacob turned and looked at him with wide eyes. Teal'c just inclined his head.

"What?" Cameron asked at the looks he was receiving. "What I'd said?"

"Watched much Star Trek, did you?" Daniel asked with a smirk.

"Some," Cameron answered and then at the continued stares, "Can't a guy like Star Trek?"

"Yeah, sure. It's just that you don't fit the stereotype of a Trekkie." Daniel answered.

"What? You have to be a geek to like Star Trek or SciFi?" He asked and at Jacob and Daniel's shrug, he added, "Teal'c likes Star Wars."

"Star Wars is a most excellent movie, ColonelMitchell," Teal'c said with his most serious face.

Daniel smiled at the banter that produced and turned to look at the readout again. Out of nowhere, he suddenly knew how far they were going. "We'll be there in about forty minutes."

The banter stopped and they all turned to look at him. "How do you know?" Jacob asked.

"I'm not sure," Daniel answered as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "I just do. I guess it must be something leftover from my ascensions."

Just then Janet got up from tending to Jack and they all rushed to talk to her.

"How's he doing?" Jacob asked the question they all wanted the answer to.

Janet sighed and answered, "It's a pretty bad wound; there's damage to some organs and some internal bleeding. I've stabilized him for now but we really need to get to the SGC, he needs surgery and soon."

"We'll be there in less than forty minutes," Jacob answered.

"Good," Janet said as she tried to clean her hands.

"God," Daniel said looking at Jack lying still on the bench. "Sam's going to freak when we get home. She was worried something like this was going to happen if we came without her."

All the others just nodded their head and Janet couldn't take anymore. "Ok, what's going on? Why didn't Sam come with you guys? And I know she cares for the General, but why are you guys so concerned about how she'll react?"

They all looked at each other and as always it was Daniel that answered, "Well, you see they're engaged and it's against military regulations for them to go on missions together. And she made us all promise that we'd look after him."

"Engaged?" Janet asked with wide eyed wonder. "They're engaged?" At everyone's nods, she took a seat and told them, "We have some time, why don't you catch me up?"

And they spent the remaining time telling Janet everything that happened in the time she'd been gone while she monitored Jack. Forty minutes later, they arrived at the planet.

"We're here," Cameron announced.

"Good," Janet said, as she bent over Jack to check on him.

"Cameron, dial up . . ." But before Jacob finished the order to dial up the 'Gate, the 'Gate dial itself.

The guys looked at each other as if to ask, 'what the hell?'

"Jack must have programmed it to do that," Daniel said.

"Huh, I didn't know he could do that." Jacob said.

"No, me neither. There seems to be a lot of things that he can do that he hasn't told us about," Daniel mused in a low tone, wondering what other things he could do that he hadn't bothered to tell them.

As soon as the wormhole was established, Cameron sent their IDC code through and a few seconds after that they went through.


	18. Waiting

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **No, I don't own them. I'm just taking them for a little ride and putting them through hell on the way.

**A/N: **This chapter - the whole story actually, its dedicated to the men and women in the armed forces and thier families - to those that have the courage to fight for their convictions and to those that have the courage to love them. Having a sister that was a marine and was sent to Iraq two months after she'd given birth to her second child, I know the conflict they feel between wanting to serve the country and wanting to stay with their families. I've never really told her, but I admire her for her strenght and dedication. So, this chapter is dedicated to my sister, Karina and my nephews, Rene and Victor and to those families all over the country that have gone and are going through the same experiences. Enjoy! -- same chapter, only betaed!

**Chapter 18: Waiting**

Previously on Te Amare:

_Jack kept walking backwards until they hit another corner, with a last shot at the coming Jaffa, Jack turned and started running. Teal'c and Janet had also started running as soon as Jack turned the corner. They were able to move a few meters before the Jaffa turned the corner. As soon as they heard the Jaffa make the corner, Teal'c and Jack starting running backwards again as they kept firing. _

_They had gone another corridor when a Jaffa got lucky and Jack was hit by a staff weapon. "Shit!" Jack whispered as he fell to his knees. _

"_Sir," Janet screamed just as Teal'c called out, "O'Neill!"_

_Janet, who for some reason had grabbed some medical supplies before leaving the lab, went around Teal'c and ran towards the fallen General. _

"_No, doc. Get back to Teal'c and get back to the ship." Jack ordered._

"_I don't think so, sir." Janet said as she skidded to a halt by his side and bent down to examine the wound._

_Teal'c had doubled the rate of his firing and had also run towards where Jack had fallen. _

"_How bad is it, Doctor Frazier?" He asked as he reached them._

"_Not good," was the only thing Janet said as she did what she could to stop the bleeding and cover the wound. "There, that's as much as I can do right now." She turned her head and saw that the Jaffa where pretty close. "We better move. Can you carry him?"_

"_For as long as necessary," Teal'c answered._

Now on with the story:

"So, want to go get something to eat?" Vala asked Sam as she entered Sam's lab.

"Um," Sam said as she looked up from the computer screen she was studying.

"Something to eat? I don't know," she said shaking her head. "What time is it?"

"Who cares! Are you hungry or not?" Vala asked as she flopped down on a stool next to Sam. "The stomach can't tell time, you know?"

Sam grinned and said, "Yeah, I know Vala. And I guess I am a little hungry. I could go for some cake or maybe pie."

"Oh, pie. I hope they have apple pie." Vala said as they left the lab and headed for the commissary. "You know what really sounds good? A hot fudge sundae. Or better yet, a banana split."

"That does sound good; unfortunately, we'd have to go outside the mountain if we want something good."

"Yeah, and I don't suppose you feel like going out, huh?"

"No, I want to stay here until they get back." Sam said firmly.

"Ok, I can make do with . . ." Vala trailed off as she saw that Sam had swayed. "Sam, what's wrong?"

"I . . ." Sam started to say as she put a hand against the wall to hold herself up. "Jack," she whispered as she leaned into the wall. "Something's wrong with Jack."

"What? What's wrong with him?" Vala asked as she moved closer to help Sam.

"I don't know. I just know something's wrong." She looked up at Vala with eyes wide with shock and panic. "He's hurt, Vala. He's hurt."

"How do you know, Sam?" Vala asked as she helped Sam straighten up.

"I just do." She looked around as if she was just waking up. "I have to get to the control room."

"What can we do there?" Vala asked as she ran to keep up with Sam's trot.

"I don't know. Maybe nothing, but we'll be closer to the 'Gate when they come through."

Vala just nodded her head and quickened her pace to keep up with the almost running, desperate Colonel.

A few moments later, they arrived at the control room.

"Colonel Carter, can I help you with something?" Chief Harriman asked.

"I just wanted to see if there was some news?" Sam asked as she scanned the computers.

"No, no news" He answered as Gen. Landry stepped down the ladder.

"Col. Carter, is there something wrong?" General Landry asked.

"Sir," Carter answered as she straightened out. "I've . . ." She paused to draw a deep breath and then continued, "Sir, there's something wrong with the away team. I believe Gen. O'Neill has been injured."

Landry just looked at her and asked, "Have you been in contact with them, Col?"

Sam shook her head and admitted, "No, sir. It's just that I've had this feeling. . ."

"You had a _feeling_?" Landry repeated with an emphasis on the word feeling.

"Yes. Sir, I know that this is not very scientific and that it doesn't makes much sense, but I just know that _something's_ wrong. I can't explain it but Jack's injured." Sam insisted.

"Ok," Landry said. "I've seen enough weird things around here that I'm willing to go on a little faith. Is there anything we can do?"

Sam gave a little sigh of relief, she hadn't been sure Landry would believe her but even with him believing her, there wasn't much they _could_ do. "No, sir. Unfortunately, the only thing we can do is wait. And have the medical personnel on alert."

Landry nodded her head to indicate his agreement and Sam added, "I'd like to wait here for them, sir."

"Of course, Colonel. As you were." Landry said as he walked up the stairs.

Sam sat at a computer station and started running a completely unnecessary diagnostic.

Vala saw that Sam was engrossed in the computers and said to no one, "I guess I'll just run down to the commissary and bring up some snacks."

--

Forty minutes, five cups of coffee, and two plates of pie later, the 'Gate started dialing.

"_Off world activation; off world activation_," could be heard throughout the base.

Landry ran down the steps with General Hammond on his heels while Sam jumped up. When she saw Gen. Hammond she said, "General Hammond, sir. I didn't know you were coming."

"At ease, Colonel. I just wanted to come and see who we might be getting back." Hammond explained his presence. "Vala," Hammond nodded at Vala, who nodded back.

"It's great to see you, sir." Sam said with a small smile.

"IDC coming through." Walter said and everyone turned to look at him. "It's SG1."

"Open the Iris, chief." Landry ordered. "They're early," Landry said as he turned towards Vala, Sam and Hammond.

"Yes, they're really early," Vala, who knew SG1 was not expected for another five hours, agreed.

"I know," Sam said as she watched the iris opened up. "Sir, maybe you should call for a medical team." Sam suggested.

"You're right, Col." Landry agreed. "Medical team to the embarkation room," Landry ordered over the PA.

"Sir, permission to . . ." Sam started to request but Landry cut her off.

"Granted, Colonel. Let's all go down and see them come home." He motioned Sam, Vala and Hammond ahead of him and then he followed them down to the embarkation room.

A few moments later they were in the embarkation room seeing the puddle jumper come through the 'Gate.

Sam was moving to the jumper's door before it had come all the way out of the 'Gate. As she was moving, Mitchell activated his comm saying, "Medical team to the embarkation room."

As soon as she heard the hail, Sam ran to the jumper's door. She just knew that the person injured was Jack.

She got to the door just as her dad was coming down.

"Dad, where's Jack?" she asked as she tried to look around him into the ship.

"Sam," Jacob began but didn't know how to continued. "Come on," he said as he took her shoulders and moved her out of the way as the rescued soldiers started to come down from the ship.

Landry and Hammond, seeing the look on Jacob's face, moved to greet the soldiers and to give father and daughter a bit of space. Vala moved behind Sam, close enough to be at hand if she was needed but not to be in the way.

"Dad, please," Sam said as she once again tried to look into the ship. "Where's Jack!"

"Sam, I'm sorry," Jacob began. "Jack's been injured."

"Injured? How bad?" Sam asked.

"Bad enough." Jacob answered. "But don't worry I'm sure he'll pull through. He got medical attention as soon as he was injured."

"He did? How?" Sam asked with a tremor in her voice; she didn't want get her hopes up.

"Janet was there. We found Janet, Sam" Jacob told her with a winning smile. "So, you see. He was in the best hands."

"Yeah," Sam answered as she moved to the side to let the medical team through.

A few seconds later they came back down carrying Jack on a stretcher. Janet was behind them shouting orders to the stunned medical personnel. It was a testimony to their training that even the shock of seeing their dead boss wasn't enough to keep them from doing their duties.

"Janet?" Sam asked with a shaking voice. "It's really you?"

Janet turned at Sam's voice and moved a few steps in her direction having done all she could for Jack, it was now up to the SGC's doctor. "Yeah, Sam, it's me."

"Oh, God, Janet," Sam said as she flew to hug her best friend. "I missed you so much. I'm so glad you're ok. You are ok, right?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just really glad to be back," Janet answered through her own tears as she returned Sam's hug.

Daniel had come down from the jumper behind Janet and was now smiling at the tender reunion as he threw his arm around Vala's shoulders.

"Janet, I'm really glad you're back," Sam said as she pulled back from their embrace.

"And I promise we'll have a long chat later, but now you have to go to the infirmary and save Jack!"

"Sam, I'd love to," Janet said as she resisted Sam's pull towards the door. "But I've been MIA for years, I'm sure the facility has a new CMO and he or she will work on Col . . . General O'Neill."

Sam was shaking her head before Janet finished speaking. "No offense to Dr. Lam, but I would really rather _you_ take care of him. You know him, Janet; you know Jack better than any doctor could possibly know him. Much more than Caroline does – she came to the SGC after Jack was transferred to DC. I don't think she's seen him more than twice." As she was talking, Sam was pulling Janet forward.

"But Sam," Janet said as she let herself be pull forward. "I haven't really practiced medicine, let alone performed surgery, in years. Plus, I'm sure there are some security protocols I have to follow before I'm allowed to practice again."

Sam stopped and looked to where Landry and Hammond where talking to the rescued soldiers, "Sirs," she called out.

Both Generals turned and Hammond smiled at seeing Janet, moved forward to hug her.

"Welcome back, Doctor Frazier. You were missed."

"Thank you, sir. It's good to be back." Janet said as she returned the hug.

"Sir," Sam said loathed to interrupt the reunion but too worried about Jack to have any patience. "I know that Janet has some security procedures to go through but do you think they can wait a while so that Janet can take care of Jack?"

Hammond looked at Sam and then at Janet, "Do you feel up to it?" he asked.

Janet looked at Sam and then back at Hammond, "I . . . Yes. But wouldn't the current CMO be better?" she asked again.

"I already told you, Janet. I want _you_ to take care of him. There's no one better to take care of him."

"She's right," Hammond agreed with Sam. "Dr. Lam is an excellent doctor, but she doesn't have your experience with Jack. If you feel up to it, you're probably his best bet."

Janet hesitated another moment longer and then she nodded, "If you'll excuse me then, I have a patient to see." At Hammond's nod she turned and started running for the infirmary, thinking about all the times she'd done this before and how much things had changed since and how much they'd stayed the same. Sam, on her heels to see Jack as he was laid down in the infirmary with Daniel and Teal'c at her side, was the same. The reasons why she was crying were new; as were Mitchell and the woman she'd seen hug Daniel. But then she shook her head and brought her thoughts where they needed to be – healing Jack.

A few moments later Janet entered the infirmary for the first time in three years. She skidded to a stop and looked around for a few seconds; she then took a big breath and moved to the bed where Jack was lying.

Hammond, Sam and the others entered the infirmary just as Janet reached the bed.

Janet looked at the activity around Jack and asked, "Status?"

All the medical personnel around the bed looked up; the ones that hadn't gone to the embarkation room were stunned. And more than one cried out, "Doctor Frazier!"

Before Janet could answer, Landry came up to the bed followed by the others. Though it had been Hammond that had said Janet could treat Jack, it was Landry that gave the orders to the medical staff. He was, after all, their commanding officer. "Dr. Lam, Dr. Frazier will take over Gen. O'Neill's care, if you don't mind."

Caroline looked up about to protest but something in the faces of Janet and Sam stopped whatever she was going to say. "Of course, sir." She acquiesced with a nod as she stepped to the side.

Janet took another second to get herself together then she stepped up to the bed and started to give out orders like she hadn't ever left.

The sight of Janet taking over brought a sigh of relief to Sam, who was sure no one but her could save Jack. The others hadn't been as sure as Sam but seeing Janet take over erased any doubts they might have had.

--

Twenty minutes later, Jack had been wheeled to the operating room and Sam was leaning against a wall trying to cope with the idea of Jack fighting for his life on a surgical table once again.

Vala was keeping her company while the guys did their post-mission check up and changed clothes.

"Sam, any news?" Daniel asked as the guys came back from the locker room.

Sam looked up from her contemplation of the floor and shook her head, "Janet's still in there with him. Daniel what happened out there?" She asked since there hadn't been time to before.

"I'm not sure, Sam. We split up after we rescued Janet and the others. Everything was going fine until Janet asked Jack to go back to the lab. It seemed Ba'al had done various experiments with them and their DNAs. Janet didn't think it a good idea to leave the results behind and Jack agreed."

"And you let them go by themselves?" Sam asked incredulous.

"No," Daniel answered, shaking his head. "He wanted to go alone but we convinced him to take Teal'c."

"Which turned out to be a good thing," Jacob added.

"Really, it doesn't seem to have made much difference. Jack's still in the operating room," Sam interrupted the explanation.

"I am most sorry, Col. Carter. It is my fault O'Neill was hurt," Teal'c said with a nod of his head.

"No, Teal'c," Sam said on a sigh as she rubbed her forehead. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean that. I'm sure you did your best to keep him safe."

"Yeah, Teal'c." Daniel said, slapping him on the shoulder. "If you hadn't been there, then who would have brought Jack to the ship after he was shot?"

"Teal'c, please. I didn't mean it," Sam said again. "I know you'd do anything for him."

"Indeed," Teal'c said.

"Look, guys," Sam said, "I think I need some time alone. I'm just going to go to my lab. Janet said that the surgery would take at least a couple of hours, so I'll be back down in a while." With that, she turned and walked out of the room leaving everyone looking after her.

"Should we go after her?" Daniel asked the others.

"No, she just needs some time," Jacob said.

"But we've always waited together whenever one of us was injured," Daniel protested.

"That was before, Daniel," Vala said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry; I'll go and talk to her in a bit."

"Ok," Daniel said as she settled down in a chair to wait for news of Jack.

Fifteen minutes later, Vala opened the door to Sam's lab and found it dark. "Sam, are you here?"

"Yeah," Sam answered as she looked up from the computer screen she was staring at but not seeing.

Vala closed the door and moved to sit next to Sam, "How're you . . .?" Vala trailed off and shook her head. "I was going to ask how're you doing, but that's a dumb question, isn't it?"

"No, is not. And I don't know how I'm doing."

"Daniel said that you've always waited together whenever one of you was injured," Vala commented.

"Yes," Sam agreed. "We've always waited together."

"Wouldn't that make it easier on you?" Vala asked.

Sam shook her head, "No, not now. They're great and they've helped me through some of the toughest times of my life, but now. . . I mean before it was one of my friends and teammates that was injured, now, it's the man I'm going to marry."

"But didn't you always love him?" Vala asked, not really seeing the difference.

"Sure, but I love all of them. Was I always _in_ love with Jack?" Sam asked. "Probably from the third year we were together. But we never acknowledged it. I don't think we were conscious of it most of the time. We were friends and teammates; he was my CO and I was his 2IC. That was the extent of our relationship. If one of us was injured it was expected and accepted that we'd be concerned and be there together for any news."

"And now?" Vala asked when it seemed like Sam was done.

"Now," Sam sighed. "Now, it's not my commanding officer lying on the operating table. Now we've been together for a couple of years and are about to get married. Now, I know what it is like to be loved by Jack, what it is to lie in his arms; there's no longer any distance. And everyone knows it. It's no longer a Major worrying about a Colonel, but a fiancée worried about the man she's going to marry. I don't think I can deal with the speculation and the looks on top of having to wait for news. It'll just be too much"

"Ok, I can understand that. But you could wait with the guys here or in Daniel's lab. You can be out of the public's eye and still be together." Vala proposed.

"Maybe," Sam agreed. "But right now I just want to be alone. If the guys were here they'd tried to cheer me up. Teal'c would apologize again and Daniel would talk non-stop. It's not only the SGC staff that doesn't know how to act around me right now, it's also the guys. This is a new situation for them too. This is the first time Jack's been injured since we've been together and they're not sure how to deal with it."

"Ok, do you want me to leave so you can be alone?" Vala asked.

"No," Sam said with a smile. "Stay and keep me company."

"Sure. Do you want to talk or just sit here?" At Sam's look, Vala said, "So, we just sit here."

After about twenty minutes of silence, Sam said, "I though I had lucked out, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Vala asked, not sure what Sam was talking about.

"I though I'd be able to get my cake and eat it too," she said with a small smile but when she turned her head to look at Vala, she noticed that Vala was still clueless. "Jack getting the promotion to DC made it possible for us to be together but it also took him out of danger. And as much as I missed not seeing him everyday, you can't know what a relief it was to know he wouldn't be going through the 'Gate every week - to know that I wouldn't wake up after a mission to learn that he hadn't made it."

She stopped and took a deep breath as she turned her head to stare at the wall. "After Janet was k . . .lost," she corrected herself with a small smile. "and my dad too, I was keenly aware of how easy it was to lose a loved one. I had known it before but working in the SGC meant that death was no longer a permanent thing. We had come back from the dead so many times that we had began to believe we were invincible," she shook her head at the truth of those words.

"But then reality came crashing in with a bang and we found out no one is invincible. So, I was never so glad about a promotion as I was about Jack's. Not only would we be together but he'd be _safe_."

"But you were still going through the 'Gate," Vala commented.

"Yes," Sam agreed nodding her head. "Well, not right away. I was reassigned to Area 51 for a few months. I did try to leave this behind; but circumstances pulled me back. And that's what I meant about having my cake and eating it too." She explained as she examined her nails before looking up at Vala and going on, "Jack was safe in DC and I was still doing the exploration I loved so much."

"That doesn't sound fair. I'm sure Jack worried about you too."

"Oh, it was incredibly unfair." Sam agreed. "And I know that Jack worried himself sick every time I went through the 'Gate, but he's never tried to talk me into giving this up," she motioned with her hands to the walls around her to indicate the lab and the SGC in general. "He's been incredibly wonderful about it. And I knew it was hard; but until today, I never knew just how hard. I have no idea how he's dealt with it without saying anything. I don't know if I could do it." She paused as she remembered something.

"Well, I guess I was doing it, wasn't it? I mean he was still going out there and putting himself at risk. I just didn't know it." She shook her head with a wry grin. "I wonder, is that better? Is it better not to know he's out there risking his life or to know it and be prepared something could happen?"

"Personally," Vala answered, "I always like to know what I'm up against. It's not easy when Daniel has a mission I'm not a part of, but I'd much rather know about it than to be taken by surprise if something does happen. And knowing what dangers there are, I know just what he faces."

"You're right," Sam agreed. "Unfortunately, I don't always know that he's out there to begin with, and I don't see that changing much." She sighed deeply and stood up to pace around the room. "I think I'm going to have to get used to that. Because you were right - Jack's an action type of guy. He won't be happy just sitting behind a desk; he'll take any mission he can. And his experience means he'll get quite a bit." She shook her head as she sat back down. "I'm getting a whole new appreciation for everyone that stays behind while their loved ones go out and fight. And a whole lot more respect for Jack. I'm not sure how I'll do it."

"The same way every family member of a military officer does it. Do you love him? Can you image your life without him?" Vala asked.

"Yes, I love him. And no, I can't," Sam answered without hesitation.

"Do you love him enough to let him do what he needs to do?"

"Yes," Sam answered with a firm nod. "I love him just as he is and that includes his need to go out there and do what he can to make this a safer world."

"Then, you'll just deal with it – because there's nothing else you _can_ do." Sam nodded as she leaned back in her seat. "And don't worry. You won't be alone. You have SG1, me, Cassie, your dad and now you also have Janet." Vala added as she leaned forward and patted Sam's knee.

Sam smiled and said, "I know, now if I can only keep Jack . . ."

--

While Sam waited with Vala, Jacob was in a meeting with Landry and Hammond.

"General Carter," Landry greeted Jacob as he came into his office. "Please take a seat," Landry invited as they shook hands.

"Thank you," Jacob accepted as he turned and greeted Hammond. "George," he said with a nod and a smile. They'd had their reunion a few days after Jacob first came back; and now seeing him in the office, it was almost like old times.

"Jacob," Hammond said. "any news on Jack?"

"He's still in surgery," Jacob answered.

Hammond nodded his head and Landry said, "If I know SG1, and I do, there won't be any moving them until Jack's out of surgery."

"They were all in the infirmary waiting for news when I left them," Jacob confirmed.

"Well, all but Sam. She headed for her lab a while ago. I think she wanted to be alone for a while."

"Are you sure she should be alone right now?" Hammond asked.

Jacob shrugged. "Vala went to talk to her. I think she might have better luck than any of us."

"Is she blaming you?" Landry asked.

"Not really. But I think she'll feel more comfortable with just Vala and not all of us. She probably needs some time alone to process it."

"Maybe you're right," Hammond agreed. "Meanwhile why don't we have an informal debriefing? We'll have the full formal one after Jack's back on his feet."

"Sure." Jacob agreed. "Well, the mission started well enough. Everything was going according to plan. We were able to infiltrate the Goa'uld ship and find the prisoners without much trouble. There was minimum security on the ship; they weren't expecting any type of attack, so we were able to move about in relative safety."

"So what went wrong?" Landry asked.

Jacob shook his head and said, "We were on our way back to the jumper when Dr. Frazier told Jack that Ba'al had done numerous experiments with the prisoners and with their DNA and that it probably wouldn't be a good idea to leave that data behind. Jack agreed and decided to go to the lab to retrieve the data and destroy everything there."

"That sounds like the best decision. But please don't tell me you let him go alone," Hammond asked.

Jacob smiled and said, "You don't _let_ Jack do or not do something, George, he does what he feels is right. You should know that by now." Hammond smiled back and nodded his head in assent, how well he knew that.

"But, no, he didn't go alone. We were able to convince him to take Teal'c along. According to him and Dr. Frazier everything had gone fine until they ran into a small Jaffa patrol on their way back to the jumper. Jack and Teal'c provided cover and they made a run for it. Unfortunately, Jack was hit on their retreat. Janet stabilized Jack and Teal'c carried him back while Janet covered them. Once on the jumper Janet did what she could for Jack and I used the ribbon to help him." Jacob finished his report.

"How come you didn't cure him all the way?" Landry asked.

Jacob's head went down and when he looked back up, it was Selmak speaking,

"Unfortunately, as recovered as Jacob and I are, we're still not at a hundred percent. We don't have the energy needed to cure injuries as extensive as General O'Neill's. We, however, had done all we could and will work on him again as soon as he's out of surgery and we've rested a bit."

"Selmak, we know you've done your best," Hammond said putting a hand up. "There's no need to explain or apologize. We were just wondering, that's all."

Selmak nodded his head and when he looked up it was Jacob Carter once again. The ease with which the other General changed personalities still freaked Landry out, who could not quite get used to it and he wondered how long it took O'Neill and Hammond, for they certainly seem ok with it.

"General Carter," Landry began.

"Please call me Jacob," Jacob interrupted the younger general.

"Jacob," Landry repeated. "What do you think of the prisoners? Are they who we think? Do they pose a security risk? I know General Hammond agreed to let Dr. Frazier operate on Jack,"

"I know you didn't exactly agree with me on that, Hank," Hammond said.

"Dr. Lam is an excellent doctor and could have taken care of Jack. And Dr. Frazier should have really gone through the security protocols before being allowed to operate on anyone, let alone the head of HWS."

"I know Dr. Lam is an excellent doctor but Sam was right; no doctor knows Jack's physiology like Dr. Frazier. She got him through more dicey situations than I care to think about," Hammond defended his order.

"I know, George. I've read all the reports. I'm just saying that we don't know for sure if that woman is Janet Frazier." Landry once again reiterated why he had a problem with it.

"Jacob, what do you think? Is that woman Dr. Frazier?" Hammond asked Jacob. "You've spent more time with her than either of us."

"I know she's not a Goa'uld." Jacob answered. "And given her behavior and her knowledge of us and the SGC, I'd say that she is Dr. Frazier. Whether she and the rest might pose a different security risk, I don't know." Jacob finished shaking his head. "They'll have to go through the medical exam and security debriefing to be sure Ba'al didn't send any surprises."

"Any chance they could be zart'acs or have any bio-bombs implanted in them?" Landry asked.

Jacob shook his head, "No on the zart'acs. The whole purpose of them is to infiltrate a unit and have them do your dirty work. If that was Ba'al's plan, he wouldn't have kept them prisoners for so long. As for the bio-bombs, your guess is as good as mine. We'll have to wait for the test results. If you're asking for my gut feeling, I'd say that Ba'al was looking for something – what, I don't know. But I don't think he found it. If he had he would have released the prisoners himself."

"And you don't think that this whole rescue could have been set up so that we'd think just that?" Landry, the most skeptical of the three asked.

"It's possible," Jacob granted. "But I doubt it. There were too many things that he couldn't have known or controlled for that to be the case."

"So, what now?" Landry asked.

"Now," Hammond answered. "we do all the medical tests we can think of and we debrief them thoroughly and we go from there."

Jacob and Landry nodded their heads, both knew there wasn't anything else they could do.

"Well, if that is all, gentlemen," Jacob said as he got up from the chair. "You'll have to excuse me. I'm going back to the infirmary."

"I'll go with you Jacob," Hammond said as he too stood up to leave the office.

Landry stood up and said, "I'll be by in a while. I have some paperwork that I have to finish."

Both Hammond and Carter nodded and headed out to check on O'Neill. As Landry saw them leave, he once again marveled at the weird turn his life took when Jack recommended him for this position. He could only pray that Jack recovered fast because now that he really thought about it, Hank had never quite thanked Jack for the assignment.


	19. Banter and Tears

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. It hasn't changed since last chapter, unfortunately.

**A/N: **Same chapter only betaed!

**Chapter 19: Banter and Tears**

Last time in Te Amare:

"_Personally," Vala answered, "I always like to know what I'm up against. It's not easy when Daniel has a mission I'm not a part of, but I'd much rather know about it than to be taken by surprise if something does happen. And knowing what dangers there are, I know just what he faces."_

"_You're right," Sam agreed. "Unfortunately, I don't always know that he's out there to begin with, and I don't see that changing much." She sighed deeply and stood up to pace around the room. "I think I'm going to have to get used to that. Because you were right - Jack's an action type of guy. He won't be happy just sitting behind a desk; he'll take any mission he can. And his experience means he'll get quite a bit." She shook her head as she sat back down. "I'm getting a whole new appreciation for everyone that stays behind while their loved ones go out and fight. And a whole lot more respect for Jack. I'm not sure how I'll do it."_

"_The same way every family member of a military officer does it. Do you love him? Can you image your life without him?" Vala asked._

"_Yes, I love him. And no, I can't," Sam answered without hesitation._

"_Do you love him enough to let him do what he needs to do?"_

"_Yes," Sam answered with a firm nod. "I love him just as he is and that includes his need to go out there and do what he can to make this a safer world."_

"_Then, you'll just deal with it – because there's nothing else you can do." Sam nodded as she leaned back in her seat. "And don't worry. You won't be alone. You have SG1, me, Cassie, your dad and now you also have Janet." Vala added as she leaned forward and patted Sam's knee._

_Sam smiled and said, "I know, now if I can only keep Jack . . ." _

And now the next chapter:

A couple of hours later, an airman knocked on the door and at Sam's "come in" opened the door and said, "Col. Carter, sir. General O'Neill is coming out of surgery."

Sam jumped to her feet and asked, "Do you know anything about his condition?"

"No, ma'am. I'm sorry but the only thing I know is that he's being taken back to the infirmary." He airman said apologetically.

"Thank, airman. We'll be right there." She said as she walked to towards the door.

A couple of minutes later, both Sam and Vala entered the infirmary and saw Janet standing by the foot of a bed in the back of the room. All the men from SG1 were standing around the same bed, so Sam automatically headed for it.

"Janet," she called out even as she thought how she'd never dreamed she'd be calling for Janet in these types of situations ever again. "How is he?" She asked as soon as Janet turned her head.

Janet sighed and raked her fingers through her hair as she took the few steps needed to meet Sam.

"He's stable." She answered. "He made it through the surgery. There were a couple of touch and go moments, but he made it through. He's lost a lot of blood and there was major damage done to his organs, but I managed to correct most of it and he's received a fair amount of blood. You father is working with the ribbon right now. That will help shorten his recovery time considerably. But as of right now, he's in a light coma."

"In a coma?" Sam asked in a worried tone.

"Yes, but it is a light one. And it is the best thing for him right now. His body needs rest and this is the best way for him to get it. Don't worry, he'll pull through."

"He's going to be fine, then?" Sam asked for reassurance.

"Yeah, like I said it was looking a bit iffy for a few moments there and the next twelve hours are crucial. But barring any complications, he should be just fine. He's a strong man with a stubborn will; nothing can keep him down for long."

"Thank you, Janet." Sam said sincerely as she pulled Janet into a hug.

"You're welcome," Janet said as she returned the hug. "But it was the least I could do – after all he was injured because of me."

"What?" Sam asked as she pulled back to look into Janet's face. "No, he wasn't." She denied as she wiped her cheeks. "The guys told me what happened. You had to back for the tests; you couldn't have left them behind and Jack knew that. Janet," Sam said as she took Janet's hands. "We all know what could happen when we walk through the 'Gate and we all accept the risks. There's no reason for you to feel guilty; you didn't do anything."

"You're right, but . . ." Janet said but Sam interrupted her.

"No buts. You know that Jack will read you the riot act is he finds out you're blaming yourself."

"He probably would, too." Janet laughed as she swept her hair out of her face. "And the important thing is the Col. . . the General," she corrected herself with a smile. "will be fine. God, that's going to take some time to get used to, isn't it?"

"Tell me about it," Sam agreed with a grin. "It took me months to call him Jack and not sir after we got together."

"Even now, she forgets and calls him sir every now and then," teased Jonas who had moved to joined them.

"Jonas!" Janet said as they hugged. "What are you doing back here? I thought you went back to Kelowna."

"I did," Jonas answered as they pulled back. "But things didn't exactly work out, so I came back home." He finished with a shrug and a smile.

"Good. It's great to see you and I know you were missed." Janet smiled, honestly glad to see the upbeat Kelownian. "Are you back on SG1?" She asked as she noticed that he had been hanging out with the men from SG1.

"Not really," Jonas shook his head. "Well, at least not officially."

"Doesn't change the fact that he goes out with us for almost every mission," Daniel said as he came up from behind and put his arms around Vala. "You know how it is – once an SG1 member always an SG1 member."

"Yeah," Janet said with a grin. "I remember." She sighed as she looked around herself. "God, it's good to be back."

"And it's great to have you back," Sam said and then she realized. "Oh, Janet. You'll be here for the wedding. Dad will give me away and you can be my maid of honor!" She paused and then she asked, "You will, right? Cassie was going to do it, but I'm sure she won't mind being a bride's maid if you're the maid of honor."

"I'd love to be your maid of honor, Sam. I just can't believe you're marrying Jack O'Neill." She shook her head and laughed. "I can't believe how much things have changed. But you look great. I've never seen you look happier." Janet said because even with the stress and worry of Jack being injured, Sam radiated a happy glow that Janet had never seen her wear.

"I've never felt happier," Sam agreed. "Well," She added as she looked towards Jack. "He is going to be fine, right?"

"Yes," Janet said firmly. "He might spend some time in recovery, but he'll be fine."

"Then yes, I've never been happier," Sam said with another look at Jack.

"A recovering Jack," Daniel said with a fake wince. "Oh, joy. Heck of a welcome, eh, Janet?"

"Oh, hush, Daniel," Vala said as she lightly slapped his chest. "You're not that good a patient either, you know. I'm sure Jack will be just as mature as you were the last time you were convalescing."

"She's right, Daniel. You're as much a baby as Jack is when you're sick. All men are, really," Sam agreed with Vala. And then noticing the looks Janet kept giving Vala, realized that they hadn't been properly introduced. "Janet, you haven't met Vala yet, have you?"

"No, I haven't yet had the pleasure," Janet said with a quizzical smile.

"Well, Dr. Janet Frazier meet Vala Mal Doran. Vala, meet Dr. Janet Frazier." Sam said as she gestured between the two women.

"A pleasure, Janet," Vala said as she impulsively hugged a startled Janet. "You don't mind if I call you Janet, right? I've heard so much about you I feel like I know you already."

"A pleasure," Janet said as she was hugged. "No, I don't mind," she answered in the middle of the greeting. "Well," she said when Vala ran out of steam. "I'm afraid you've got me at a small disadvantage. I don't know anything about you."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Vala said as she waved her hand to push it aside. "I'm sure we'll be great friends soon enough. And it's better that you've heard nothing about me because, let me tell you, what they say about me is completely untrue." And she paused to reconsider that at the look Daniel gave her. "Ok, maybe twenty percent is true," at Daniel's continued look she added, "Ok, ok, so only twenty percent is false. Geez, nice of you to let me make a good first impression." Vala grumbled under her breath.

Janet laughed at the byplay and Sam once again turned to look at Jack to see if her dad had finished healing him. Her dad had his eyes closed and was still using the ribbon, so Sam sighed and turned back to the light banter.

"Are you a member of the SGC?" Janet was asking.

"Yes," Vala admitted. "Unofficially."

"You're not a military officer." It wasn't a question.

"No," Vala nevertheless answered. "No, I'm not."

"A scientist?" Janet asked trying to figure out just what was it that the other woman did.

"God, no," Daniel answered on a laugh.

Vala turned to look at him and put her hands on her hips. "What? Do you think I'm not smart enough?"

The look in her eyes was warning enough, "No, of course not. I just meant that you don't have the discipline to be a scientist."

"Oh, and you do?" Asked Vala with a glare.

Sam couldn't help it, she snorted and shared an amused glance with Janet, both women remembering an undisciplined young archeologist, who could never quite follow orders and was always complaining about the training a certain Colonel put him through.

"What?" Daniel asked as he noted the glance. Sam and Janet just looked at him and with a roll of her eyes Sam said, "Daniel, please."

"Oh, whatever," Daniel said with a pout.

"So what is it that you do?" Janet asked with a grin.

"Oh, I guess I'm sort of a free lancer, helping here and there. I usually go out with SG1 and show them around or introduce them to my contacts."

This time it was Daniel that snorted – to call her cohorts 'contacts' struck him as funny.

"Show them around?" Janet repeated. "You're not from Earth?" Janet wasn't sure why she was surprised, but she was.

"Oh, no. I didn't even know about this lovely little planet until a couple of years ago."

"And how did you learn about us?" Janet couldn't resist asking, she knew there were other things she needed to do but this light banter was a way for all of them to reconnect and to relax after the stress of the last few hours. Besides Janet had always loved gossip and this was just too good to pass up

"Oh, you know," Vala answered with a wave of her hand. "I've heard stories here and there. You guys came up quite often in my former business."

"Oh?" By the looks on the faces of those around her, she knew there was a great story there. "What business were you in?"

"A bit of this and a bit of that," Vala answered and Janet noted that, though she had spent less time on Earth that Teal'c, she had a great grasp of the language.

"She was a space pirate," Daniel answered almost at the same time and Sam had to admire the way he sounded proud of that.

"A space pirate? You're kidding right?" Janet asked looking around the others.

Sam smiled and shook her head. "You should hear the story about how they met." She suggested with a twinkle in her eyes.

Janet turned to Daniel and Vala and said, "Well, how did you meet?"

"I stole the Prometheus as she was on her way to Atlantis on the Pegasus galaxy," Vala said simply with a shrug of her arms.

"The Prometheus? You mean our ship . . .?" Janet asked and the others nodded.

"Atlantis?"

"Yeah, it turns out that was the lost city," Daniel answered with a grin and a glint in his eyes Janet remembered.

Janet shook her head at what she was hearing. "Wait, first thing's first. We'll get to Atlantis later." She told the others and then turned to Vala and asked, "How do you steal a ship?"

"Easy," she replied with a shrug. "You transport everyone off it and take off with it."

"But if you stole it, how come you're here?"

"Because she didn't transfer _everyone_ off the ship," Daniel answered.

"So, who was left behind?" Janet asked, completely suckered into the story.

"Me," Daniel replied simply.

"You got the ship back?" Janet asked to clarify. "By yourself?"

"Yeah, by myself," Daniel answered. "She's good but I'm better." He said with a shrug and a smug look of his own and Janet marveled at how the quiet archeologist who hadn't even known how to hold a gun could say that with such confidence. "After all, Jack and Teal'c did train me."

"From what I've heard," Cameron spoke up for the first time. "General O'Neill didn't let you hear the end of it for a month for letting her get away."

"Yeah, well," Daniel said with another shrug. "I did say she was good, didn't I?"

"So, if you escaped, how is it that you're here?"

"I came a few months later with a little business proposition," Vala answered with a grin.

"Yeah, great proposition. It led to meeting the Ori." Daniel muttered half under his breath.

"Don't you dare blame that on me," Vala said heatedly. "I wasn't the one that told all about us coming from another galaxy and practically invited them to come over here."

Daniel opened his mouth to reply but shut it without saying anything. This was a touchy subject for them; despite how happy they were and how much in love, the memory of that time was still a bitter one for both of them.

Before Janet could ask what the heck was going on and just who were the Ori, Selmak called from Jack's bed, "Dr. Frazier. I think we've done everything we can for the moment."

Janet turned and hurried to Jack's bedside with Sam right by her side and the others following behind. "Let's see how he is doing."

While Janet examined Jack, Sam went to the other side of the bed and took his hand. "He's really going to be ok, right Janet?"

"Yes, Sam. He'll be fine," Janet repeated once more while she read the monitors. Taking advantage of the fact that the guys had stayed behind to give Jack some privacy, Janet asked what she'd wanted to know from the moment she saw Jack. "Sam, how's Cassie?"

Sam looked up from studying Jack and smiled softly as she answered. "She's great, Janet. I mean, there were some tough times, but she's doing much better. She's in college now and thinking of going to Med School."

"To Med School, but the girl doesn't like science!"

Sam shrugged as if saying 'what can you do?' "She wanted to follow in your footsteps, I guess. And there are worse things to do."

"I know and it's sweet that she wanted to follow in my footsteps but she should study something she really likes and not what I did." Janet answered as she continued to check on Jack. "I'll just have to talk to her." She paused and then asked worriedly, "Sam, do you know what's going to happen? When and how we're telling Cassie?"

"I don't know, Janet. I'm sorry," Sam answered regretfully. "I've been so worried about Jack that I haven't really thought about it, much less talked about it with either General Hammond or Landry. But I'd guess that after your debriefing, someone will come up with a story to explain how is it that you're back and you'll be able to retake your life. As for Cassie, she's in school right now. She's coming home this weekend and I think we should just let her come then. You'd probably be busy until then, so there's no reason to make her miss class."

"You're right," Janet agreed as she looked up at Sam. "I just missed her so much; I really want to see her. But I guess a couple more days won't make much difference." She looked down at the chart once more and said, "Well, whatever it was that Jacob did seems to have helped him quite a bit. He's almost out of the coma and should be in a normal sleep soon."

"Oh, that's great," Sam said as she grinned hugely.

"Yes, it is," Janet agreed as she rubbed Sam's arm. "And now it's time for me to go have those tests and begin the debriefing. The sooner I start, the sooner it'll end."

Sam hugged her hard once more and said as they pulled apart, "You'll be fine, don't worry."

"I know," Janet said as she turned around and started to call out orders to the medical personnel to begin her exam.

"He'll wake soon, Sam," Jacob said as he walked up to her from the foot of the bed where he'd been waiting. "You'll see. He's strong." Jacob reassured her as he put his arms around her shoulders. "And Selmak and I will keep working with the ribbon to help him along."

"I know, Dad." Sam said as she leaned into his shoulder. "And thanks for helping him. I know that without it, he'd be much worse if not . . ." She trailed off, not able to even acknowledge out loud the possibility. "But Janet says he's much better, so maybe you and Selmak should take easy for a while and rest. Don't forget you're still recovering yourself and the last thing I want is for you to get sick too. Besides, Jack wouldn't like it if something happened to you because of him."

"Don't worry," Jacob reassured her. "We're fine."

"Sam, maybe you should rest for a while yourself," Daniel suggested as he and the others came up to the bed.

"Oh, no, Daniel. I'm fine." Sam shook her head and then really looked at the guys. "But you guys should go rest. You looked exhausted. Jack's fine now and I'm sure the debriefing could wait until you guys get some sleep."

"She's right," Landry agreed as he and Hammond came into the infirmary. "You guys go and rest and we'll debrief in a few hours."

"Yes, sir." Cameron nodded and slapped Daniel's shoulder and said "Let's go, guys."

"I don't think Sam should be left alone," Daniel protested.

"Don't worry, I'll stay with her." Vala said. "Go on and rest." She patted Daniel's chest and sent him to sleep.

Daniel looked at Teal'c and before they could ask, Sam said, "I'm fine, guys. Go on and sleep." Teal'c nodded and turned to leave. With a last look at Jack and Sam, Daniel followed the others out of the room.

"Sam," Hammond said when the others had left.

"Sirs," Sam nodded to both generals.

"How is he doing?" Hammond asked with a head nod to Jack.

Sam smiled as she sat and took Jack's hand. "He's much better. Thanks to Janet and my dad, he's out of danger. He's almost of the coma and should be waking in a few hours."

"Good, good." Hammond said with a smile as Landry nodded his head.

"Well," Landry said as he saw Dr. Frazier getting ready to start her exams. "I have paperwork that needs to be done. I just wanted to come and check on Jack. Please, let me know if there's any change or you need anything."

"I will, sir. Thanks." Sam said with a grateful smile.

With a last nod to Sam, Vala and Hammond and a final glance at Janet, Landry left the infirmary.

"Well," Hammond said into the silence that fell as Landry left. Sam looked up at him as he continued, "I better be going too. Since Jack's incapacitated for the time being, I have some calls and plans to make." He said with a glance in Janet's direction.

Sam nodded her understanding and said, "You'll be around for when he wakes up?"

"Yes, I will," Hammond nodded. "We'll have some stories to coordinate. I'll see you guys later."

"Bye, George," Jacob said as Sam said, "Bye, sir." Vala just waved him off.

"Dad, you should go get some rest too," Sam looked up at Jacob and insisted. "I'm fine now that I know Jack'll be fine. Please, go and sleep. You need it."

Jacob hesitated for a minute but at the end relented because he _was_ feeling tired and he would be no good to anyone if he let himself be run down.

"Ok. I'll see you in a while," Jacob said and gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Bye, Dad," Sam said with a small smile before turning back to look down at Jack.

Vala made herself comfortable and just like earlier in the day, the two friends waited in comfortable silence.

--

Something pulled him from the comfortable nothingness where he was against his will. He didn't want to leave the comfortable place; he just knew that pain was waiting on the other side and he didn't really want to feel it.

But whatever it was that was pulling him wouldn't be deterred. It seemed his body had had all the sleep it was going to tolerate.

Jack started to be aware of his body and the first thing he noticed was pain and he wondered what truck had run him down. As he shifted and tried and get more comfortable, he realized that it hadn't been a truck but a bloody Jaffa. Staff blast injuries were unlike any other injury and he'd had them enough times to be able to recognize them even half asleep.

He opened his eyes and looked around and recognized the infirmary and for a few seconds there he went back in time to when he'd still been a Colonel in charge of SG1 going off-world every week. But then he noticed the soft hand that was lightly gripping his and he turned his head and met loving blue eyes. As soon as he met Sam's eye the past two years came rushing back and he was once again a two star General posted in DC. Whatever negative feelings might have been brought back by remembering that he was no longer able to go through the 'Gate on a regular basis were forgotten as he remembered that he was engaged to the love of his life.

"Hey," she murmured with the smile she reserved just for him.

"Hey," he murmured back with a smile and the twinkle in his eyes just for her.

"How you're feeling?" she asked as she smoothed his hair, something which he knew she loved doing. She had confessed not long after they got together that she had always had to stop herself from smoothing his hair back, especially after it started turning gray.

"Not too bad," he said with a grimace. Sam knew that in Jack speak 'not too bad' meant he was in pain that he could handle but which would incapacitate most anyone else.

"Do you need something for it?" She asked even as she knew that he wouldn't ask for anything.

"No, I'll be fine," he answered and Sam just nodded and smiled, knowing she couldn't say much because she was as adverse to taking pills as he was.

"How's everyone? Did everyone make it back ok?" Jack asked, again predictably. His first thought had always been for his team.

"Yes, everyone is fine. They should be showing up any minute now. I sent them to get some rest but they should be up and about by now."

"They left you by yourself?" Jack asked surprised. He knew that Sam must have had a hard time and considering how protective Daniel and Teal'c were of her, even without him saying anything, he was very surprised they had left her alone.

"Not really," Sam answered. "Vala stayed with me. She's just gone to the commissary to get us something to eat." And because she knew Jack, she added, "Daniel and Teal'c didn't want to leave me but they were exhausted and Vala promised she'd stay so Daniel and Teal'c left."

"How long have I been out?"

"About ten hours," Sam replied as she checked her watch.

"Have you been here all this time?" Jack asked.

"Yes, and you would have too, so please don't give me a lecture," Sam said, stopping him before he could start on one.

"Um," Jack said. "How's Janet?"

"She's fine. She's done with all the medical tests and is going through the debriefing."

"Oh, that's sure to be one hell of a debriefing." Jack commented with a grimace, just thinking about what such a debriefing would entail gave him a major headache. "Cassie? Has anyone told her anything yet?

"No," Sam answered shaking her head. "I talked to her a few hours ago but we just confirmed the plans for her to come this weekend. Janet will be busy until then, so there's really no point in having her miss classes."

"Yeah, you're right." Jack agreed. "How do you think she's going to take it?"

Sam thought about it for a minute and then said with certainty, "She'll be shocked at first and might not even want to believe it but after she's had some time to digest it all and believe it, she'll be thrilled to have her mom back."

"Yes, that's what I thought," Jack agreed.

"Janet worked on you," Sam told him.

"Really?" Jack asked once again surprised. He knew the doc was one of the best but after having been missing for three years he was really surprised Hank had let her operate on him before making sure she was who she said she was.

"Yeah," Sam nodded her head, knowing what he was thinking. " Hammond is here and he backed me up when I said she knows you better than any other doctor. You were really hurt and needed someone that . . ." Sam's voice had been breaking until it broke off all together. Talking about this was not easy on her; reliving those moments where she didn't know whether he'd live or not, was going to give her nightmares for years to come.

"Hey, I'm fine," Jack said as he tried to sit up but the pain was too much and he fell back down . "I'm fine, don't cry." He pleaded as he pulled her down and hugged her on his good side.

Sam went down willingly and finally allowed herself the release of crying. She had shed a few tears here and there but hadn't been able to really cry. Only now with Jack's arms around her could she finally let go of all the pain and fear by crying.

Jack hugged her as tight as he could and closed his eyes, sorry that he'd put her through this and knowing that it might not be the last time. But as long as they were together, they'd be fine.


	20. Steak and Cake

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Nope, not mine. And there's no infringment intended. I only write for my own amusement and those of the readers, I make no money off it.

**A/N: **Same chapter, just made better by Pup's betaing.

**Chapter 20: Steak and Cake**

Last time on Te Amare:

"_Janet worked on you," Sam told him._

"_Really?" Jack asked once again surprised. He knew the doc was one of the best but after having been missing for three years he was really surprised Hank had let her operate on him before making sure she was who she said she was._

"_Yeah," Sam nodded her head, knowing what he was thinking. "Hammond is here and he backed me up when I said she knows you better than any other doctor. You were really hurt and needed someone that . . ." Sam's voice had been breaking until it broke off all together. Talking about this was not easy on her; relieving those moments where she didn't know whether he'd live or die was going to give her nightmares for years to come._

"_Hey, I'm fine," Jack said as he tried to sit up but the pain was too much and he fell back down . "I'm fine, don't cry." He pleaded as he pulled her down and hugged her on his good side._

_Sam went down willingly and finally allowed herself the release of crying. She had shed a few tears here and there but hadn't been able to really cry. Only now with Jack's arms around her could she finally let go of all the pain and fear by crying._

_Jack hugged her as tight as he could and closed his eyes, sorry that he'd put her through this and knowing that it might not be the last time. But as long as they were together, they'd be fine._

And now:

"Hey, how's he doing?" Janet asked as she walked up to Jack's bed.

Sam looked up from where she was working on her laptop. "He's better. He's woken up a few times in the last two days, but has spent most of them sleeping."

"Good," Janet said as she picked up Jack's chart. "That's for the best."

Sam just nodded and put the laptop to one side.

Janet looked up from studying the chart and asked, "And how are _you_ doing?"

"Me?" Sam asked, surprised. "I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because I know SG1 and I know about your penchant for staying glued to each other's bedside whenever one is injured. And, please don't," she added, without even looking up from her review of Jack's chart, just as Sam opened her mouth. "tell me he's no longer in SG1, because like Daniel said a few days ago, 'once SG1, you're always SG1'. Besides which, now that you're engaged to him, I really doubt that you have left his side for anything but going to the bathroom."

Sam thought about arguing but decided that Janet knew her too well for any argument to have any effect. "Ok, maybe you're right but I'm fine, really. I've been able to use that bed," she pointed to the bed next to Jack's. "And, surprisingly, I was able to rest. And I haven't missed any meals either," Sam went on when she saw Janet open her mouth. "Vala and the boys have been very good in bringing me dinner. In fact, they've had all of their meals right here with me."

Janet just said "Hmph," and after making final notations on the chart, she put it down and leaning a hip against the bed turned to look at Sam and finally asked, "How are you _really_ doing?"

"I'm fine, Janet, really." Sam assured her friend. "Jack's doing pretty well and I've had a chance to catch up on some paperwork." She paused and then asked, "How are you doing? I haven't really seen you around the last couple of days?"

Janet grimaced as she shifted so that she was leaning on the bed. "Yeah, I was debriefing from sun rise to sun down. By the time I was done, the only thing I wanted to do was have dinner and go to bed, so I did. I'm sorry I didn't come by and check on you guys, but I was sure that you were being taken care of."

Sam waved away the apology, "Don't worry about it. I knew you were busy. How did it go? Are you finally done?"

"For the time being," Janet answered with another grimace. "I have to be available for further clarification and I'm in for an extensive evaluation with Mackenzie; but for right now, yeah, I'm done."

Sam winced when she heard Mackenzie's name, no one really liked to have to go see him. "I'm sorry. Those are never fun," she commiserated. "What did they say about your commission? Will you able to come back to work?"

Janet sighed as she raked her fingers through her hair, thinking about how much she was looking forward to her first salon appointment in over three years. "Not until the evaluation is done and Mackenzie clears me for duty. Of course, they also have to come up with a really good cover story. I think it'll be another couple of months before I'm allowed to come back."

"I'm sorry," Sam said, she couldn't think of anything else to say; she knew how much Janet liked her job and if it had been her in that situation and she didn't have her job to distract her – she'd probably go bonkers.

"No, Sam. I'm fine with it. I actually think it's good that I'll have some time to acclimate to being back before I'm thrust back into the craziness of the SGC."

Janet had to laugh at Sam's disbelieving face. "No, I'm serious. I know that you guys see having to go talk to him a fate worse than death but I think that it's something that I have to do. I was held prisoner for over three years, Sam, there are some things that I'm going to have to work through."

Sam nodded her head and gripped Janet's hand as she fell silent for a second. With a shake of her head, Janet pulled herself together and continued, "Anyway, as glad as I am to be back, there's no denying that things have changed and a few months to get up to speed isn't a bad idea. I mean I really don't like the idea of having to learn about new technology or procedures in the middle of a crisis. Besides, I'm looking forward to spending some uninterrupted time with Cassie."

Sam smiled and nodded, "I'm sure she'll like that. But, if you want to get up to date on the changes in the medical field, don't you need to be here and learn about them?"

"Yes, that's why General Landry has approved a few half-shifts and a couple of night shifts until I get the all clear."

"That sounds like a good idea. And, hey, if you're not that busy, you can help me with all the wedding plans."

Janet laughed and agreed just as a somewhat weak voice said, "Careful there, doc. Carter is a known slave driver and she's worse than ever when it comes to the wedding plans. She'll run you ragged trying to get everything just the way she wants them."

Janet laughed again as she got up and went to examine Jack. "Don't worry, General, I'm sure I'll be up to the task."

They were silent for a while as Janet conducted the examination and when she was done, Sam asked, "So, how's he doing?"

"Fine," Janet answered as she put the chart down. "Better than I was expecting, actually." She shook her head, crossed her arms and commented as she leaned a hip on the edge of the bed, "You must have a guardian angel, sir, to be in such good health after all the close calls you've had."

Sam grinned and agreed saying, "Yeah and his name is Thor."

Janet chuckled and Jack grinned at the comment, though he had to agree that the little fellow might well be classified as his guardian angel after all the times he'd saved his behind.

"So, Janet," Jack said. "You're on extended leave, huh?"

"Yeah, a sort of working leave, I guess." Janet answered.

"Janet," Sam started tentatively, "You are coming back to the SGC, aren't you?"

Janet sighed once more and answered, "I don't know, Sam. They didn't say one way or the other – apart from allowing me to have a few shifts." She added after a pause, "I don't think it's even up to General Landry and I don't really want to put anyone out of a job, but this base is not big enough for two CMO's. And after everything that's happened, I'm not sure that I want to start at another base. I might have to retire if I'm transferred."

"Oh, Janet. I . . ." Sam began but didn't really know what to say.

Jack, however, did. "It won't get to that, doc. Landry might not have the final say on where you're posted, but I do and if you want your old post, it's yours." He said firmly.

"Oh, sir. I appreciate that, but I really don't feel comfortable about displacing someone . . ."

"You're not, Janet." Jack assured her but she didn't look convinced. "Sam, tell her." He ordered.

"It's true, Janet. You wouldn't be taking anyone's place from them." Sam said sincerely and something in her voice and eyes convinced Janet.

It ought to since it was, after all, the truth. Dr. Lam's contract was up in a few weeks and Jack had all but decided not to renew it; he had, in fact, had misgivings about her placement in the SGC since almost from the beginning but he had decided to give her a chance and let her finish her contract.

Nothing that's happened since had convinced Jack otherwise. Oh, she was a great Doctor and had performed admirably in all the crises of the past two years but there was more to being a doctor than just curing a person's illness, especially in a place like the SGC, which was more than just a military base. It might be because of the nature of the things those serving at the SGC faced on an everyday basis, but they'd all bonded as a family and every new recruit joined the family almost as soon as they arrived. Those that for some reason didn't, didn't last long there – they were transferred quite soon, either by their own request or their superiors'. Everyone, that is, except Caroline Lam. She'd somehow managed to keep herself at the margin of the SGC family.

From what Sam and the guys had told him, they'd done everything they could to include her but all to no avail and they'd finally given up. Even Cam who, being the hot-blooded young man he was, had tried to get her to go out with him but after numerous bloodless shot downs had finally given in and left her alone. Jack knew that he had to do something when even Teal'c commented on how aloof and stand-offish Dr. Lam was. After getting over the shock of hearing Teal'c use the word 'stand-offish', Jack had decided not to renew her contract.

No, Janet's return hadn't changed anything; it has just solved Jack's problem as to whom to appoint as new CMO. Jack was only sorry for Hank; having known the pain of losing a child, Jack had hoped that with Caroline on the same base, father and daughter might mend some fences. Hank had been all for it but Caroline couldn't have been more disinterested if she'd tried. Well, to be accurate, she _had_ gone out of her way . . . to maintain a completely professional, cold relationship. So far out of her way in fact, that though he had lasted longer than anyone else, Hank had also given up and now treated her as just another person under his command. Actually, he had a better, warmer relationship with most of the people under his command than with his own daughter.

While Jack understood Hank's position, Sam had at the beginning identified with Caroline. She too had grown up with a father in the service and knew firsthand what it meant and how they never seemed to be there when you needed them. The difference between them was that when Sam had been presented with the opportunity to achieve a better, closer relationship with her dad she had jumped at it while Caroline had disdained hers. Knowing how rewarding her efforts to have a better relationship with her dad had been and having seen how hurt General Landry was every time Caroline rejected an overture, Sam found herself distancing from the doctor more and more. By now, she was just a colleague that worked in the same place but not someone she would be particularly sad to see leave.

"If you guys are sure," Janet gave in.

"We're sure," Sam asserted. "So, are you ready to see Cassie again?" Sam asked, changing the subject.

Janet smiled but it was a bit tremulous. "Am I ever. But, I am also a bit apprehensive."

"Why?" Sam wanted to know.

"I don't know. I guess because I've looked forward to it for so long. And are you sure she won't have a problem with not having been told about my return until now?" Janet was really apprehensive about Cassie feeling excluded and betrayed because she was not told of her mom's return as soon as possible.

"I'm sure," Sam reassured the worried doctor. "Oh, I'm sure she'll be a bit upset at first but she's been around the military for a long time and she knows the need for security protocols and debriefs. She may not like it but she'll understand it. Don't worry. She's not a little girl anymore."

"I know," Janet agreed with a sad smile. "And of all the things I blame Ba'al for, losing three years of my daughter's life is the worst."

"Well," Jack intervened with a twisted smile. "Look at it this way: you at least have the chance to get to see your child finish growing up."

Janet and Sam shared a stricken glance at how insensitive they were being. Janet turned to look down at him and started to say, "Sir," but whatever else she might have said was lost as Daniel, Vala, Teal'c, Cam and Jonas came into the room - carrying dinner by the smell of things.

"Janet!" Daniel exclaimed as soon as he saw her standing by Jack's bed. "They finally let you out." He commented as he walked up to the bed followed by Vala, both carrying bags. "You done with the debriefing?"

"For the time being," Janet answered as she saw Cam, Teal'c and Jonas come up behind the couple, each also carrying bags.

"You have to see Mackenzie, don't you?" Daniel said knowingly and grimaced in sympathy when Janet nodded. "I'm sorry."

"No," Janet said with a small laugh even as she thought that Daniel had been a member of SG1 for a long time and had adopted the military views of psychologists. "I actually think it's a good idea. I've been gone a long time and a lot of things have happened. I need to talk to an uninterested party about it. I need to work through all my feelings." Janet explained but could tell by everyone's faces that they didn't understand, not that she had expected anything different: these were after all SG1, a more self-sufficient group of people she'd never met.

Daniel nodded his head and said, "If you are sure." But his face clearly said better you than me.

Janet nodded her head to show she was sure but was distracted by Jack taking a container out of the bag. "General, what have you got there?"

"Here?" Jack asked with an innocent face as he tried to shield what he was doing from her all seeing eyes. "Nothing, nothing. Continue with your chat." He said and waved his hand between her and Daniel.

"Sir," she said in a warning tone as she stepped closer to him and took the bag out of the way to see the food container. "What's this?"

"Oh, this," Jack said as he looked at the plate. "This is dinner. The guys were kind enough to bring me a real dinner so I wouldn't have to eat the drivel they serve in this place." He figured he might as well act as if there was nothing wrong with it; he might get away with it.

Janet straightened to her full height and put her hands on her hips – ok, maybe not.

"Steak and shrimp!" She said rather loudly and scowled at Jack. She then turned the scowl to Daniel and the others, "The General has just had major surgery, not two days ago. And you thought it a good idea to bring him a steak and shrimp dinner?" She paused to take another look at the plate and continue with the dressing down. "With chili fries?" She threw her hands up and then turned to look at each one in the eye as she asked, "Whose bright idea was this!"

No one there answered and after a few seconds she added, "The only thing missing is beer." And something in the eyes of the guys made her turn her fiercest glare as she very slowly demanded, "Oh, no you didn't. You did not bring beer into my infirmary." And no one noticed her slip of the tongue.

"No, no." Daniel denied as he shook his head. "Of course we didn't." Of course, Jack had begged for them to bring some and both Cam and Daniel had been tempted to try and smuggle some in, they, after all, knew what it was to be stuck with the infirmary diet.

Janet looked at Daniel searchingly and then nodded. "Ok, but," she added looking back at Jack, who, taking advantage of Janet's distraction, had started on the steak. "You are not eating that." And with that declaration, she took away his utensils and plate. She had spied the orderly coming in with the General's tray and with a nod of her head, she motioned him over.

"Oh, doc, come on," Jack whined as he saw the orderly bring over his dinner. "The food they serve here tastes like wet paper."

"It does not," Janet asserted as she supervised the orderly set down the tray. "And even if it did, that would still be what you'd eat because that's what's good for you. And you," Janet said as she suddenly turned to look at Vala. "What are you hiding behind your back?"

"Nothing," Vala started to deny anything but the doctor's glare was enough to deter even the former space pirate and she fell silent.

"Give it up," Janet demanded with a 'give me' gesture.

Vala gave it up with a shrug in Jack's direction. Jack tried to direct Vala with his eyes to not turn it over but he was too late and he followed the bag with yearning eyes.

Janet took the bag and was not surprised to find a piece of chocolate cake inside. "Cake? Really, sir, you should know better!"

"Come on, doc. Have a heart." Jack pleaded.

Janet glared a few moments longer and then relented a little, "If you finish all your dinner like a good little patient and give me no more trouble, you can have half a piece."

"Half a piece!" Jack protested.

"It could be nothing and you just get the pudding," Janet warmed.

"Ok, half a piece it is," Jack sighed and pouted as he turned his attention to dinner; the sight was enough to spur him to keep complaining but the thought of losing the half piece of cake he was allowed was deterrent enough to shut him up.

"Well, Janet," Sam said with a grin as she and the rest of the group settled down with their dinner. "You might as well join us or the steak will go to waste."

Janet grinned and sat down and enjoyed a very good dinner with some excellent company, even if the General glowered from time to time when he saw her eat his steak.


	21. Almost There

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **

**A/N: **Again, same chapter just betaed!

**Chapter 21: Almost There**

"You look beautiful, Sam," Janet said, as she stood next to Sam looking into the mirror. They were in the Air Force Academy Chapel's dressing room, getting ready for Sam's wedding.

"It is a beautiful wedding dress, isn't it?" Sam asked, as she lovingly ran a hand down her side. She was wearing a simple and elegant white chiffon gown. It had off the shoulder straps and a V-neck. The bust and straps had delicate embroidery framed by a criss-cross of fabric. The V-neckline was echoed in the back by the lace up and the end of the fabric, which was also framed by the embroidery. The criss-cross fabric gave the dress an empire waist, under which the chiffon just flowed down in an A line. The weight of the chiffon made it have some wave at the hem on the front. On the back the waves began at the end of the V and flowed down to a small but lovely train. Instead of a veil, she carried a lace wrap and she had some small white roses and crystal weaved into her hair.

"Yes," Janet answered with a misty smile. "Simple, classic and elegant – perfect for you."

"Thank you," Sam said with a smile. "I couldn't quite see myself in a big, puffy, Cinderella-like gown."

"No, me neither," agreed Janet with a chuckle. Just then the door opened and Cassie walked in.

"Hey mom," she said before looking at Sam. "Oh, wow, Sam. You look like a princess!!"

Both Janet and Sam laughed. "And here we were just saying how I'm not the type to go for the fairly tale like dress." Sam said as Cassie walked over and hugged Janet.

"This isn't a fairy tale," Cassie said with a small smile. "This is way better because it's real. You know how long I have waited for this day?"

"No more than I did, Cass," Sam answered with a wistful smile. "But if anyone looks like a fairy tale princess, it's you. Look at you, Cassie. You look beautiful and so grown up!!"

"Thank you," Cassie said, as she gave a small curtsy. "And it's about time I looked like a grown up, since I am a grown up!"

"That you are," Janet agreed, with a small smile. She'd missed so much of her baby girl's life that it was all she could do sometimes, not to dwell on it. She just had to remember that she was home now and she would be there when her daughter graduated college – even if she had missed her high school graduation. And she would be there for her wedding, even if she had missed her prom.

With a sigh, Janet reminding herself to be glad to be back and not sad and angry for all the time she lost. But it wasn't easy; in fact the five months since she came back hadn't been easy on anyone – especially on Cassie. Cassie had been a teenager when Janet was lost and a young woman when she came back. The adjustment hadn't been easy on mother or daughter. Cassie had gotten used to being on her own and Janet still remembered being the one responsible for all the major decisions. To say they've had some clashes would be an understatement.

Still, they'd worked through them and were now closer than ever. Seeing her now, so happy, as she and Sam made final adjustments to her hair do, Janet couldn't help but remember the first time they saw each other again, all those months ago. . .

_Flashback/Flashback/Flashback/Flashback_

"Janet would you stop with the pacing," Sam asked from where she was working on her laptop in a chair next to Jack's bed. "You're making me dizzy."

"Sorry, sorry," Janet apologized, as she came to a stop and leaned back on the bed next to Jack's. "I'm just so worried. Though I don't know how you can get dizzy if you're not even looking up," she complained, when she noticed that Sam hadn't even bothered to bring her eyes up when she talked.

"I can still see you out of the corner of my eye," Sam responded. "I don't need to see you in full to get dizzy." She finally looked up and told Janet seriously. "There's nothing to worry about. Everything will be fine, you'll see."

"I know, I know." Janet said in a tone of voice that said she didn't know any such thing. "I know you're right. But I can't help worrying about how Cassie is going to react to all this."

"She'll be thrilled to have her mom back," Sam said with conviction. "That's how she's going to react."

"Yeah," Janet agreed again. "But it's going to be a shock, you know? And she might be pissed that it's taken a week before we told her."

"She won't be," Sam disagreed. "Cassie is a bright young woman and she knows how these things work."

"I guess," Janet said dubiously.

"Relax, Janet." Sam said, as she leaned forward and took hold of Janet's hand.

"Everything will be ok. Cassie is a good kid; she'll be fine."

"Not so much a kid anymore," Janet disagreed, with a sad smile.

"No, not so much," Sam said.

"And she does have a temper," Jack piped in.

"Jack!" Sam cried out, as Janet jumped up and hurried to the bedside saying, "General, how do you feel?"

"Like I was shot by a staff weapon," was Jack's tart response. At the frown both women gave him, he relented. "I feel much better, thank you."

Janet busied herself with talking some measurements and making sure he really was fine, before saying, "She has a bad temper?"

"Well, not really bad per se," Jack clarified. "But she has been known to erupt when things exasperate her or bother her."

"Jack!!" Sam reproached, when she saw Janet's alarmed look.

"What?" he asked innocently. "I'm just telling the doc how things are, Sam." He explained in a low but firm tone. "There's no use in telling her to relax because she won't. And telling her everything will be fine, while not a lie is an over-simplification of the matter. Sure, Cassie will be overjoyed to see her mom's back, but it won't be an easy transition to make – for either of them. Cassie is a grown up now and used to living on her own. But Janet probably still remembers her as a kid. It'll take time to get the new dynamics ironed out. And I'm betting it won't be easy. Not to mention the fact that Cassie will probably get angry about all the time she missed with her mom because of the damn Goa'uld." He paused to take a big breath before continuing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but . . . it might be a good idea if you both have some counseling. It's going to be a tough adjustment and you're going to need help."

"Jack," Sam hissed, berating him for upsetting Janet. "We can talk about this later. Can't you see how worried Janet is?"

"No, Sam." Janet said, with a small smile. "He's right. It will be a tough adjustment and ignoring that won't make it any easier." When Sam still looked worried, she added, "I'm fine, honest. I think acknowledging the problems makes me feel more in control – and I like it. So many things have been out of my control for so long that I don't only like having control again – I need it."

Sam nodded, understanding where Janet was coming from, when they heard Cassie coming down the hall.

"Hurry up, Daniel. I want to see Jack," Cassie was saying. Daniel's response was much quieter and thus not heard by those in the room. "But he's Ok, right Daniel? And why wasn't I told before?" Before Daniel could respond they had reached the infirmary.

"Jack!" Cassie cried out as soon as she stepped in the room and like a locked missile went straight to his bed without looking anywhere else.

Janet had moved to the side of the room as soon as she heard Cassie's voice; she knew that Jack had been a very important person in Cassie's life these last few years. Cassie needed to be sure that Jack was going to be fine before she was confronted with the return of her dead mother.

"Are you ok?" Cassie asked Jack as she rushed to his bedside. She hesitated before she very carefully leaned in and hugged him. Jack reached up with his uninjured arm and patted her back.

"I'm ok, Cassie. Don't worry," he told her. Cassie straightened up and turned to greet Sam, even as she snorted at Jack's comment.

"Hi, Sam" she said, as they exchanged hugs and kisses. "Don't worry, right; like that's a possibility when I hear you've been injured. And why is it that I'm just hearing about this now?" She had been to the infirmary enough that she knew that Jack had been there for a while, "when it's obvious that you were hurt days ago."

"Cass," Sam said, as she put her arm around the girl's shoulders, "you were in classes and were coming over anyway. There wasn't much you could have done before but worry."

"You still should have told me, Sam." Cassie insisted. "I'm not a little girl anymore. But why are you here? What happened? I thought you were in DC and the only thing we had to worry about was you getting too comfortable behind a desk and getting fat or maybe a paper cut. And yet, here you are in the SGC infirmary; which can only mean you've gone off world, right?" She stopped and when neither Sam nor Jack answered fast enough to suit her, she repeated. "So, what happened? How did you get injured?"

"I was shot by a staff weapon," Jack answered as he sighed. Sam frowned but kept silent; she knew they had to tell her what had happened.

"I knew it!" Cassie said. "You went off world, but why? Why did they let you? You haven't been in the field for years, Jack. They shouldn't have sent you now. What could be so important that they would send a two star general into danger?"

Jack and Sam exchanged glances and without speaking they both agreed that there was no need for Cassie to know about Jack's not so infrequent missions.

"Cassie," Sam said with a sigh. "It was important. He needed to go." Cassie turned to look at her incredulous.

"You mean you were ok with him going off-world on a mission?" she asked.

"No, I wasn't," Sam answered truthfully.

"But it wasn't like she had a choice," Jack interrupted. "Cassie, we received reliable Intel saying that Ba'al was moving some SGC personnel from a secured base to an impenetrable base. If we were going to mount a rescue, we needed to do it while they were in transit. The best way to do that was to use the Ancient Puddle Jumper and I'm the one with the strongest gene and the only one with actual experience in controlling Ancient technology."

"What about that guy in Atlantis? He has more experience than you; why couldn't he have gone?" Cassie asked and Jack turned to look at Sam as he remembered that Sam had made the same suggestion. Sam hid a smile in Cassie's hair when she saw Jack's gaze.

"The guy is Lt. Col. John Sheppard and he has his own problems in Atlantis. He couldn't just drop everything to come when I'm just as capable. Besides, even if he could have, we needed to move fast and couldn't have waited for him to get here." Cassie wasn't too happy with that answer but something occurred to her.

"I didn't know that we were missing any people," she said, with a frown, as she looked from Jack to Sam.

"We weren't except for those that died off-world and whose bodies we couldn't bring back," Jack explained softly as Sam tightened her arm around Cassie's shoulders.

"Jack? Sam?" She said and in those few seconds both Sam and Jack were reminded of the little girl they had rescued all those years ago. "You didn't . . .?" she trailed off before asking the question; too scared of the answer.

"Yes, honey," Sam answered as Jack said, "There's someone who's been waiting a long time to see you." Cassie shuddered once before she took a big breath and slowly turned around.

"Cassie," Janet said from where she was standing a few feet from Jack's bed.

"Sweetheart," she said, as she opened her arms. Cassie stood frozen for a few seconds before she asked, "Mom?" When Janet nodded, Cassie broke out of her paralysis and ran towards Janet. They met halfway and wrapped each other in a long, tight hug.

_End of Flashback/End of Flashback/End of Flashback_

"So, we ready?" Vala asked, as she entered the room, bringing Janet back from her memory trip. "Oh, wow! Don't we all look beautiful?" She asked, as she looked around and Sam, Janet and Cassie laughed. Vala had been in the room with Sam and Janet when they had began getting ready but had gone out to make sure the 'boys' were behaving themselves and this was the first time she'd seen Sam ready.

Though Janet had been missing for years, Sam had wanted her to be her Maid of Honor and both Vala and Cassie had understood. Sam had thought of asking her sister-in-law to also be a bridesmaid, but had decided against it since they weren't very close.

"These gowns really go with your dress, Sam." Vala said as she walked closer to where the other women were standing by the mirror. She came to stand by Janet and the four of them studied their reflection in the mirror. "And unlike some of other bridesmaids' gowns, these we can wear again. You did good," Vala said, with a nod. Vala, Cassie and

Janet were wearing beautiful full-length gowns with V-neck, side shirring and a side cascade. Janet's dress was midnight blue, while Vala's and Cassie's were a couple of shades lighter.

"We really do look good," Vala said, as she continued to study herself in the mirror. "Maybe you can find a guy tonight," she said, as she nudged Janet. "You need to go out and have fun."

"Vala," Janet said, as she rolled her eyes. "This is Sam's wedding, not a place to pick up men."

"Where is it written that it can't be both?" Vala asked. "There will be lots of available men here and you can have your pick."

"Vala," Janet said firmly. "I am not picking up anyone at Sam's wedding."

"Ok, what if we go out somewhere else?" Vala asked and Janet just rolled her eyes again.

"I think you should, mom," Cassie said, after sharing a look with Vala. "There really wouldn't be anything wrong with you looking around today and seeing if you like someone."

"Cassie!" Janet said, reproachfully but Cassie laughed and Sam put in her two cents.

"I agree with them, Janet. There's nothing wrong with you looking around. You've been back five months and the only time you've been out is with us. I think it's time you had a date," Sam said, with a smile before she turned to the mirror to check her hair once again.

"Not you too, Sam!" Janet said, in exasperation. "I'll date when I want to and not a moment before," she said firmly and gave them her best doctor's glare. Where that glare would silence almost everyone else, including two star generals, it didn't have much of an effect on her two closest friends and her daughter. As they continued to tease her and make plans to go out when Sam came back from her honeymoon, Janet though about how comfortable she was in the company of these three women, who were all so different: Sam, the by the book military officer; Vala, the 'write my own rules' ex-pirate and Cassie, the 'I'm still deciding if I'll follow rules' college student.

Janet was still amazed that Vala had become such a close friend. They practically had nothing in common. Vala and Sam had not only bonded over having gone through hell and back as members of SG1, but they also had the unpleasant distinction of being the only two women in the SGC to have been host to a Goa'uld. Granted, Sam's experience was with a Tok'ra who gave its life so that Sam could live and Vala's was considerably longer and nastier; still, they both knew what it was like to be a prisoner in their own bodies, to have no control over what they did or said and they knew what it was to live with that knowledge. Cassie and Vala shared the experience of not being from this world as well as having the enthusiasm for life that comes with youth – though Vala was older than Cassie, she still projected that gusto. But Janet and Vala had none of that in common and yet there they were.

Janet still remembered the day Vala had gone to visit her and she'd realized they were going to be more than just acquaintances, if Vala had anything to say about it.

_Flashback/Flashback/Flashback_

Janet had been back for three weeks and was having a tough time acclimating to being back in the real world. The only times she'd been out had been to the base for the half shifts she'd had, and for her sessions with Mackenzie, and the few times Sam and Daniel had dragged her out for a bite to eat. The shopping had been done by Cassie before she'd gone back to school and anything Janet had needed since then, she'd bought over the internet; she just wasn't comfortable enough to venture out on her own yet.

Thankfully, even though Cassie had stayed with Sam after Janet's demise, Sam had decided to keep Janet's house as an asset for Cassie's future. Thus, it had not been necessary for Janet to either stay at the base or move in with Sam (which would have meant moving in with Jack too) because the people renting the house had moved out a couple of months before Janet was rescued. Janet had needed to have some time alone to process everything and because everyone was working at the mountain during the days, she'd had more than enough time alone in those three weeks. But the end of the third week, she was starting to feel a little cooped up. Not that she was ready to go out by herself, but she did wish Mackenzie would allow her to have more than three half shifts a week.

It was Thursday afternoon and she was channel surfing trying to find something to occupy her time when her door bell rang. She was surprised when she heard it, because everyone she knew was supposed to be working, and she was a little apprehensive about unannounced visitors. She nevertheless got up and went to see who her guest was. She was even more surprised when she opened the door and saw Vala standing there with a bag of takeout in one hand and the other full of what must have been the bookstore's entire inventory of bridal magazines.

"Janet!" She cried out, as she leaned in for a one arm hug and a kiss. "How are you?!" She stepped past a stunned Janet and into the house. "I hope you're hungry because I brought lunch!" She announced, as she walked into the living room.

"Yes," Janet said, as she slowly closed the door before she turned and followed the other woman's progress through the house. "I had a late breakfast so I haven't had lunch yet."

"Great!" Vala said, as she sat down on the sofa and started to take out the food. "I hope you like what I brought; I asked Sam and Daniel for your favorites and they both agreed on Italian."

"Yes," Janet agreed, feeling a bit like a hurricane had blown in and she just had to hold on for the ride. "That's fine."

"Great!" Vala said and patted the seat next to her. "Come on; get it while it's still hot."

"Ok," Janet said with a laugh; Sam had warned her that Vala was a force of nature and it was just best to go along with her. "Oh, this is good," Janet said, after she took her first bite.

"I know," Vala said. "It's from my favorite Italian restaurant. I make Daniel take me at least twice a month. The tiramisu is to die for, trust me."

"I'm sure it is," Janet agreed with a grin. For the next few minutes, they enjoyed their lunch, mostly in silence, with a few comments here and there.

"So, Vala," Janet said, when they finished their entrees. "What are you doing here? Not that I don't enjoy the company but shouldn't you be working?"

"There wasn't much to do at the mountain," Vala said, as she put her drink down and picked up her dessert. "I mean we came back from PXY-635 two days ago and now Daniel and Jonas are buried in the lab doing the translation. Sam is buried in _her_ lab running tests on some gizmos we found; Teal'c's busy training new recruits and Cameron is in his office buried under all the paperwork he hasn't done. But," she paused to savor the tiramisu, "there isn't much for me to do and I was bored so I thought I'd come and hang with you."

"Umm," Janet said, as she too savored her dessert, "And you didn't have paperwork of your own to do?"

"No, well, maybe," she conceded. "But, General Landry's very understanding about it."

"I'm sure," Janet agreed with a grin. "Well, I take it from all these magazines that you want to work on Sam's wedding? Unless you're planning your own?" Janet teased.

"What? My own? Not likely," Vala scoffed. "At least not yet," she added coyly. "But for right now, I thought we could help Sam plan hers."

"That sounds fine," Janet said, as she picked up her drink. "But shouldn't Sam be here? Since it is _her_ wedding."

"Oh, no," Vala said airily, as she waved the question away. "We don't really need her because we have this," she turned and pulled a big binder from her shoulder bag.

"And what is that?" Janet asked as she put down her dessert and drink and reached for the binder.

"Oh, that is Sam's master plan for the wedding," Vala explained, as she took the last bite of her dessert.

"I knew she was organized, but this . . ." Janet murmured, as she flipped through the pages of the binder. "Does she know you have this?"

"Oh, that's my copy," Vala answered, as she began putting all the containers away.

"Your copy?" Janet asked, curiously.

"Yeah, and you'll have your own in a few days. Sam was just waiting for you to be more settled before she really buried you beneath all the wedding plans."

Janet just looked up for a second, before she looked back at the book, shaking her head. "Well, that's something to look forward to, I guess."

"Isn't it?" Vala asked with a smirk. "Anyway, since Sam already chose her wedding gown, I thought we could narrow down the choices for the bridesmaids' dresses. You know, so we can make sure we don't end up with ruffles, neon colors or bows," she said, with a shudder.

"No, we wouldn't want that," Janet agreed. "And if we're the ones to choose, we can make sure to choose something that we could hopefully use more than once."

"Exactly what I was thinking," Vala said, as she took half of the magazines and gave Janet the other half. "I wanted something in leather," she confided, as she flipped through the magazines and failed to notice how Janet ogled at her. "But Sam wouldn't go for it."

"No, I wouldn't think so," Janet commented with a grin.

"You know," Vala said, after a few minutes of silence, when they pursued the magazines. "We should also start to plan the bachelorette party."

"The bachelorette party?" Janet repeated. "Vala, the wedding is more than four months away!"

"Exactly!" Vala said, as she looked up from the magazine. "We don't have much time to plan something great."

"Vala most bachelorette parties are planned days before the wedding not months," Janet argued.

"That's because most are boring." Vala said, with a scoff. "I was thinking we could plan something amazing and wild – like maybe a weekend to Las Vegas or better yet, New York!"

"Vala!" Janet protested with a laugh. "Sam is not going to want to go away days before her wedding. She's going to have way too much to do. Besides, I don't really see Sam as wanting something that wild."

"I don't know," Vala said, with a shake of her head. "I think you guys underestimate Sam's ability to have fun; she has a darker, wilder side, you know."

"I know," Janet agreed. "She _is_ going to marry Jack O'Neill after all." Vala nodded and laughed along with Janet. "Why don't we compromise and look into fun things to do here in the Springs? I really don't think a weekend away days before the wedding will be the right thing to do."

"Ok," Vala agreed. "As long as we do something fun and not something boring like staying at home and watching TV."

"No," Janet agreed with a grin. "I promise we won't do that."

"Ok, then," Vala said and they both turned their attention to the magazines. They spent fifteen minutes going through the magazines before Vala asked something that had been on her mind for a while. "Were you and Daniel ever an item?"

"What?" Janet asked, as she looked up at the other woman, in surprise. "What do you mean?"

"I mean were you and Daniel ever an item? You know, did you ever have a romantic relationship?" Vala asked matter of fact.

"No," Janet answered firmly. "Whatever made you ask that?"

"Oh," Vala answered with a shrug as she shifted on the sofa so that she was facing Janet. "Just some things I've heard around the mountain."

"What?" Janet asked surprised. "You've heard that Daniel and I were involved?"

"Well, no, not exactly." Vala said, as she put her elbow on the back of the couch and leaned her head on her hand. "I just heard that there was some chemistry and that maybe there could have been something."

"Ah," Janet said, as she too shifted on the couch. "Some chemistry, yeah maybe, we were good friends and maybe if I hadn't been taken there could have been more, but there never was. It was never the right time. At first he was still looking for his wife, and then he was trying to deal with her death, and I was busy with Cassie and then, well, then he died and then I died." She laughed and shook her head, "It was never the right time." She paused and she shifted her gaze to the wall. "And now looking at him with you," she shook her head and said, "I don't think it would have gone very far. We're good friends and always have been and maybe we might have tried for more but it just wasn't meant to be." She finished and looked at Vala.

The two shared a look and both knew that despite not having much in common they would be good friends. And in the end, Sam's bachelorette party was wild enough even for Vala.

_End of Flashback/End of Flashback/End of Flashback_

A knock on the door broke Janet's reverie.

"Sam, honey," Jacob's voice came through the door. "Are you ready?" He asked as Cassie opened the door to let him in. "We're ready out here," he was saying as he entered and then trailed off as he saw Sam for the first time. "Oh, Sammy," he said, as he walked towards her and took her hands.

"We'll wait outside," Janet said, as she ushered Cassie and Vala out to give father and daughter some time alone.

"You look so much like your mother," Jacob said, once they were alone.

"I miss her so much," Sam said with a sad smile.

"I know but I also know she'd be proud and happy for you, Sam," Jacob said as he cupped Sam's cheek. "And you know her spirit is here with us."

"I know," Sam agreed with another sad smile.

"Are you happy?" Jacob asked, searching her eyes. "Really, happy?"

"Yes, dad I am," Sam answered with a genuine smile this time. "I'm really happy; with you and Janet here, I don't think I could be happier."

"That's all I ever wanted for you and your brother, you know," Jacob said, seriously, "for you to be happy, truly happy." He paused for a minute before saying, "I know that I wasn't always the father you'd have liked."

"No, Dad," Sam started to protest.

"No, Sam," Jacob said firmly. "I know I made mistakes; I was so focused on pushing you to achieve your dreams that I forgot a career, however successful, does not fulfill your life. I had forgotten that though your mom left me much too soon, I would do it all again because loving her and having her love me was the best thing that's ever happened to me."

"Dad," Sam started and then trailed off; it was surreal having her father tell her almost the same things that her hallucination of more than three years ago had told her.

"Sam," Jacob said as he leaned in and kiss her forehead. "I'm just glad that you had the chance to find that kind of love and that you had the courage to go after it – despite the obstacles. I know that Jack loves you and would do anything for you; he's the right man for you and I thank God that you didn't settle," though Jacob didn't mention Pete, they both knew to whom he was referring.

"I love Jack, Dad," Sam said simply.

"I know," Jacob agreed. "It was always him – since the moment you met him. Both you and your brother are with the loves of your lives and you're both happy; that's all I ever really wanted for you." Jacob repeated.

"Thank you, Dad," Sam said and tried not to cry as she leaned into Jacob's hug. A few minutes later, she leaned back as Jacob said, "Shall we?"

"Yes," Sam said with a huge smile and they turned and walked out of the room.


	22. Te Amare

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **Still not mine. I'm not making money off this, I'm just writing for my own amusement.

**A/N: **This was the last chapter originally but since I've updated it, I wrote another, shorter epilogue to go with the new version. Hope you like it!!

**Chapter 22: Te Amare **

"Jack, are you ok?" Daniel asked as they waited in the front of the church for Sam and the wedding party to come down.

"Yes, I'm fine. Why? Don't I look fine?" Jack asked as he turned to look at his best man.

"Yes, but you . . ." Daniel trailed off, looking somewhat confused.

"I . . . what?" Jack asked as he tilted his head to the side.

"Nothing," Daniel answered, as he pushed his glasses up his nose. "It's just that you look so calm."

"And that's bad . . . why?" Jack asked, with a curious frown.

"It's not bad per se," Daniel answered, starting to wish he'd kept his mouth shut. "You're just usually not this calm. This is your wedding and you're as calm as I've ever seen you, not jittery at all; it's just a bit unnerving, that's all." He concluded with a shrug.

"Well, I am calm. I'm getting married to Sam, Daniel; I've waited for this day for almost ten years, I know it's right. I don't have any doubts and I'm not at all nervous." He opened his mouth to say something more but, then thought better of it, and with a shake of his head, closed it again.

"What?" Daniel asked. "You were going to say something, what was it?"

"I was just going to ask you," Jack said, with a smirk. "If you were nervous when you married Sha're. But I remembered that you didn't even know you were marrying her, so how could you have been nervous?"

"Yeah, well," Daniel answered, with a small smile. "I _was_ nervous; I was just nervous because it was the first time I was on another planet and I was the one responsible for communicating with the locals."

"Yeah, there was that," Jack allowed with a smile, as they both thought back to those days. "Who would have thought then that one day we'd be here, huh?"

"Yeah," Daniel said, shaking his head. "Well, certainly not me. You were such an ass back then I sincerely doubted anyone would put up with you."

"Ummm," Jack said with a grimace, "hey, what about you?"

"What do you mean?" Daniel answered with a grin. "I've always been adorable and never had anyone 'put up' with me."

"Ha, ha, very funny," Jack said, with a fake smile. "No, what I meant was, do you think you'll be nervous when you marry Vala."

"Me marry Vala?" Daniel said, with a deer caught in headlights look. "I'm not marrying Vala," he hastily denied.

"Not yet, anyway," Jack muttered, as he looked around the church to hide his grin.

"What?" Daniel stammered. "Have you heard anything?"

Jack was going to keep tormenting Daniel, one of his favorite pastimes, but just as he opened his mouth, the doors at the back of the church opened and Jonas signaled that the bride was ready as he hurried to the front. The pianist starting to play as Jack and Daniel settled into their proper places. Jack looked to his side to check his groomsmen: Daniel, Teal'c and Cameron were all in their right places. He then checked the first pew where General Hammond, Col Davis and Jonas, who understood why he wasn't up there, were. Next, he looked to the door and saw Cassie had entered followed by Vala.

A few moments later the song changed to the wedding march and everyone stood up as they turned towards the entrance to wait for the bride.

Jack felt his breath catch when he saw Sam walk in on Jacob's arm. She looked beautiful, absolutely breathtaking. Then their eyes met and the love he saw reflected in her eyes was enough to have him fighting down tears. He was not going to cry; he'd never hear the end of it if he did. He had been so lost in her eyes that he hadn't noticed her progress and suddenly she was standing in front of him.

Jacob made a point of saying that if Jack didn't take care of his little girl he'd have to deal with him before he gave Jack Sam's hand. Jack just smiled and winked at Sam before they turned to face the priest.

They had chosen a traditional service and were soon in the middle of mass. Though neither one was a regular at Sunday mass, they felt that it was the right way to begin their married life. There was something soothing about beginning their life together following the rites generations before them had followed. That was also the reason why they'd chosen to use traditional vows, though they had decided to add a little something extra to make them theirs.

When the priest turned to them and said they had written their vows, they turned to each other, held hands and looked into each other's eyes. Jack being a gentleman had insisted that Sam go first. She had kidded that he just didn't want to be first.

Sam took a deep breath and began speaking, "Jack, I love you. Sometimes I think I loved you before I met you; I know I've loved you pretty much from the moment I did meet you. It took us a long time to get here; longer than most people would have thought and longer than most people would have waited, but we're definitely not most people. And I don't regret a moment of that time, all the tears and laughs, all the sadness, fear, happiness, missteps and mistakes. I don't regret any of that because all of that is in the past and all of that led us here, today, where I'm starting a new life with you. So," she turned to Janet, who gave her Jack's ring, "I, Samantha, take you, Jack, to be my husband. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life." As she recited the traditional vows, she put Jack's ring on his finger.

Jack smiled mistily as he heard Sam's vows and had to swallow as she gave him his ring. He cleared his throat before he began his vows. "Sam, you know I'm not one to talk; I prefer actions to words. But sometimes, we not only need to hear the words but we also need to say them. I love you; I probably have since you challenged me to arm-wrestle. Not many people had ever had the . . . courage to stand up to me like that. I knew at that moment that you were something special and when I saw the awe with which you study stellar phenomena, I was well and truly hooked. There's nothing I wouldn't do for you and there's nothing that would keep me from you. So," he turned to Daniel, who gave him Sam's ring. "I, Jack, take you, Sam, to be my wife. I promise to be true to you in good times and in bad, in sickness and in health. I will love you and honor you all the days of my life."

There were more than a few misty eyes in the church as they finished saying their vows. Those that knew exactly what the couple had gone through before finally being together were particularly affected. The rest of the service passed fairly quickly and soon the priest was saying: "I present to you General and Colonel Jack and Samantha O'Neill."

Jack and Sam turned and walked down the aisle with matching ear to ear grins. The guests walked out after them and right outside the church the traditional military sword arch was waiting for them. Jack and Sam stopped right before walking through the arch and looked at each other.

"I'm already part of the Air Force," Sam said, wrinkling her nose, referring to the traditional sword slap every new military bride receives as they leave the arch.

"Yeah," Jack said with a shrug, "but now you're married to it. We can't shun tradition, can we?"

"Oh, I guess not," she said with a smile as they walked forward and under it. As they came out the other end, the Airman on the right lightly slapped her on the bottom as he cried, 'Welcome to the Air Force, Ma'am!'

Sam turned and had to smile at the ill-concealed smiles the airmen were wearing. "Thank you, guys. I appreciate it," she said, with a shake of her head.

As they walked a few steps down, the guests showered them with bird seeds and they ran, laughing to the waiting limo.

Less than an hour later, the band leader announced the arrival of the newly married couple at the reception. Jack and Sam entered the hall wearing the same grins and looking as happy and fit and gorgeous as ever. The guests stood, applauded and hooted as they walked to the middle of the dance floor and stood there to dance their first dance as husband and wife.

As the first notes of the song they'd chosen were heard in the hall, Daniel said "ah" and nodded his head. Vala turned to look at him and asked, "What?"

"Nothing," he said, with a smile, as he saw Jack and Sam starting to sway to the music. "It's just that this song really fits them. But it's in Spanish," he added with curious look in his eyes.

"In Spanish?!" Vala asked, disgruntled. "But I wanted to know what it said," she complained with a pout. "I've waited months to know what they chose." She then turned to Daniel and entreated, "You have to translate it, Daniel. Please!!"

"Ok, ok," Daniel said with a small laugh. And with that he started to translate. As he translated, they saw that Sam and Jack sang a line to each other.

Jack: Con la paz de las montañas te amare / _with the peace of the mountains, I'll love you_

Sam: con locura y equilibrio te amare / _with insanity and equilibrium, I'll love you_

Jack: con la rabia de mis años / _with all the rage of my years_

Sam: como me enseñaste a ser / _like you taught me to be_

Both: con un grito en carne viva te amare /_with a shout on raw skin, I'll love you_

Jack: En secreto y en silencio te amare / _In secret and in silence, I'll love you_

Sam: arriesgando en lo prohibido te amare /_risking the forbidden, I'll love you_

Jack: en lo falso y en lo cierto con el corazon abierto / _in falseness and in certainty, with an open heart_

Sam: por ser algo no perfecto te amare / _for not being perfect, I'll love you_

Both:

te amare, te amare como no esta permitido / _I'll love you, I'll love you like it's not allowed_

te amare, te amare como nunca se ha sabido / _I'll love you, I'll love you like it's never been known._

Porque asi lo he decidido te amare / _Because that's what I've decided, I'll love you_

Sam: Por ponerte algun ejemplo te dire / _To give you an example, I'll tell you_

que aunque tengas manos frias te amare / _that even if you have cold hands, I'll love you_

Jack: con tu mala ortografia y (Sam:)tu no saber perder / _with your bad grammar and your not knowing how to lose_

Both: con defectos y manias te amare / _with your flaws and your habits, I'll love you_

te amare, te amare porque fuiste algo importante/ _I'll love you, I'll love you because you were something important_

te amare, te amare cuando ya no estes presente / _I'll love you, I'll love you even when you'll no longer be present_

seguiras siendo costumbre y te amare / _it'll still be custom and I'll love you _

Jack: al caer de cada noche esperare / _as each night falls, I'll wait_

a que seas luna llena y te amare / _for the full moon, and I'll love you_

Sam: y aunque queden pocos restos / _and even if there are few mementos _

en señal de lo que fue / _in remembrance of what once was_

seguiras cerca y muy dentro te amare / _you'll still be close and inside of me, I'll love you_

Jack: te amare, te amare a golpe de recuerdo / _I'll love you, I'll love you _

Sam: te amare, te amare hasta el ultimo momento / _I'll love you, I'll love you until the last moment_

Both: A pesar de todo, siempre te amare / _in spite of it all, I'll always love you_

As the song ended, Jack and Sam shared a sweet kiss. When it ended, they looked into each other's eyes and repeated: "Always."

The End, finally!! - well, until the new epilogue


	23. Epilogue

**Te Amare**

**Disclaimer: **No, they don't belong to me. I'm just borrowing them; I'll give them back when I'm done putting them through all this torture! I promise.

**A/N: **Ok, so this is the new epilogue for the newly updated version. For those of you that want to know what happens during the dinner, you could go over to the Bones fandom and check out what could be consider the sequel: The Men From the Gate. It's a crossover with Bones but it's still a good story with quite a bit of SG1 on it. I hope you enjoyed this little fic :) Please let me know what you think!!

**Epilogue**

After the wedding, the newly and happily married couple took a four week honeymoon (when you were the head hancho and the leading expert of the program, who had rarely taken any time off, you could afford to take a month off for your honeymoon). They spent two weeks on in the Caribbean and the Greek Islands and the last two weeks on an isolated planet, where they enjoyed being completely cut off from everyone.

When they came back, they settled nicely into marriage. Though nothing really changed in how they lived, the fact that they were married, that they belonged to each other in the eyes of the world, gave them a sense of security they hadn't really felt before.

Thanks to Thor's engagement present, they were able to spend every night and weekend together; they always made it a policy to spend the night in the same bed, even if the night lasted only a couple of hours. Their free time was spent either by themselves or with the rest of SG1. In some ways, it was very similar to how things had been in the early years of the team, except that it was much better. There no longer was the threat of the Goa'uld or the Replicators or even the Ori looming on the horizon, the possibility of being called in to the SGC for an emergency was almost nil and, best of all, when the team left, they got to go to bed together.

Being married was everything they had ever dreamed it would be and so much more. The sheer convenience of having the person you love no more than a call phone phone call way away at all moments was incredibly freeing and satisfying. There wasn't a moment that went by where they didn't realize how lucky they were to have finally achieved everything they've they'd ever wanted.

One night, almost six months after the wedding, Jack was reading in bed while Sam was getting ready to join him.

"So," he said, as she walked out of the bathroom, "did you have fun shopping?"

"It was ok," she said, shrugging. "Vala and Cassie had fun, though."

"Of course they did," he retorted in a 'duh' voice. "They were spending other people's money, why wouldn't they have fun?"

"That's not fair," Sam argued, even though she was grinning, as she reached for the book on her nightstand. "Cassie was spending the money she'd earned working part time."

"And Vala?" he asked, as he flipped the page.

"She sure _was_ spending Daniel's money," she conceded with a grin. "But I'm sure he won't have any complains complaints about what she bought."

"Really?" he asked, as he looked up from his book with an interested gleam in his eyes. "Did you by any chance buy anything similar to what she bought?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she inquired, dryly, as she calmly opened up the book and started to read.

"Well?" he asked again, now sounding a little impatient. "Aren't I the only one that gets to see it?"

"Maybe," she answered, still not looking up from her book. "_If_ you're a good boy, maybe I'll show it to you."

"If, if?" he grumbled as he went back to reading. "I'll have you know, I'm always good."

"Sure you are, dear," Sam said, sarcasm practically dripping from the words. "So, you were being good when you were planning on forcing the rest of SG1 to come to the fundraiser dinner next week?"

"Of course, I was," he answered without hesitation. "You know me. I'm always looking out for them; I wouldn't want to deprive them of the fun we're going to have at that dinner."

"I do know you," she nodded, finally looking up from her book. "And that's why I know that, while you do look out for them, you're not above trying to make sure they suffer right alongside you whenever you can't get out of what you consider to be tedious obligations."

"I consider?" he repeated, raising his eyebrows. "Excuse me? Who was it that put off buying a new dress until the week before because she was hoping that a new mission would come up and she'd be excused from attending?"

"Ok, ok," she agreed. "So, I don't find them particularly stimulating either," she admitted, while he snorted. "But," she pointed out, "I don't try to order my best friends to attend them with me just so that I can watch them be miserable."

"Oh, come on, Sam," he cajoled. "It's not that bad. Besides," he added, smirking, "I have to find my fun when I can, don't I?"

"This is not 'finding your fun'," she disagreed. "This is you making your fun at the expense of your friends."

"Well," he said, shrugging and grinning, "What can I say? I've never been content to let things happen when I can make them happen myself."

"Jack," she said in her 'I'm warning you' voice.

"What?" he asked, hunching his shoulders, defensively., "It's not like I actually got to tell them they had to come, is it? You didn't let me," he added, mumbling under his breath.

She just shook her head as she turned her attention back to her book. "I can't believe you were actually going to order them to go," she said in disbelief, as she had a few hundred times before. He didn't know why she was so surprised; it wasn't as if he'd never done anything like itthat before.

"What's the point of being 'the' man if you can't order your friends to attend boring dinners?" he asked, as he too turned back to his book. "Besides, it's for a good cause. The fundraiser needs all the donations it can getsget."

"The guys already donate," she retorted. "They don't need to go to the dinner to send in their contributions and you know it. You just wanted them to be as miserable as you think you'll be," she repeated. One thing you could say about Sam, she didn't tired tire of driving the point home when she thought she was right.

"I gotta spread the misery around, don't I?" he asked with a shrug, as he flipped the page.

"No," she answered sincerely and firmly. "You really don't. And you are _not_ ordering them to go," she ordered, even though he'd already given up the idea after the first couple of dozen times she'd given said it. "I don't know why you thought it'd work anyway. Daniel's not even military."

"No," he agreed. "But he is part of the SCG and has to follow orders."

"He has to follow orders that have to do with his job," she argued. "He doesn't have to follow orders that have nothing to do with the Gate. Besides," she added, shifting against the pillows, "he only listens to you about half the time. What made you think he'd listened listen this time?"

"He's listened," he insisted, he didn't tell her that Daniel would have gone because he'd planned to enlist Vala as a helper. There was no need for her to know – he wanted to be able to use Vala later on. "Even if he hadn't, Mitchell would have. He's a good soldier; he knows how to do what he's told."

"He's still a little afraid of you," she pointed out, looking up at him for a few seconds. "And you know it." When he just grinned knowingly, she rolled her eyes and went back to reading her book. "Though I don't know why, he's in awe of you. You really shouldn't take advantage of it."

"I don't," he denied and she looked up at him for a few seconds without saying anything. "I don't," he repeated, "at least not a lot. It was just a dinner," he added with a huff. "It isn't like I'd be asking for a kidney, for crying out loud."

"Maybe not," she replied. "But you're still not doing it."

"Yeah, yeah, I know," he said, with the tiniest of whine in his voice. "I'd bet Teal'c would have enjoyed it," he mumbled under his breath and had her snorting. Teal'c wouldn't have enjoyed it and they both knew it – mostly, because Teal'c would have refused to attend, and they both knew that too.

"Don't get too represseddepressed," she told him, with a small smile as she flipped the page and kept her eyes on the book. "If you behave, I'll show you what I bought next Saturday night." He looked up at the promise and noticed the slight curve to her lips and immediately knew she was planning something naughty for that night.

"Sweet!" he said before happily going back to reading his book.


End file.
